It Always Comes Back To You
by flight815surviver
Summary: Jackie/Hyde. I love them. Set during season 8. They can't seem to ignore the past. Even though that's what they both try to want. But the heart and groin listen to nothing. Least of all reason. Will have smut. Lots.
1. Gimme The Beer!

**It Always Comes Back To You**

**Chapter 1 : Gimme the beer!**

**This Chapter is set during the party at WB's house in son and daughter. I'm not certain how this is going to end but I adore Jackie/Hyde so I'm fighting myself to stop this from ending predictably. That doesn't mean they won't get together, of course. This is my first 'That 70's Show' fic and more scarily my first smutty fic so please give constructive criticism. Even if you have nothing nice to go with it, help me please. Anyway that's enough from me, on with my favorite OTP. **

Steven Hyde walked up to the door of his Father's huge house. Music was blaring, mingled with the yells of probably way more than five hundred strangers getting more than drunk. He didn't know who'd invited these people, but they were going to pay. The only reason Hyde even found out about this was because Fez had called him in a panic wanting to know whether the blind drunk whores would prefer the pink or purple ruffle shirt.

Hyde rubbed his hand over his face sighing deeply. He didn't wanna deal with getting people out and cleaning up after them (Or seeing Fez in a ruffled shirt.). But he'd be damned if he ended up feeling guilty for his Father's house being trashed, when he'd done nothing wrong. He'd only felt guilty once before in his life and that was enough guilt to last the rest of his life.

On the plus side, this party was an excuse to get away from Sam, yeah his wife was hot and always sweet, to everyone but Jackie, but lying next to her in the night made him feel sick. _I guess that'd be that damn guilt. _His friends wondered why he stayed with the blonde when she clearly didn't make him happy. Even Sam herself could see he didn't want her, but still she tried to make him happy. Cleaning up after him, trying to cook for him, she even ignored the fact that the only way he could get turned on was by yelling at her. Truth was, their marriage was making them both miserable and it had destroyed Jackie. It had taken Hyde several weeks to figure out why himself, at first he told himself that he was being mature by taking responsibility but it was a lie. The truth was he was punishing himself; for all the pain he'd caused. He knew his self-destructive behaviour was only causing more pain for everyone but he was stuck in this ripple effect that wasn't gonna stop spreading anytime soon.

Now Hyde did all he could to convince himself and everyone else that he didn't care about the woman he once loved. And until recently he'd managed to convince himself that he was happier with the easy blonde. That was until he'd caught the valentine special of 'What's up Wisconsin?" Seeing Jackie kissing Fez drove him crazy on the inside. He knew they were faking it, Kitty was babbling away happily about how sweet Fez was to help out Jackie, still, behind his 'Zen face' Hyde was fuming. The fact he'd driven her way only made it worse. _Nobody's fault but mine._

With a growl of annoyance Hyde opened the door. The house was heaving with people dancing, drinking, Donna and the pretty boy were making out on the sofa. Hyde slammed the door shut and pulled the two apart.

"Randy, what the hell are all these people doing here?"

"Partying!"

"Did you throw this party?"

"Hell, yeah, man!"

"Look, I told you I wasn't gonna trash this house!"

"But you're not, a load of strangers are." Donna grinned. "Have a beer and relax." With that the new couple went back to kissing and groping. Hyde stormed over to the stereo.

"Ok! Everyone get out, right now!" He yelled hitting the off switch. He was answered with a general roar of disagreement before some idiot turned the music back on. "Good God, I need a drink." He murmured.

"Here you go, buddy!" Declared Fez handing him a bottle. Hyde was momentarily too shocked to answer as he took in the sight of his highly intoxicated friend in too tight jeans and a bright pink shirt complete with plenty of ruffles. Hyde blinked against the lively colours and focused on why he was here.

"No, Fez we need to get all these people out."

"But why?" Whined Fez. "There are so many lovely drunken whores here. And look," He said stroaking his shirt with a grin. "I am ruffled. I _shall_ be cat nip!" Hyde snapped his fingers in front of Fez's hazy eyes.

"Yeah drunken whores that are gonna trash this place." Hyde grunted, opening his drink.

"So what? We've trashed Eric's house, Donna's house. Kelso set Jackie's house on fire." Fez told him looking confused. "If the house gets trashed we'll clean it up. You and your Daddy will love each other forever and...Oh it's just so lovely!" Fez cried flinging himself on Hyde.

"Ok, get off me now. Fez? Fez get the hell off!" Hyde yelled pushing away the foreign kid.

"Fine! You have no heart!" With that, the horny bastard disappeared into the crowd.

Hyde took another drink and decided perhaps his funny little friend had a point. _Might as well drink and be merry. _He glanced over at the Peter Frampton guitar. "Here's to you, you talentless hack"

A few too many beers later and Hyde was having as much fun as anyone there. He was more than a little drunk and overly happy to have found the last cold beer. There was plenty more booze in other parts of the house but he'd snagged the last one in the fridge. Or was about to when a small hand took it right out from under him. He spun round to see an immaculately dressed Jackie open _his _beer and steal _his_ first sip. "Jackie, what the hell?" He asked slamming the fridge door.

"What?" She asked. He wasn't 'till she was facing directly him that he saw just what she was wearing and just how much skin was on show. She was wearing a shimmering blue dress knotted behind her neck. The dress clung to her like water and revealed a dangerous amount of cleavage and plenty of her long tanned legs. Her skin was glowing like an angel's and she had a confused expression on her face.

"You took the last cold beer!" He shouted. Ok so he was over-reacting slightly but that dress was driving him insane and he was convinced she was looking so damn hot just to annoy him. "I wanted that beer."

"Well then you should have taken it!" She shot back, raising an eyebrow and placing one manicured hand on a cocked hip.

"I was about to then you snatched it rite out from under my nose!" He yelled suddenly very angry at her for looking so stunning.

"Too bad." She smirked, looking entirely too pleased with herself. Hyde suddenly realised she was only arguing back because it was pissing him off. That didn't make him decide to be the bigger person it just really turned him on. _God! Snap out of this man!_

"Gimme the beer Jackie!"

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No!"

"But... it's mine!" Hyde yelled, for want of a better argument.

She rolled her eyes and turned away with a scoff. From behind Hyde got a fantastic view or her great ass and completely bare back. Knowing she was wearing no bra drove him closer to the brink of true insanity. Was this the downside to living in an era when women didn't always wear bras? _What am I thinking? There's no downside here._

Knowing how she'd react and feeling reckless he snatched back the beer and ran. He heard a loud pitched "Steven!" Behind him and glanced backwards and was not surprised to see she was running after him. He smirked to himself knowing that he didn't care about the beer and was only chasing because it was him that took it. Some part of him was very very happy about that. He ducked into a dark room but was surprised when she followed him in.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She asked before kicking his shin and snatching back the beer. Hyde probably wouldn't know what possessed him, whether it was beer, her sweet perfume or just the opportunity but either way the only thing he could think to do was kick the door shut and kiss her.

He'd forgotten how she tasted, so sweet even with the taste of beer still fresh. He felt her stiffen then relax and tentatively respond, running the tip of her tongue along his top lip. Hyde opened his mouth to allow her to slip her tounge inside. He pulled her closer with a low growl, as Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck. Hyde grabbed her hair n kissed her harder, she moaned softly and he used the opportunity to thrust his tongue deep into her hot mouth. His arms wound themselves tightly around her slender waist and she leaned into him as her knees grew weak. Hyde thought he heard the beer they'd been shouting about hit the floor but, it sounded very far away as they stumbled back onto a bed.

**Well there you have it folks. I promise I will be earning the M rating in the next chapter and hopefully a couple more times later on. I won't beg for reviews and I won't delay putting up chapters over a lack either. However I will reply to every review and try to review a story of your own in return. So leave your views to motivate me people. Nighty nite. xxxx**


	2. I Can't Be Near You

**Chapter 2: I Can't Be Near you.**

**Ok, so firstly I will apologise for my writer's block. Wow I love the response. Thank you to the people who've added me to story alert, you're the ones who got this up at all. Also I do realise that the outfits were different in the show but just during the party I've changed Jackie's to make it more convenient. I'll put it back when I don't need the dress. I'm a nit-picker on things like this.**

Jackie felt herself land on the bed. Her nerves were fizzing and her skin tingled with the mixture of alcohol and the forgotten feel of _his_ hands on her body. Her mind was screaming at her that this was an obviously terrible idea. She'd been heart-broken when Hyde had let her leave but her soul had been shattered when that blonde bimbo walked into the room. Steven had always made her believe that she was better than the likes of Pam Macy and any other big breasted blonde that Michael had cheated on her with and now, after turning her down he'd gone and made her dream with another woman. She'd been replaced again and the sting was still raw.

There were a million reasons for her to stop this now but they were quickly fading into the back of her mind. She tried to force them forward but all she could think was how much she'd missed this, his hands were rough and calloused and felt so strong against her back.

The unique smell of his skin and the feel his weight above her was so comforting and familiar and sent a shot of longing and heat strait to her groin as she felt herself grow wet. Jackie's body arched up of its own accord, pressing her breasts against his toned chest. She felt him intake sharply as her bare thigh brushed against his groin. Feeling how hard he was already caused a bolt of electricity to shoot across her stomach.

"Fuck, Jacks!" He breathed against her lips. The already short hem of her dress moved up further, almost revealing her white lace underwear, as their entwined bodies shifted into the middle of the bed; lips still locked passionately as their hands roamed over each other's heated flesh desperately. Jackie whimpered softly when she felt Steven tighten his grip on her hair and flick his tongue against the roof of her mouth.

A low, aggressive growl was ripped from the back of Steven's throat as the brunette ground her hips roughly against his. Jackie kicked off her shoes as her ex-lover's hand slipped through her hair to the knot at the back of her neck. She felt his other hand run up her inner thigh lightly brushing her soaked cunt through the flimsy piece of material. Jackie's eyes shot open as the reality of the situation hit her through her drunken haze. She pulled away from his mouth and sat up breathing heavily. "No... I- I have to go... now." She tried to scramble off the bed and leave before the tears pricking the back of her eyes broke free. She froze, however, as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Jackie, baby calm down. What's wrong?" Hyde removed his sunglasses and stared at her with concern. Jackie fixed her stinging eyes on the floor, willing herself not to look at him, seeing his crystal eyes would confuse her. She fixed her jaw and concentrated on steadying her breathing, she wouldn't cry in front of him, not now, not after everything. Her own weakness had lead her here, back into his arms again and if she didn't gain control of herself and stop now she'd be torn apart all over again.

Jackie had just managed to pull her insides back together after their final break up. She faked being alright as soon as she could but it had taken her months before she felt she could breath comfortably again.

She began to shake with the effort of keeping herself together as memories flooded into her mind, drowning her. Steven turning away before refusing to return her declaration of love. Her heart breaking as she pleaded for any sign of hope for their future, anything other than 'I don't know'. Always 'I don't know'. Her petite body shook violently and her vision blurred as her thoughts were invaded by the image of his expressionless face saying "Have a good trip."

"God, Jackie, would you just look at me?" She was brought roughly back to the present as he pulled her round to face him. She kept her head firmly bowed staring at her hands, continuously swallowing the painful lump in her throat. "Talk to me!"

That finally broke her she looked up at him, her eyes flashing. "Why?" She yelled, tears flowing. How dare he expect her to talk to him now? "Why should I talk to you? You never spoke to me! You left every time, every single fucking time, you ran away! You ran away and slept with a nurse. You ran away and married a stripper! You married that whore but you didn't want me!" Her voice suddenly caught in her throat. "I just... I can't be near you." She whispered hoarsely.

Hyde stared at her in the dim light. Her breathing was laboured after the outburst. How long had she been holding all this in? He knew she was angry but she's never told him just how much she was still hurting. Jackie had never held her feelings back, especially not when he'd hurt her, she screamed, yelled and cried but never kept everything in until it broke out in a torrent of tears. She looked so fragile in the darkness, their legs still tangled up, her shoulders hunched over shaking softly as tears fell from her eyes, soaking her trembling hands. Her tears never failed to break his zen, even before they could be called friends, if she cried he'd do whatever she asked. His self-control abandoned him in that moment and he felt he had to comfort her, had to ease the pain he'd caused. He reached out and took her face in his hands, gently turning her to look him in the eye. He could see her mis-matched shining with tears, pleading at him to say something. To tell her what was going on. He just stared at her shining face, unable to give her what she wanted; he kissed the fresh salty tears off her cheeks.

"Steven..." She breathed. Jackie's body betrayed her further by leaning in towards him. Hyde brushed her lips softly with his own. The open feelings in his eyes tore away her last shred of restraint and she kissed him fiercely desperate to silence the thoughts and memories inside her. She gave in to the fevered longing in her body as every rational thought left her mind. She felt his hands grasp her waist and her swollen lips throbbed with want. Her heart felt as though it would rip itself out of her chest at any second and her insides twisted and burned. Every inch of her being was screaming with want and searing pain. The only thing she wanted was to feel him again. To feel at peace again, the way she used to feel when he came inside her.

Hyde knew he may never understand what she was feeling but he recognised the strong, almost aggressive, need in her kiss. Her tongue delved into his mouth, the bittersweet taste of tears in their mouths.

Jackie lay back on the bed pulling him down above her, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Jackie pulled Hyde's t-shirt over his head, throwing it to the side and running her hands over the hard muscles in his torso before scraping her nails down his muscular arms. She undid his flies and slipped her hand into his boxers, wrapping her small hand around his shaft. Hyde moaned and bucked his hips against her soft hand. He was rock hard already, his cock was never this hard for Sam, no-one but Jackie had ever had this affect on him.

Jackie moaned and squirmed under him, warmth spreading through her body and making her feel elated. Her pussy burned as her ex-lover undid the knot of her dress and slipped it down below her waist, the material tangled around her legs and she twisted until it was crumpled on the floor at the foot of the bed. She sunk into the bed self-consciously as he gazed down at her, covered only by tin, sopping material, with heavy lust-filled eyes.

"God, Jacks your amazing." He murmured breathing heavily. Jackie pushed down his jeans and boxers, needed to feel his bare flesh against her crotch. Hyde wound his hands in her hair, dropping kisses down her throat and collar bone. He moved down lower cupping her soft mounds of flesh. Hyde circled and teased one nipple with his fingers while using his tongue to lavish attention on the other. He swirled his tongue around the hardening bud and she moaned loudly as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive tip before biting down gently making her gasp. He stroked her left breast trailing his tongue lazily under the curve, driving her wild, running his hands down the side of her waist. He kissed down lower over her flat stomach, causing her to giggle as he nipped the ticklish spot next to her belly button with his teeth.

She raised her hips to him as he dipped his wet tongue under the elastic of her underwear. "Mmmmmmmm. Take them off Steven, Steven please!" She gasped, gripping the pillow tightly.

Hyde gave her a devilish smirk. "You want me to take these off you, baby?" He slipped one long finger into her wet hole and she tightened around him moaning deeply.

"Yes, Steven please God, yes."

Hyde peeled the soaking fabric away and let it drop with the other discarded clothes. He flicked his tongue across her clit making her moan louder. He smirked at the response and slipped two fingers into her, stroking her insides. He swept broad strokes across her clit with his tongue, tasting her sweet juices before sucking gently at her most sensitive spot. "Oh, oh Steven, don't stop, please!" Hyde pumped his fingers harder and Jackie panted heavily feeling her orgasm rise. Her legs began trembling as Hyde gripped her waist and began flicking his tongue faster over her clit. She grabbed his hair and screamed, riding his face through her orgasm, before falling back spent and gasping for air. "Mmmm, so good." Hyde crawled up her body before kissing her sweetly as she smiled against his lips.

"You taste incredible." Hyde growled, stroking Jackie's stomach lightly, she blushed and tried to hide her face in the pillow. Hyde laughed softly and kissed from her shoulder, up her throat to the pulse point on her neck. He sucked gently making her whimper and squirm, she gasped as he nibbled at the creamy soft skin tenderly. Jackie slipped her hand between their bodies, sliding over his stomach and gripping his dick, Hyde stiffened further if that was at all possible. He rolled on top of her, kissing her roughly and lacing his fingers in hers. Jackie used her toned legs to draw him closer. Hyde placed his head against her wet, tight entrance, teasing her; he ran a hand down to her breasts and pinched the sensitive nipple causing her to arch against him. She pushed against him, wanting to feel him deep inside her.

"Please, Steven." She begged softly. Hyde wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and slowing entering her. Jackie gripped his shoulders tightly, curling into him as she felt herself being filled completely. She moaned under her breath, relishing the feeling she'd missed so much.

Hyde felt her walls quiver around him, she was burning hot and tight. "God, Jackie." He moaned, resting his forehead against hers, staring into her blazing eyes. He kissed her deeply and started moving slowly inside her. She hitched her legs up higher as he gripped her thighs praising God for her flexibility. Hyde started thrusting faster as Jackie raised her hips to meet his, their pace growing more frenzied and desperate. Jackie raked her nails down his back, Hyde winced at the sensation and bit the soft flesh of her breast, she gasped and he smirked at her reaction before capturing her lips again. The bite wasn't hard enough to break the skin even, but she would be bruised for at least a week. Both were breathing heavily, sweat coating their heated bodies as they moved against each other the fever between them growing, pushing them both towards the edge.

"Oh, God. Yes! Steven! Yes, don't stop. Please, God Steven, don't stop!" Jackie gasped through intense kisses. "So close... Oh God so close." She whispered against his neck. Her warm breath causing his nerves to tingle as she clenched around his hard dick, pushing him closer to his orgasm. He pulled out almost completely before slamming back into her causing her to scream in ecstasy as she came hard. He climaxed a few second later, spilling inside her with a few final thrusts as she came down from her own climax and relaxing against him. Hyde collapsed on her small body, kissing her softly. Jackie said nothing but kissed him back holding on to him and the contentment she felt.

They lay together silently for what could have been years or just seconds. Hyde brushed thick, sweaty locks of silky hair from her face before gently pressing his lips against her forehead and reluctantly rolling off her. Jackie groaned under her breath at the loss of contact and rolled over to face the wall. She expected him to get dressed and leave without a word; biting down on her lower lip she felt more tears burn behind her eyes. Jackie tensed when she felt Hyde's arms wrap around her, pulling her close to his body. "Sleep." He whispered softly into her hair stroking the silky skin on her arms. She opened her mouth to ask if he would still be here when she woke up, but thought better of it. Deciding she didn't want to hear the answer, whatever it was, Jackie relaxed against his chest and felt sleep posses her.

**Ok so that was my first bash at smut. Hopefully it was bearable, god knows I read enough of it so no excuse if it's terrible. Tell me if that is the case. I will thank you for it, and I will thank you if you loved it.**

**A special thank you to the readers who reviewed that was very kind of you and got me writing faster.**


	3. Stop Walking Away From Me!

**Chapter 2: Stop Walking Away From Me!**

**Ok here we go, another update, go me! I don't think you're gonna be happy with me but I can tell you, that I want them together. So don't lose faith in me guys.**

Jackie awoke slowly, not bothering to open her eyes. At first she thought she was in the basement, she could feel Steven's possessive arms around her slight body and his breath on her shoulder. After the early blissful seconds before her mind started to work, a niggling doubt grew in the back of the mind. There was something not right here, the bed was too comfortable and there were the muffled sounds of drunken yells outside the door. Last night came back gently as though her mind was compensating for the storm of memories it had unleashed previously. She waited for the devastating pain that she was certain would attack any second. It didn't come; a peaceful numbness was spreading through her muscles. It helped, but she didn't expect it to last.

The thing that surprised her most was the fact that he was still here. She'd expected, and a small part of her had almost hoped, that he would have left and that one final lapse of judgement would be the end of everything. All the pain and tension. She wanted it gone, but lying next to him she knew it wasn't.

She glanced at her watch, wondering just how long this party had been going, from the sounds it was still in full swing. Her face fell when she realised that they'd only slept for forty-five minutes that was why he was still here. Jackie seriously thought about just going back to sleep and seeing what happened, but when she thought about waking up alone she felt an icy stab of agony, even through the numbness her lungs ached. She decided she wouldn't do that to herself. She'd leave now, not to hurt him, to protect herself. Reluctantly she moved out of his embrace, suddenly feeling very empty, Hyde stirred and grumbled sadly.

She dressed in a trance, letting her body run on autopilot and keeping her mind blank as she could. She concentrating on clinging to the numbness that was slipping away, about to be replaced by stinging pain. She stared at Hyde for a long minute; he was shifting uncomfortably, his face sorrowful. Jackie could feel the three words she'd never held inside bubbling in her throat, she whispered them softly into the darkness before slipping out of the door.

She flowed through the roaring crowd and out into the darkness. It wasn't until she was inside the apartment that she realised her face was dry, she had no tears left.

******************************

Hyde fought against whatever tried to drag him out of his deep coma; the room was dark and gloomy. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, his mind was surprisingly clear. Despite being so against waking up his mind had sprung into action now. Hyde picked up his glasses from the bedside tables; he always found it easier to admit his feeling to himself when no-one else would see it. Not that anyone could see him now. Not that it mattered.

So Jackie had left. Hadn't seen that one coming, still he hadn't seen anything past falling asleep next to her. He shifted along onto the pillow she'd been sleeping on. She couldn't have been gone long, the scent of her hair still lingered. It smelt like strawberries and cream, it always had. He still thought he could smell it sometimes.

It was strongest in the dark, when he was alone. Sam and he had started sleeping in Laurie's old room on a permanent basis now. On the condition that they didn't fight at stupid o'clock and keep Red awake. Most nights he didn't sleep there, he'd lie on the edge of the bed faking sleep until Sam drifted off, then he'd creep downstairs and into his old cot. It was then he could smell her, when he was on the edge of sleep. Strawberries and cream creeping up his nose, into his lungs, surrounding him. It never abandoned him in those times. It only grew stronger, so strong he could almost feel her soft hair on her neck. And vanilla, her skin was vanilla scented; it almost tasted of vanilla sometimes. The only time he could remember that was in his room, he could almost convince himself that the smell was really there. Left over on the sheets and mattress. But the feeling that she was there, that had to be fantasy, or dream. He didn't care either way. He'd stay there for hours imaginary scents all around him, until the point when she was there, all soft, sweet skin. Silky curves wrapped around his body in the thick darkness. There until the morning. Light chasing away the dream and forcing reality on him.

What bothered him most about her leaving was that he didn't know why. Had she closed the door on the subject of them? Maybe that was all this was, one final night to end all the mixed up feelings and tension between them, closure so she could move on? But the way she'd looked at him when he was inside her. He knew it was love. She didn't say it but he knew she felt it.

He'd never understood how she could tell how he felt without him ever speaking. He still didn't know, didn't know why she needed him to say it. Always "I don't know". But she did, she needed him to say that he loved her and that they had a future. For some reason he needed it now. He knew that wasn't fair, when she'd needed it she'd given him everything already. He now had nothing to offer in return for her love.

She'd assumed he'd leave. As soon as the thought entered his head he believed it to be true. She'd abandoned him, like everyone else. In blind hatred he'd decided that she did it to hurt him. _Bitch._ He rolled out of bed and pulled his clothes on violently.

He tore out into the hallway, not going anyway, just intent on drowning his mind in alcohol and drugs. He didn't want to feel anything. He grabbed a beer out of some drunken idiots hand and downed it in one.

This continued for the next six hours, until he was standing in a spinning room waving around the Frampton guitar. He'd been completely unsuccessful in forgetting about Jackie but he wasn't angry anymore. At least not until he saw her watching him, she rolled her eyes and laughed with Fez. At least he'd felt guilty about deliberately hurting her, she looked completely unconcerned. Granted he had too but that was irrelevant!

At least she didn't look so damn gorgeous anymore. She had changed into day to day clothes; he could almost smell her freshly washed skin from where he was. She was still beautiful, she always was but it didn't hurt to look at her anymore. God how much had he drunk to make him think sappy nonsense like that? He dropped the guitar and went to find more booze. He brushed past her and for a second thought he saw some guilt. She wouldn't look at him anyway; some part of him was very satisfied by this.

There was a few more packs of beer in one of the bedrooms so he cracked open a can and sat down in the hallway. He'd gone through four cans and his vision was blurring when she walked past him, facing the opposite wall stubbornly. "Hey!" He shouted, standing up and immediately leaning on the wall for support.

She turned slowly, when she faced him her arms were crossed and she didn't look him in the eye. "Well?" She asked after a long pause. "Steven? Do you want something?" Hyde wasn't exactly sure what he had intended to say to her. She rolled her eyes and stalked off.

"Hey, no. I wanna talk to you!" He shouted stumbling after her.

She wheeled around looking furious. "Well then talk!" She snapped. The fact that she was angry just pissed him off more.

"Why are you angry? You're the one who just left!"

"Come on, like you weren't just gonna do the same thing!"

"You don't know that!"

She raised her eyebrows confidently. "You weren't planning that?"

"No! Believe it or not that wasn't what I was thinking about!"

"Whatever." She turned to walk away again. He managed to catch up to her this time, growling, he turned her to face him, gripping her shoulders fiercely.

"Stop walking away from me!" Hyde took a couple of deep breaths before continuing. "And don't you dare use zen against me," He snarled in a low voice, dangerously close to her mouth. "I taught you that." She was shaking wildly, unable to look anywhere but at his face. Some drunken couple ran giggling down the halls knocking him forward.

Jackie was pinned between him and the wall. She was vibrating against him, just the proximity making her dizzy. Her feelings were back in full force and a fresh wave or tears were rising inside her, threatening to break out.

Hyde stared down at her, hitting the wall seemed to have helped her regain control of her body. She stared down at the floor stubbornly. Hyde was determined to get a reaction of some kind from her. He dipped his head capturing her lips with his, her head snapped up facing him. He crushed her against the wall savagely. She was shocked by his unexplained actions and tentatively reached for him, before realising what she was doing and slamming her hands against the wall behind her. When Hyde pulled back they were both gasping for air and Jackie's lips were swollen and bright red. The death grip he'd had on her upper arms had loosened and she slipped away without a word.

Hyde stared after her for a second, confused and aroused. He stormed into a nearby empty room, slamming the door behind him. He kicked a chair, furious with just about everyone, before throwing himself on the bed and glaring at the ceiling.

A few rooms away, gasping for air, Jackie was curled up sobbing into a pillow.

**So yes he was there. I always liked our dear midget so I spared her some pain, temporarily. I'll make it better! Don't hate me. *Hides***


	4. I Feel Like Protesting

**Chapter 4: I Feel Like Protesting.**

**I think this update took a little longer than usual because my mind didn't want to move past smut. I'm bad lol. So call this a belated Christmas pressie! And cookies to anyone who can tell me who inspired Hyde's latest conspiracy theory. Anyway here we go.**

The bright lights of the fair swirled around Jackie as she nibbled on cotton candy and watched Donna fawn over Randy and his oh so impressive ability to hit balloons with darts. They clearly didn't care whether she was there or not, she sighed sadly. The only reason she'd come was in the hope that the music and colour would be able to cheer her up. It always had when she was little. Every year her nanny had brought her here, her Mom wasn't there and her father was working so it became her own special tradition and every year she'd come. It was the first time she'd felt alone here. She'd made Michael take her when they were together, he'd been so excited and hopped up on sugary snacks and for once she hadn't been irritated by his immaturity, she'd just been happy. Steven had come to stop Michael hitting on her, and because Kitty always made him go anyway. He'd eventually decided it was more fun to spend the night making out than trying, and usually failing, to buy beer. But now she stood alone, the thick crowds suffocating her, the lights seeming cheap and tacky and her cotton candy made her feel sick.

She knew the carnival was no different but she was. It infuriated her that being single made her so upset. She knew she would be fine on her own; she had proved that to herself last year and even more so after Steven had settled into married life. It was what had happened, last Saturday. If it had happened at all, she had begun to wonder if maybe she'd imagined it. Wouldn't have been the first time she'd had a sex dream about Steven, the only physical proof that told her it must have happened was a bite mark on her chest. Barely there anymore. She wished it was a permanent scar. Something to show for the emotional pain she felt, she felt like her heart had vanished from her chest, leaving a gapping sore wound. It ached every second and seeing him made her want to shriek in agony. She didn't know how she held it in, the scream that scraped at the hollow inside of her chest, making the edges of her wound throb and sting. It stopped her breathing, her lungs shrinking away, empty. There was nothing inside her chest but hollow, empty pain.

Having him ripped away from her again had taken her heart too. But, that pain, it was almost proof enough.

This was one secret that she had no problem keeping; it had crossed her mind, very briefly to tell Donna. However, Jackie was sure that Donna would see her as husband-stealing trash, and maybe she was right. That was even if she had time for Jackie now, it never seemed she did. Fez might have understood, and he would at least be there when she needed him; but he was worse at keeping secrets then Jackie herself. There was no-one else she would consider sharing this with. So she kept it locked up inside her throat until it was almost chocking her.

Fez came bounding up, his arms full of silly prizes. Stuffed animals and novelty toys, along with a goldfish. "Hello Jackie, my dear. Look, I have a new friend!" He held up the goldfish, grinning. "I call him Goldie, because he is gold. What kind of a fish do you think he is?"

"Probably a goldfish, Fez." She replied smiling slightly.

"Ah, excellent! Oh invisible dogs!" He took off to another stand leaving Jackie alone again. She wandered off to the edges, the bright lights couldn't sting her eyes from here but the bells and jingles still rang in her ears. She jumped, hearing a retching sound round the corner, probably some idiot drunk out of his mind. She was about to turn and leave when the person vomiting fell backwards onto the ground just a few feet from her. It hit her again, like a monster crawling beneath her skin. The scratching and ripping in her torso and the think blockage in her neck trapping her voice till it burnt like a fire blazing in her throat.

Jackie's breath caught and she wanted to run, remembering what happened last time he was drunk. But like gravity she was pulled toward him again. "Steven?" She asked, forcing a hard edge into her voice, bending down closer to him. "Can you sit up?" He gagged and squirmed but didn't react to what she'd asked. "O.k. Come on." She muttered lifting him up, her skin stinging where she touched him, he stopped spluttering and threw up again. Jackie looked away wrinkling her nose in disgust. After a couple of minutes she handed him a tissue feeling some sympathy despite herself. She fixed her head to look forward, ready to block out any feelings. She thought about leaving but didn't trust her body to obey her mind. It had recently decided to revolt against her head and do whatever it pleased. Apparently that was Steven.

"Being zen?" He asked hoarsely, a slightly amused tone in his voice. She glanced at him with one eyebrow raised. Hoping he'd drop it and decide to ignore her. She'd barely seen him all week; she hadn't thought about whether he was avoiding her or why he would, it was a blessing however she looked at it. A blessing or luck, that appeared to have run out. "Come on." He smirked. "You're not telling me off for drinking too much or trying to neaten me up. Are you trying to outzen me again, grasshopper?"

She flinched at the old nickname. She scoffed, flipping her hair. "Yeah, like I'm gonna play your stupid games. I have better things to do with my time." Outzenning him? Impossible. But being a bitch, that she could do.

He kept watching her through those damn sunglasses. "Such as? If you have so much to do, why are you back here all alone?"

"Going for a walk, or at least I was until a scruffy moron landing in front of me."

"Well, lucky me, got my guided daily allowance of bitchiness in the past two minutes. You know what make it a week's allowance. See ya princess." He waved cheerfully, the movement swaying his whole body.

"Why should I leave? Just because you threw up around here doesn't mean I can't sit here." She was being silly now, obviously. Even she knew this was silly and she should take the opening and leave.

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Hyde shook his head; clearly this was a bad idea when his spinning head fell onto Jackie's shoulder.

"Steven..." God she sounded ridiculous. Her voice had joined forces with her body against logic and refused to come out in the bitchy tone she wanted. Instead it was soft and trembled just using his name. She stiffened her resolve. "Steven, get off!" She bitched shoving him away, he feel backwards onto his back, muttering something that sound a lot like. "Bitch". Jackie forced her legs to operate, though they shook and her muscles protested the action. She stumbled around the corner, putting distance between herself and Steven. She couldn't ignore him, outzen him, or even pretend that last week never happened. At least not the way he could. So she ran, straight into Red Forman.

Red grunted and yelled "Kitty, I found another one!" Kitty hurried over with Fez swerving along beside her, pretending to be pulled by his 'invisible dog'. Randy and Donna trailed behind still giggling between themselves.

"Oh, Jackie. Have you seen Steven? We checked the beer garden but he must've left."

Jackie cleared her throat, trying to make her voice co-operate, willing the suppressed sob, clawing at her chest to stay down. "He's over there." She mumbled pointing behind her. Her voice still shook slightly but she held herself together. Wrapping her arms around herself as if to hold the pain inside while it tried to rip itself free from her rib cage and consume her whole. Red brow furrowed as his wife hurried off to move Steven.

"Red. Oh, Red come help me here." Red strode around the corner.

"Get off the floor dumbass!" He yelled yanking Steven off the ground and half dragging him to the car as the rest of the group crammed themselves in.

******************************

With Steven behind her Jackie was able to keep up the bitchy attitude and he threw back insults as well as he could drunk, which turned out to be very well. Until that is Fez dropped the ring and wandered off. Leaving her alone with Steven and the most nauseating couple alive. She couldn't believe she was actually considering going to Africa and pulling Eric back home by his scrawny little wrist. She wanted to be anywhere but here, Africa would be far enough.

"Hey you guys, you know I was thinking that maybe we'd find the ring faster if we split up into teams." Donna suggested clearly wanting to be alone with Randy who was agreeing in an annoying stage voice. Jackie jumped at the chance to get away from Hyde.

"I get Donna!" She almost shouted. "That way, if we run into a bear, I could just climb you." Of course no such luck, the fates were conspiring against her and Donna was helping them.

"No, I was thinking I would go with Randy and you go with Steven."

"No no no no!" Jackie felt her eyes widen with panic as she started babbling excuses. "I NOT teaming up with Steven. That would be like Cher teaming up with a really smelly drunk!"

"Wow. Did you guys hear that? The wild call of the brown-haired pygmy bitch."

Before thinking Jackie responded. "I didn't hear anything."

"There it is again!" Hyde was grinning at her. He'd ignored her for a week and was now making fun of her! _Oh no way!_

"Looks like the wild call can only be heard by the burnout drunkard"

"God, that's one annoying beast."

"Oh I'M the beast! You're the one wh..." Jackie bit her tongue to stop yelling the real reason she was angry at him. "No way am I going with you. Donna..." She'd left. Donna and Randy had wandered off during their little spat. Jackie groaned. "Stupid giant whore!" Hyde turned to walk off. "Where are you going?"

"To find the ring so I can get the hell outta here."

"Wait, I don't wanna be alone!" She followed after him.

"Then keep up." He called back as if he didn't care what she did. Now there was a hard choice. Go off with Steven, alone in the woods with him making little digs and driving her half mad. Or stay there, alone, in the dark. She'd always been afraid of the dark, and Steven knew that. The only time she hadn't been afraid was in the Forman's basement, in his arms. She looked after him; it looked as though he'd slowed is pace. She followed, almost regretting it already. Hyde smirked over his shoulder when he heard her hurry to reach him. "You can still climb me if there's a bear."

"I'll take the bear." She whispered to herself.

******************************

They'd bin wandering through the woods for what seemed like hours, a glance at her watched told Jackie, it'd been five minutes. _At least he's shut up._ She'd barely finished the thought when Hyde' drunken chatter started up again.

"Hey this is what it's all about. The outdoors, nature and stuff. You know people don't need TV and playboy, never noticed that before. You know sometimes you gotta marry a stripper to get things in perspective. This is good, the outdoors. That's what it's all about. And camping! Sleeping under the stars. That's what it's all about."

"Yeah... You can sleep on the muddy ground; I'll take a real bed any day."

"Bed! Now that is what it's all about. Life, life isn't anything, just a series of distractions designed by the government to get you outta bed. Where everything good happens, everything the establishment doesn't want to happen. Sleep where we can dream of ways to break free and sex. Sex is like the best protest you know. And protesting against the establishment by having sex, that's what it' all about."

"Yeah, I got that." Jackie snapped how dare he talk to her about his whorey wife and act like he hadn't cheated on her. Oh God, she had to stop thinking about that. She hated being 'the other women' that stripper was the boyfriend stealing whore. How did everything get so confusing? "Look, just find that stupid, cheap ring then you can get back to bed and protest with your disgusting stripper."

"No no no no no no no." Hyde half fell down onto a log and pulled her down next to him. He shifted, straddling the log to face her. "See, the reason that the establishment doesn't want us having sex is because it makes us feel good, right? Well, Sam is a lousy fuck. She shrieks like a freaking porn star and that's seriously not sexy when it's right in your ear. She starts fights to get laid. How crazy is that?"

Jackie stared at him for a couple of minutes. "Why the hell are you telling me this?" She asked her voice low and quiet to hide her pain.

Hyde's brows knitted together. "I don't know. Weird." He sat there thinking for a second. "I feel like protesting." He lent forward kissing her softly. This was nothing like their last kiss. It had been demanding and rough. It had knocked the air out of her and left her unable to breathe or think without concentrating. This was soft, delicate and short. Jackie reacted much faster this time. She pushed him off her and ran off, angry at herself for being alone with him at all.

About fifteen minutes later she realised she was lost.

**You know how to motivate me people a review left is returned in kind.**


	5. Stupid Bloody Trees

**Chapter 5: Stupid Bloody Trees.**

**Ok I have been having real problems with writing this chapter. It kept changing direction on me!**

**I would like to ask you all a question; this is not a cheap ploy to get reviews. I want to ask, long or short? I have a vague story plan that would end this around 10 chapters-ish (be warned that it will probably be longer than I estimate) but I kind of wanna make it longer but hey it's up to my readers/reviewers. **

**If you don't tell me then I can't do what you want, I can't improve either. Tell me what you want and you shall receive. Sorry this does seem to have taken longer.**

Jackie kept running long after she'd realised she was lost. Her thighs ached, her hair was tangled and she knew her clothes would be damaged by the branches whipping her as she passed. None of it mattered; she didn't ever want to stop.

The aching throb of her chest had grown stronger. She tried to remember feeling this much pain before but it was like nothing she'd ever experienced. She'd been hurt before, there were a thousand times she'd cried over Steven, curled up wishing the pain away. Her parents had left her alone so many times and she'd sat alone feeling unloved and empty. But this pain, this consistent agony, was nothing like anything she'd felt before. It was like she was deprived of oxygen, dying of thirst. It wasn't pain caused by him it was pain from not having him.

They'd mentioned this in school before, an anti-drugs lecture. This was the detox. Hell on Earth. Her body and mind were screaming for what she needed even if it was bad for her. Torturing her, willing to rip her to pieces for a fix.

Jackie finally stopped in a clearing and sat down, resting against a tree, trying to suck air into her burning lungs. What was it that she really needed?

Sex? Was that really all she wanted from him? When there were together he could drive her insane with one touch. Or course she'd missed it. But she'd never felt like she needed it that much after they broke up, it couldn't only be sex. It just didn't make sense. No matter how much she wanted it to.

If it was love then why was it him she couldn't get out of her head? Fez adored her and she knew she would always be the catch of Point Place; there wasn't a single guy in his right mind who wouldn't kill for a date with her. There would always be someone else to fall in love with her.

Besides, it wasn't even like Steven ever showed his love for her. He didn't buy her gifts or shower her with compliments. The first time he said he loved her, actually admitted it out loud, was after he'd cheated on her with some stupid nurse.

Jackie sighed resting her head against the trunk, wiping her tear stained cheeks. It was everything, everything he was to her. She wanted to be with him, and yeah, that night had been some watered down version, but it was better than nothing. Of course in the long run it really wasn't. She would never be with him.

She'd worked so hard to push down her feelings and keep them buried. She'd let them loose for one stupid night and it had taken her days to shove them back where they belonged. She couldn't suffer that again. But she didn't want to be without him and she couldn't be his friend. That was impossible, always would be.

Why was she thinking about this? It was pretty much clear. She knew why she should stop. Steven was married. Steven didn't feel the same way. She was going to get hurt. But God she didn't want to end... Whatever their relationship was now.

She laughed bitterly; sex wasn't that hard, it was usually instinct. That was why she hadn't stopped last time. That was how it seemed in romance novels. Mills and Boon novels where the characters would abandon all restraint and let desire take over. If only real life was a story, then everything would work out. Fuck like bunnies and live happily ever after.

Her mind ran back to when they had been together. The night after the valentine dance, the first time they'd made love. And every time after that. She felt a familiar heat pool in her groin and spread into her stomach. She was rudely pulled from these thoughts by a loud rustling in the trees to her left. Followed swiftly by a gruff. "Fuck...Ow! Stupid bloody trees." Steven stumbled out, tripping over a root in the process. "Did you find the ring?" He asked in a tired voice. Jackie shook her head slowly, God she wanted him so bad. "Well let's just find Fez and the horny couple and get the hell outta here..." Jackie stopped listening as he babbled about how Kitty deserved a proper diamond anyway.

He stopped talking when Jackie was standing right in front of him. She just looked at his face for a moment before removing his sunglasses. He opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a heated kiss. The tiny girl threw herself onto him dropping the glasses and wrapping her hands around his neck.

Hyde was knocked backwards for a second in surprise more than anything else. He reacted quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist and gripping her hair with the other hand. It was no gentle kiss between experienced lovers. It was hard, bruising, fuelled by raw need and nothing else. Jackie plunged her tongue into his mouth, moaning deeply. He responded with the same fierceness, their lips fused together as they battled for physical dominance.

Jackie pushed herself tight against him; she could feel her heart begin to expand in her chest. It warmed her muscles as she felt herself grow weak. She realised what she was feeling was the pull she always felt to him. A few more moments and she'd know without a doubt she would always love him. Jackie breath began to quicken as she realised what she was falling into. She pushed her mouth against his with more passion than before, shoving her feelings down into darkness. She focused on the burning sensation in her groin, abandoning herself to lust, instinct.

Steven shoved her back up against the oak she'd been sat against. She wrapped a leg around his waist; he roughly yanked the other one up. Jackie hooked her ankles together and drew him closer to her. He pushed her coat open and grasped her breasts through the thin material of her shirt. Jackie arched her back with a harsh growl as her nipples hardened below his palms. He slipped his hands under the fabric to cup her pert breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her rock hard nipples, causing her to moan and squirm. He pulled her higher up his body and slipped one hand into her soaked pants. He worked on her clit as she ran her lips over his throat, moaning with relish.

Steven twisted his hand in her hair and tugged her head backwards. She giggled lightly, an angel's smile on her lips. He brushed his lips softly against hers, running his tongue along her lower lip.

Jackie dragged his head towards her to attack his mouth with hers, biting his bottom lip with a playful growl. Steven grasped her hips and stepped back letting her feet meet the ground. They began kissing with a vicious fervour again as he undid her jeans shoving them down to her knees before she pushed him back and undid his belt grinning like the devil. He pushed her back against the tree, pinning her wrists above her head. He nibbled gently on her ear as he slowly stroked his hands down her arms to his flies. Jackie turned to face away from him and pushed her upper body against the tree.

She took in a sharp breath as she felt his hands on her hips. She held her breath as he thrust into her hard and fast. Jackie sighed softly and rested her cheek against the bark. She rolled her hips slowly against him, her mind blank as her pussy began to throb with pleasure.

She heard a low growl behind her as Steven fingers gripped her hips tightly. Holding her still he pounded into her, his balls smacking off her arse cheeks. She gripped the tree, trying to steady herself as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep quiet. Her fingers found a carving in the bark, glancing up she saw a messy heart etched into the tree. A moan escaped her throat as their pace became more frenzied, she threw back her head, letting it fall against his shoulder. Her vision blurred as Steven buried his face in her neck, his teeth biting the soft skin. She saw the initials engraved within the heart: DS + ED. She opened her mouth to scream as an earth-shattering orgasm coursed through her. Steven's hand clamped over her mouth before a sound escaped. She felt his cock jerk inside her as he came with her.

They stayed still, letting their breathing return to normal. Jackie was the first to move, silently moving away before righting her clothes and smoothing her hair down. She flipped her hair back before walking into the forest. She felt healed. It wasn't real, but it was close enough to lessen the pain. She found herself smiling, ignoring the tiny part of her brain that told her how much this behaviour would harm them both.

Steven watched her walk away, his brow furrowed in confusion at her action. She didn't look angry or upset, not even regretful. He shook his head, this was only gonna get harder to hide from. "Man, I hope I remember this in the morning." He muttered following after her.

**I'm sorry for how long this took**, **please review and leave your opinion.**


	6. I Dropped Some Jelly Beans

_Chapter 6: I Dropped Some Jelly Beans._

_Oh heavens I know I'm an awful person for not updating or even writing this chapter in so so long. I apologise so very very much. I actually got halfway through planning a mini-smut fic inspired by the wonderful board game monogamy. £25 from Ann summers, I recommend it to all couples. Well that should reveal why I make them screw so much, off topic._

_Right a few things have been changed from the way they went in the show. Hilary is still around, but Fez wasn't there when Larry turned up (Of course I'm getting rid of Sam still) and I just can't make myself allow the whole Jackie/Fez thing, it's just WRONG! On with the story._

_Red Forman walk into his kitchen to find his adoptive son sitting at the kitchen and staring at a beer. Not drinking, just sitting, his face a few inches from the can, glaring at it as though it was plotting against him. __Why are all the kids on dope?_

"STEVEN!" The young man barely turned to acknowledge Red's presence and hurriedly hushed him. "Are you gonna drink that beer?"

For a long time Hyde didn't respond for a few long seconds. "I don't know." Red sighed loudly and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a distracted rant. "See, beer was always my friend. Everything always became clear after a few cans and now... now it confuses me. Makes me stupid, I drink it and do stupid, stupid things. The beer makes bad things happen."

"Steven, I'm gonna tell you what I told Eric more than six years ago. Bad things happen to you because you're a dumbass."

Hyde shook his head still fixated on the beer. "No Red. Not this time, too stupid. Way too stupid."

"Okay Steven, you got ten seconds to tell me what the hell you're talking about and after that I'm drinking that beer. Ten... Nine...Ei"

"The Toyota."

A moment later both men were inside the ugly orange car. Steven continuously banging his head against the steering wheel. Muttering something about being stupid. "Are you planning on telling me why you've finally noticed how stupid you are?" Red growled in annoyance.

"I did something really stupid"

"You do stupid things on a daily basis"

"Not this stupid."

"You married a str...anger in Las Vegas and didn't remember until she turned up on my doorstep. What could you possibly do, worse than that!"

"I slept with Jackie." Hyde groaned and leaned against the wheel.

"Why do I get out of bed in the morning!" Red groaned.

"Red, man, what am I gonna do!" Hyde asked staring at the older man. 

After a pause Red fixed a hard look on the confused youth. "I don't know. I have been married for more years than Kitty would let me say and I have never come close to cheating on her. So you are gonna figure out why you would do something that stupid, and it isn't the beer, and either forget it ever happened or... Decide what to do. But for God sakes DO NOT tell Kitty." With that Red got out of the car and got a fresh cold beer to try and forget what he'd just heard.

*******************************

Around that same time, Jackie Burkhart hurried into the apartment she shared with Fez, mentally cursing her own stupidity. Typical of course, she sorts out her feelings and her body tries to scare her to death. She moved the plastic bag behind her back, moving toward the kitchen counter. "Fez...? Ah!" She leapt back about five foot as Fez jumped up from behind the counter. "Fez what the hell are you doing!" 

"I dropped some jelly beans." He spotted the bag behind her back. "You went to the chemist. Did you get me a lollipop?" He dashed out to try and take the bag.

"No Fez, I'm sorry I didn't."

"What did you get?" He reached for the bag again. Jackie took a deep calming breath. Of course, he would be in a curious mood today. The fates were conspiring, and they were jealous of her hair. "Jackie let me see." Fez pouted and pinched her arm. Using the distraction he grabbed the bag and ran to the other side of the couch. He pulled the box out of the bag and after a couple of minutes he look up to see a horror-stricken Jackie staring at him. "A pregnancy test? But how? You're having less sex than me!"

Although part of her mind was agreeing, Jackie quickly rearranged her features into a mask of offended anger. She cocked her hips and responded by bitching. "Um...Well. Yeah, shows how much you know!" She quickly grabbed the box and dashed into the bathroom.

Jackie stared at the pretty girl staring back at her from the mirror. Leaning against the sink she took several deep steadying breaths. So now she was gonna have to tell Fez the truth and have him tell everyone else. Either that or come up with a great lie, that put her in a good light. Unfortunately, the likelihood was that no such lie existed. 

She perched on the edge of the bath and stared at the kit. Suddenly not sure if she should be doing this, granted she was two weeks late so it seemed her period wasn't coming this month. But maybe it wasn't a good idea to do this until she knew how she felt about it.

After all it was a baby, something she'd wanted for a long time. But she'd imagined herself married at the time with someone to support her and this was something she expected to be able to do alone. 

And Steven was married. Did this mean she should keep this from him? Impossible, he'd find out and act as though she'd wronged him unforgivably. Maybe he'd be right, it was his child too she didn't get this way herself. 

God, she felt like such a whore. She'd barely drank at the party and wasn't nearly as intoxicated as she let herself believe. Just being alone with him, a few gentle kisses and she opened her legs. And then throwing herself at him, outdoors as well. 

Twice! She'd slept with him twice. Did that make her his mistress? How could she be so stupid? Now knocked up with her ex-boyfriend's illegitimate child.

She hung her head suddenly exhausted; there was so much to think of, by the time she figured out what she wanted the kid would be starting school. She laughed softly, she was thinking as though she was defiantly with child. So she decided to do the test and then think about how it would affect her life and THEN think about Steven. 

She pulled the instructions out of the box, last thing she needed was a false result. Before she'd begun reading there was a soft knock on the bathroom door. "Go away Fez!" She shouted, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Please, open the door Jackie. Talk to me." She had to admit he sounded genuinely worried about her. "I'm not leaving until you come out." She heard him sigh a few seconds later, it sounded like he'd sat down to lean against the door. Jackie finished reading the instructions and turned on the taps hoping it would make her need to pee. 

A few minutes later she was sat staring the stick, there was still a minute left before the results and she was pretty sure Fez was still outside the door. Her mind was whirling with thoughts, questions, and a distinct lack of answers. She glared at the clock on the wall until finally the last minute past. She took a deep breath and looked down. Little pink minus sign. She checked the instructions one more time to make sure she was right and promptly burst into tears. 

"Jackie? Please let me in." A sad, accented voice pleaded through the door. She unlocked the door but didn't move from the floor curled up next to the damn stick. Fez sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, stroking her hair soothingly. "What was the result?"

Jackie heaved in a lot of painful breaths before stammering the answer. "N..Neg...Negative." She continued sobbing painfully, not really sure why. Her heart was slowly breaking into tiny pieces and her head throbbed with confusion. She should have been feeling relieved, she wasn't even twenty yet, or even with Steven and there was no way she could deal with a baby right now. Still she kept on crying.

Ten minutes later her tears had subsided and she had calmed down considerably. Her head was beginning to sort itself out. Offering the reasonable explanation that she'd been scared and emotional, her reaction would have been the same no matter what the result. Fez handed her some tissue. "Thanks." She mumbled and stood up to fix her make-up, giving her reflection a winning smile once she looked presentable. She turned to leave the bathroom and get rid of the test only to see Fez standing in the doorway, giving her a hard look.

"Jackie, please explain to me what's going on." He said calmly, his expression making it clear that he was completely serious now. 

Jackie flashed her best smile before responding lightly. "It was negative, doesn't matter now does it?" She walked past him into the apartment.

"Yes it does! Why did you think you were pregnant?" He followed her into the living room as she sat on the couch and began absently flicking through a magazine. "You would've told me if you had a boyfriend." She didn't respond, pretending to be interested in an article about hair straightening; like she'd ever do that to herself, what was Cosmo coming to? "Jackie tell me who the father is!"

She dropped the magazine, finally turning to look at him. "There's no baby Fez, that means no father."

He sat down next to her, clearly not intending to drop the subject anytime soon. Jackie scooted away from him, folding her arms and looking away. There was no way she was telling anyone, what had happened. Her reasonable side chimed in that Fez would probably keep this quiet. He told no-one about her kissing the cheese guy, even though Eric had told him first. _Shut up!_ she told it firmly. _Where were you when I needed sense?__Great now your talking to the voices in your head, that's for crazy people and lonely losers._

"Jackie!" Fez snapped her out of her thoughts. He placed his hands on her shoulders so she was forced to at least face his direction. A similar move had her in Steven's arms not so long ago. "I'm worried about you. Did some-one hurt her?" She shook her head still keeping her head firmly bowed. His voice became soft again. "Then who?" He coaxed.

She sagged, giving in at last. "Steven. I had sex with Steven."

"When?"

"The party at his dad's house and then again in the woods when we we're looking for Kitty's ring." She didn't cry again, her eyes were still sore and stinging. Her voice was tired and filled with shame. She felt herself being pulled into another embrace.

"Does anyone else know?" Jackie shook her head slowly, relieved that he didn't sound repulsed or angry at her confession. "Tell me everything from the start." Jackie took a final deep breath and told him the whole story.

A few hours later, after Jackie had fallen asleep exhausted, Fez sat in the living room with a tape recorder. He pressed record and sighed before picking up the microphone. "Ai, Eric."

******************************

A few days later Fez came into the living room to see Jackie swallow a small blue pill. "You got more magic no babies pills?" She nodded. "And have you decided on what your gonna do?" She shook her head.

"Avoidance. For now at least." Before Fez could respond Donna and Randy came through the door looking very excited.

"Hey guess what." Donna said grinning. "Sam has another husband! Larry, he just turned up and wants her to go back to Vegas with him!"

"Donna, why is that funny?" Jackie asked about a second before her mind began twirling again.

"Because it happened to some-one who's not us." Answered Randy laughing.

"So Hyde's slutty wife is not his wife?" Asked Fez, watching Jackie clutching the kitchen counter.

"Nope!" Donna laughed. "Just a slut." 

"What's he going to do about it?" Jackie asked, her mind was like a tornado. The half-formed questions were screaming in her skull. Did this even change anything? Did she want it to? She needed to know, her insides were like a riot. Confusion, fear and something like the ghost of joy fought to have dominance over her. All three filled her. The confusion battered at her skull, causing her brain to throb and her coherent thoughts to slow considerably. The fear that maybe nothing would change, and Steven would still not want her. It settled in her stomach, coating her organs with cold thickness, like milky water. Her stomach and lungs contracted against the ice. Her heart, however, was consumed by flames instead, beating painfully against her ribs. She tried to ignore the flutter of hope that raced in her blood.

Donna didn't know what he planned to do about it, she hoped that Sam and Steven could get past this. Four words, though, momentarily stilled the tangible emotions tearing their way through Jackie. "He's happy with her." 

Was he? Sometimes in the past, Jackie had thought that maybe she made him happy. But only in their private world in his bed, while everyone else slept. 

Jackie quietly slipped away into her bedroom, hoping that lying still in the darkness would soften the pain in her head. After a little while she heard Donna and Randy leave. Fez came to check on her. "Jackie?" He whispered, she lay facing the opposite wall and faked sleep. A few seconds later he left, more than likely he didn't believe she was sleeping, but he left her alone anyway.

******************************

Hyde inhaled the smoke as he walked into the dingy club. The place was packed with drunken men, some of which he'd met at the viking club. They didn't know it was _his_ wife in a genie costume they were drooling over. He sat at a booth against a wall, after he had caught Sam's eye, she smiled hopefully in his direction, he looked down at the table. At the end of the dance Sam gave the audience a wink and twirled off as a cute little brunette in a nurses outfit took over.

Hyde felt Sam slide into the seat next to him. She gave him a small smile, it seemed obvious that she knew what he's come to say and had accepted it. "Hey." He said lamely.

"You know, I'll divorce him, if you want me to." She looked up hopefully as he shook his head.

"Sam, I think our marriage was a mistake. We'd only known each other for three weeks and I was drunk for most of it. I don't even remember why we got married." Sam nodded gently in agreement.

"It was your idea." He looked at her in surprise, he must have been an unheard level of drunkenness to do that. "But you're right, it was a mistake. You were just so hurt and I hoped that I could make you forget about her. I don't think I heard the full story. You still loved her didn't you?"

Hyde stared at the table then exhaled laughing slightly. "God help me, I did."

"You still do." Sam told him. He reluctantly nodded. "Then stop whatever it is you think you're doing. Go tell her." Sam looked down then gave him a tiny smile. "I want you to be happy." The music ended with a roar from the crowd as a sparkling bra flew into the audience. "I better finish my act."

They stood up and hugged. "You're amazing Samantha. I hope you find someone."

"Oh I think I might have, this guy offered me a job at one of those playboy clubs in Chicago. His names Vic. He's not as handsome as you but he's funny."

"He's lucky then, but you should probably divorce Larry before another relationship though." Sam giggled softly and jumped up on stage to finish her act.

Half an hour later Hyde walked into the Forman kitchen. "Oh Steven did you talk to her, is she leaving?" Asked Kitty excited, blushing when she realised how mean that sounded.

"Yeah Mrs. Forman, she's going to Chicago."

"Oooo. Just like...Um" he trailed off and laughed awkwardly. _Not like her at all, _thought Hyde. "Oh here Steven, you tell Eric all about it, Fez is sending him a tape soon." Hyde took the recorder and microphone and locked himself in his own room, down in the basement. He pressed record and told Eric absolutely everything.

There we go, I'm a bad person I know for making you wait, please don't hate me now. Don't think that we will have our nice neat ending anytime soon though. The zen master and the bitch, madness it is.

Reviews make my day. I need your views to make you happy. 


	7. Sweetheart

_**Chapter 7: Sweetheart.**_

_**So incredibly sorry that this has taken so long, my laptop died on me just after Eric's phone call and I got a bit angry.**_

_**Ok so no baby, this is good for them I promise. As I told some of you in review replies, I think that the two of them need to sort themselves out before they can get together let alone make a little person.**_

_**Good news is that my laptop has stopped being silly and I don't have to mess about just to get spell checks. **_

_**Ok, um I have no idea why the last chapter was all underlined, I think I've fixed it now. Unfortunately, the laptop is not being so friendly as to let me fix that. I appear to have lost that saving or something, I'm sorry. **_

_**Ok I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to a new reader, fastforward. This chapter is a little longer, as you requested in a very pleasant and constructive review. So you heard it people ask and you shall receive!**_

_**And yeah Hyde's thought on how to hurt Jackie are from a forum so go give your opinion.**_

_Eric opened up his latest package from home with a disappointed sigh. He was receiving tapes and cartoon clippings from his mother every couple of weeks. Fez wrote a lot and Kelso sent lots of pictures of his new job and Betsy. But yet again, not what he was hoping for. It had been a couple of months since he'd heard anything from Donna, he'd missed her and was beginning to regret breaking up with her._

_He hadn't broken up with her because he was finding the long distance hard or for any selfish reason. Being so far from home had given him a lot of time to think, and she was what he thought about. They had been a pair for so long and he realised that since coming to Africa, being away from her, he'd grown up so much and from what he'd heard from home, Donna was still waiting for him. He thought that it was ok to have her waiting for him because the two of them could just pick up where they left off. But they couldn't, he'd changed. _

_He wasn't whimsical or easy going, he didn't even care about his dolls anymore. Thinking about when he'd decided to become a teacher was laughable. He'd had the mentality of a junior then, and teaching a class was so different to tutoring his friends. In fact this whole experience had made him think that maybe teaching wasn't right for him. He'd never been taught about what he was seeing now. Or about how it feels when the mother of a ten year old says her son won't be coming back to class because of a disease that would seem like nothing back home. He wanted to go home, it made him feel guilty, for not wanting to stay here and help. But he knew when he did go home he would know what he wanted to do and it would mean something to him._

_Donna had always been more mature and altogether more capable than him. Maybe he was wrong to have broken up with her, but he didn't want to go back to the same girl as a totally different man. It would break them, maybe it was an insubstantial fear but he felt as if he knew it. This way he felt as though he was giving them a real chance. He was suddenly seeing all their arguments from a totally different point of view. They way he used to complain that she was doing her own thing with no thought of how it affected him. Was there anyway for that to be true? Probably not, she way not have talk out many decision with him, but subconsciously he must have. Now they were apart, she could do anything and she'd never have to wonder what could have been. He desperately wanted to be fair to her. Eric hoped that his letter had explained that, but couldn't know because she hadn't replied._

"_Hey Forman." He was pulled out of his thought when the English guy he shared a room with came back. His name was James and something about him reminded Eric of Hyde. He had bleached blonde hair, which had something to do with the lead singer of a band called 'Generation X'. They were a pretty good band actually, or maybe Eric had just been brainwashed by hearing their albums over and over again. "Word from home?"_

"_Yeah." Eric poured out the contents of his parcel. "Tape from Mom, Fez, Hyde and Jackie? Now that's weird"_

"_How weird?"_

"_Jackie's the devil. Hyde's ex so God knows why she'd be sending me a tape." Eric pulled out his journal, just his notes about what happened everyday. He wanted to remember everything, all the feelings, so he'd always know he'd done something with his life._

"_Well then play it and find out."_

"_James." Eric chuckled. "I have been working all day and I'm sweaty. The last thing I need is to hear a voice that causes windows to break. I'll put on Hyde's, might have some Zeppelin." Eric popped the tape into the player and started writing about how fascinated a class of kids were with a map of the world. _

"_Hey dude." Hyde sounded like he was exhausted, but Eric was right there was Zeppelin in the background. "Turns out Red was right all these years, we're a stupid stupid generation. I dunno whether it's the drugs or the beer or whether it's just her. I was right, you know, Jackie she… God! She just makes you stupid!"_

"_And again I have no idea what he's talking about." Eric muttered as James stared at the player in confusion._

"_Right, I'm gonna go back to the start."_

"_An excellent idea!" Agreed James with a clap. "Christ, your home town is mental."_

"_WB had me watching his house and of course there was a party. All Randy's fault, I told him not to but does he listen? No, so really everything that's happened can be blamed on him! I mean really, I am seriously considering hitting him with a 2x4 or just tricking him into pissing off Jackie 'till he kicks him. Look the long and short of it is, I slept with Jackie."_

"_SHE-DEVIL!" Shrieked Eric, falling off the bed in a fit of twitchy hysteria._

"_Ooo sex with the ex." Said James laughing. "Never a good idea."_

"_Not good! Bad really really bad! So bad it's just… There's no words… Bad!" Eric was pointing at the tape recorder, yelling nonsense._

"_You get really twitchy when you're upset." James observed mildly._

"_He's married, oh yeah, married!" Eric continued yelling furiously, his eyebrows darting wildly._

_That surprised his room mate. "Well that makes it less funny."_

"_There's nothing funny, this is just so wrong!" Eric kept jumping round the bed rambling on about yoko and the devil until Hyde began speaking again._

"_Think that gives you enough time for your yelling and twitching now shut up so I can explain the whole situation."_

"_The explanation better be demonic mind control!" James shushed the skinny man, now listening to the tape with interest._

"_The worst part was I wasn't even drunk, tipsy yeah, but not drunk. Well not the first time anyway. And more yelling." Eric was of course yelling again, screaming at the cassette player. _

"_Quiet, Forman. There's no TV here and I need some entertainment!" James was trying to listen to the tape over Eric's twitchy panic._

"_Yeah Forman. There was more than once, just settle down and quit freaking out! Yeah the first time at the party, I was drunk but not hammered. Yeah I started it and I knew what I was doing but that doesn't matter. She surprised me, that's why this is a problem. Genie's outta the bottle now and I can't do anything. I mean I wake up and she's gone, and I wasn't even planning on leaving. Yeah, I probably would've done the same but that's still not the point!"_

"_Makes sense to me." James said nodding. Hyde was getting pissed again._

"_She did it to hurt me as well and she didn't even look guilty! Least I felt bad when I slept with the nurse and married Sam. Yeah Ok Forman I felt bad big whoop! See she messes me up! And just when I start forgetting about it, it happens again! And this time it was not at all my fault! I was completely hammered and there were stupid trees everywhere and she kissed me! She threw herself at me, literally this time. She took advantage of me man!"_

"_What about Sam?" Eric spluttered at the player._

"_Can't ignore this man, I mean Sam's left now. She doesn't know what happened. See her real husband turned up."_

"_BURN!"_

"_Shush!"_

"_I don't know what I'm suppose to do about this. I think… I'm still into her, man." He sighed in frustration. "I love her." The tape went quiet apart for the sounds of Led Zeppelin. "And don't run to your Mommy, Forman. If she finds out Red'll kill me."_

"_Oh not this again!" Eric groaned as the tape began to rewind._

"_Put on the girls tape." James told him, grinning. "See what her story is."_

"_You know what dude? I think I need a break from ungodly unions, listen to Fez's first." Eric switched the tapes over hoping for something distracting._

"_Ai, Eric." There was a melodramatic sigh on the tape._

"_Think, he knows." James nodded._

"_HYDE AND JACKIE DID THE DIRTY HOKEY POKEY!" The tape ended._

"_The girl now?" Asked James, smirking at Eric's look of surprise. Eric rolled his eyes and popped in Jackie's tape._

"_Eric, what am I gonna do? You've listened to Fez tape right? Me and Steven slept together. Twice." She sighed softly._

"_What were you yelling about? Poor thing." _

"_Oh no no no, mon frere. This is sad Jackie, the soft vulnerable side that hides the inner beast!" He tossed a photo of Jackie and Hyde at him._

"_Now she is adorable. You don't feel at all sorry for her?" James asked in disbelief._

"_No! She's evil, she's not sweet and I do not feel sorry for her! Well, I guess… Come on what am I suppose to do for her?"_

"_I know it was stupid to leave, and selfish too but I didn't wanna wake up there alone, I already felt bad enough." She started to cry quietly. "It just hurt so much, it felt like I'd lost him all over again. And then I throw myself at him? God I'm so stupid sometimes. I feel so guilty right now, which is just stupid because he doesn't care! And now Sam's gone… I don't know, should I talk to him? I can't stop loving him." There was a few seconds more of crying before the tape ended._

"_So, skinny what are you going to do?" James asked, flicking through a magazine. _

"_Nothing! I'll make this worse, trust me!" Eric started pacing around the room. "Why are they asking me anyway? I have my own problems! Donna!"_

"_She hasn't talked to you in two months mate." James looked up sympathetically. "Your mates need your help so just call this Hyde guy."_

"_And say what!" Eric asked. _

"_That she does feel guilty and to just get back together and stop whining." James answered nonchalantly before he flicked the light switch and crawled into bed. "Night." Ten seconds later Eric hadn't moved. "Call him or go to sleep!" _

_Eric stormed outside to ring Hyde. Kitty picked up the phone and began squealing excitedly about Steven's marriage ending. _

"_Mom can you just put Hyde on the phone?"_

"_Oh of course, he needs his friends. I'll go get him." Eric tapped his foot furiously, determined to stay angry enough to just shout and be out of this situation._

"_Hey man."_

"_What do you think you are doing?" Eric shrieked down the phone._

"_Huh, mail to Africa's faster than I thought."_

"_Don't change the subject! You has sex with the devil and you said your in love with her. How can you fall in love with the devil?"_

"_Are you planning on helping or just twitching yourself to death?" Hyde asked irritably._

_Eric sighed. "What you gonna do man?"_

"_No idea. She doesn't want me so there's nothing I can do." _

"_Come on man, you can't give up."_

"_You just said she was evil."_

"_But she made you happy, or at least less pissed off." Eric admitted reluctantly. "And she does want you."_

"_Not anymore, not the same way."_

"_Oh come on!" Eric shouted. "Do something! We both know that if Kelso was back you'd be doing something to stop them getting back together. Well, someone else is gonna come along and by then it's gonna be too late. So just do something!"_

"_Hey, she left me man! I don't even understand why she did that, except to hurt me."_

"_God. You can be so stupid sometimes! She only did that so you couldn't bail first, like you always do. You love her and she loves you so why don't you go tell her that so you can be together dumbass!"_

_He hung up the phone leaving a surprised Hyde on the other end. Checking the time he rang Grooves. "Randy, I won't be in today… I just wont okay? See you tomorrow."_

_****************************** _

_Twenty minutes later Hyde was stood at the door to her apartment, marvelling at his own madness. It had only taken five minutes to drive there. The last fifteen minutes had been spent, raising his fist to knock on the door, pacing the hallway, grabbing the handle to just walk in, pacing the hallway then storming off in frustration before returning to pace the hallway. He was surprised that the fruity carpet was still there._

_Why was he even here? Just because Sam left? No that definitely not the reason. Or, in a way, it kind of was. Hyde wouldn't be here if Sam hadn't left, his selfish, self-inflicted pain would've kept him away. Staying with her to hurt himself was just sick and he would never have the strength to admit that and end it. But it wasn't even being with Sam that was making him miserable. She was cool, he liked her. The obvious answer seemed to be that he was depressed because he wasn't with Jackie. They'd joke about him never being happy; but he had been. It was insane to think that she had had that much affect on him, and that he hadn't ever noticed it; until now. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor. How was it that marrying a near stranger had made him admit what the relationship between him and Jackie had really meant to him? This was gonna be his final chance with her and either he'd be able to make it work now or that sham of a marriage had done nothing but proved he was far too screwed up to make anything work. He almost laughed when he realised this was the deepest inner monologue he'd ever had while sober. _

_He was about to attempt to knock on the door again when Fez stepped out into the hallway. He saw Hyde and immediately ran into a fast-track rant. "Hyde! Well hello there Hyde my friend, what is new with you because I don't know, I have no idea who you've been doing. WHAT you've been doing, not who, I don't know what you've been doing. Please do tell. Oh look at the time I best be going, bye!" Fez had darted down the hallway outta sight before even finishing._

"_Weird." Hyde shook his head and growled at the door before finally going inside. Jackie was sat on the sofa watching some lame daytime soap opera eating popcorn. She barely glanced toward the door when she heard it open, but stood up with wide eyes when she saw it was him. "Steven… Uh. What are you doing here?"_

"_Sam left." Hyde could almost feel himself cringe at the words. That wasn't even an answer and it wasn't why he was here, a factor, but not the reason._

"_Um, yeah. I heard." She sat back down, fixing her head to face the screen, but her eyes continued to dart in his direction. Hyde sat on the sofa and took off his shades. Having no idea what he was going to say, he sat staring at them in his hand. "Are you alright?" She asked slowly, finally looking at him._

"_Yeah. For the best and all that."_

_She nodded, looking down. "Some relationships are better off over. Or, maybe, never happening in the first place."_

"_Not sure which one of those was me and Sam." He heard her scoff. "No, I think there was something good that came outta this whole stupid, crazy mess." Hyde took a deep breath and said a silent prayer to whatever he believed and tried to tell her what he meant by that. He opened his mouth and lost control completely, he started laughing at how mad the past few months had been. Not that any of it was funny, just so completely insane. He looked towards Jackie who was staring at him like he'd gone mad. That just made him laugh even more. "Oh God!" He gasped. "I just realised how God damn stupid it all was. I got married! Married, all because I was drunk and angry. God so fucking stupid!" It was all suddenly hilariously funny to him. Jackie wasn't laughing, just facing him with a stony glare. He stopped laughing, feeling as though he'd been drenched in cold water._

"_What about staying with her?" She asked coldly._

"_Okay, that wasn't funny. You know, that had nothing to do with you or us, I was…"_

"_There was no us by then." She snapped getting up and storming into the kitchen area. She stopped once there and then began moving pots and pans about, not really sure what to do with herself but making a lot of noise._

_Hyde sighed and bit his tongue, desperate to avoid an argument. "Look, Jackie…"_

"_Why are you here?" She yelled, her voice sounding strangled. Hyde sat silently, still staring at his hands not knowing how to answer, despite this being his second chance at the question._

"_We never finished what we were talking about. Just after I got home?" He moved over to the counter. She turned away and began clearing away plates. "I'm serious Jackie…Will you please stop punishing the cutlery?" Having ran out of plates she was now, apparently, rearranging the knives and forks; violently._

"_So what you came to talk?" She asked sarcastically._

"_Why not?" He snapped back. He growled softly, getting irritated with himself._

"_Talking is for people who have something in common." _

"_That was years ago! Why are you using that against me?" She was deliberately difficult now and was not intending to talk, or listen, to him. She must have guessed why he was here by now and was going to make this as hard as possible. "What, your just gonna give me the silent treatment now" She didn't reply, the crazy kitchen sort-out had now moved on to the canned goods. "Christ Jackie!" He yelled slamming his hand down on the counter. She jumped at the sound and finally looked at him. Or at least faced his direction, though she didn't look him in the eye. "I came here to talk to you okay. Late but that's why I'm here!" She sighed and stared at the counter quietly._

"_I really don't want to." She said softly. "I don't have anything to say to you."_

"_Then just listen, please."_

"_No!" She shouted, storming into the living room. "Just leave! I don't want to talk and I don't want to listen. So just get the hell out of my apartment!"_

"_Why won't you listen to me?"_

"_Because it hurts! Talking to you, it physically hurts! I'm done, okay. Every time I see you something happens and I get hurt. So I'm done! Done with you and us and just all of it!" Hyde heard himself start shouting back before he'd even decided what he was saying._

"_And you think you've never hurt me? You're the one that went to Chicago!"_

"_You wanted me to go!"_

_Hyde didn't understand that at all. How could she think that? The one time he would've liked her to know what he was thinking and she gets it all wrong. "No I didn't." He muttered._

"_Then why didn't you tell me that?" She was crying now, he threw the shades onto the floor, wanting more than ever to put them back on. "You as good as told me to go."_

"_Didn't want you to go."_

"_Then why did you do that?" She'd stopped yelling. The silence that followed was tangible._

"_I do.."_

"_Don't you dare, Steven! Don't you dare fucking say that you don't know again!" He stood silent, he didn't know. He'd been stupid and childish and he didn't no why._

"_I was stupid. And stubborn and angry."_

"_Why?"_

"_Again, probably because I'm stupid. I wanted you to stay but I didn't want to have to ask you to. I was going to, wasn't gonna like it but I was gonna do it. But then you left, and… I wanted to hurt you."_

"_Well done." She spat._

"_I'm sorry. Jackie, I love you." Hyde moved closer towards her. She backed away until her back hit the wall. Hyde just stood looking at her, waiting for her to say something. "I'm miserable without you ok. Being with Sam, made me realised I don't just love." He practically had to chock out the word. "I need you." She stayed silent, it was driving him mad and it had only been a few seconds. "Jackie, please say something." She didn't move. Didn't look at him, she stayed looking at the floor, biting her lower lip. "Say something sweetheart, please." He whispered. He'd never allow her to tell his friends but that was what he'd call her. At that moment he'd call everyone in the phonebook to confess that if she'd say something, fucking anything. She tilted her head further down and closed her eyes. Hyde inched closer until there was only the tinniest sliver of air between them. He could smell her now, strawberries and cream, vanilla and warm caramel popcorn. He felt his own breathing grow heavier, in sync with hers, just being close to her was a cruel test of self-control. Especially considering his body's recent rebellion against his mind, either his heart or his cock had taken over. Didn't matter really since they were both focused on the girl in front of him. He reached out and trailed his fingers softly from her ear, along the bone to her chin. She leaned into his touch, almost involuntarily responding. He raised her chin, her parted lips were less than an inch from his. Jackie's eyes flickered open ns locked on his. Hyde moved his face closer to hers._

"_Steven, don't." She breathed weakly, her mouth mover closer to his anyway._

"_Tell me to stop." He challenged hoarsely, his breathing so fast it was making his head spin. She moaned softly in her throat. Hyde closed the gap between them, swiftly crushing his lips against hers and pinning her against the wall. Jackie's back arched, pushing close against his body as her arms slid up around his neck. Hyde moaned deeply, dipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweet caramel there. He cupped her face, caressing her creamy skin. Her body moulded smoothly against his, so different then their secret times together. Their lips moved together like they had so long ago as if they'd never been apart. Everything felt right, every simple, if just for those few seconds._

_Hyde began to move his lips slower, kissing her more softly as his hands slid down her sides and under her shirt to feel the warm skin of her bare back. Her nails scratched lightly through the hairs on the back of his neck and he leaned forward, feeling his body go limp. She moved her hands to his shoulders, trailing her fingers lightly down his back to the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it over his head hastily. Hyde moved his hands lower, cupping her ass and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he tried to find his way to the bedroom without breaking contact. He didn't know what part of his body was in charge now, not that it really mattered since every single part of him was screaming with joy. _

_He somehow fell through a doorway and onto something that felt like a bed. __Good enough._ He thought, finally breaking the kiss to look at her. It took her a couple of seconds to open her eyes again. She looked happy but something in her eyes were different, making it impossible to tell if she really believed anything he'd said. He pecked her lips sweetly, "Sweetheart." he whispered against her lips. She kissed him again causing them to both fall off the bed onto the floor. Hyde stared down at her again. "You sure you wanna do this baby?" He wanted her to know that this wasn't just fucking, never just sex ever again.

"God, yes." She whispered, pulling the blanket over them both. She pulled off her own shirt as he unbuckled his belt furiously. He felt her tongue flick against his collarbone as her skirt slid down, somehow getting wrapped around Hyde's foot. He stroked her gently though her underwear, feeling her wet already. She sat up, peeling them off and kicking them away before pulling him back down on top of her. Hyde bit his lip as she began sucking on his ear lobe, nipping him gently with her teeth. "Now." She whispered passionately.

"Condom?" 

"Pill."

Hyde kissed her deeply, sliding into her slowly. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, deep enough to leave marks as her head tipped back. He trailed his tongue along her exposed neck. Drawing out a long moan. Hyde buried his face in her neck, moving inside her slowly. He held her tiny body tight against his, listening to her soft sounds of enjoyment. "Fuck baby, I'm not gonna last." He hissed kissing the drops of sweat on her shoulder.

"Oh God, so close." She whispered faintly, nibbling and licking his neck tenderly. Hyde shifted so his pelvis was grinding against her clit, driving her wild beneath him. He wound his hands in her silky dark hair as she moaned nonsense under her breath. She grew louder as her biting became harder, he felt her muscles contract around him as she repeated his name. It sent him over the edge as he came inside her.

"Fuck." He whispered, waiting for his heart rate to slow before he moved. "Was that just me or was that way more intense than before?" He buried his face in her strawberry hair. Silently admitting to himself that he was unbelievably happy. 

**There we go people, I've began thinking forward planning some returns and some goodbyes (just gotta figure how to work a 2x4 into it). And yet again I'm posting t half two in the morning. My creativity is totally working on American time.**


	8. You Know You’re Gonna Break That Couch

_**Chapter 8: **__**You know you're gonna break that couch.**_

**Right first things first, I'm sorry to all Randy's fans (if they exist) but I just plain had to do this. The ideas come from coffeevixen84's forum thread 'Which would be more fun?' **

**Big thanks to my boyfriend who got me motivated to write this despite the fact he doesn't really watch the show and isn't reading this fic. If you want to thank him (and I will be very happy if you do) just go find dsmith141 and R&R. He's got three stories all for the fandom Buffy. There great, especially if you're a fan of the big bad blondie bear! I'll know if you do.**

**I don't now why it keeps being silly with the underlining, however I seem to have found a pattern and that should mean I've stopped it. If not I have a plan B for the next chapter. **

**This chapter has come out ridiculously long because I couldn't find a place where I wanted to stop it. So never mind.**

**This is for Pylea, was this what you had in mind?**

**And for the first scene. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. Refer to the reason for no baby as an answer.**

Jackie leaned against the wall in the shower letting the hot water run down over her body. She was worried now, about what this meant. She knew she didn't want to get back together with him, or she knew she shouldn't get back together with him. It was too much of a risk, he'd broken her heart so many times. She wasn't going to put herself through that ever again. She was going to be smart no matter what she wanted.

To make sure that she could do this she was reminding herself of all the pain she'd ever been through because of him when she realised that wasn't what she was feeling right now. She remembered kissing him at the party and feeling as though her insides were ripping themselves apart. She wasn't numb, that cold feeling she'd felt wasn't making an appearance and she wasn't terrified of seeing him again. Granted she hadn't felt like that the second time but she'd been careful to push down her feelings first and to concentrate on the purely physical sensations. Afterwards there had been a couple of nights when she'd lay alone in bed and her heart would twinge when she thought of him. The real pain would hit at the thought of that blonde bimbo lying next to him, then the anger would come. Whenever the pain became overwhelming it would change into rage, rage at him and her and the whole situation. Angry that while she was alone and wracked with guilt he was with his fucking wife and not even thinking about her. Now the situation was fair, there were no circumstances and obstacles to consider and all she felt was the glow. Mixed with confusion.

She began rinsing conditioner out of her hair, thinking about what made this time different had made her realise that they could be together. That was what he wanted, that seemed clear. Jackie didn't doubt that he loved her. He was never like Michael, just telling her what she wanted to hear. If he said it, she could be sure that he meant it. And the fact that he was saying it now must mean that he wanted to make it right again.

She shook her head, she was not doing this. Either everything they did would be tainted by what happened or they'd go back to their old problems. Her begging for commitment and him not willing to decide what he wanted. Things might be better now. He'd said that he was miserable without her so and maybe they could work it out this time. But it was Sam that made him decided what he wanted. Why couldn't Jackie herself be enough to make him fight to keep her? She could never forget this and she knew that one last chance would turn into thirty more. God knew that she loved him but they didn't work as a couple, it would end in tears. Steven couldn't see that yet and he probably never would, even if he did he had the ability to ignore sense if he didn't like what it meant.

She began massaging vanilla cream over her skin, the scent soothing her. Her skin felt great and despite the heavy thoughts that followed she was still on a high from sex. She'd miss that. She'd miss everything intimate from their relationship, just little things like pet name. Being able to sleep next to him in the basement when she didn't want to go home.

She sat down under the stream of water with a sigh. Somehow deciding that she could never be in a relationship with him again left her feeling, empty? It was a feeling she couldn't really describe but it wasn't pleasant. Not painful, it just felt a little bit wrong. Like something was out of place. Jackie tipped her head back to face the water, not caring that her make-up would be running like crazy. It wasn't like they wouldn't see each other, that was one of the things she could pretty much be sure of, good or bad they'd keep seeing each other. But the problem was that the two of them had never be friends. They drove each other crazy and they had nothing in common, nothing on the surface. They understood each other underneath but by being just friends that deeper connection would be lost, no question. She knew him.

She wanted some kind of relationship with him. She was being strong right now but that wouldn't last. She'd screamed at him to get out less than an hour ago. Resolve to end things was easy when they were in separate rooms but the closer she got to him that harder it was to resist. The temptation to give in to temporary happiness was impossible to ignore.

Part of her was almost considering the potential for a meaningless sexual relationship with him. Laurie had loved her life and had never cried over a guy. Maybe the stupid whore had it right all along. Everyone had talked about her behind her back but Laurie had never gave a damn what anyone thought about her. Even Jackie had to admit that was admirable.

Some how these thoughts led her onto a totally different train of thought. Why was it that, although she and Donna had been disgusted by his behaviour, Michael could get way with sleeping with whoever he liked? But Laurie was called a whore and looked down on, it wasn't fair. Double standards. One of Donna's favourite phrases, maybe feminists were on to something, being equal to men. She was pretty sure that those hairy legged chicks were referring to was being able to do the same jobs and have men be criticised for sleeping around. Donna would hate her for thinking it but Laurie was pushing for feminism in a much more realistic manner.

Jackie stood up and began exfoliating. Screw what Donna, feminists or anyone else thought. She wanted some kind of relationship with Steven, one where she wouldn't get herself hurt. For some reason her mind kept bringing up the thought of sex. That was the part of their relationship they didn't argue about. The simple part, for most of the time. This whole Steven thing was started by lust and a boring summer, maybe ending that way was best. She didn't think that she'd want him forever, unless of course, she couldn't have him. Let things run their course and they could, quite possibly, come to a natural, pain free end.

The idea was very appealing, the easiest part of the past three years and no chance of being disappointed by him. If she kept things non-committed, just physical then their was no way she could get hurt. If she began to crave commitment then she'd figure it out then. She'd accepted that she wasn't ever gonna get that from him, even though he seemed to be offering her that now. Somehow she didn't believe that it was possible for them. She'd accepted that, so keeping things non-committed was definitely possible.

Jackie groaned at her own thoughts. She was using feminism, an idea she didn't think was ever gonna take off, as an excuse to act like a whore. She turned off the shower deciding that she wasn't thinking about this anymore. This was what she wanted and as long as she could justify it to herself, then screw the rest.

She wrapped a towel round herself and cleared the mirror. Yep mascara and eyeliner all down her face. She cleared the make-up off thinking about the problem she would have to face next. Steven. He wanted to get back together with her. At least that's what she thought, there was a chance that she was wrong. A slim chance, a very slim chance. Slim to none, without the slim. The more likely situation was he thought they were already back together. Oh God! Did he really think that? Eric had thought that once. But Steven was more realistic, jaded really. Okay so before anything else she was going to have to make sure that they were both on the same page. Damn this day was turning out to be much more stressful than she thought.

She combed through her damp hair and got dressed. Peeking into the bedroom she saw Hyde lying on the bed. He'd pulled the sheet over his legs so he was covered up to the waist but he wasn't dressed. If she was right and he thought they were together, she wasn't going to like herself by the end of the conversation and he was going to pretty much hate her. He looked so peaceful, for once. She wasn't sure if he was awake or not, his eyes were closed but he was smiling. She'd forgotten how sweet he looked smiling. He shifted slightly, mumbling softly. She sighed and walked into the room, taking that as a sign he was asleep.

She made to go to the mirror put her make-up back on. As she walked past the bed Hyde, conveniently, 'woke up' and pulled her down next to him. She tried to say something but before she managed to get her balance he'd silenced her with a kiss. She tried to pull back but he had his arms wrapped firmly around her. Jackie rolled her eyes and kissed him back, winding her arms around his neck. After a good half hour of making out she managed to back up enough to speak. "Steven, we need to talk." She managed to get out with him continually pecking whatever part of her face was directly in front of his mouth.

"Mmm, ok." He answered rolling onto his back and pulling her with him so her head rested on his shoulder. Jackie closed her eyes, desperately wishing she could skip this conversation. She sat up reluctantly three times before he stopped pulling her back down. It was so hard to have a serious conversation with him when he was in a silly mood. She just wanted to leave him like this. But seeing the look on her face his own smile slipped and he frowned. "What's wrong, baby?"

She started talking at super speed, not looking at him. "It's about what just happened. I know it sounds silly but I need to know why it happened and what it meant and if it's going somewhere because I'm not…" He silenced her with another kiss and pulled her back down onto his chest. She groaned, god he could be infuriating sometimes. "Steven." She whined. "Are you listening to me at all?"

"Yes. Now shush." He chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead lightly. "I meant everything I said. You know I'd never say it if I didn't." He closed his eyes for a minute before continuing. When he spoke again he sounded ashamed. "Most of the time I wouldn't say it even when I did feel it. Or when I should've. I'm sorry for that." He added quietly.

"Steven please." She whispered thickly afraid that she would lose her resolve if he continued.

"Wait." He breathed deeply, steadying himself. Jackie recognised the look on his face. He rarely spoke about his feelings with harsh honesty and she'd begun to sense when he would. Normally it excited her but now she wanted to run away. "I missed you ok. I didn't know what I wanted, but now I do, and I'm not letting you go again, not this time." There was silence for the next few minutes. Jackie closed her eyes and inhaled his scent. She enjoyed the feeling of his fingers tracing circles on her arm gently. After a few more seconds she managed to drag herself away and sat on the stool in front of her mirror. She looked at her reflection then turned around to face him. He sat up in bed to face her properly. "Tell me what's wrong." He spoke gently.

Jackie raised her head slowly, determined to face him throughout. "Steven we've broken up like four times already. Why would things be any different this time?"

"It just is Jackie. I'll make it different. Look, I'm not gonna be an asshole this time." He wrapped the sheet around his waist and moved to sit at the end on the bed.

"But did you ever plan on being an asshole?"

"Jackie, can you just take my word on this? There's no good reason to I know but… I dunno. Give me a chance, just one."

"I want to but one chance will turn into twenty. We don't work together." She forced out.

"Yes we did. Why else did we keep getting back together?" Steven asked beginning to get angry now. He looked so confused, almost hurt. He really thought that they'd started again.

"Yeah we worked, but only at the beginning. As soon as something happened we'd fight and fall apart." She spoke calmly but with a slight shake in her voice. "It doesn't matter what else is going on. We just don't work."

"We just worked four times for God's sake Jackie!" He looked like he regretted yelling as soon as his mouth shut. "Right, that was pretty stupid."

"But true. That was how we worked. The only way that we always work. No matter what else was going on." She blushed. She was never going to be able to do this. It was an all or nothing situation. She shook her head at the stupidity of the whole mess.

"You mean that?" He was staring a her disbelievingly, but other than that his expression was impossible to read. "Jackie are you serious? Do you really think that we can have a just sex situation together?" His voice was getting louder and his eyes flashed with fire. There was a dreadfully long pause. "I can't stay here!" He got up and started pulling clothes on.

"Steven please, I didn't want this." Jackie felt her voice begin to crack and felt like she was going to cry. She desperately wanted to stop him, but felt like couldn't move.

"We're not doing this." He snapped before storming out of the apartment.

Fez returned to the apartment to see Hyde tearing down the hallway, whilst yanking his t-shirt back on. Entering he heard Jackie's sobs. For some reason he found himself wishing that Eric was home. Despite Eric's astounding ability to screw his own love life up, he seemed to be the glue that held the group together and the balance that stopped other people screwing up.

******************************

Eric stepped into the car park of the airport and immediately spotted the ugliest coloured car with the angriest bald man in the drivers seat. "Daddy!" He shouted with a giant sarcastic grin as he clamoured into the passenger seat.

"I thought we were getting rid of you for a year! It's only been six months." Red grunted trying to get out of the car park without causing a major pile-up. A task more suited to a calm man who'd never had a heart attack.

"Well least just say I missed my loving family so much." Eric dropped the cheeriness when Red growled. "I think I'm too much of a dumbass to be a teacher."

"Well now I could've told you that. You had to go all the way to Africa to figure that out?"

"Why Dad if I didn't know any better I'd think you missed me." Red growled again. "Well they're still giving me a $2000 grant." He paused. "After everything I saw over there, I couldn't teach about the founding fathers. I want people to know what it's really like over there. I'm writing a book."

Red rolled his eyes and muttered. "Dumbass."

Eric sighed happily. "It's good to be home."

Half an hour later Eric walked into the basement. Hyde was sat on the chair. "Hey Forman." He said in a normal tone.

"Hey Hyde, did you notice my not being here for six months."

Hyde smiled and got up. "Welcome back man." They shared a quick hug. "So they finally kicked you outta Africa huh?"

"Guess so." Eric laughed. "Still got $2000 out of it."

"You serious man? God that could buy a huge bag."

"Or it could convince my Dad not to kick me out. So what's the chances of you getting out of my room?" Eric asked hopefully.

"I'm in Laurie's room. As for the chances of getting your Mom's sewing room back… Can't help you there." He grinned.

"Well thanks anyway mate."

"Mate?" Hyde asked. "Thought you went to Africa?"

"English room mate." He explained. "You'd like him."

Hyde sat down on his chair. "Sure I would've." Eric dropped into the couch.

"God I missed this place." He looked to Hyde in the silence. "So are you gonna tell me?" Hyde raised his eyebrows but kept looking at the screen. "Jackie, man?"

"Not happening." He snapped. "End of." He added quietly.

"What happened?"

"Drop it Forman." Hyde growled.

Right at that moment Fez came into the basement. "Eric?" He said in surprise.

"Hey Fez."

"Eric! You are home! I was wishing you would come home and now you're here!" Fez yelled in delight, pulling Eric to his feet to embrace him very enthusiastically. "I wish I had $1,000,000." After a few seconds he sighed. "Ai it was worth a try. Oh Eric everything has gone crazy with Donna and Randy and Jackie and Hyde! Ai you wouldn't believe it!"

"Fez how did you know about that?" Hyde stood up and Fez started to back away. "Fez." Hyde moved towards him. Fez darted around the couch with Hyde chasing him. "Fez, stop it! Come here, now Fez!" Hyde eventually jumped over the couch and grabbed the foreign kid round the waist. A couple of seconds later Fez was sprawled across the couch with Hyde sat on his back. "Stop squirming!"

"You know you're gonna break that couch." Eric said, sitting in the lawn chair smiling. Nothing really changed.

"Let me go!" Fez whined.

"First tell me how you found out."

"Ai!" Fez yelled thrashing wildly. "Fine, Jackie told me"

"What?" Hyde yelled. "Why the hell did she do that."

"Because I found the prefugalally…" Fez trailed off into nonsense.

"The what?" Hyde asked. Fez mumbled incoherently. "What did you find Fez?"

"Her pregnancy test." Fez said like a child that had been caught being naughty.

"Oh God." Hyde muttered, stumbling back to his own chair. "Oh God, oh God, oh God." Hyde continued repeating himself while the colour drained from his face.

"Fez." Eric leaned forward towards Fez who looked afraid to get up. "What was the result?"

"Negative!" Fez shouted as though he'd just realised it. "It's was negative."

"Oh God!" Hyde yelled and began breathing normally again. "When was this?"

"Just before we sent Eric's last package. Before Sam left." Fez said, finally sitting back up.

"She should've told me." Hyde whispered, more to himself than the others.

"Right. You two catch me up on everything." Eric demanded, confused by the whole thing, yet again. He'd been rather optimistic on his way home, expecting the unholy union of Hyde and the devil to be back on track. Fez explained as much of the situation as he knew, which was a lot, with Hyde reluctantly filling in the gaps and correcting any mistakes. Causing lots of offence to Fez by revealing that he'd told Red. "So you don't know why she was crying?"

"No she couldn't stop long enough to tell me. I see Hyde storming down the hallway, pulling his shirt on and when I go in Jackie is hysterical!"

"Man, what happened?" Eric asked looking to Hyde.

"Doesn't matter." Hyde snapped ripping open the freezer and opening up a 'puddin' pop' rather violently. "We're not getting back together. She doesn't want that so lets just forget it!"

"Wait. So Jackie doesn't want to get back with you? Oh man, I'm sorry. Wow, that really sucks." Eric said, not sure how to respond.

"But why?" Fez asked with wide eyes. "Jackie still loves you though. Doesn't she Eric?" He gazed at Eric with wide pleading eyes. Eric gave Fez a confused look and considered asking why Fez was looking to him now. He looked to Hyde who was staring at the floor with his zen expression fixed in place.

"Yeah. Yeah Fez she does." He said quietly.

"What the hell!" Hyde yelled. "Look neither of you were there so how do you know? I thought we were back together but then she says that it's not happening. We just don't work together apparently. With the exception of sex."

"She said that?" Eric asked, his eyebrows disappearing into his hairline. He sat back in his chair. "So, you and Jackie are… Erm." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "S-sleeping together?" He cleared his throat a couple of times.

"What? No Forman." Hyde scoffed. "I'm not doing that! No way, she doesn't want me then that's it."

"So what are you going to do now Hyde?" Fez asked. "Are you going to try to be friends?" He suddenly started clapping. "Oh oh are you going to make lots of grand gestures with flowers and chocolate until you get her back?"

"No Fez. I'm not doing anything about it. Guess we'll just stop seeing each other."

"But you want to be with her."

"I don't care Fez."

"Yes you do."

"Fez."

"You do!"

"Whatever." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Come on mate." Eric said. "You know you want to be with her so are you really just gonna not see her at all?"

"Stop calling me mate and I guess so." Hyde started chewing on the inside of his cheek getting more mad at the conversation.

"So what you're just gonna sit in the basement being pissed-off?"

"Unless of course you don't shut up. In that case I'll drag you to the airport and ship you back off to Africa. Keep quiet or you'll be joining him, Fez."

"So you're giving her up completely because you can't have her the way you want?" Fez clarified. "But that's not what you want."

"Ok I'm gonna explain it slowly one more time. I. Can't. Have. What. I. Want. So neither can she."

"Hyde?" Eric asked cautiously.

"You are so going back to Africa!"

"But listen. Didn't this whole you and Jackie thing start with you guys just making out?"

"Yeah, so." Hyde growled.

"Well how do you know that doing it won't lead to getting together again.?" There was a long silence in the basement. "Hyde?"

"Forman you're a genius. Good to have you back. Bye!" Hyde dashed up the stairs.

"Ai Eric. I knew you would fix things." Fez threw himself on his friend for another hug.

"Yeah. Good to be back Fez." Eric said patting him on the back. The basement door opened and Donna and Randy walked in. "Oh. Um hey Donna." Eric said awkwardly. She turned and stormed off up the stairs. "So, still mad at me."

"I guess so." Randy answered flipping his hair out of his face. "So. Who are you?"

******************************

Hyde stood outside of the door to Jackie's apartment for the second time in only two days. Still not certain if he could bring himself to go inside. Eric had raised a great point, if it wasn't for teenage hormones taking control of the main frame he and Jackie would've never gotten together. Even if it didn't work out that way it seemed fitting that they started that way, they should end that way. After ten minutes of thoughts along this track he realised he was only trying to talk himself into it. "Dumbass." He muttered to himself.

If he wanted to do this so much, what was keeping him on the wrong side of the door? He began trying to tell himself that it was because this was just too weird. Casual sex very rarely worked out happily and since when could he have meaningless sex with Jackie. There was more chance of that working out between Eric and Donna. Ad she wasn't gonna give him what he wanted why should she get things her way. He wasn't some pathetic lap dog like Kelso. The real reason, of course, was pride because he really wasn't any girls lap dog and he wasn't gonna change that now.

He raised his hand once more to go in and dropped it to his side again. "Screw her, she can come find me." He muttered, leaving for Grooves.

Behind the door Jackie sighed in disappointment, taking her eye away from the peephole.

******************************

Hyde rearranged the hard rock albums just to keep his hands busy. He was starting to think that by losing his cool he'd managed to end any kind of relationship with Jackie, casual or real. Still wasn't going over there though. Although if Randy carried on yammering he was going to.

"That was Eric Forman?" He laughed. "Are you serious, the love of Donna's life was some skinny little star wars freak?"

"Yeah dude it mystifies us all." Hyde answered, finally leaving the records to stand behind the counter. "But don't underestimate him or he'll take her right back."

"Yeah right. I don't think so man." Randy said cockily. Hyde shrugged.

"Whatever." His attention was lost when Jackie walked into the shop. She saw him watching her and averted her eyes as though frightened of more yelling and tears. She strode purposely over to Randy.

"Where's Donna?" She asked simply. Hyde thought that was weird, she hardly hung out with Donna in a while. Donna's time was pretty much monopolised with Randy and Jackie still seemed stung from Donna's readiness to make nice with Sam. He glanced out the door and saw Eric dancing around outside. He chuckled and bit his lower lip to keep quiet.

"I think she's at work, why?" Randy answered, suspicious of the question combined with Hyde's warning.

"Oh I ran into Eric at the mall." She answered. "He wanted me to ask because he didn't think you'd tell him."

Randy frowned getting angry. "Well then _you_ go tell him that he's right about that. Because Donna's with me now and he's not getting her back. And even if he ever does it'll be because I lost interest and not because he came back from Africa alive."

Jackie seemed pissed at his reaction. "Oh please like you two are gonna be together forever. There's not nearly enough room in a relationship for both your egos!" She said crossing her arms. God she was so cute like that, and in that thin dress… It was doing cruel things to Hyde's sanity. "Besides Eric isn't trying to win her back, even though he could. He's just trying to find her so he can talk to her."

"I don't care." Randy snapped.

"Hey. Shooting the messenger." She pouted. "He feels bad about the way things ended and only wants to explain himself to her so stop being a man-bitch about it."

"Oh I'm a bitch?" Randy laughed. "Rich coming from you, princess. Donna's with me now so don't you tell him where she is."

"Oh I'm so telling him now!" Jackie kicked him in the shins. Hyde laughed sharing a quick smile with Jackie as 'Mrs Lady-locks' grabbed his shin in pain. He noticed that Jackie was wearing particularly pointy shoes today.

"Probably should've warned you about her doing that." He said with a satisfied grin.

Randy looked livid. "Was that from him too?"

"No, that was all me. But I think he would appreciate it." Jackie smiled. Randy stormed towards the door.

"Where the hell is he?" He roared tearing open the door to see a very twitchy Eric standing outside. "Oh you are looking for me to kick your ass dude." Randy yelled pushing Eric against the wall.

"N…No man. Really I just wanna set everything strait that's all." Eric flinched.

Hyde and Jackie had followed them outside and Leo came wandering out from the store room. "Hey look it's Mr Red's son. Cool, I thought you died man." He smiled happily.

"God Randy let him go you jerk!" Jackie yelled clearly getting annoyed at Randy's alpha-male attitude. Something she'd always found attractive or sweet until now.

"Shut up!" Randy yelled before turning to Eric. "Look Eric. Donna is with me now so give it up. You missed your shot!"

"I mean it I just want to talk to her." Eric held in hands up in surrender. "That's all seriously!"

"God you're really stupid!" Randy pulled back a fist to punch the scrawny guy. Hyde was about to throw a punch of his own when there was a loud crack and Randy passed out cold. The three teenagers still standing looked to Leo who was holding a 2x4.

"Wow Leo." Jackie laughed grinning.

"Nice!" Hyde nodded. Leo ignored them both looking to Eric.

"Donna's in the store room guy, you go get your girl!" Eric walked into the store room and walked back out.

"Radio station." He said raising a hand in goodbye. Leo wandered back into the store and fell asleep on the couch.

Jackie nudged Randy with her foot. "Should we wake him up or something?" She asked.

"Nah! No blood he'll wake up in about an hour with a killer headache, that's all." Hyde shrugged.

"Suits me. He was being a jerk anyway, totally deserved it. "

"Can't argue there." An uncomfortable silence fell. "I can't believe you kicked him in the shins." Hyde laughed, glad when she laughed too.

"Well, he deserved that too!" She laughed. "And these shoes were expensive, this only proves they were worth it!"

"Yeah, I bet the designer had shin-kicking in mind when they were made."

"Well she should have." Jackie stated, completely serious. "So… Do you wanna go listen to Eric making an ass outta himself?"

"Definitely." Hyde grinned, aware of how close she was as they walked into the storage room. She gave him a curious look when he locked the door behind them. "If it's not locked people come in here looking for service, it's weird." She laughed softly. The room was dusty, only dimly light from a tiny window. They both breathed an audible sigh of relief when the song ended and Donna's voice came out of the radio that Leo must've been listening to. "_That was Pink Floyd with Sorrow. This is Hot… Um. It seems we have a problem with a scrawny moron in the station. So here's Free Bird, this is Hot Donna,_" Her trademark bacon sound fizzed "_about to kick ass_."

"Damn. Well that was disappointing." Jackie said pouting. Lord why did she have to be so tempting today. "I thought we were gonna get screaming and such."

"While the screaming and such is amusing, it doesn't sound as good as Skynyrd." He said with a smirk. They settled back on an old sofa and listened to the sweet melody. "Kinda proud of Forman, for not barrelling in their like road runner on speed. Not like him at all."

"Well, maybe distance was good for them." She said smiling. "So how long before they're back together?"

"I don't know. Things aren't as certain as they seemed to be. I used to think that Forman would be around forever but he up and went to Africa." He looked at her sadly before adding quietly. "I thought other things were certain too." There was an awkward silence in the room, Steven knew she'd understood what he meant.

He had thought that they were a certain thing. Not for the first three years of their relationship. Then he'd been expecting it to end at any second, for any reason. He was too jaded to trust anything that good to last. Yeah, they were good, she was good. They argued everyday but they understood each other and they were good for each other, he made her think and she made him less cynical. Not by any amount that people could see but inside he was beginning to think that maybe he could trust her. He'd only began to believe that they'd always work out as he drove to Chicago with a ring in his pocket. If anyone asked he couldn't say why he was doing that he just knew he was.

He hadn't thought of any reason other than he didn't want her to go. He'd bought the ring before going to the warehouse, his decision was already made but he was afraid that he wasn't ready. He was right of course, no way was he ready for marriage at eighteen. Part of him hoped that she would tell him that she couldn't leave him anyway. He'd thought about proposing when he saw she hadn't left but he was being stupid again.

He still had the ring, in the back of the top drawn in his room. She used to keep her stuff in there, a mirror, hairbrush. Just silly things that she liked to have access to. Some of her stuff was still there, the most significant thing she'd left was her diary. Jackie had insisted on keeping it there because she didn't trust Donna not to read it. A stupid reason since she read Donna's regularly. It wasn't until he came back from Vegas that he decided to read it. Turned out he was right in thinking that there wasn't a thought in her head she didn't voice out loud. Every single page was about her hair, her lip gloss and him. That was the reason he'd never gotten rid of it. She'd told him everyday how much she loved him but it was a comfort to have it written down when she didn't say it anymore.

The diary was still there, along with flannel pyjamas that had never been moved out. Changes of underwear and socks. For the first few nights at Donna's she couldn't sleep and had ended up creeping into the basement. He usually woke up as soon as she got into bed. He'd open his eyes long enough to whisper "Welcome back." and peck her on the cheek before drifting back into sleep. It had become an odd reoccurring dream now.

He kept things she'd given him in there too. Fluffy toys and cute things he's hated. Some were in pieces from when he was angry, but they were there. There was one thing that he kept there for no reason he could justify. The Led Zeppelin t-shirt. A few days after Sam arrived he'd came into the basement to see it folded on his pillow with a note. _She's with you now, this is hers. _He'd never been so glad that Sam wasn't there. That t-shirt would never belong to Sam, it wasn't even his anymore. He kept it in the draw. Bought himself a new one so she wouldn't know.

No one ever saw inside that draw. Except for once. When they moved up to Laurie's room Mrs Forman had opened the draw, seen a picture of Jackie and closed it. Hyde was standing in the doorway at the time, frozen as soon as she touched the handle. Kitty knew he'd seen her looking but it was never mentioned again.

He came back to the present as the song ended. It spun in silence for a few seconds. "Do you think Donna's standing on his head?" Jackie asked smiling weakly. They heard some slamming before Donna's voice came out of the speakers, sounding utterly furious. "_Led Zeppelin! In Through The Out Door_!" The bacon sound sizzled again before the music began. Jackie shook her head, "He's not gonna make it to the end of this album."

Steven laughed. "No he's not." They lapsed back into silence, both darting glances at each other.

"Steven about, yesterday…" She babbled before he cut her off.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you." He said quietly, taking off his sunglasses and not looking at her. Jackie was leaning so close he could smell her again. "I was hurt and… I am really very stupid! Reoccurring theme I know." He said with a half-hearted laugh. She took his shades out of his hands and put them next to the radio. Hyde swallowed thickly. "Can we just forget everything I said?" He barely whispered.

"Are you serious?" She'd barely spoken the words but their faces were so close now it was clear as a bell. Hyde nodded kissing her deeply as she lay back on the couch taking him with her. He grazed his lips along her cheek bone to tease her ear with his teeth.

"I mean it, God I want you so much. I'll take whatever I can get." They kissed for an eternity in the dark dusty room and somehow Jackie had never felt so special.

She tugged Hyde's shirt up over his head as he slid her underwear down her legs and off only to be replaced by his hand. He pressed the heel of his hand against her pubic mound and circled his fingers on her clit making her quiver and pant. He plunged two fingers deep into her causing her to let out a strangled gasp.

"Steven." She whimpered into his mouth, fumbling with his belt until it came undone then pushing his pants down his legs. They shifted positions until she sat straddling him. Hyde watched her eyes close and her mouth fall open as he slid into her wet core. He buried his face in her neck and they stayed still for a few seconds. Hyde pulled back to lift that damn dress above her head and drop it on the floor. He held her close to him as they rocked together. His hands caressed the back of her neck softly and she moaned softly in response, the hairs there standing up. She arched her body tilting her head back moaning his name again. He placed a hand under her chin and drew her face down so he could look into her eyes. They were glazed over with pleasure.

Their lips brushed together as their movements grew faster and their moans louder. "Oooooooo, Steven!" She gasped. "I'm so close, so close."

"Oh yeah." He grunted, clutching her tightly. "Come with me baby." He felt her walls pulse and tighten around him. A few deep thrusts later and his cock twitched as he exploded into her with a low moan. She fell forward on him, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily. He stroked her back lovingly with his fingertips. "Feel good, baby?" She nodded murmuring nonsense. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lowered both their bodies down to lie strait with their legs tangled. She was unusually quiet in his arms. "What are you thinking about?" He asked sleepily.

"The first night I stayed with you." She yawned almost asleep. Hyde smiled into her hair, maybe it was going somewhere.

******************************

_1978_

"_Steven!" Jackie giggled trying to get to her clothes which were in a pile a few feet away. Simple, apart from the fact that Steven was determined to pull her back down onto the bed every time she tried to move._

"_Hush hush!" He taunted. "It's past midnight." He reminded her, rolling on top of her. She giggled lightly as he started licking and biting her neck. She pushed on his shoulders and tried to wriggle free. "Not helping there, Snootie Little Cutie." He said laughing. Jackie burst out laughing at the pet name he started using a couple of weeks ago, after she'd walked in on him singing Sinatra. He'd never let his friends know he said anything that corny and she'd kept it to herself, grudgingly. Also it was the only way she was gonna get away with calling him her 'Puddin' Pop.'_

_She stop squirming and lay back on the bed, until he moved to lie next to her. "Exactly, past midnight I need to go home." She said sadly and managed to make it half way to her clothes before he grabbed her wrist. She sighed, suppressing a giggle. "Steven you have to let me go home." She tried to pull her wrist back but he kept tugging her towards the bed until she starting laughing again. She loved it when he was in a silly mood, it was adorable. "Let go!" She laughed, finally breaking free. He grumbled but let her go. She pulled her underwear on slowly, very reluctant to go back to an empty house despite knowing that she had to. She was about to pick up her jeans when she felt him wrap his arms round her from behind. She let her head fall back onto his shoulders. "I thought I won."_

_He shook his head, after a couple of seconds he said. "Stay here tonight. Your house is empty and you're here so much I don't think they'd notice." She was silent for a few seconds thinking about it, she didn't want to go home alone but she'd been too proud to ask for help._

"_Maybe just for tonight." She said sheepishly. She felt him grin into her hair._

"_Mwahaha!" I win." He laughed. "You wanna get a shirt to sleep in?" He asked gesturing to the draws, starting to get ready for bed. She starting opening draws looking for something to wear. She might only be sleeping in it but she wanted something nice that didn't have any stupid band logos on. "Jackie what are you looking for?" He asked after a while._

"_I want something nice to sleep in." She answered, frowning when it seemed all he had was old concert t-shirts._

"_You're crazy." He said with a chuckle. "I think there's a white shirt in the bottom draw." He said slowly as if he couldn't remember, Jackie knew that was probably because he couldn't. She bent down to look and found it buried right at the back, not even folded properly, she pulled it out and put it on. It hung baggy on her but it was the only thing there that cost anything close to any of her clothes. She got into bed and he scooted back to give her room winding his arms around her, holding her close. "You want me to drive you home in the morning so you can get changed and stuff?" Jackie nodded quietly relaxing against his bare chest._

_They lay in comfortable quiet for a while, Jackie couldn't sleep though, staying here felt like admitting that everything was screwed up. Her Mom had never been around much and Daddy was busy with work but he noticed when she was around. She spoke to him way more than her Mother who only ever noticed if Jackie wore something that made her look fat. Jackie was feeling so stupid for expecting her Mom to come home and look after her now Daddy was in jail. She missed him sometimes and it was so difficult seeing the faults in her, one time, hero. Just going to that horrible building was awful, having criminals leering at her while she tried to believe that everything was gonna be ok. She lied to her Dad too, he thought her Mom had come home ages ago. She wasn't ashamed to tell him but he had so much to deal with anyway, so it wasn't really fair to burden him with something he couldn't fix. All the thoughts swirling in her head got heavier and louder until she started crying softly biting the edge of the pillow to stay quiet._

_Hyde heard her soft sobs and turned her gently to face him. She wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her face in his chest, sobbing heavily. He held her tightly, stroking her hair. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better so he just let her keep crying on him. She was so fragile and vulnerable, curled up against him in the dark. His chest felt like it had increased in weight by about a ton. It was like his ribs were being crushed by an invisible weight and there was a tearing sensation on the inside. His heart felt uncomfortably stretched like it was straining to break out of his chest. If this was giving your heart to someone else, it was agony and completely involuntarily. But even if he could he wouldn't stop himself. He bent down to her ear and whispered to her. "I love you, Jackie." Her sobbing subsided over the next few seconds._

"_I know. I love you too Steven." A few seconds later her tears dried up and they both drifted into slumber._

**There we go my longest chapter yet**_. _**Drop me a line to say whether you like it at this length or preferred it before. Keep telling me what you want and please don't kill me. More returns next chapter and one very welcome goodbye. **

**Night night sweeties. xxx**


	9. I Need To Make Cupcakes!

_**Chapter 9: I need to make cupcakes!**_

**Well the underlining problem has been fixed, I don't know what caused it but I know how to make it not happen anymore so its all good. These computers keep getting more and more complicated so I'm not bothering to find out how they work just how to make them do what I want.**

**I've got some positive responses to my last chapter, which is great because I was expecting all of you to hate me when you found out that they're not back together. I didn't think that anyone would until I got reviews from happy people then I went back and read it again and was all 'oops, I'm in trouble!' So thanks to everyone who has faith in me and is still reading. I do want them together, I promise, but not in a way that's gonna leave them falling apart all over again so it's gonna take a while. **

**I'm gonna try to get my chapters a bit longer so there may be more of a gap between posts. However if there's a certain point that I want it to stop at, I will go with at rather than carry on for the sake of length. Thought I'd add that reviews for me and my boyfriend (dsmith141) will motivate me :D.**

**And by the way, I have just defeated minesweeper woot woot! Totally irrelevant I know.**

Jackie sighed in frustration at her hair, she'd spent ten minutes trying to make it look the same as when she went into the store room but it was determined to be difficult. She didn't know if it was the sex or the falling asleep for an hour on that grubby couch that had caused it. On the upside, by the time she'd woken up Donna was back on the radio in considerably better mood, so either Eric was very badly hurt or they'd managed to work things out. Hopefully it was the later since Randy was no longer just annoying he was also, an arrogant jerk. She slammed her brush down in annoyance and glared at her compact, until she heard Steven laughing in the doorway. "I thought you were gonna go check on Randy?"

"He's starting to stir a bit. Decided to come back inside in case he needed help getting up." She gave him a confused look. "I'm not helping him, there's no fun in that. Besides the idiot deserved it. I swear I love Leo sometimes" Hyde said laughing. "What are you doing?" He asked with a confused smile, tilting his head.

"My hair won't behave, it's being rebellious." She explained brushing through it again. "It thinks it's a dragon." She huffed in annoyance when she was unable to even get a strait parting. "I need shampoo and hairspray and my curling iron." She decided getting up with a sigh. "That means going home and hoping Fez didn't break it, again." Hyde couldn't see what was wrong with her hair, he rolled his eyes as he watched her stand up and smooth down her clothes. She reapplied her lipstick and his mind started being dirty again, thinking about where he'd like that big mouth.

"How did he break it?" Hyde asked, he found himself interested in her pointless chatter for some reason. God he must be going mad or something, not even trying to block it out. Since when did he like hearing her talk? He liked it when she laughed but as soon as she started talking it was much more fun to shut her up.

"Not sure, but he nearly burnt off his ear in the process and no doubt there was food involved." She laughed, he loved hearing her laugh. She sounded giddy, but then she always did after sex; somehow it got her higher than drugs. The door to Grooves slammed opened and Randy stormed in still incredibly pissed off and limping a little. "Oh dear he is not happy." Jackie giggled. Steven smirked a little then tried to wipe it off his face so he'd be able to talk to Randy without laughing. He had a feeling that laughing his ass off wouldn't help at all, even though it was really funny and the pretty boy had had it coming for a while. He was about to walk out when he almost choked on a sudden laugh. He felt kind of high too.

"Need to stop Leo hitting it in here so much." He muttered.

"What the hell Leo!" Randy shrieked, his voice was all squeaky and high. It was funnier than Eric's, well not really, it was very similar. But it looked so much more amusing coming out of Randy's mouth. Hyde almost died from holding back delighted laughter. Jackie was still giggling behind him and that wasn't really helping.

"What!" Leo looked round confused having just been woken up. Randy continued yelling while Leo looked up at him with his brow furrowed. When Randy stopped for breath Leo turned to look behind the couch. "Dude I think whoever you're yelling at ran away. You're pretty scary you know."

"Hyde! How the hell do you get through to this moron?" Randy shouted.

"You don't and no one cares." Hyde said with a wide smirk, just managing to keep himself under control. Jackie came to lean over the back of the couch, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. At least seeing that wicked smile, with her tongue poking out was making the urge to laugh lessen, mostly because his mind was too consumed with dirty images. She would be the death of him.

"Hey loud girl. Do you know what they're talking about?" He asked her.

"Yeah, honey. You hit Randy over the head." Leo looked fascinated.

"Whoa! Was I high?" He asked.

"Probably but he was gonna hit Eric so you did good." She patted Leo on the shoulder kindly.

"Eric's back!" He shouted gleefully. "Oh," He said looking at Randy. "no wonder he's mad." He stood up and put a hand on Randy's shoulders. "Yeah, losing a blonde sucks. It happens to the best of us man." Leo said compassionately. Jackie suppressed a laugh at the look on Randy's face. He spluttered like a kettle for a few seconds before managing to speak.

"Why has everyone gone mad? Donna's crazy mad at the guy there's no way that they are getting back together!" There was a long pause, Leo kept looking sympathetically at him. "And get the hell off man!" Randy shouted shoving Leo's hand off.

"No way dude, you're wrong." Leo said solemnly. "They're the couple in the show that always end up together." Jackie nodded behind him.

"In his way he's right." Jackie agreed. Leo seemed pleased.

"The whole worlds gone mad." Randy yelled storming behind the counter.

"Yeah and here's the other thing." Hyde said with a giant grin. "You're fired!"

"Ha! That's great" Jackie said sitting next to Leo on the couch.

"See, Forman's gonna need a job so you're out." Randy stood there for a moment, his mouth going like a fish before taking off. Steven was finally glad that Red had insisted on fixing everything since that door was barely clinging on to the frame now.

"Bye!" Jackie called with a wave. Leo waved too, though he didn't really know what was going on. "Steven are you really giving Eric a job?" She asked adoringly.

"Yeah, might as well." He shrugged.

"Aw! Steven that's so sweet!" She squealed hugging him. Hyde hugged her back before Leo joined in lifting them both off the ground. "Um Leo? Could you put us down please?"

"You're vain and he's lazy." Jackie rolled her eyes and giggled a little. "And you're both too busy being stupid to stop being stubborn and just be together."

"Why does he always get the wrong one?" Jackie groaned, blushing scarlet.

"On the ground Leo." Hyde clarified. Stepping back from her once Leo had dropped them and wondered back into the store room. She was fiddling with her hair still embarrassed. "You wanna go hang out at Forman's, there's a curling iron there, and probably other stuff too." Jackie nodded.

"Yeah, ok." She said smiling, he was instantly glad. "What about the store?"

"Good point." He thought for a minute. "Everybody out, shops closed due to… Well cause I'm the boss and I say so." A few people stared so he started herding them out. "Pay and get out." A few disgruntled customers paid for the records but most of them walked out muttering about expecting better service. "Can you wake Leo and tell him we're closed while I finish up? He gets worried about nuclear weapons if he wakes up alone."

Jackie went into the store room. "Leo?" She asked shaking him lightly. He opened his eyes lazily.

"Hey loud girl! You're back from Chicago. Does Hyde know yet?" He smiled like a retarded teddy bear.

"Yeah, Leo." She smiled. "Listen, Steven and I are closing the shop ok?"

"Ok girl." He agreed before rolling over to go back to sleep. "You know Hyde's really happy you're back." She smiled, going back outside closing the door.

"He ok?"

"Yeah, he went back to sleep."

"Good he can't do much damage that way." Hyde said, grabbing the keys. "Ready to go?" Jackie nodded and followed him out into the Camino.

"I love this car." She said rolling down the window and relaxing.

"Of course you do, she's my baby." He said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and started fiddling with the radio. He gently slapped her hand away. "And you're not hurting her with Abba."

"It's a car!" She laughed. As he set the station onto rock.

"It's my car." He corrected. She rolled her eyes, looking out the window. Hyde found himself wanting to hear her talk. It was weird how much he'd missed her without knowing. Or more like the things he never thought he'd miss. "So; what's with the curling iron? Thought you hated styling wands."

"When did I say that?" She asked.

"Van stock." He smirked, remembering how fun it had been trying to get Kelso caught.

"You remember that?" She said surprised.

"Yeah I know weird right? I was so drunk by the end of that!" He laughed again van stock was fun.

"Well I was using hot rollers but when I found out Kelso was cheating on me I threw them down the stairs and smashed them up." She said happily.

"Why?" He laughed.

"You told me to, don't you remember?" He shook his head, confused. It did sound like something he would suggest but he should remember that. "Yeah, I was crying and Donna and Eric took off and left you alone with me. You told me I should smash up all his stuff and everything he gave me, unless it was expensive, in that case sell it." He nodded slowly, beginning to remember saying that and why he'd forgotten it.

******************************

_1977_

_She'd immediately ran to him in tears after Kelso stormed out. He stood there stiffly, his first instinct to push her away but the likelihood was that that would only lead to louder crying. He looked over the top of her head to Eric and Donna. "Why does she always come to me?" They shrugged and then took off leaving him with her. He could have killed them right then, how was he suppose to handle a crying girl, this never ended good. Last time it ended with prom. _

_Why was he always the one who was there for her? Donna was her friend, didn't this situation call for scary man-hating rants. She was still sobbing onto his neck despite the fact that he hadn't moved to comfort her, or moved at all in fact. "Uh… Jackie?" She sniffled. "Stop crying" She started crying even harder, Hyde sighed. "Ok now really, stop it Jackie." He growled in irritation, dropping his popsicle on the floor. Maybe Fez would eat it later, or better yet Kelso. It was that stupid moron's fault he was stuck with her in the first place._

_He decided that he had to do something or she'd never let go of him so he put an arm round her and moved them to sit on the couch. As soon as they were settled she tightened her grip round his neck and half climbed onto his lap. "Uh ok." He muttered, awkwardly putting his arms around her, patting her on the back. She quietened down a little, still crying but a little less desperately now. "Kelso's such a whore, just forget about him." Her tears were pooling between his neck and shoulder and her hair was tickling his chin. She was still sobbing and whimpering, trying to say something. She took a depth breath and went silent for a second before throwing herself on him with a fresh wave of tears. He hooked his arm under her knees and pulled her up onto his lap. "You were right. Breaking up with him was the smartest thing you ever did so don't ruin it by falling apart over him._

"_I'm… not…crying because…it's over!" She gasped before dissolving into tears again. God that grip was chocking him, but he let her keep crying on him. There was no way she was stopping anytime soon but she was trying to talk and Hyde really wasn't sure if that was good or bad. "Why Laurie?" She sobbed. "And Pam Macy. He keeps cheating on me with blonde bimbos and I don't know what I did." She sobbed._

"_Hey, come on." He said untangling her arms and moving her so he could look at her. "You didn't do anything, Kelso's an idiot and you're gonna do better." She shook her head and buried her face in his neck. "Everything gonna be fine, this whole thing will work out. Ok, enough crying." He lifted her up to sit next to him and, after a slight struggle, got her arms unwrapped. He held onto her hands so she couldn't take on her death-drip again. "Crying will do nothing. Kelso's the one who's gonna sit and do that so it's just wrong that you're doing the same."_

"_But I don't know what else to do Hyde!"_

_He thought for a second. "Right, you've got stuff he bought you at home?" She nodded puzzled. "And things that belonged to him?" She nodded again. "Right. Then what you do is go home and destroy it all." She looked at him even more confused and he had to admit it was a little cute. "Trust me, it makes no sense but I promise you'll feel much better afterwards. But don't bother smashing anything expensive, the expensive things, you sell." She laughed weakly. He smiled and stroked some tears off her cheeks. "No more crying, destruction."_

"_Thank you Hyde." She said softly, getting up to hug him. He hugged her back, feeling somehow bad that Kelso had her thinking that way. When she pulled back their faces were very close together and he was suddenly incredibly tempted to kiss her. He was very worried that she might be close enough to see through his shades. She moved to take them off but he knocked her hand away when he felt her fingers brush his skin. She stood up. "Right….Erm, yeah, breaking things." She nodded and walked out of the basement quickly._

_Hyde got up and snuck into the kitchen. He grabbed as many beers as he could carry and took them down into the basement, hiding in his room. He lit up a joint and he drank and drank until he passed out. What followed were some of the best and most confusing sex dreams of his life. A tiny dark pixie, dancing in his head. _

_He woke up with one hell of a hangover, not helped by Red yelling about his stolen beer. He knew he'd suffered some kind of temporary insanity and that there was a great reason for drinking so much. But for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was._

_******************************_

"Anyway smashing up rollers made me feel so much better, then I had to steal my Mom's curling iron."

"Because heaven forbid you just wash and brush." He teased lightly.

"Yes! I had to look fantastic or else Laurie would win!" She stressed seriously. He rolled his eyes. She laughed. "I mean it, until I got a boyfriend I had to look a million times better than her."

"Again, wash and brush." She started smiling at him. "What? Jackie I'm driving, quit staring it's distracting." He started laughing despite himself. "What are you smiling about!"

"You think I'm cute."

"Oh God not this again. You know you're gorgeous" She started bouncing in her seat giggling. "Stop distracting the driver."

"You think I'm gorgeous! You think I'm gorgeous!" She sang over and over again.

He turned up the volume. "Not listening to you. Turning up the radio, and ignoring you." She started laughing hysterically and so did he.

As they pulled into the Forman's, Red was sitting in the corvette, with a beer.

"Get the hell in that house and eat." He barked at them.

"Red, man what's up?" Hyde asked confused.

"Just go eat!" Red sat staring at his beer. Hyde gave him a worried look as he followed Jackie into the kitchen. Kitty was running around the place, piling up the kitchen table with food. There were muffins, bagels, waffles and pancakes. All at two in the afternoon.

"Uh, Mrs Forman, what's all this?" Jackie asked.

"Oh sweetie!" Kitty squealed, throwing herself on the younger girl. "Well I just felt I had to cook what with Eric being home and then I got the two best calls ever all in one hour." She started bouncing around, taking cookies and brownies out of the oven. "Michel's coming home! He'll be here in about an hour."

"So he finally set the club on fire?" Hyde laughed grabbing a cookie.

"No. He got a promotion!" Kitty yelled laughing. "Playboy's taking over the club where my Kasey worked, you know after the fire. And Michel's managing it, the man he worked for thought he had real potential!"

"Wow, that really great Mrs Forman." Jackie said smiling.

"Oh yes dear, here have a cookie. Oh and Brooke and Betsy and coming back here with him , they've already found a nice little apartment. Isn't it wonderful, one of my kids is growing up!"

"Yeah, I don't think Kelso will really be grown up until he stops gluing things to his face." Hyde said, glad though, that his friend was coming home.

"Oh and just five minutes after he's hung up. Laurie calls! She's coming home to try and work things out with Fez!" Kitty jumped about three feet in the air.

"So that's what wrong with Red."

"Oh you know how he is Steven, he just, he gets nervous when I bake. Now you two go downstairs. Oh! I need to make cupcakes!" Hyde and Jackie went downstairs, leaving her to cook everything left in the kitchen.

"I can't believe she's coming home. Lock up your husbands!" Jackie giggled as they entered the basement sitting on the couch. Hyde flicked on the television leaving 'the price is right' to play in the background.

"Point Place's very own drain on penicillin." He smirked watching some over-excited young guy jumping around. "Hey no old ladies this time." Jackie smiled and started watching it as well.

"You know according to Fez she started using raincoats after he made an 'honest woman' of her." She scoffed slightly at the thought of Laurie being an honest woman.

"Do you think she really wants to commit to him?" Hyde asked sceptically. "That might be a problem since he seems to be enjoying his loose lifestyle. How many girls has he had over this week?"

"He started mixing their names up couple of days ago." She laughed.

"See he's enjoying being a total whore!"

"Oh no, he's found the one woman for him." Jackie said gravely. "That crazy bitch Caroline, she's got enough personalities to keep him entertained for a long time."

"Caroline!" He shook his head disbelievingly. "It just had to be the scary one."

"I'm afraid to go into my own apartment!" Jackie said with a giggle. She tucked her legs up next to her and lent her head on the back, gazing at the screen. He looked down at her for a few minutes. She looked so adorable, but stunning too. Her hair and make-up, that had been so pristine was ruined, or at least according to her. Maybe she was a little paler than she had been when she entered grooves but her skin was still perfect and he had no idea what was wrong with her hair. Her pretty dress was all ruffled and she'd just kicked off the dangerous shoes. For once she looked natural and she was even more beautiful than ever. Her face was glowing, her cheeks flushed and her lips were slightly swollen and red. She was laughing at a silly game and it made her wide eyes sparkle. Her body, that lithe, bewitching body was incredibly tempting and elegant without her even trying. He briefly suspected her of angling her body in that way simply to drive him to insanity. But she wasn't even glancing at him. Whenever she was dressed up or posing for a guy she couldn't resist peeking at him.

"You know I sort of hope they get back together." She said mildly. He raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed at the sceptical look on his face. "No, I do! I don't have to worry about her shaving my head while I sleep." She began stroking her hair protectively.

"That is a good point." He nodded. "Oh look, old lady." He laughed a little.

"Ok I need a curling iron." She sat up slowly, stretching.

"Top draw with your other stuff." He said without thinking. About five seconds later he realised that she hadn't moved and was staring at him. "What?" He asked slowly, realising what he'd said.

"You still have my stuff?" She asked quietly.

"No?" He answered slowly, clearly lying. She dashed into the room and opened up the top draw. He followed after her, bizarrely nervous about her reaction. She was ruffling through the draw and he was pretty sure that she wasn't looking for the curling iron anymore. When she turned back to face him she was holding the old Led Zeppelin t-shirt and he couldn't talk his way out of it since he was wearing the new one.

"Why do you still have this?" She asked curiously.

"I didn't give it to Sam." He muttered feeling very stupid. He had been expecting her to squeal and bounce that he kept all that stuff, that's what it was like when they were together. Anything that showed he cared and she'd be like a bunny on speed. She was really quiet now and he couldn't read what she was feeling, it was driving him crazy. How was she doing this to him?

"I know, she used to complain that you wouldn't let her use your stuff." She was still staring at the shirt. "But why did you buy a new one? Why didn't you just wear this one?" He shrugged and stared at the floor. She turned back to the draw. "My God, it's everything. Steven why did you keep all this stuff?"

"Come on, Jackie." He sighed. "You must've kept stuff."

"I didn't get married." She wasn't yelling or being spiteful, it was just a fact. "And I didn't want to let go of memories and stuff."

"What's the big deal? So I kept some pictures and other junk." He started going on the offence, he knew it was properly stupid but he couldn't stop it. "You left it all here, what was I suppose to do with it? I thought you were gonna come get it since it was _so_ important that you had it all here."

"Why are you yelling at me? I didn't wanna take it while you were gone and I didn't want to see you when you came back! I told you that it hurts to be around you and compared to that, all this stuff just wasn't important." She was getting pissed with him now but she was hurt underneath it. Having to drag up all these feeling was horrible and painful. She starting pulling stuff out, it really was everything, clothes, make-up even Abba records.

"Well then who cares if I kept it? Will you just leave it alone?" He tried to close the draw but she'd found her old diary. It was obvious that he'd read it, the lock was broken off, pages were marked and he'd written stuff in the margins. Even circled the times when she'd written she was his. There was a sizeable chunk at the front that was from before they got together, where he'd ripped out all the pages that she'd written about Kelso. He'd been high or drunk at the time, and depressed, so tearing them out and burning them was great comfort. Never crying, destruction.

"You read my diary?" She asked. So he had know that was a big deal and that he shouldn't have done it. He'd definitely known that she shouldn't ever find out that he did. "I can't believe you read this!" She hit him with it.

"Hey you read Donna's all the time!"

"That is not the same and you know that!" She wasn't angry, just hurt that he was yelling at her. "You wrote in it." She sat down and started flicking through it. He took it off her.

"Ok I'll just throw it out then if you don't want me to have it here."

"No. Give it to me!" She shouted taking it back. "You tore out pages? I can't believe this, this isn't yours, you can't do that!" Her voice was beginning to crack, as she fought back tears of pain and hurt.

"Jackie, come on." He sighed. She was reading through the whole thing. Things he'd never say.

"Will you please tell me why you kept this?" She asked him quietly, breathing carefully to stay calm.

"I don't know ok? I just didn't wanna throw it all away and I didn't want to give it back." He was still acting irritated but was trying not to be mean. "I guess I just wanted to keep it." He said quietly. "I still wanna keep it. Or just the photos? I mean it's your diary and I am… sorry for reading it but you weren't ever gonna come take it back and I missed you."

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea ok." She stood up and gathered up some of the stuff. Her diary and curling iron. She left the t-shirt. She opened the door but as soon as she let go of that handle he pulled it shut. She sighed, leaning her forehead against the door. "Steven…"

He kissed her. There was no reason for it, no motive. He wasn't even trying to stop her from leaving. She stepped backwards but there less than a centimetre between her back and the door. Within seconds she was squashed between his body and the door. It was a fierce, demanding kiss. His hands held the lower part of her face tightly as his calloused thumbs swept over her cheekbones.

She'd dropped her things when her back collided with the door. She slammed her hands against the door, trying to push herself away so she could leave but she wanted to less and less. He ran his tongue swiftly along her lips, forcing it into her mouth when she moaned softly and her eyes drifted close. She slipped her hands round to his back, under his t-shirt to stroke the hot skin on his back.

Jackie pushed her tongue against his as their mouths battled for dominance. He brushed his hands down her neck and arms, coming to rest on her waist, gripping her tightly. His knee moved between her legs, fitting there perfectly as she hooked her fingers into his belt loops. They stayed like that for several minutes locked together their bodies pressed together, kissing sweetly.

Hyde's mouth moved along her chin to the sensitive skin below her ear. Her head fell to one side her breathing ragged as he licked and nibbled the soft skin there. "Steven…" She wimpered. "This is… Oh God! It's wrong." Clearly the words coming out of her mouth meant nothing to her as she pulled his shirt violently off him. He laughed slightly at her contradicting actions, biting her earlobe hard enough to make her dig her nails into his shoulders. His arms travelled to her back, unzipping her dress. He stepped back to slip it off her before lifting her off the ground and pinning her to the door again.

Their lips locked again as he wound his hands in her hair. She arched her back, reaching round to unclip her bra and it joined her dress on the floor. Steven dipped his head to trail his tongue along the curve of her breast. "Feels right." He breathed heavily, before moving his tongue to stimulate her hard nipples. She groaned, her head falling backwards against the door in pleasure.

Jackie suddenly pushed him backwards, putting her feet on the ground. She undid his belt quickly, pulling down his trousers before he lifted her back up. She wrapped her legs tightly round his waist for the short distance to his cot. They both crashed down onto it kissing furiously. He landed on top of her kicking off his trousers and stripping himself of boxers as well.

Jackie broke the kiss and rolled them over so she was lying above him, smiling wickedly. She slid down his body, kissing his chest as she moved lower. She licked the skin just below his belly button, causing his muscles to jerk. He let out a short breathless laugh at the sensation. She grinned and planted a soft kiss there. Sticking out her tongue, she grazed it lazily along the length of his, already hardened, shaft. She gently pecked the head as his hips bucked upwards.

He slammed his head backwards into the pillow, biting his bottom lip. "Fucking hell Jacks…" It drove him insane when she did that. She wasn't comfortable with giving head, flat out refusing the idea. It was a shame he hadn't managed to corrupt her that far, he'd had a lot of fun trying though. It seemed towards the end of their relationship she was coming around on her own, with help from a very useful Cosmo article he 'happened' to find on her bed. Her teasing licks had definitely confirmed that all that talking had given her a freakishly strong tongue.

She began moving upwards again, jacking him off as she lay beside him, licking and biting his ear lobe. He was biting down on his lip so hard now that it wouldn't take much to draw blood. He grabbed the back of her neck and roughly pulled her head towards his, kissing her furiously. She moaned, low in her throat, he felt her grip him tighter, as turned on as he was. Hyde realised that if she carried on expertly stroking him he wasn't going to last much longer. He grabbed her hips, hard enough to bruise and dragged her back under him, she bit his bottom lip but didn't protest.

Hyde move down to between her legs, intent on teasing her right back. He softly kissed her soaked cunt, wondering briefly why she was still wearing her panties. He trailed his tongue down her inner thigh, kissing the soft, sensitive skin behind her knee, mimicking her previous actions. He looked up to see her lips moving, she was whispering obscenities under her breath. Her back was arched and she was clutching her breasts, playing with her hard nipples. Christ, it turned him on so much watching her do that. He moved his head to her other knee, kissing his way up her thigh. He could smell her hot juices and it drove him mad. He bit her thigh and her hips bucked as she gasped. He pulled off her underwear at an agonizingly slow pace, using every last ounce of self-control to resist just ripping them away. He raised his head, blowing cool air onto her swollen pussy and she whimpered at the feeling.

Hyde couldn't resist any longer he moved above her and thrust into her hard. Jackie cried out softly, before pulling his face down and attacking his mouth with her own. She gripped his shoulders tightly, raising her hips to meet his, the old cot began to creak under the rough movements. Jackie threw her head backwards, silently screaming as her entire body shook through wave after wave of intense orgasm. She came down panting heavily, gasping for air. Hyde gazed down at her, God she looked so beautiful when she came like that. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "Yeah, feels right." She whispered quietly.

Hyde laughed and kissed her again, drawing her tongue into his mouth and sucking on it furiously. He pulled out of her for less a minute to turn her onto her front before driving back into her from behind. "Oh, God Steven!" She cried out, burying her face in the pillow and biting down. Mrs. Forman was just upstairs so screaming to God wasn't the best of ideas.

Hyde swept her hair over her left shoulder and kissed from her earlobe, down her neck and along her shoulder. He buried his face in the crook of her neck enjoying the warm moist feeling of her wrapped around his dick as he slammed into her over and over again. He could feel her thighs trembling as her breathing became heavier and she gripped the sheets so hard they almost tore in her hands. He could feel her walls quiver around him as she moved closer to her second orgasm. Hyde felt himself getting closer as well and he started driving into her faster. He came hard, moaning her name as he spilled his seed inside her, the feeling of his cock jerking inside her tipped her over the edge too.

They both melted down onto the cot. Hyde pulled the sheet over them both, lying behind her with his head still resting on her. He was breathless and his mind swirled as though he'd used his whole stash. He barely noticed he was murmuring nonsense almost silently. Jackie heard what he was saying.

"Mine…All Mine… So gorgeous…Mine."

Jackie shifted uncomfortably and tucked the sheet tightly around her body. But when he pulled her close into his body she willingly went. Smiling slightly as she remembered that this bed was only ever warm when there was two people in it.

"HYDE!" They both rolled their eyes and stayed in the bed, thinking that the door was locked. Not remembering that neither of them had bothered with it. They could hear the unmistakable sounds of Michel Kelso barrelling down the stairs, taking them three at a time. Hyde, man where are you?" The door suddenly banged open, almost tearing off it's hinges. "Hyde?… Jackie?" Jackie clutched the sheet, her eyes widening with horror. "You two got back together? Aw I missed it!" With an offended gasp he stomped off to sulk on the couch.

**There we go and oh look it's half three in the morning, my muse an awkward bint I swear. So there you go, our beloved moron is back. I will tie up that floppy haired loose end we call Randy, properly and possibly even without him, very very soon. How do we feel about the fabulous Laurie coming back? Let me know. xxx **


	10. Throw On A Bikini And We're All Good!

_**Chapter 10: Through On A Bikini And We're All Good!**_

_**Disclaimer: I know I'm a bad girl, forgetting to do this for so very long. Basically, as we all know, I do not own Jackie, or Hyde, or Kelso, or Fez, or anyone else. If I had any control over these people, outside the realm of fan fiction, there would be no Sam. Or they would've worked it out or had a break-up worthy of them and everything they've been through. There would also be many more sex scenes. **_

_**Wow ten chapters. That seems a lot to me, so big thanks to all my lovely reviewers at this milestone. And to the writers that inspire me. **_

_**I hope you can all picture Laurie as Lisa Robin Kelly since that's who I'm picturing her as when writing this. I never did get used to the new Laurie but I loved the original hence my bringing her back.**_

_**Also I know she seems a bit too nice, but I figure she was being nice in the end of season five and sounded pretty sincere about making amends. The season six came and the bitch was back minus the bite. There my thinking is all explained.**_

_1978_

"_Hello Eric." Fez greeted cheerfully as he walked into the kitchen. "Have you seen my lovely wife?"_

"_Well I don't know about lovely, and I hope you're using wife in the loosest sense of the word, no pun intended. But the devil stormed off into her room when Red wouldn't let her get a divorce." Eric laughed._

"_Well then I will make her some nice chicken soup and show her what a good husband I can be!" Fez grinned happily and poured some soup into a pan._

"_Your optimism is… inspiring." Eric said rolling his eyes._

"_Warning do not put metal in the microwave." Fez laughed. "This isn't metal, this is soup." The microwave shot off sparks before going silent. Fez tentatively pushed open the door to the living room. "Miss Kitty? Eric broke the microwave." Eric gaped as the foreigner ran away up the stairs._

_Fez reached the door to his wife's room. He was hoping that they could talk about their situation, now Red was making them stay married. He had a month, and that was his only chance. One month to make his wife, his. No-one would believe it, but that was what he wanted._

_They might have fought enough to have the police called but he was very grateful to her for marrying him, and for helping him fool the INS so he could stay in the country. He'd never thought to ask her why she married him. She seemed bored so that was probably why, it was the reason she'd given Red. Because of that Fez was convinced that she'd not bother protecting him, she'd not bothered to stay loyal for more than a few hours. _

_But she'd been concerned when they'd found out the agent was coming, and she'd lied for him. Of course her flirting had distracted the agent, he wondered if that was for him, or for fun. She might not act like his wife but she acted like she cared._

_He was ashamed to admit it but it wasn't like he'd acted like her husband either, except for the celebratory sex after their marriage was declared real. So that made two times. _

_The first time, as usual was… awkward. And of course fast, as in about five minutes long. She was so enthralling, it surprised him. She'd always been hot, but in a tight top and short skirt clad whore kind of way. She looked much better naked, a natural beauty. Her skin was unblemished and smooth and of course he'd gotten a bit over excited and embarrassed himself. But she hadn't been cruel, she'd seemed bored but hadn't bitched at him or stormed out as quickly as possible or mocked him like some girls. In fact it was her that said she'd miss him when he was gone. Not his weird ways or candy obsession. Just him._

_The second time, he'd been careful to make sure she enjoyed it. The upside of girly magazines was very clear to him now. Cosmo wasn't just good for dirty pictures, it was a God send! It had articles on some filthy things you could do to girl with your tongue. Of course he'd intended to please her but he had enjoyed it too the way she'd writhed like an eel, whimpering sweetly. "Amazing." _

_She'd said he was amazing! His stomach dipped several times and filled with butterflies. He felt like his head was gonna crack with the uncontrollable grin that took over his face. A small part of him knew that she probably meant what he'd done was amazing but he couldn't bring himself to care. Hearing someone say he was amazing, and feeling like she really meant it; it was a rare feeling. Why he believed it he didn't know, or care, it felt good, amazing._

_The actual sex had lasted longer too, a lot longer. She seemed to enjoy it more. "Pretty good." We're her exact words but she sounded impressed. He was sure that if the second time could be that good, the third could be spectacular. The thought of that tired him out more than the bunnies. _

_It was after the first time that she'd opened up to him. That was what surprised him most. Yes she was bored, a lot of the time, but that night there was a hint of sadness to her. She confessed that she felt like a failure, hated that she did nothing with herself. She flunked out of collage and she'd barely made it through beauty school, hadn't done well enough to even get an interview anywhere. _

_He couldn't say that wasn't true or that she would one day be an incredible success. He told her the truth. She was beautiful and strong, she might not have been great in school but she had a talent for getting people, men, to do what she wanted. He promised her that everything would be ok. He believed it, too. _

_It had been a long strange journey since he came to America but he believed in the 'American Dream'. He'd told her how he wished he could stay. That was when she'd told him how he could stay. It had been her idea. He didn't regret the choice. He did regret that it had taken him this long to just talk to her like they were married, rather than start a sarcastic argument and end up yelling. Ad he said thank you?_

_And it wasn't just that the sex was good, or that she had proved herself to be… well not nice but, not cruel. He could see what Kelso meant about her being sweet. Marriage was a big deal at home, a boy became a man when he had a woman to take care of. He didn't want to betray the tradition so he would try. He loved America, but he had his own ways that were important to him too. He squared his shoulders, ready to prove himself a man. _

_He knocked on the door to Laurie's room. She'd been awkward around him for the past couple of days, since their private celebration. He'd figured maybe if he told her that he was grateful and wanted to be with her. Then she might considering giving marriage a chance, just a small one, they weren't getting divorced anytime soon so why not? _

"_Laurie? May I come in my darling wife?" There was no response so he peeked his head round. It was clean, and most of her stuff was missing. She'd had a collection of lighters on her bedside table and they were missing. In fact the room was just about empty except for a small piece of paper on the bed._

_Fez, _

_I didn't sign the divorce papers so you and my parents can keep all the gifts, and there's a big box of candy underneath my bed. A wedding gift._

_Fez peeked under the bed, all sorts of candy and all chocolate covered._

_You never asked me why I married you. I thought you deserved to stay in this country. You love America as much as Daddy even though you can't say it without a D. _

_Even though I slept with you for no real reason, you were nice to me. Didn't just get up and leave as if I was a cheap whore. I know I bring those reactions on myself but I won't change because of what people think. _

_I've been cruel to Eric and his friends my whole life, and it's time I did something nice for you all. I hope the all appreciate how lucky the are to still have you in their life._

_I don't know if I'll ever come back but if I do I hope you don't hate me. I've wanted to get out of Point Place since I was fifteen. I don't know what I'll do but I need to start fresh and prove that I can be something other than a blonde slut. I think that you'll understand that. I hope so._

_Goodbye, Laurie. xxx_

_In the box of candy were the divorce papers and a goodbye note for her family. He had been disappointed that she'd gone, that he'd failed. So he'd lived his life, but sometimes thought of what that third time would be like when she came back._

******************************

"Damn! Now we have spend God only knows how long trying to explain this to him and then he'll tell everyone!" Jackie almost tore her dress tugging it back on for the second time that day. She furiously tried to smooth her hair down. "What the hell is wrong with my hair!"

"You know Jackie, Kelso can be scared into secrecy. Very easily." She calmed down slightly. "Fez and Eric already know the whole thing. Well not this afternoon. But I spoke to them just before I went to Grooves."

Hyde waited for the pinch or kick in the shins. "Well I guess since I told Fez about what happened before Sam left and he was gonna tell Eric. Then it's alright that they know"

"Yeah Fez mentioned about you telling him." Jackie looked away, uncomfortable with his intense stare. "Jackie, we're talking about that."

"There's nothing to talk about." She said quietly. He kept looking at her steadily. After a few seconds she looked back at him. "Alright. But not now." He nodded reluctantly, Jackie said a silent prayer that he would forget while at the same time knowing he never would. "So Kelso, Eric and Fez know everything and no-one else knows anything. Is that right? What have I missed?" He was looking down guiltily. "Steven?"

"Red knows about what happened before Sam left." He muttered guiltily. Her eyes widened as she blushed furiously, her mouth moving soundlessly. "But nothing else and he refuses to admit he knows anything."

"Why?" She asked, in shock.

"Jackie I cheated on my wife. I had to talk to someone who could help me." He did look guilty. He remembered how she'd felt when the whole situation hit her. She'd slept with a married man and if she had someone who cared for her the way the Forman's did for Steven she would have asked for help. She nodded in understanding. "So there's only Donna that doesn't know."

Jackie looked as if this was an unthinkable thing. "No. Please, Steven I can't tell her. She'll hate me forever."

"Donna's alright, she'll understand."

"No! Steven she won't" Jackie was getting upset, her eyes brimming with tears. "She choose Sam over me. Less than a week after she came here and Donna had her over for a 'girl's night'. I knew that the group wouldn't exclude her. But I thought Donna would be on my side, at least for a while. She suppose to be my best friend."

"Jackie, come on." She shook her head bitterly. "She's my friend too and she was trying to do what was right."

"She should have been on my side." Jackie voice cracked. "She didn't have to think that Sam was an evil piece of trash but she could've pretended to, just to help me out, just a little. When I ran off she was talking to her about that stupid slut car and didn't even bother coming to see if I was ok."

"Yeah." He did look surprised. "It was bitchy and I was no better but I'd thought that she'd be there for you."

"She wasn't." She said softly, brushing away thick tears. "Only Fez. No one else cared." Hyde walked towards her, not sure what to say. Once he was in arms reach she'd rested her head on his chest. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her while she trembled a little. "Please Steven I can't tell her this."

"Ok then, for now we don't tell her. I'll tell Forman to keep it to himself and make sure Kelso doesn't either."

"Thank you." She said softly. After a couple of seconds she drew back and wiped her face. "Let's go face the moron." She turned to leave the room and stopped when she heard Hyde whisper the most surprising thing she'd herd from him.

"I'm sorry." Jackie only smiled, nodding that she believed him. His zen face was already back in place. "Kelso!" He walked out into the basement.

"Listen Michel. Steven and I are not back together." She explained gently, sitting next to him on the couch, while Hyde sat in his usual chair. Kelso fixed her with his version of an intelligent, sceptical look. Somewhat ruined by his disbelieving snort. "I know what it looked like but that's not what's going on here."

"Oh really!" Said Kelso, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair. He placed his hands on his hips and stood between the two of them.

"And here we go with the battle of wits."

"That is correct, Hyde, the battle of wits has indeed commenced!" Hyde looked extremely bored while Jackie inspected her nails, patiently waiting for Kelso to finish his piece. "So… Jackie! It wasn't what it looked like? Well it looked like you and Hyde were naked in bed together looking far to loved up for exes." Kelso paused for dramatic affect, looking at her as though he was telling off a naughty child. "Sooooooo let us review the evidence shall we?"

Jackie eyes meet Hyde's before they both looked quickly away to avoid laughing at the warped trial they seemed to be on. Hyde slipped his shades back on, still watching her out of the corner of his eye. He was curious to see how she explained the situation, was she ashamed of it? Or was it reminding her of when they were happy together?

He couldn't ask her himself, her reaction to him keeping all her stuff made that clear. She didn't want emotions involved. Part of him was furious that she could pretend to care so little. The smaller part of his mind thought that maybe knowing that he still had some feelings made it harder for her to ignore the feelings he felt sure that she still had. She kept some things and sex had led her to think about the first night they spent together. There was no way that he could still care for her while she felt nothing but lust and left over feelings. Whatever the hell that meant.

Kelso was still interrogating them. "You two were in the same bed. You two were naked. You two were in the same bed. You two were hugging. You two were in the same bed and you two were in the same bed! Now I am quite the expert on doing it. So I know that two people can't be in the same bed and not be doing it. Of course there are exceptions for less attractive people like Donna and Eric. But there is no way that two people," He pointed at Jackie and Hyde in turn. "can be in the same bed and naked together without totally doing it!" Kelso paused before putting a sympathetic hand on Hyde's shoulder.

"Now Hyde you're not that attractive." Hyde raised an eyebrow. "See that's your problem. I'm too good looking." Hyde moved as if to punch him and Kelso ran to stand behind Jackie. "Jackie here though, she like almost the female equivalent of me as far as hotness goes." Jackie flashed him her most winning smile. "You know apart from the blonde girl at the mall with the feathered hair." Jackie gasped and pinched him. "Damn Jackie!"

"You said I was prettier than her!" Hyde was bothered by the fact that she cared about Kelso's opinion on her looks.

"Well you got crazy dragon hair!" Jackie pinched him again and Hyde intervened before it got too stupid.

"Kelso!" He snapped. "Can you get back to the point?"

Kelso stood quietly for a minute, mentally back tracking to remember what the original point had been. "You guys did it!" He shrieked eventually.

"Yeah." Jackie answered simply. Hyde's foot began tapping, he needed her to expand. Luckily for him. So did Kelso, who was already confused.

"But you said that…"

"I said we weren't back together, Michel, and that's true. But yes we did… sleep together." Jackie clarified. "It's just a sex thing." Hyde was infuriated! He couldn't tell what she was feeling. It didn't matter what she was saying, it was her tone that revealed what she really felt. But she was speaking in that soothing voice that she used when Kelso was having trouble understanding something. He'd heard it every time Kelso had to attempt math.

"I don't get it."

"Well that's a shocker." Hyde grunted irritably.

"So you're doing it but not getting back together?" He asked slowly.

"See Michel, that's right." She praised. Kelso stood looking between the two of them for several minutes before he settled a hard gazed of Hyde.

"Hyde, can I talk to you outside?" Hyde growled and stormed up to the drive-way. Thankfully Red has already gonna back into the house of pies.

"What you dill hole?" Hyde asked, pissed that he still had no idea what was in that girl's head.

"You're sleeping with Jackie!" Kelso looked at him in shock and horror.

"Yeah I noticed." He barked.

"You can't do that."

"What's it got to do with you?" Hyde yelled, it was the same old routine. He knew he was doing it again but he wasn't stopping himself. "You broke up years ago and she's with me now!" The words left his mouth before he realised what he was saying.

Kelso looked as though he was bout to yell back but instead his expression change to confusion, mixed with what could be sympathy. "She'd not." He said quietly. Hyde nodded. "What's going on man? Last I heard you were married and you went back to hating her like you did before you guys ever got together."

Hyde sat on the porch chair. "Sam was already married so I told her to go with her husband. I think she's gone to work in the Chicago club." Kelso sat on the other chair. He didn't bother with the sympathy. This conversation was to do with Jackie, the only girl that Hyde cared for. "Just before she left, Jackie and I had slept together twice. don't ask why because I can't explain it. I sent Eric a tape asking what to do and he called, yelled at me to go get her back because, I wasn't gonna get another chance." Kelso listening intently, reacting as though it were a child's story. "Turns out he was wrong. Jackie's not willing to give me another chance. Not after Sam. She said if she gave me one more chance it would be twenty more in no time. She doesn't think that we work together." Kelso had to interrupt at that point.

"But you do, you scream and yell and break up but you always end up together."

"Not anymore." Hyde sighed. "The only kind of relationship she's willing to have with me is pure sex. She found out that I kept her diary and that the t-shirt was still hers, she wanted to end it right there."

"Man, you know maybe she just doesn't have those feelings for you."

Hyde's head snapped up. "She does Kelso. She has to." He repeated quietly. "Some how, sex seems to take away her pain. I hurt her, more than I wanted to admit but I did."

"Look Jackie's my friend and she's gonna get hurt doing this so I want you to stop it." Kelso said seriously. Hyde shook his head.

"I'm not going without her again. As long as there is any kind of relationship I'm not giving up on getting her back." Kelso looked down knowing he couldn't stop it.

"Don't hurt her man."

"Never again. Look Forman and Fez already know everything but can can't tell Donna or anyone who might." He nodded and they both went to go back downstairs. "Hey Kelso." Hyde frogged him in the arm. "Missed you man."

"You too." Kelso beamed, clutching the new bruise.

******************************

"Oh Red isn't it wonderful, out little girl is coming home." Kitty beamed setting a fresh batch of cupcakes on the table.

"You know Kitty I am happy about this." His wife laughed and hugged him. "Be happier if we could see the table top." He muttered, reading the paper.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Laurie rushed into the kitchen with some bags.

"Oh Sweetie you look wonderful!" Kitty screamed and hugged her.

"It's good to see you kitten."

"You too Daddy!"

"Oh honey, stand back let me take a look at you." Laurie fixed a winning smile on her face. "Oh you look so grown-up!" She shrieked with her trademark laugh. It was true. When Laurie left her style had been so different. Heavy make-up, skin-tight tops and tiny skirts. The woman standing in the kitchen now looked smarter and even more beautiful. She wore a crisp white shirt under a black blazer, tucked at the waist. Her shirt was unbuttoned enough to show some skin without being slutty, just attractive. She wore smart black pants with small black heels. Her hair was still long and blonde but for the first time in her life it was straight, not flat or lank, shining. Her skin was not as fresh as when she had left but it glowed with happiness now she was home. Her smile was radiant and her brown eyes sparkled.

"I feel grown-up. I'm taking control of my life and I really do mean it this time." Kitty looked a little doubtful, it made her feel guilty but that fact was, Laurie had never given her reason to trust her. "I called the collage from New York and found information on night classes. As soon as I'm making money I'm gonna sign up for photography and fashion design. All I loved was posing and clothes. Well that and doing my hair but beauty school was a bust."

"Well, Kitten, if my little girl wants to learn then we're gonna help." Red beamed getting out his wallet.

"Red."

"No, Daddy. I'm ready to do this alone. I just need somewhere to stay."

"Well Sweetie, of course you're staying here." Kitty said hugging her again. "I'm so proud of you for wanting to be independent."

"Thanks Mom. Um… How is Fez doing?" She asked nervously. Red groaned.

"Why the foreigner?"

"Now Red the two of them got married and it's good that Laurie is trying to work it out." Kitty said sternly.

"But why? He'd got his green card, we got the gifts. There's no reason for them to stay married."

"Well." Laurie said. "I could always try to find someone else. Kelso was always really sweet, maybe some one just like him?" She smiled innocently with wide eyes.

"Marriage is important Laurie, now go talk to Aladdin." With that Red stomped into the living room with a beer. Kitty and Laurie shared a smile.

"Well done honey." Kitty said handing her a cupcake.

******************************

At the end of the drive-way were Donna and Eric. "Thanks for helping me out Donna. I know it's awkward now that you're with, Randy, but you always were a great writer and I can use all the help I can get."

"I guess it's ok Eric. I mean you're still kind of my best friend and… Oh God"

"What?"

"She's back!" Donna pointed into the kitchen where a blonde head sat.

"Oh no. The devil has returned." Eric said in horror.

"Sooooooo." She rocked back on her heels. "Wanna go work at my house.?"

"Oh definitely." Laughing the two went into Donna's kitchen. Donna brought out a pad of paper.

"Well you said that when you just tried to write, it didn't really work so maybe planning it would help you. So the first thing you need to do is decide what kind of book you want to write…"

"A good one!" Eric interrupted.

"Yes, what kind of book are you writing. A true account of what happened, exactly as it happened? Or a fictional story based on your experiences.? Do you want the reader to enjoy the book as a story and learn because of that or do you want it to be a work of non-fiction?" Donna asked.

"Well I guess if people enjoyed it, they'd care." Eric said slowly. "Plus wouldn't there be like legal stuff if I wanted to write about the people over there. Maybe it's time we got to see Derik again." He laughed.

"But maybe taking him to the seventies., and out of Wuthering Heights " Donna suggested with a smile.

"That could work."

"Here, make a list of significant events of moments that you want including and why." Just as she handed him a pen the phone rang. "Hey Randy." She answered, shooting Eric an awkward glance. "No I told you, Eric asked me for help writing about Africa… I told you we were still friends." Eric couldn't help but listen in on the conversation, Donna seemed to be getting more annoyed. She'd always hated men who tried to control her. "I'll call you tomorrow!" She slammed down the phone in anger. "What the hell is wrong with men?"

"Uh Donna? You've seen you, right?" Eric asked. She'd become even more beautiful since he left. Or maybe it was not seeing her. Her body was perfect as always. Her hair had stayed blonde, it was beautiful but his Donna had always been a saucy red-head, at least in his mind. She was gorgeous when she was angry. "I reacted the same way with David, remember? Guys see you and… well look at you. No wonder he's protective."

"Thanks I guess." Donna blushed looking down at the table. "You look good."

Eric cleared his throat. "Oh yeah! Running from lion really builds up those muscles." He struck a muscle man pose.

"Oh you did not get chased by lions." Donna laughed.

"Nah I didn't." He smiled. There was a long silence. Comfortable silence, it felt like old times. "Donna I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you and for breaking up with you in a letter."

"It's ok Eric. I think… I think that I can see why you did it and I know the Randy must seem like a total ass but he' actually a pretty cool guy." She nodded. "I missed you though." She shifted a it closer as Eric turned to face you.

"I missed you too. There was never anyone else." He suddenly noticed they were very close and couldn't help but lean closer. "I didn't stop loving you." Donna felt her head tilt to the side, unable to resist her first love. They were so close. Their lips barely touched and Eric leapt backwards as though burnt. This was wrong. he did love her and always would; but he'd never try to snake another guy's girl, even if the guy was a jerk. "I..I..I better go home… uh, thanks for your help." He dashed out of the house, cursing his own stupidity.

******************************

"You said bar work Michel!" Jackie yelled.

"Well you'd be working in a bar." He whined back at her. "Come on Jackie, just one dance!"

"No Michel! You said I could have a job behind the bar and there is no way I'm dancing here." She looked at the surroundings, dark, dingy. Neon signs were all over the walls, it was only slightly better than it had been before. There was no way she would be dancing here. "So? Well are you gonna give me the job?"

"Fine Jackie!" Kelso went to answer a phone call. "But you have to wear the bunny ears!"

"Hey, way to handle the idiot." Jackie turned to see a handsome Greek man behind her. "Hi I'm Martin. I worked the bar in Chicago, but Kelso promoted me, now I'm the 'Don't touch' guy." Jackie laughed. "Yeah I got a thing for crazy chicks so as long as the girls aren't dangerous they don't have to worry about me taking advantage of the position."

"You like the crazy chicks?" Jackie asked confused. "Why?"

"The sex is great." He answered with a grin.

"My room mate is dating a loon. She keeps threatening to kill me for being in the same room as him."

"Well I don't have many female friends outside of work and it's love underneath it all." Jackie thought it was a bit crazy but shrugged, accepting it. "Come on, I'll show you how to pull a pint."

"Don't I just pull the leaver?" She asked confused. Martin laughed.

"Go ahead and try my lovely." Jackie pulled the lever, resulting in beer all over the floor and up her arm. The glass was filled with one inch bear and the rest was head. Jackie looked up at him embarrassed. Martin grinned at her. "Here try again and I'll talk you through it." It took a couple more tries but she managed eventually to pull the perfect pint.

"Thank you Marty!" She squealed hugging him and jumping.

"You're welcome, hey maybe you can introduce me to your friend's crazy lady if she gets too much for him." He grinned.

"Hey I'll hold you to that." she warned. Pointing at him. She spotted a blonde walking into the bar. "Oh my God. Laurie? Laurie Forman?"

"Hey Jackie." Laurie gave her a nervous smile, Jackie had never really liked her, and with good reason. But she was Fez's room mate now so Laurie figured she needed her on her side. She'd never not liked Jackie, she'd been indifferent towards the girl mostly. For a short while she was jealous that Kelso wanted to protect Jackie but not her. Still the two of them did have some things in common. Their interests in clothes and music were similar and Laurie had admired her for refusing to give up the basement. "I heard there were some jobs going for dancers here?"

"Oh yeah Kelso's around here somewhere."

"Kelso's working here?" Laurie asked.

"Yeah. Didn't your Mom tell you?" Jackie asked. "He was really great in the playboy club in Chicago and his boss said he could run this place so you'll probably be able to get a job easily. Kelso came out of the back room then, complaining about Kasey wanting his job back. Of course it had been him that set the place on fire and it was just stupidity having two Kelsos working in one place with so many flammable liquids.

"Laurie! You're back in Point Place."

"Yep, and you better keep your hands off me because I'm a married woman." She said teasingly.

"Well I'm a father so you better keep you're hands off me!" He said back. "Why are you here? If you want a job you have to dance because she wouldn't" He pointed at Jackie, giving her a pouting look. Jackie stuck her tongue out in response.

"Fine, where's the music system?" Kelso pointed it out and Laurie picked a 'Hot Chocolate' record. She took off the blazer and tied her shirt up so her navel was on show. He executed a quick, sexy show around the pool. It was better than some of the fake breasted bimbo that came in early intent on showing everything they had. The idea of a classy strip joint was to tease a little. When the song ended Laurie fixed her outfit. "Well?"

"Throw on a bikini and we're all good." Kelso said with grin.

"Well thank God I'm not the only real one here." Jackie said. "Every other girl that's walked in here's had plastic hair and fake boobs. Hello! Loose hold hairspray." She said tossing her own curls.

"God I thought you'd hate me." Laurie said with relief. " Jackie I'm sorry for the whole thing with Kelso and for things I've said about you behind your back. I still want to make things better and I hope you can forgive me. You know, I really do want to get back with Fez. He's a good guy, I was so eager to be independent I don't think I realised how accidentally lucky I got."

"Well to tell you the truth I'd rather you than that crazy bitch, Caroline. You know I kind of admired you. Before I found out about the whole you screwing my boyfriend thing." Laurie looked guilty. "I'm over it, beside thanks to you he found out what it feels like to be cheated on and it stopped him doing it. For about a week." She added with a small laugh. "You know you never cared what people thought or you. That's the kind of feminism even I can respect. Plus you have really great hair." Laurie touched her straightened locks.

"How does it look?" She asked nervously, I've been trying it out.

"I like it, suits you. It's not all flat and lifeless like Donna's" Jackie answered honestly, she was new to seeing straight hair that looked that good. "So what made you come home?"

"Well I went through some really bad stuff in Chicago. I shacked up with this dreamy guy, looked like John Travolta. So hot." She smiled sadly. "He said he could get me a modelling career. Turned out it wasn't the kind of modelling I'd like to do. But every time I refused he told me he'd kick me out, and I would tell myself it's not that bad. It wasn't like hardcore porn but I didn't like it. Even when I slept around I was in control so I didn't feel like a whore but doing that." She twisted her face disgusted. "I hated it. Then one day, he wanted me to do a short film with another girl. That's where I drew the line, packed my stuff and left. He didn't even care and it reminded me how sweet Fez was to me and I began to miss him."

Jackie looked horrified by what had happened to her. "I think he's missed you too. He never signed the divorce papers. He told me how marriage was a big deal where he come from. Where ever the hell that is." They both laughed. "Fez likes a woman he can take care of, but he's not a controller."

"So you think I stand a chance?" Laurie asked hopefully. Jackie glanced down the bar to where Martin was filling a fridge.

"We'll have to get rid of his crazy girlfriend first, and I think I might know how." She said with a small smile.

"You're really gonna help me?" Laurie hadn't expected to be accepted so easily. Why had she hated this town so much? "So we're like, friends?"

Jackie nodded giving the blonde a quick wink. "Martin! Could you come here a sec?" She gave Laurie an evil grin. Laurie grinned back, not sure what the midget was thinking, but pretty sure she'd like it.

Eric entered at that moment, saw twin devil grins and walked right back out again.

******************************

"Fez, I'm home." Jackie called as she came in.

"I hate you!" Caroline screeched, running into the living room. Fez followed her quickly placing his hands carefully on the crazy girl's shoulders.

"Caroline, sweetie." He said nervously. "We talked about this. There's no need to scream at every girl who walks into the apartment."

Laurie choose this moment to sweep in, she'd taken off the blazer and replaced the clear lip gloss with a blood red shade Fez could never resist. She walked strait up to Caroline, towering at least a foot above her. "Hi sweetie, I'm Laurie!" She shook the suspicious girls hand. "Fez's wife." Caroline spun round, her eyes almost burning in their sockets.

"Honey…" Fez backed away, laughing nervously. Jackie nodded at Martin who'd followed them in, he moved slowly closer to the vibrating lunatic. "Funny story you see…I'm married!"

"Why do you make me hurt you!" Caroline shrieked and threw herself towards Fez who shielded his eyes from a blow that never came. He lowered his hands cautiously to see Caroline being carried to the door by a tanned, muscular stranger.

"You girls got this?" He asked when he reached the door.

"Yeah, thanks Martin." Laurie called waving. "Hi Fez."

"Give me five minutes." Jackie said, giving Laurie an encouraging smile. Before running into her room to pack an overnight bag. It had been agreed by her, Laurie and Kitty that she should stay in Laurie's room for the night.

Laurie looked at Fez nervously. She was suddenly very scared of his reaction. Even if he could forgive her for leaving in the first place, he'd want a more detailed explanation of what happened in New York. Honestly, it was soft core porn, photo's mostly, she'd never been great at being filmed. Was it possible he'd be able to take her back after she'd degraded herself like that? She didn't know why it was so much worse than sleeping, around but it was.

Fez was in shock she was really back. Mrs. Forman had told him but he hadn't really believed it. She looked different, more like the girl he'd talked to in the back of Kelso's van. Only stronger, except for her eyes, the same quiet vulnerability and uncertainty was there. When she'd left he would've burst with happiness if she came back wanting a chance with him. Now he was frozen with shock and fear. Maybe she wasn't back here to give them a chance, maybe she just wanted the papers signing and then she was gone again. It was the dread that he felt at that thought that made him know, he would take her back.

It wasn't like he was giving her a second chance, they were just two people who'd had fling. The only thing that made them any different than any girl he'd slept with in the past two weeks was a stupid piece of paper. But that paper had meant she cared and was a good person. He wanted her, that was it.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Jackie left closing the door behind her.

Laurie took a deep breath and looked him in the face. "Do we really need a huge emotional talk." Fez shook his head, still in shock. "Thank God. I'm sorry and I wanna be with you."

"I want you too." He said, she looked relieved.

"Can we try again." She asked hopefully. Silently thinking that they'd never tried before.

"We never tried before Laurie, but yeah, we can try now." Her eyes were shining slightly. Being back in that town had been more emotional draining than she'd expected. She wondered when she'd become the kind of person to show, or even have, emotions. She moved forward to hug her husband. He felt solid and warm, slowly he put his arms around her. He held her back.

She moved to look at his face. She wanted to kiss him and suddenly felt thirteen again. It had been a long time since a kiss had meant anything to her. She lightly touched his lips with her own. He tasted like chocolate, figured. She almost felt like giggling at the thought. He opened his mouth sliding his tongue into hers, he rolled it and she moaned in response. He shivered at the vibrations it created. He broke the kiss and swept her up bridal style, carrying her into his bedroom. She had let out a little giggle as soon as her feet left the ground, by the time they went through the door, her shirt was off and his was half unbuttoned.

He lay her down on the bed with great flair. She giggled and kneel to rip open the rest of his shirt and slip it off him. Fez moved the arm of his record player back to the start and soon 'The Strageloves' were singing. He grinned and kicked off his shoes, she returned his grin and kicked off her own heels. He didn't know who had moved first but he was suddenly lying on top of her on the bed, their arms locked around each other. He felt her hands move to his trousers and swiftly undo his belt. She raised her legs and used her feet to push them down, their lips staying locked the whole time.

Fez managed to undo her bra with only a little fuss. _Impressive._ She thought. It had taken a lot of fiddling and cursing in whatever his native language was before she did it herself. The skin of his hands were rough as he slid them over her stomach and waist. He unclipped her trousers and pulled them down her silky legs along with her underwear. He dipped his head to kiss hot sex but she flipped them over so she was on top before slithering down to his crotch. "My turn this time baby." She whispered with a wink.

Fez groaned as he felt her mouth wrap around him and take his full length. She began moving her head pulling back until just the tip of his head rested on her lips then pushing her head forward 'till his balls hit her chin.

She moved agonizingly slow at first, feeling every inch of his hard shaft against her tongue. As her pace grew in speed she swirled her tongue around the head. She felt his hand rest on her head and glanced up to see his stomach muscles stretched and taunt as he arced his back, murmuring in his native tongue.

She moved up his body, pressed her firm breasts against his chest as she recaptured his lips, exploring the inside of his mouth with her tongue. Drawing back she straddled his hips and slowly sunk down onto his penis, breathing in sharply as he filled her completely. She began gently rocking on him, leaning backwards and placing her feet on either side of his shoulders. Fez gripped her thighs, raising his hips in time with her movements.

Laurie let her head fall back panting heavily as the sensations shooting through her body grew more powerful and she began shaking. Fez's hand moved to expertly manipulate her clit, driving her wild and causing her to nearly scream in ecstasy. She began rocking faster, her movements growing more erratic and out of control. She noticed her lovers mouth moving and realised he was singing along with the music.

"I know a girl who's soft and sweet.

She's so fine she can't be beat."

She couldn't stop a delighted laugh at how ridiculous but adorable it was. He'd hummed last time but this was so much better. Once she laughed he stopped singing and blushed furiously. Laurie bent her head giving him a soft kiss before straightening back up and, breathlessly, started singing herself.

"I want Candy, I want Candy."

Fez laughed himself and joined in loudly.

"Go to see her with her hair hung down.

Ain't no finer girl in town."

They carried on moving together both laughing and singing loudly. Screwing furiously, moving closer to climax. She came first, gasping in pleasure, then letting out a low long moan as she felt him grasp her legs tighter as he came with her. She rolled off him to lie next to him, gasping for breath and grinning.

"Are you happy to be home, dear?" He asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah." She whispered quietly, pressing herself against his warm body and falling asleep as the music kept right on playing.

_**I figured I was gonna branch out into another couple and I don't know why but I think a bit of kookiness sort of suits Laurie and Fez. Either way I'm even more nervous about this one then I was about my first chapter or my first sex scene. So please review and say what you thought. Even if you think it was terrible. **_

_**Don't worry we'll be getting back to out favourite couple soon enough. Zen forever. xxx **_


	11. Close Your Eyes

_Chapter 11: Close Your Eyes. _

Disclaimer: Damn it all I don't own them! If I did I'd give every reviewer a naked character of their choice. Jackie, Hyde, Kelso, anyone you want. Bob if you're so inclined!

I am extremely sorry about how long this has taken and I hope I haven't lost any readers because of it. I had some serious bouts of writer's block. At first I could write, except I didn't have a first scene in mind and if I can't start a chapter I'm terrible. Then around two thousands words I was stuck again. Then as a final trial I completely lost my ability to write sex scenes! But it's all better now.

Just in case it's not clear. Hyde added all the underlines after they broke up.

chapter then I'm stuck. Then a couple of thousand words in I got stuck again. Then I suddenly lost my ability to write sex scenes, completely! It all just went away and no amount of great sex or mills and boon or reading smut or drooling at Danny Masterson would fix it.

Once I again I request Buffy fans go to the profile of dsmith141.

So here we go, let's have some drama!

**Kitty Forman jumped as that loud Burkhart girl stormed into her kitchen, followed by a furious Steven Hyde. She was yelling something about not believing the way he was acting and he was yelling back at her, his shades hung on the neck of his t-shirt. Clearly they were in the middle of a blazing row. She wondered if the two of them were finally back together, that would be good, she'd always liked that girl. Jackie was much better for her Steven than that Vegas girl. Kitty would be willing to bet that she didn't paint her toenails in the kitchen. Not that she baked there either, but based on her failed pies and peanut butter cookies that was a good thing.**

"**I am trying to help you here, Jackie!" She'd just been about to go into the living room when Steven yelled that. Kitty had no idea how she responded. Mostly it seemed to be loud, high-pitched, incoherent nonsense. After a few seconds she turned and strutted into the living room. Half a second later Steven growled and stomped after her. **

**Red groaned and looked up from his newspaper. His favourite flashlight-holder was stood next to the bar glaring daggers at Steven who stood behind the chair "I don't believe this. You get a job in a strip club and I get screamed at." Red looked between the two of them, confused beyond belief. It was like those day time soap operas only with better clothes and there seemed to be a good chance for real tears. He didn't like it when the loud one cried, he was not going to deal with the hugging. This was Steven's fault so he could deal with it. Damn kids.**

"**First off, I am working behind the bar, not dancing! And second, the dancers are not naked, or stripping. They wear bikinis!" She shrieked the last word and Red was sure he felt his ear drum tear at the sound. **

"**You're not working there." Hyde said simply, as though that was an end to the discussion. If it could be called that, screaming match seemed the more appropriate term. Red rolled his eyes, twenty years of marriage had taught him that a sentence like that would never end an argument, unless said by the woman. Sure enough, after a disbelieving sound the loud girl began yelling in a pitch that caused dogs (and Kelso) to howl. "Stop that racket! I don't know what you're saying you lunatic!" Hyde shouted over her noise. Two seconds later he ducked to avoid an expensive shoe that struck the wall behind his head. "You threw a shoe at me?" He asked in disbelief, a small smile forming at how that was kind of cute. Jackie seemed to get more upset at his expression and took off her other shoe.**

"**No more!" Red said standing up. "I came in here, my own living room, to read my morning paper and within two minutes there are screaming kids and shoes being thrown. Now I don't know what you're arguing about…" At this moment they both interrupted loudly explained why the other was being stupid. "And more importantly I don't care what you're arguing about. Now, I'm going to go have a beer in the kitchen and when that is finished I'll come back. And when I do you two had better be somewhere else where I can't hear you." He paused at the swinging door. "And if there are any holes in my walls you two will pay like commies!"**

**The livid pair stood staring at each other for several seconds. "Why are you mad at me?" Jackie asked, breathing heavily. She was tired of fighting with him. She'd gone down to the basement after sleeping in Laurie's room and happily told him about her new job and that had started this stupid fight. She'd even made it abundantly clear that she'd be behind the bar and no way was she ever dancing on that stage but he totally freaked out. Yes, she'd probably over reacted too but he was being ridicules! She wasn't his girlfriend anymore and he was being an arrogant asshole. "I honestly don't know what I've done wrong here Steven, so will you please tell me." Hyde made sure her grip on her remaining shoes had loosened before he spoke.**

"**I don't want you working in a place like that. Do you even know what kind of guys go to those places?" He tried to stay calm but she was being difficult and he was clearly in the right. Her vanity irritated him but it was true that she got looked at more than the average woman and he didn't want her exposed to the attentions of God only knew how many drunken, horny men. Probably older, more perverted, American versions of Fez. Thinking of that only got him more angry. She would have the beer and there was no strong man to enforce the 'no-touch' rule for her. She may not be stripping but what she would be doing in some drunken pervert's mind didn't bear thinking about.**

"**Yeah. You, Michael, Eric, Fez. I'm not seeing a problem." She was still pissed off with him, maybe more so since he wasn't explaining anything. She was a big girl, ready to take care of her own life. Why couldn't he be proud of her for that? She'd grown up having everything handed to her and then had it all taken away. And for the next three year she expected a man, him, to do everything for her and let her keep living the life of the spoilt little Point Place princess. Now she'd finally given up on that and was taking care of herself for the first time ever. He'd complained more than anyone about her spoilt brat attitude and now he was behaving like a petulant child. "It's not like I don't know anyone there. Laurie, Michael, Martin, all three of them are on every shift I work."**

"**Well I'm sorry but I don't trust your safety to a moron, an ex-whore," He used quotations, not believing in Laurie's new attitude. "and a guy voluntarily with crazy Caroline!" He yelled, frustrated. "Not all perverts are harmless like Fez. And not all the guys who go to those clubs are there to watch." He sighed. "It's good that you have a job but not there, it's not safe."**

"**God, Steven! I could get hit by a car right outside of this house!" She took a few deep breathes before speaking again more quietly, not looking at him. "And it's nothing to do with you."**

**There were a few tense seconds of silence. When Jackie looked up she saw Steven's usually blue eyes had turned to steel grey. His anger still flashed in them, now with the shine of hurt. "You want me to act like I don't care?"**

"**It's what you did when we were together." She spat with a raised eyebrow. He stood staring at her, mouth hanging open slightly. Jackie found herself wishing he would put his sunglasses back on. Either that or yell at her, just something. Something to unfurl the familiar knot of her insides tearing themselves apart. God it burnt, it felt like her insides were melting into acid, ready to scorch through bone and sinew and soft flesh. His cold eyes ignited her heart, rendering her unable to breath. Time seemed to have frozen and part of felt desperately compelled to scream but she couldn't move. Not even tears came to sting her eyes.**

"**Whatever, Jackie." He said finally, without emotion. He walked past her towards the basement without even glancing at her. She stood still for a couple of minutes then put her shoes back on and left the house.**

**Steven slammed the door to his room. The basement was empty again. It seemed to be empty a lot now. He lit up a joint and grabbed a few beers from his stash in the shower before settling on his cot to stew. After a couple of beers he calmed down slightly, still convinced he was in the right. He pulled out her diary, thanks to Kelso's interruption she'd forgotten about the top draw and everything in it. **

**For some reason their stupid argument had reminded him of when he'd told her not to hang out with Kelso. It was stupid and had led to crying and fighting and way too much beer and weed. His insecurities would be the death of him, and her. **

**He'd known she hadn't cheated, but he had ignored the logical part of his mind and focused on the fact she'd broken her promise. She didn't mean to, he knew that now but it still made him mad. She'd told him that she understood him, granted it had been years ago on the hood of Daddy's Lincoln but he'd started to believe it. He was very reluctant to admit it but she was right, everyone he loved had abandoned him so part of him was convinced she would leave him too. That's what had upset him, that she'd said she understood but if that was true she clearly hadn't cared.**

**He opened the little book to the entry after she agreed not to be alone with Kelso. It was covered in pen marks, underlined words. And the corner of the page was ready to fall off from being turned down for so long.**

_**It' s the nurses convention at the hotel. **__**My**__** poor **__**Puddin' Pop's **__**been working so hard and having to put up with those slutty nurses hitting on him. Michael told me he turned down some red-haired tramp and Donna thinks you can't change a man! He even **__**got jealous **__**of me and Michael and told me not to hang out with him anymore. Of course he said it's because he doesn't trust us, **__**but I know it's only Michael he doesn't trust. **_

_**It's so **__**romantic**__**! **__**I'm Steven's **__**and he doesn't want anyone else touching me. I've told Donna a million times how great it is when guys act like they own you. She doesn't get it, it's not because they're cavemen or whatever she thinks it's just proof that they **__**care**__**. And now I know that Steven want's me **__**all to himself.**____**I love him **__**so much!**_

_**So of course I told him I wouldn't be alone with Michael anymore. I still think it's **__**sweet**__** how he reacted but I told him I thought he was. over**__**-**__**reacting and he is. That's when he brought up the whole 'get off my boyfriend' thing. I **__**feel so bad **__**about that but even worse that he won't let it drop! **__**I know **__**he's not as bothered as he acts by it, he'd forget about it if I just… you know. Went down on him.**_

**He could almost see her cringe writing it.**

_**I'm actually starting to think about it. I mean with Michael I **__**NEVER**__** would; I mean God only knows where he'd been, I made him wear a condom too. But with Steven I don't, I know that **__**I can trust him. **__**So maybe it wouldn't be too bad, everything else we've done has been **__**so great**__**, a million times **__**better than with Michael, **__**Steven **__**cares **__**about me and whether I enjoy it. With him I'd probably even **__**enjoy it, making him happy**__**. **_

_**He won't say it but **__**he loves me.**__** That's means **__**he's mine and I'm his**__** and we're gonna get married and grow old together and live happily ever after. I need to go tell Donna how great **__**my Steven **__**is and how much he loves his '**__**Snootie Little Cutie'!**_

_**Jackie Burkhart **__**(Hyde)**_

**His obsession with reading her nonsense was getting to a stupid level. He'd even sat there underlining things he wanted to remember, when did he turn into such a big girl? **

**He lay back on the bed as he finished the joint, he was too depressed to get properly high. His stuff just made him tired now. Hyde let his eyes drop shut. He could smell her, partially dreaming, but he could. So he let himself drift off to see her.**

_**But it wasn't her, not the way she was in life. More like how she sometimes was in one of Kelso or Fez's most unlikely fantasies. She was in some dingy, dirty bar filled with drunken filthy men. She still looked beautiful but her make-up, usually so carefully applied, was caked on. Dark smoky eyes, they were normal. He loved her eyes when they were dark like that and the colours absolutely glowed. But the rest of her face was wrong. Her lips were a bright matt red, much too garish for her face. Her face was painted a ridiculous orange colour and her cheeks were clownishly red. **_

_**Her hair was styled too big for her head, and just looking at it he could see that it was like rock from hairspray and good only knows what other crazy products.**_

_**Her nails were fake and stupidly long, the same cheap red colour of her lips. There was too much flesh on show. He did, for a moment, notice how crazy it was that he, of all people, was annoyed by Jackie showing too much skin. He had spent a sizable amount of the past few years undressing her. But he'd never seen her look so… slutty. The hot pink dress absolutely clung to every inch of her, so tight it might as well have been painted on. Strapless, it hung low, giving an ample few of her cleavage and so short it barley covered her ass. Her gorgeous thin legs were clad in fishnets and on her feet were too-high tacky pink heels. **_

"_**Jackie, what the hell?" He asked confused, having to yell as he pushed through the thick sweaty crowd.**_

"_**It's my new job Steven!" She giggled happily. He shook his head, there were too many men. All looking at her, they kept touching her, why hadn't she kicked any of them? They were dirty and sweaty and they shouldn't be that close to her. He shoved his way towards her but he couldn't quite reach her. "Oh, I'm up now!" She slipped away just as he was about to pull her to him and slipped through the crowd. She was moving too fast and the crowd was getting thicker, it was harder to keep her in view.**_

_**He caught sight of her again stepping up onto a platform. He fought wildly through the crowd, ready to punch anyone to get to her and take her away. He started calling her name but she acted as though she couldn't hear him. Stepping up to a pole, the dress was gone now, she wore nothing but a gold g-string made of beads. He began screaming at her, thrashing furiously but unable to move towards her at all. Still she couldn't hear him and began dancing. The room was filled with smoke and the stink of stale beer. **_

_**She was mesmerizing in her moments, as always. Her body moved like water, the sway of her hips would be driving him crazy if he wasn't desperately trying to get her away from the grimy, disgusting place. He was pushed to the floor, chocking on the repulsive smells. He saw the crowd surge up towards her and everything went black.**_

**Steven jolted awake in bed, realising where he was, he waited for his breathing to steady. That girl was driving him insane, since when did he have dreams that involved topless dancing girls that didn't leave him with a hard on. He tried to calm back down before deciding it was useless. He checked the clock, half eight. He'd been asleep half the day and the bar would be open by now. He grabbed his sunglasses and stormed out of his room. All this over a girl who wanted nothing but sex from him.**

******************************** **

**Donna sat crossed legged on her bed, salty tears stinging her eyes. She was not crying, would not cry over a guy. She held it together when Eric broke up with her in a letter and she refused to act like that little girl brought to tears by a Kelso. She hit a pillow and began pacing her room her hands clenching constantly. Why was it always the good looking ones? **

**Strangely it was only the good-looking ones that caused her to behave stupidly. Kasey had walked all over her and if she tried to call him on it she'd turn into a gigging bimbo as soon as he mentioned the trans am. She behaved the same way around Randy, fluttering her eye lashes and playing with her hair. It was pathetic really looking back on it. Although he had been more of a gentleman than Kasey, when did it become impressive for a guy to woo a woman? Isn't that how it's suppose to work? Her nose burned as she sniffed again, her vision was blurred into fuzzy shapes and colours and breathing was getting more difficult.**

**She furiously wiped away a few stray tears, a few seconds later they were replaced by even more. Giving in, Donna flopped down on her bed and curled onto her side, sobs racking her body. Once she could breathe normally again her nose was sore from being blown too much by the many tissues that lay all over her bed. Her eyes were bright red and puffy, they hurt whether they were open or closed and she could feel dried tears all down her face. She rolled over, away from the wet patch on her pillow. Her first instinct was again to run to Eric but after what happened two days ago she felt like he wouldn't want to handle her tears. **

**At first when he'd bolted she'd thought it was just because she was with someone else but after a while she convinced herself that she was being stupid. Of course he didn't want to get back with her. He'd broken up with her and not even told her that he was coming back. By the next morning she was convinced that she'd tried to kiss him and he'd not been interested at all. **

**That's why she went and told Randy, she'd expected him to not want her hanging out alone with Eric but the way he yelled at her. She'd been shocked and right outside of The Hub, at least there'd been no-one there, well no-one she knew well. A couple of girls Jackie used to hang out with so if everyone didn't know now, they would soon. He didn't blame the whole thing on Eric, thank God, but he refused to believe it was all her fault. He called her some horrible names, thinking back on it made her so angry. Not with him but with herself, rather than say "Screw you, nothing else happened!" She stood there sobbing and begging him to forgive her of one tiny moment of weakness. He stormed off after that, said he was leaving town, gone for good.**

**Swallowing before fresh tears over took her Donna reached for her phone and called Jackie's number. As it rang she hoped that Jackie had stopped being a total brat about the whole Sam thing. After a minute of so, when she was about to hang up, someone finally answered. "Hello?"**

"**Fez, put Jackie on the phone." She snapped with a sniffle.**

"**Well it's nice to speak to you too Donna!" Fez snapped back. She huffed in annoyance. "Jackie is at work with Laurie." He said sulkily. "I will tell her you called if she comes here."**

"**Wait, Jackie's working in a strip club!" She laughed feebly, she was still tired from crying but that was funny.**

"**Yes, and don't bother, she already had a huge fight with Hyde about it before she left."**

"**Why would he care?" She asked confused, she thought if anyone would get a laugh from this it's be Hyde. Yeah, it was probably not a good thing for her to be working there, even behind the bar but how was that her problem. At the end of the day it'd be a great burn to see how it ended. "It's a wicked burn."**

"**Well he doesn't want her working someone like that. I think he might have a point, Laurie can handle herself but Jackie's much less jaded." Fez stated sounding concerned.**

"**Again why does he care, it's still funny." She sounded a little suspicious now. Fez started to panic. He remembered Jackie insisting that it was very important not to tell Donna anything.**

"**N-N-no reason he just.. Um." He muttered some kind of nonsense in his own language. "Oh what was that? Sorry Donna, I think I hear Joe calling me. Well hello Joe." There was the sound of a phone wire being looped around before the line went dead.**

"**Weird." She muttered lying back down with a frown. Why the hell wasn't Jackie around when she needed her? Donna had been dragged to the bathroom God only knows how many times by that midget and now she was stuck here alone. Donna wished Sam was still around.**

"**Hey Donna about the other day…" Eric trailed off when his ex sat up on the bed, her face bright red from crying. "Oh God, Donna what's wrong?" He asked sitting uncertainly on the edge of the bed and placing a hand on her shoulder. She threw her arms around his neck burying her face in his finally filled-out shoulders. Eric put his arms around her gently, shifting so they sat in the centre of the bed, not half way off the edge. "Hey…Hey Donna, come on, it's gonna be ok." He soothed her timidly, not really sure what was wrong. They sat together for a long time, her curled up sobbing, with him stroking her hair. **

**After she'd shed every tear she held for Randy Donna began to notice just how good Eric really did look after just few short months. He'd never be muscular but he did seem stronger. His muscles were lean, he was no longer skinny as a string bean. His previously non-existent shoulders seemed broader and his chest felt firmer against her. Her thigh was pushed against his legs, they felt thicker too, before he left they could've been snapped over someone's knee. He smelt so good, but that couldn't have changed, it was just forgotten. **

**She kissed his jaw, lightly laying tiny pecks along the bone. She raised her face to his, her eyes focused on his lips, the curve of which never looked so tempting. She lingered with her lips just half an inch from his. She pressed her lips softly against his, he hesitantly responded. She kissed him harder pushing him backwards and sliding on top of him. She slipped her hand into his boxers, making him realise what was happening and how familiar it was. "Donna, wait." He said moving her off him. "I don't want a repeat of your Mom leaving." He said.**

"**Eric that's not what this is!" She insisted. "I missed you. I just wanna be with someone I can trust."**

"**That's just because you're hurting." Eric closed his eyes wishing for the strength to do this. "I really wanna get back together but not because some one else hurt you. This isn't the same as when Kasey left you ok. We've been apart for longer than ever before so maybe we should start slowly." She looked hurt. "Please Donna. I want things to go right."**

"**I guess maybe, We could start with a date?" She agreed reluctantly. "How about we go for dinner at the new outdoor place. Starry Nights or something like that."**

"**That sounds good." He said with a grateful smile. "Tomorrow night?"**

"**I'm working, next Friday?" She suggested.**

"**Yea great." He said awkwardly. "Are you gonna be ok?"**

"**Yeah." She said wiping away the last bits of dampness. "Thanks." They hugged again. Eric buried his face in her hair, she was so soft and tempting. This had to work, this time, it had to.**

**********************************

**Hyde walked into the bar, there was a lot of smoke but it wasn't as repulsive as in his mind. He spotted her within seconds and breathed a sigh of relief, she was perfect. Her hair was set in perfect waves tumbling over her tanned shoulders. She wore a baby pink, loose dress that covered her to a respectable amount. It ended just above her knees and her nails were perfectly coloured to match. She was wearing a pair of bunny ears and as she turned round to reach the vodka he saw the was also wearing a fluffy tail. That was so God damn cute!**

**As he made his way over to the bar he glanced up towards the stage. It didn't look so bad. Laurie was centre stage in a purple bikini and even she didn't look as slutty as she had in the past. She and the other dancers were all wearing bunny ears as well, a few seemed to have been stolen by drunken customers who were all singing loudly. **

**He took a stole by the bar. She scowled slightly at him but basically ignored him as she served other customers. Once the crowd thinned she strutted up to him. "Can I get you a drink?" She asked in a clipped voice.**

"**How about I say sorry for over reacting and we stop fighting?" Her pissed expression didn't change. "Look baby I know I can't stop you working here…"**

"**Yeah, you can't and I'm not your baby." So she was more upset than he'd thought.**

"**I'm never gonna like you working here but I'll try to handle it, is it ok if I just stay here for a while. Just a couple of hours, I'll be good I swear." He grinned at her and she sighed.**

"**I don't care whether you like or handle it Steven! If you wanna stay here you have to get a drink. One wrong word and I swear I'll break your shin!." She bitched, still pissed to the point he knew his legs were in danger.**

**A couple of beers later she seemed a lot less angry with him. He'd been on his best behaviour, at least when she was looking which is sort the same. There was the odd guy he'd glared at when she was looking away, they either changed direction or ordered their drink and got the hell away until he was the only one sat at the bar. "You want another beer?" She asked him with a small smile. **

"**You speaking to me now?" He asked with a smug smirk.**

"**Maybe if you stop being an ass." She told him with a raised eyebrow. He nodded and she pulled him another pint. "This place is doing pretty well, been open a whole five hours under Michael's leadership and there hasn't been anything close to a fire."**

"**Don't jinx it." He warned laughing. "Still it could be worse. Surprised that Fez isn't here yet. Get a good look at all the bunnies." He tugged one of her ears. He slapped his hand away and straightened them haughtily. **

"**He's organising a surprise romantic evening for Laurie." She smiled sadly. "There both really glad she's back, it's so sweet."**

"**So you're in for a fun night of listening to them doing it." He smirked poking his tongue out.**

"**You're a pig." She said rolling her eyes. "Anyway I'm staying in her old room again. Mrs. Forman's just so glad Laurie's back with Fez she's about ready to invite me to move in." She laughed.**

"**Not such a crazy idea." He said quietly. She bit her lip and was about to respond when a pack of drunk lads burst through the boor. The two at the front were hanging off one another, drunkenly singing "We are the champions!" at the top of their lungs. The older looking one was wearing a rather tattered top hat. "Stags" Hyde muttered grumpily.**

**The man who'd been holding up the groom dropped into a stool at the bar. "Hey darlin'" He drawled in a heavy southern accent. Jackie gave him a winning smile and went to take his order. Hyde glared at the guy, his friends were crowded round a red-haired dancer, why was he at the bar? He knew he could be, was, over reacting due to jealousy but he really didn't like the guy. All dimples and green eyes with slicked back hair and with that accent, he may as well have stepped out of an underwear advert. He caught Hyde's glower and was stupid enough to grin crookedly at him. Hyde wanted to rip the guy's head off, as soon as Jackie put his drink down he actually took her hand. "So Sweet Cheeks, how come we don't get a cutie like you on stage." She giggled and blushed. Hyde felt his skin prickle with anger.**

"**Well then who'd get the beer? And my name's Jackie." She said flirtatiously.**

**He leaned forward, working those dimples for all they were worth. "Jackson Ford. And for the record Cupcake there ain't a single guy in his right mind wouldn't give up beer for a taste of you. Trust me Sugar, I love those southern belles but they got nothing on you." He gazed at her appraisingly. She giggled again as he kissed her knuckles. Hyde seriously considered beating the sleaze to a pulp when Kelso walked out of the back room.**

"**Hey Kelso, send Jackie on her break." Kelso looked at him confused and mouthed 'Why?'. "Just do it man." He hissed back. He continued scowling at the guy as Kelso went to send her on break. He couldn't hear what she said but he flinched when Kelso gestured to him. Her eye's flashed with anger, almost turning black. She stormed past him.**

"**The cellar; now!" She hissed. He hopped over the bar and followed her into the large room.**

"**Jesus Jacks it's freezing in here." He said. She kicked him in the shin, hard. "Damn! What in hell did you do that for?"**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing!" She yelled. **

**He clutched his shin angrily. "I already told you to be careful about the guys who come here!"**

"**Oh my God! Not this again, we were just talking!" She blushed a little. He scoffed.**

"**Come on you were falling for his act hook line and sinker."**

"**You're jealous." She said after a pause. "Is that what this is really about?" He stayed quiet for a while.**

"**Um…No?" He said guiltily. She sighed heavily and sat down on a crate.**

"**You have got to get over this Steven. Even if you're just being protective it has to stop." She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "I'm going to start dating again." She asked carefully, he bit his tongue to stop himself starting a fight. He sat down next to her and she looked at him nervously.**

"**If that's what you want." He said, as controlled as possible. "Do we keep doing what we've been doing?"**

"**I guess, unless things get serious." She shrugged, Hyde felt a surge of relief. She didn't want to stop anymore than he did. She had to be feeling more than lust, Mr. Lover out there could take care of that. "You don't get a say in anything I do." She said sharply. He held up his hands.**

"**Wouldn't dream of it. But I don't like that hillbilly." She rolled her eyes and got up to go back to the bar. "So… Coming over tonight?" He grabbed her ass as she left, she giggled.**

"**See you around one?" He winked, gave the jackass one last look of pure evil and went back home a great old memory rising.**

**********************************

_**1978**_

_**Steven paused just outside the door to Laurie's room. He never thought he want to sleep with a woman in that bed but tonight it was his girl in that bed and there was no way he was gonna be able to sleep in his own room. **_

_**He knew she was probably still mad at him for letting people know her Mother hadn't bothered to come home but it was the only way to make sure she didn't sleep in that empty house tonight. There was a good chance that he wouldn't be enjoying her 'dirty urges' tonight but he wasn't sleeping until he knew she was ok.**_

_**He cracked open the door. "Jackie?" He whispered quickly, expecting her to scream if she didn't realise it was him. He noticed her body relax once she recognised his voice but she kept facing the window pretending to be asleep. He knew she wasn't really sleeping, she was a strange sleeper and always slept with one leg hanging off the side. He slipped in quietly. "Baby, I know you're not asleep." She stayed still. He sighed and slipped under the duvet curling up behind her, he tried to put an arm round her but he pushed it away. "Jackie…"**_

"_**I'm mad at you." She snapped quietly. "You had no right to tell other people about my Mother not caring enough to come home. I don't want anyone's help and I don't need it either." She shuffled a little further way from him.**_

"_**It's not like I told a load of strangers." He said softly. She scoffed.**_

"_**I wouldn't care if you did but you had to tell people I see all the time." She sniffed and brushed the back of her hand across her face. "God I'm so humiliated." He grabbed one of her hands, she tried to pull away but he stubbornly held on.**_

"_**Look I'm sorry it happened this way but you couldn't keep staying there alone." He whispered quickly as he started digging her nails into his hand in an attempt to make him let go. He was just about to let go when she stopped trying to hurt him and rolled onto her back to look up at him sadly.**_

"_**What do you think they're gonna do?" He barely heard the words.**_

"_**I don't know baby."**_

_**She rolled her eyes, biting her lip. "God, if anyone at school heard about this I…"**_

"_**They won't." He stroked her cheek locking eyes with her. "No-one else is gonna find out, I promise." He pecked her sweetly and lay down next to her. "The idea of you and your dirty urges staying up here seem like a good one to me though." He said after a few minute, only half joking. She playfully swatted his chest, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him for a searing kiss. He felt her smile against him and pressed her body flush against his. He slid his hands down her back to cup her ass, she giggled and he shushed her, glancing to the door. The continued kissing with a passion for several more minutes until their movements became slow and deliberately seductive.**_

_**Hyde gently pushed her shoulders back until she lay flat on her back with him above her. He dragged the duvet up over both their head, she laughed quietly, careful of waking the adults sleeping in the next room. **_

_**Hyde swiftly opened the buttons of her flannel pyjamas, wishing that she was wearing one of his shirts like she usually did. He tugged it off her revealing her young smooth breasts and hard nipples. Jackie wound her hands in his curls drawing him in for another sweet lingering kiss. He trailed his open mouth down her throat and lower, licking between the valley of her breasts, breaking contact only when she dragged his vest off. He traced the curve of her waist with his tongue and pulled off her pants with no hesitation. **_

_**He sunk his face into her warm heat lapping at her clit hungrily. She moaned dreamily, barely making a sound, her head sinking further into the soft pillow as she gripped it's corners with her fingertips. Hyde caressed her slender thighs and gently sucked her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, she whimpered and bit the blanket to keep quiet. He felt her muscles tense in his hands as he ran his tongue up her labia. He plunged his tongue deep into her opening causing her to gasp and her body to jerk wildly. Drawing back slightly, he circled her opening with the tip of his tongue before rapidly dipping back inside. He moved in and out faster and faster until her stomach muscles jerked in silent abandonment and she sunk back into the mattress, breathless.**_

_**Jackie's hand moved lazily through his hair as he rested his head on her flat stomach, feeling her heart rate return to normal and the blood stop racing. He crawled up her body to hover over her face, he smirked at her until she relented and arched up to kiss him fiercely. He ran his hands along her forearms, pinning her wrists on either side of her head, she drew back and looked at him quizzically. He lowered his head kissing underneath her chin, she tilted her head back to allow him better access. He kissed along the underside of her jaw bone up to her earlobe, she moaned as her nibbled it. Hyde bit the top of her ear and she squealed in surprise. "Hush, Baby. You're gonna get us caught." He teased. He moaned deeply in her ear, his cock was erect and about ready to rip through his cotton boxers. "Do you trust me… Snootie Little Cutie?" She giggled softly.**_

"_**Yea, Puddin' Pop. I trust you." She sighed softly. Hyde grinned evilly, it was too dark for her to see but she sensed he had something up his sleeve. **_

_**Hyde had been waiting to have her in this situation for a while. "Close your eyes." She did, painfully aware of his manhood pressed into her side, still encased in cotton. He pushed her hands up, wrapping her fingers around the bars of the headboard. Hyde paused for a moment, he'd never imagined the scenario in this room so he was at a loss on how to execute the next step. He leaned across and opened a bedside draw. If there was a God he was on his side, and a lot dirtier than Pastor Dave thought. He pulled out a couple of silken scarves before sliding the draw shut.**_

_**Jackie heard the whisper of fabric, she listened intently, resisting the urge to open her eyes. She shifted her body, tightening her grip on the cool metal bars. She felt smooth material slip around her slender wrist and draw it closer to the bar. She wriggled her right hand as her left was similarly secured, it did nothing to loosen her ties, only chafed the skin. She opened her eyes and blinked at her immobilised hands. She was tied to a bed by Mrs. Forman's favourite scarves! "Wow. Just when I thought I couldn't get any wetter." She blushed when she realised Steven had heard her.**_

_**Hyde grinned in delight. "You are fantastic." He laughed quietly. He was really starting to adore her. Jackie squirmed up and tried to undo the knots with her teeth, he pulled her body down so she couldn't reach. "Oh come on! Don't be boring!" He moaned in a teasing tone. Her uncertain gazed flickered up to the bonds a final time before meeting his challenging eyes with her own. She wrapped her legs around his waist, knocking him off balance so she was able to kiss him ferociously. He bit her bottom lip as he drew back with a grin, she growled in frustration. **_

_**Hyde finally removed his boxers and his erection sprung forth towards her. She raised her hips silently begging him to enter her, he slowly slid into her dripping sex feeling every inch of her cling to his cock. Barely a whisper of bliss slipped from her swollen lips and her head fell back in pleasure. He slowly moved inside her, almost drawing out completely before filling her again. **_

_**In seconds she was struggling against her binds again, frantically pressing her body up against his, kissing every inch of his chest she could reach. He laced his fingers in hers, their movements growing in speed. Hyde realised he was close to climax and slid a hand down between their bodies to manipulate her clit. Jackie let out a scream that was only silenced by Hyde quickly placing his other hand over her mouth. **_

_**Hyde deliberately slowed his movements trying to draw the experience out longer. Jackie jerked her head to the side, away from his hand panting softly. He rested his forehead against hers, weaving both hands into her hair, tugging it softly. He continued slowly pushing her closer to the edge of paradise, cherishing the feeling of being completely buried within her. She briefly cried out before biting down on her lip to silence the sound. Steven quickly smothered her mouth with his own speeding up again as she almost tore strait through the scarves. A few short moments later he spurted deep inside her, his final thrust driving her over the edge. **_

_**He reached up and undid the tight knots, stuffing the scarves back in the draw, he pulled her into his arms. "You alright?" She nodded breathlessly, snuggling into him, one leg hanging off the side.**_

"_**That was amazing Steven." She whispered faintly. Hyde knew that being caught here would be difficult to talk his way out of but there was no way his legs were taking him away from her now. "Will you stay here 'till I fall asleep?" She asked yawning, he kissed her crown, nodding. A few seconds later she slipped off to sleep, a few hours later he crept back into the basement.**_

_**********************************_

**Hyde smirked to himself laying back on his bed. It was a quarter to one, she'd be finishing about now, on her way here. He looked to the headboard above him, one of his favourite memories inspired him to tie two strands of ropes there in preparation for her arrival. **

**His blood burned at the thought of her dating other guys, or maybe even leaving him for someone else. He wanted them together. There was no way he was giving up on them, they disagreed every damn day but they were happy together. He just needed her to remember that. She had to.**

**There we go, nice bit of yelling and nice bit of smut. Enjoy it while you can because if not in the next chapter then very soon there will be an uproar. Just try to remember all the times he hurt her and please don't hate me. Oh and please review.**


	12. Stay With Me

_**Chapter 12: Stay With Me**_

**Here we are, one dozen chapters. I love you all, readers and especially reviewers. Thankfully you all seem to be wanting what I have planned(ish) so that's all very good.**

**I'd like to apologise for skipping thanksgiving since I wasn't really thinking about the story's timeline. I figured I'd just let Kitty have a nice normal celebration and I'll hold some drama back for new years eve.**

**I just got back from France! Disney Land is great fun, I threw my back out on space mountain though. Something to do before you all die, ride the Aerosmith rock and roller coaster. It's amazing. **

**And some of the slightly more selfish readers will be delighted to know that because of my injury I won't be doing much but using the laptop. Used for writing. If you wanna thank someone go review one of dsmith141 stories. He convinced me to get on that ride which hurt me.**

**So date night, was originally in this chapter but it got so long, the previously mentioned drama will also be delayed to chapter thirteen. The number of doom, guess who for? I'll let you know if you're right. Little baby Betsy will be making a guest appearance in this chapter and the following one. I had some trouble with pinning down Betsy's age so she's over a year old about 14 month old. Walking and there a few words.**

Jackie smiled and rested her head on Hyde's sweaty shoulder. He raised her wrist to his lips kissing the faint rope marks, she nipped his shoulder gently and giggled. After a few seconds of heavy breathing Jackie glanced at the bedside clock. "Its three." She groaned, starting to move. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

"Why?" Hyde groaned lazily, without opening his eyes. "Everyone's asleep."

"Yeah and I don't wanna get caught down here again." Jackie sighed when he rolled over laying an arm across her. "Steven." She whined. "I can't stay here all night." She yawned, reluctant to leave the warmth of the bed. "Huh, why is there tinsel on the ceiling?"

"First of December, why you should stay here, bells everywhere." He mumbled.

"Come on, let me go." She tried to push his arm away but he only tightened his grip.

"I'm sleeping." He mumbled into the pillow. She yawned again, his sleepiness was getting to her, she didn't want to get caught sneaking up the stairs although she could claim she just got back after her shift ran over. There would be no such explanation if she was caught in his bed. She lay back and he wound his arm round her shoulders. She glanced up at the ropes, wondering if they had anything to do with the night she was caught sleeping here.

Every so often they'd have sex and she'd be reminded of times when he'd been so sweet to her. Convincing her to stay here when her house was empty, then apologising for telling the Forman's. There were moments when the bad parts of their relationship seemed not so terrible in comparison to the great times and there were so many more little happy moments then there were bad times. They bickered everyday and agreed on very little but they were happy together.

The good parts were still there, his attentiveness in bed and how he made her laugh. She still felt so safe lying next to him like nothing could hurt her, but now she knew he was the thing that could hurt her most. Her mind was cautious about getting close to him but her body moulded to his and melted into his embrace. Her heart was set on him but she wasn't speaking to it anymore.

She leaned over the side of the bed to pick up his shirt, falling asleep naked was weird for her. "STEVEN!" She shrieked, way too loudly smacking his arm over and over again. "Get it Steven. Get it, get it, get it!" She whispered cowering on the bed.

"Jackie, what the hell?" He whispered glancing towards the door expecting Red to rush down with the hose running. She was scrambling behind him pointing across the room. He kept staring at her like she was crazy.

"It's moving! Steven, Steven get it it's moviiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" She hid her face in his back.

"Jackie, what are you talking about?" She was hidden completely behind him now, whimpering softly, almost crawling backwards up the wall.

"The spider! It's creepy and it has eight legs and it's moving!" She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. If she wasn't freaking out so much it would've turned him on. "Kill it." He rolled his eyes and flung a hardback copy of 1984 at what was probably the smallest spider in the whole house. "Is it dead?" She whispered looking up at him wide eyed.

"If it isn't then eight legs are the least of our problems." She squeaked. "Yes, it's dead Jackie." He glanced at the door again before lying back down. "You're lucky no-one heard that." She kept staring at the book while pulling on his shirt. "It's just a baby." He said annoyed, realising two seconds later that was a really bad thing to say.

"You mean there are more or them?" He tried to back track furiously. "No, no! Spiders have millions at a time and that means there are bigger ones here!" She was jumping on the bed now, in full on panic mode.

"Actually I think they die after the babies are born. I'm pretty sure Charlotte died." He was really too tired to remember or care when or why he'd read Charlotte's Web.

"Steven!" She flopped on top of him, hiding in the crook of his neck. He put his arms around her pulling her close. "I can't believe there are spider babies living here!"

"I can't believe there's a kind of baby you don't love." He said mildly and she slapped him lightly. He began caressing her shoulder blades, feeling her melt above him. "Don't worry baby there are plenty of books to protect you from the spiders." He rolled his eyes again while saying it but she snuggled closer into him, kicking the blankets around until one of her legs poked out. "Quit moving and go to sleep."

"Thank you for killing it, Steven." She whispered quietly.

"Would you have ever shut up other wise?" He grumbled. She eventually fell asleep like that, with no good reason not to be with him and happy.

Four hours later she woke up, he was poking into her stomach. She slid off him silently and swiftly got dressed. He mumbled something, cracking open one bleary eye. "I'm just gonna have a shower." He nodded and went back to sleep. She could've probably said she was going to marry Alice Cooper and breed penguins in the Caribbean and gotten the same response.

She dragged her tired, sore body up the stairs and collided with Laurie and Fez coming out of the blonde's old room. "Oh! Hi you guys, um what are you doing here?" She asked sounding too chipper and cringing at her own voice.

"We came to talk to you. Where were you? How come you're still wearing last nights clothes? Oh my God! Who did you sleep with, was it that sexy southerner?"

"She slept with Hyde." Fez answered.

"HYDE!" Laurie yelled covering her mouth. Jackie shushed them both and pushed them into the room. Shooting daggers at Fez, she'd considered telling Laurie but hadn't decided yet. "Seriously you're having sex with Hyde?" Laurie giggled. "You know I always thought he'd be good in bed. Does he still have that leather jacket?"

"I don't know and Yes, I am but you have to keep it quiet. Kelso and Eric know too but not you're parents so keep it silent. Okay?" Jackie insisted frantically, grabbing Laurie's wrists.

"So everyone but Mom and Dad?"

"And Donna." Fez reminded.

"Oh God yes! Donna. You CANNOT tell Donna anything, Laurie, nothing!" Laurie stared at the younger girl's pleading eyes. She was confused now, how had everything changed so much? Last she'd heard Hyde had married and stripper and he and Jackie had gone back to barely speaking. Kitty had said it was like neither of them cared, they weren't not speaking through anger it was like before they'd ever gotten together. They ignored each other, like near strangers. She hadn't heard anything about Donna and Jackie's relationship but that must be different now too.

"If that's what you want, I guess." She responded, still confused. "Now tell me everything."

"Oh yey! Girl talk!" Fez yelled gleefully leaping on the bed and settling himself comfortably on the pillows. "Now, remove your tops and proceed."

The girls rolled their eyes at him but hopped up on the bed. Jackie figured that since Laurie knew she might as well tell her everything. It would be nice to have a girl to talk about all the details with, so she told her everything.

Five minutes later Fez had gotten bored with hearing about how amazing Hyde was in bed and wandered off to find food. Another ten minutes later the whole story had been recounted. Including last nights ropes. "So you see why I can't tell Donna right?" Jackie asked. "She think I was a husband stealing whore." There was a long paused. "Laurie am I a husband stealing whore?"

"God no!" She wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders, drawing her close for a hug. "I really am a husband stealer and there is no way that's what's going on here. He got married to a drunken one night stand and was probably thinking about you the whole time. Besides it wasn't legal and she's gone now so who cares?" Jackie smiled slightly.

"So have you ever done it? Sex with an ex?"

"Oh yea sure." Laurie frowned, thinking. "Well sort of, I don't really have exes. Oh! There was this one guy who I had sex with nearly everyday but then I didn't see him for like four months and then I started sleeping with him again." She stared off into space for a moment. "No… No it was his brother the second time round." Jackie looked disappointed.

"Do you think it's a good idea? Sleeping with someone you still have feelings for?"

Hyde paused outside the door, his hand resting on the handle. He flattened his door against the wall, as close to the tiny crack in the door as he dared. She still had feelings for him, he was right. He'd begun to question his certainty, wondering if maybe he was wrong and she really didn't love him anymore. There were still the moments when he was positive she still felt for him, the way she used to, the way he still felt for her. Moments when all the pain, the anger, the mistrust and all that unhappiness were are forgotten for one brief moment. When she fell asleep with her body resting against his, there were no bad memories or hurt. There was just that. That moment, she felt for him then.

"What kind of feelings?" Laurie's voice floated through the door, feelings were probably a foreign concept to her, still Hyde inched closer, needing to here the response.

"I don't know." Jackie sighed sadly. "Sometimes, I think of the things he did to me and…" She sniffed. "God! I just hate him so much, or at least I want to hate him. I don't know but I want to hurt him so much, like he hurt me and more!" She paused, gathering breath. When spoke again it was in a quieter more subdued tone. "But there are times, when I'm near him and I almost want to forgive him. And as soon as I feel like that I'm terrified. I know he can hurt me more than anything else in the world if I let him. I know that if I let my guard down and trust him he'll hurt me all over again. But at the same time as knowing that I want to ignore my head and trust him. I don't know what I feel, maybe I'm still in love with him and maybe it's just lingering feelings, lack of closure of something." He could see her shake her head, looking down. "I do love him, but I know it's so, so stupid. I don't want it to be true."

"Okay, Jackie. You can't possibly have the capacity to be feeling all that."

"I know it's killing me."

Hyde rested his head against the wall. He just wanted to know if he should give up on winning her back and now he was even more confused. At first he'd been devastated at her words, believing that she'd never been able to put the past behind them and to be honest he was in no position to blame her.

But there had been hope, she wanted to forgive him, and some reckless part of her even wanted to trust him. He wished for her to give in and trust him long enough for him to prove she finally could. She did love him, he was sure of that at least, but if she didn't want that then chances were it wouldn't work to his advantage any time soon.

Laurie had started up again. "Just take a couple of deep breaths and stop crying." soft sobs gave way to sniffles after a few seconds. How the hell did she do that? "Okay, good girl. So what do you feel during? Oh come on don't look at me like that, I don't mean it that way, what do you feel for him." Hyde held his breath, he couldn't be heard now.

"Same as it used to, it's as if we've never been apart. And afterwards my head is yelling at me to get away from him where I can calm down and remember why I don't want to get back together with him. Why I can't let myself do that. But I can't seem to drag myself away from him and he doesn't help much. It's hard to leave as it is but as soon as he's touching me I lose my control and just want to fall back into his arms."

"We need to discuss the difference between sex and love now." Laurie said sympathetically. "If you confuse the two you'll never get over him."

"Laurie, I know there's a difference and if I concentrate I can block out my feelings and ignore them but not for long. They always resurface and I either feel stupid or dirty and he is all I want."

"Oh honey, you still love him." He heard Jackie whimpered a positive response and start crying again. "Do you know how he feels?" Hyde wondered if she really understood what he felt for her now.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to get back together. I told you he came my apartment and tried to work things out… we had sex four times."

"Nice!"

"I really wanted to, he seemed so sincere. He was sincere, not that his explanation was great, apparently he was really stupid, then drunk and then stupid some more." She laughed bitterly. At least she knew, for once his feelings were there in the open. And now he knew she returned them, he was glad of it.

"So he wants a relationship with you?" He saw Jackie nod. "Can't believe there's a guy who would actually admit to being a total and complete moron."

"Especially Steven."

"Jackie?" Laurie sounded cautious, as though choosing her words very carefully. "There's something I don't understand. You love him?" There was a nod. "And he loves you?" Another nod. "And he knows what he did wrong and wants to prove himself?" Jackie continued nodding. "Why not give it one more shot? You both want to and he's trying, really trying. Do you know how often a guy does that. Never. Come on whenever you were pissed at Kelso he bought you something or did some other bullshit thing and you went right back to him." Hyde clenched his fist, he'd stayed away from that train of thought. Why had fucking Kelso gotten chance after chance until she found someone new. If they hadn't gotten together chances were she would've gone right back to him. He desperately wanted an explanation now.

"That was different. To get back with Steven I'd have to trust him again. Michael was easily controlled, a complete tool as you remember. But my relationship with him was a pathetic fairy tale and I don't want that with Steven. Now I know what a real relationship is, to love someone and really trust them completely and I can't accept less. Not with him." Hyde sighed to himself. Even if he never got her back he understood why now. It was something. But not enough to make him give up. "I want to give him one more chance, it's a reasonable thing to ask I know. But how do I stop one chance turning into more?"

"Just think about it, Jackie…" Jackie cut her off.

"NO! I won't put myself through it again. I'm going on a date with Jackson, the southerner, it's over between me and Steven. I'm taking a shower see you downstairs." He heard the door to the en suite slam.

"As stupid as it is smart." He heard Laurie mutter, he was thinking the same thing and didn't move. The blonde strutted out and crashed right into him. "God why is there so much traffic out here!" She saw who it was. "Christ are you stalking her or something? Aw, scared of being abandoned again?" She mocked him in a sugary voice.

"Your with Fez." He snapped at her.

"Is that it?" She scoffed with an eye roll.

"Yeah guess it's more of an insult to him." She raised an eyebrow, yeah he was off his game today. "Come on, I had a late night."

"Oh so I heard." She suddenly looked evil. "But then you probably heard that too didn't you? And plenty else. Did you ever think that lurking outside doors might not be the best way to earn back trust?" Hyde realised it wasn't helping his case at all but considering how the conversation ended he wasn't feeling too hopeful.

"Nice hair!" He turned to storm downstairs.

"Hey!" He turned back to see her looking at him seriously, not mockingly or angrily. "Don't give up on her." She said reluctantly.

"Are you on my side?" He asked disbelievingly.

"No! I'm on hers, and there's a chance there the same side anyway. I'm not helping you. But… you can get her back, so don't give up." He nodded to her, she nodded back. Maybe she wasn't on his side but not having the devil against him was good enough.

******************************

Jackie breezed into the kitchen, she'd taken a little extra time in the shower to make sure she wasn't gonna be overly emotional at the kitchen table. She sat between Laurie and Hyde, giving him a smile. Mrs Forman ran over with a plate of smiley face pancakes, the little woman was crazy happy again. "What's going on?" She whispered to Hyde, he gestured to Laurie who turned to explain.

"I'm moving in with Fez!" Jackie squealed and hugged her excitedly. Things seemed to be really serious between her and Fez now, it was great for them both.

"Laurie that is amazing, I'll talk to Fenton and see if there are any other apartments nearby." Jackie said, finally releasing the blonde.

"No way Jackie, we're not kicking you out of you're apartment! We don't need two rooms."

"No, you guys should be alone together, you're married."

"Jackie."

"Laurie." Hyde rolled his eyes, this was probably his fault, he had to mess with Kelso. Mrs Forman cut in.

"Now now I think Jackie's right." She began clapping her hands excitedly. "You can move in here!" Jackie glanced in Hyde's direction uncertainly.

"I think it's a good idea." He said to no-one in particular. Mrs Forman seemed pleased with his enthusiasm at least.

"Um that would be great Mrs Forman, but shouldn't we ask Mr Forman first?" Jackie asked nervously, she wasn't sure if living with Steven was going to be too difficult to handle.

"Oh don't worry about him. I'll let him pretend to have a say, now I won't take no!" Jackie just smiled, accepting the new arrangement. It was only fair to give it a chance. Mrs Forman laughed happily. "Oh this is wonderful. Steven will help you move your things in dear. And I know it' only ten but I am having a celebratory cocktail!"

"Jackie are you ok with this." Laurie asked quietly.

"I guess, I can give it a try." Jackie answered uncertainly.

"If you need to you can come over any time." Laurie said sincerely. Jackie nodded and they hugged again. Hyde leaned back in his chair to see Fez.

"Man I don't think I'm ok with this. The hugging thing." Fez looked at the two girls.

"I Love it!" The foreigner grinned. The phone started ringing and Hyde went to get it. Just as he began talking to Kelso Donna came in.

"Damn Jackie I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Where's everywhere?" Jackie asked.

"Never mind that, I need you to come over tomorrow night, I'm going out with Eric and I need help getting ready." Jackie shook her head.

"You'll have to come here Donna, I have a date too." Donna looked annoyed at her response.

"Fine!" Donna stormed off again, looking like a mad woman.

"What got into her?" Laurie asked with a sneer.

"Randy." Fez responded with a dirty smirk. Jackie laughed despite herself.

"Maybe she's stressed with Eric being back." Jackie responded tucking into her pancakes.

"Or she's a bitch." Laurie responded. She received a few looks. "Hey, at least I don't deny it." She argued.

"Fine then!" Hyde yelled and slammed down the phone. "You need to be moved in by tomorrow, Betsy's staying the night."

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked. "You're her Godfather."

"And you're her Godmother so you have to help. I can't look after a child." He insisted.

"I did it." Laurie said brightly.

"Please help me." He asked Jackie, ignoring Laurie.

"After my date." She said, he frowned at the word.

"Please not the redneck." He asked with disdain.

"It's a step-up from orphaned loser!" Laurie chimed in, she received more looks. "Okay, being nice is not my strong suit. I can't change right away, just let me burn Hyde."

"How about we start moving you out my darling." Fez quickly said. They went upstairs leaving Hyde and Jackie alone in the kitchen. He turned to her.

"So, do you think you're gonna like living here?" He asked her awkwardly.

"I guess so." She answered unenthusiastically. "I mean the Forman's are great, they've been so good to me but I know that Red won't want me here."

Hyde scoffed. "As long as he thinks he gets a say he'll be fine… after a while that is He always had a soft spot for you. Red doesn't even want me here and he'd been waiting twenty years to get rid of Eric." He laughed. She giggled too. Eric wandered into the kitchen then just in time to here his name followed by laughter.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"Hey Forman." Hyde greeted, a little too enthusiastically. "Did you hear about Laurie?" He asked with a grin. Eric was too tired to notice his evil friends delight and started pouring himself cereal.

"Finally been burnt at the stake for witchcraft?" He asked hopefully, sitting down at the table.

"She'd moving out." Hyde stated simply. Eric prayed milk out onto the table, chocking on a coco puff.

"Oh my God! Hyde, man, are you serious?" Eric's limbs began twitching in excitement. He may not be so easily snapped but he was still pretty jittery. "Because, you know, you don't joke about this stuff, not the devil leaving. For real this time?" He looked up hopefully.

"Calm down would you? Yes she'd leaving and no you can't have her room."

Eric nodded. "Red gave it to you again?"

"Nope." Hyde chuckled. Jackie struck a pose with her arms raised high as though she was cheering , her most winning smile fixed on her face. Hyde pointed to her, his own smile widening till his face nearly split. Eric's eyes bulged in horror. He sombrely put down his spoon and left the kitchen. "Where you going?" Hyde called after him.

"Back to bed." Eric called back miserably. As soon as he left Hyde burst out laughing while Jackie looked offended. He spotted her face and laughed harder.

"Well how was he suppose to react?" Hyde asked when his laughter subdued. "You're just another kid for his parents to like more than him." Jackie shrugged, nodding with a small smile.

Hyde stood up. "Come on, might as well start moving you in. God knows how many trips it's gonna take to get all your useless crap over here."

"Useless crap?" She gasped, genuinely offended. When she spoke again her eyes were wide and innocent. "Like my little blue bikini and vanilla lip gloss?" She stood up slowly. "Or that red wrap around dress you used to love helping me out of?" She brushed against him as she head towards the screen door, glancing over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow. "Or my old cheer uniform?" She grinned wickedly, walking out. "Are you coming?" Hyde readjusted himself before following her out. He sighed. Taken down by a ninety-two pound brunette with pink toenails. She'd be the death of him.

******************************

"Okay we'll be back Sunday lunchtime okay Steven?" Mrs Forman trilled as Red loaded her suitcase into the Corvette.

"Okay Mrs Forman." Hyde replied for what must have been the thirteenth time that day. Red came back from the driveway.

"Now for the last time, I want assurance that our weekend is not gonna be interrupted by any of you dumbass kids." He barked.

"Not hiding anything Red." Hyde replied distractedly, taking his sun glasses back from the giggling girl sat on the kitchen table. She'd made a game out of taking them, a game Hyde didn't enjoy. "Could you quit doing that kid?"

Betsy clapped her hands in delight at his annoyance "Burn!" She yelled happily. Her father burst out laughing.

"You got baby-burned man!" He shouted and Hyde said a silent prayer that the child would get her Mother's intelligence.

"She didn't burn me you Moron. She'd just herd you say it too many times." He growled as the little girl stole back his glasses. It made him think of Jackie, another dark haired angel to drive him mad. He didn't bother taking them back this time.

"Now you kids be good while we're gone, the phone number for the hotel is on the fridge." Kitty chirped kissing the little girl before buzzing out of the kitchen. "Oh so cute with those shades on!" She laughed happily.

Before they left Red gave them a final warning. "If you call us, heads will roll." Kelso returned to admiring his hair in a spoon.

"Hey what time is it?" He asked.

"Five minutes since the last time you asked." Hyde grunted. Now that Betsy had won the shades game she was trying to climb up her Godfather's chest to grab his curls.

"So that's like quarter past six right?" Kelso asked, still absorbed in his distorted reflection.

"No idiot that's five past." Hyde placed the squirming kid back in the centre of the table. Laurie and Jackie came through the sliding door at the exact moment a pink stuffed lamb hit Hyde square on the nose.

"Oh! Look how sweet with the sun glasses on!" Laurie squealed pointed at Betsy. Jackie squealed at her too.

"She's so cute!" Jackie agreed. "She looks like an angel with those curls." Betsy giggled and clapped at the new attention, causing the girls to make an even bigger fuss of her. "She is gonna grow up so pretty!" Jackie cooed as the little girl tugged her hair. "A dark beauty too."

"Like you." Hyde added quietly. Taking back his sun glasses to hide his eyes from the faces now focus on his. Except Kelso who took advantage of the distraction.

"Hey Jackie could you work Katie's shift tomorrow night?"

"Yea-NO!" She took his spoon and slapped him round the head. Laurie gave him a disgusted look. "I'm not dancing Michael so stop trying!" Hyde reached over and punched him a bit too hard. Kelso threw him a filthy look, Hyde's jealousy was always painful. "Donna's coming over around half past so we should start getting ready now." Laurie stopped playing peek-a-boo with Betsy and grabbed her make-up bag.

Before she left she clocked the look on Hyde's face. His face had immediately turned sour behind his shades when he remembered Jackie's date and his never left the small brunette as she went upstairs. Laurie hadn't met the Southerner but she'd never been a fan of guys who kept the restaurant a surprise on the first date. He couldn't possibly know what the girl liked. She hadn't gotten the full story of everything that had happened over their many turbulent years together so she tried to keep her opinion to herself. But the look on his face… He really had it bad.

Without the attention of her new friends Betsy soon became bored. She'd also lost interest in Hyde's shades so she threw her Father's spoon across the room Delighted with the noise when it hit the wall. "Burn!" She screamed happily. Hyde had to laugh at the offended look of his friend's face. Burned by his own daughter. Hyde loved this kid.

"What time is it?" Kelso asked again. It was barely ten past.

"It's seven." Hyde lied. "Go pick up Brooke I'll see you tomorrow." Kelso bounded out to his car. Brooke and he were going out to dinner to celebrate their moving back to Point Place. Everyone, probably including Brooke, knew Kelso had intentions of winning her back. Unlike in Hyde's situation Kelso's chances were very good. "Pray you get your Mommy's brains."

"Burn!" Betsy replied.

"Has Daddy taught you any other words?" Betsy tried to say something but it came out sounding like 'ickwlebeaselg.' "Was that meant to be pickle weasel?" Hyde asked. Betsy shrieked in delight and took his shades again. "Poor kid."

"Food!"

******************************

"When I've done your other hand do you want your toes doing?" Laurie asked as she finished up Jackie's right fingernails. Pale pink polish over white tips, Laurie had mastered the French manicure at beauty school.

"No thanks Laurie my shoes are closed so I can leave them pink." She smiled to herself remembering how much Steven had loved her pink toenails. They weren't very neat at the moment since he'd interrupted her painting them last night. Still the fun that followed had been worth it. Living with your ex-boyfriend/ sex buddy had benefits.

"Earth to Jackie!" Laurie snapped her fingers in front of the girl's dreamy face. "Come in Jackie Burkhart!" Jackie eventually came out of her daydream.

"Sorry did I zone out on you there?"

"Don't you play dumb. I know that smile, you were thinking about Hyde?" Laurie asked, although it was more of a statement than a question. Jackie nodded a little guilty. "Did it ever occur to you that dating while you're still screwing Hyde might not be a good idea. You don't want to scream his name the first time you screw someone new." Jackie laughed. "Hey, I'm serious!" Laurie insisted. "Guy's really don't like that. They like to think you're thinking about them not you're ex."

"I'll break it off with Steven when I find someone I can get serious with. Right now everything's great, we hang out like friend's and have amazing sex . All the good parts are still there but it's so much better now that I know we don't have a future together."

Laurie looked sceptical. "He doesn't like you dating", she pointed out, remembering his irrational dislike for Jackson and his face in the kitchen.

Jackie shrugged, "He just doesn't like Jackson" she said, averting her eyes for a second. "I told him I was gonna start dating and he was fine with it. Not exactly thrilled but he seemed okay."

"Well duh" Laurie replied screwing the top back on the varnish. "You told me what happened after you found out he kept your things. Hyde's not that dumb, he thinks if he gets too possessive you'll leave him."

"But he knows this isn't gonna last", she protested.

"Jackie, Hyde's still in love with you and he's not giving up, not while he thinks you still love him". She paused, watching Jackie's face. "You do".

Jackie nodded weakly. "But I told you before, time to get over him. Which I will because I am shallow and self-centred Laurie nodded, a part of her thinking that this made no sense. Hyde and Jackie both wanted the other and being together would make them happy. That is if Hyde didn't screw it up, and he did screw things up a lot.

"Is that why you're dating, to find someone to make you wanna leave Hyde?" Jackie looked down and away. "Okay, if you're gonna do this though don't look at this guy through rose-tinted glasses. You said that you like this situation so only get serious if you really like the guy. Starting a relationship just so you can make yourself leave Hyde is wrong and you'll probably regret it. When you're with other guys just forget about Hyde, block him out." Jackie nodded, hoping she'd be able to do it. "Where's little brother anyway?"

"Oh he's been sent away while Donna's getting ready, he'll pick her up here at quarter past seven." Jackie replied. "How exactly I can get her ready by then I don't know."

"I'm still not sure why Donna doesn't know about you and Hyde." Jackie visibly bristled. "I know you're worried what shell think of you but look at all the facts. He married a complete stranger because was… Was it drunk or stupid that time?"

"Both I think." Jackie answered.

"Donna can't really think that was smart or right, but she supported Hyde right?" Jackie nodded. "So maybe she'll support you both now." Jackie shook her head, her lips clenched tightly. "Why not?"

"She didn't support me last time." Jackie swallowed a lump. Laurie looked at her confused, Jackie wondered if she should confide in Laurie about what happened with Donna after Sam arrived. It had been easy to tell her everything that had happened between her and Steven. Considering Laurie's track record with men, that wasn't surprising.

But would the blonde be so understanding about Donnas betrayal? Over the past few years she'd only known Laurie to have one female friend. When Laurie was bored and decided to 'use' Michael she hadn't considered Jackie's feelings for an instant. She'd even delighted in Jackie's pain after she'd stolen him away. Although Jackie had very much enjoyed kicking her ass back then.

But Laurie had been good to her since coming back. She'd freely offered her hand in friendship and expected nothing in response. There had been no-one to talk to about how Donna had hurt her feelings. She felt like a bitch to talk about her to anyone in their group and she never saw her cheerleader friends anymore. But now Laurie was here now, wanting to know.

Donna never wanted to know the details of what Jackie was going through. She'd made minor attempts to get Jackie to open up, once, and Jackie was pretty sure that her 'best friend' had been relieved that she didn't have to listen to whining. It was hard for her even to be around Donna know, the girl who used to be so caring was now unsympathetic and generally bored with other people's problems. Jackie hoped that with Eric back that would change, she missed her friend.

She decided that it couldn't hurt to tell Laurie, she'd listen and offer any help she could. "Donna made friends with _her_, Sam. I know it sounds so silly and insignificant now but it really hurt me at the time. I know she was Steven's wife and it was only fair but she'd only arrived three days ago and I was still shattered. I'd gone to have a girl's night with Donna to hide, you know, just eat her lumberjack food and feel better and I get there and she's there! It was awful, it stung like salt to look to think about him and being near her. God! I thought my ribs were gonna collapse and crush my lungs." Laurie looked at her sympathetically so Jackie took a deep breath and continued. "You know the worst thing was that when I started dating Michael, she didn't bother trying to make friends with me. She tolerated me, and I know I was a bitch but I treated her as a friend inviting her to the bathroom and other little things. The only reason she ever talked to me about Eric or Kasey was because she had no-one else, and she never thanked me! Like I wasn't good enough to be her best friend but some piece of trash from Vega was great because she had a powder blue trans am!"

"Bitch!" Laurie exclaimed. Jackie laughed, that response was surprisingly helpful. "So why are we helping her get ready?"

"For Eric." Jackie replied. "Someone needs to make sure she doesn't screw this up, he's never gonna get someone so out of his league again. She was so much better with Eric and over the years she's helped me so it's not so much to ask." Laurie looked like she couldn't care less whether Donna died a crazy old cat lady or married to some muscled loser, she just shrugged.

"Want me to stay?" She asked.

"Hell Yeah! How else am I gonna get her ready in time? I mean hair and make-up is one thing but talking her out of whatever flannel disaster she's chosen is gonna take time." Jackie hated to admit it but the insults made her feel better. The inner bitch never dies. The two spent the time until Donna arrived carefully choosing Jackie's hair and make-up. They'd chosen the dress days ago but the finalities weren't decided as of yet.

Jackie was dressed remarkably fast compared with her usual two hour regime. She wore a gorgeous old dress, Jackie's clothes never lasted more than two season but this was a classic that she adored. It was navy blue velvet with a slated hem line, the longest part stopping just above her shin. It was one shouldered, a faux fur shrug served as the strap, there was a silver and sapphire brooch in the centre to add some sparkle. She had some beautiful dangling earrings to match, one of the few luxuries she kept after her Daddy went to jail. It looked classy and just sexy enough for a first date. Her simple black heels were matched with a satin clutch bag.

Laurie had done her make-up, after what happened to Kitty's hair Jackie had elected to style her own. They had chosen a sparkling deep blue eye shadow with heavy eyeliner and mascara and barely there coral lipstick. Jackie had pinned her hair up so just a few perfectly curled tendrils fell around her face like dark chocolate, framing her porcelain features elegantly.

Jackie gave a final twirl in front of the mirror. She looked stylish and elegant. Her lips were a perfect cupids bow and the colours of her eyes shone with excitement. She squirted some of her favourite floral perfume and felt ready.

Donna arrived then. When she walked in Jackie spun and struck a pose. Donna walked strait past her to the mirror to insert her gold hoop earrings. "Laurie?" She said disdainfully. "Why is she here?" She asked, turning to Jackie accusingly.

"She's been helping me get ready." Jackie explained, annoyed by Donna's rudeness towards her new friend. Yeah Laurie was a world class bitch when she wanted to but she'd never directly attacked Donna.

"Yeah, I help my friends." Laurie supplied, leaning back on the bed. He smiled sweetly looking like a cat ready to devour a canary should it get too close. Her expression could almost be considered friendly to an innocent bystander. Her eyes held that dangerous glint, Laurie's new attitude was not going to be appearing around Donna, not tonight. "Thought I'd stick around, can't ignore a case that really needs help."

"I'm going on a date." Donna said, acid lacing her voice. "But if I ever need advice on what to wear on a Vegas street corner when I'm broke, I'll give you a call."

"No! That'd be the perfect excuse for you to give Hyde's old whore a ring. But you're missing having a kindred spirit around." Jackie bit down on her lip to keep back a laugh at the irritation on Donna's face. The poor girl had no idea she'd just entered into a burn battle that she didn't have a hope of winning.

Donna barked out a laugh. "_You're_ calling her a whore? Huh, must be true it takes one to know one."

Laurie pouted and leaned forward her voice coaxing. "Oh come on Donna. We could be best friends." She smiled brightly. "I'm thinking of buying a powder blue Trans Am."

Donna looked at her confused. "Can't fault your taste in cars." She muttered. Laurie kept her eyes fixed on the taller blonde waiting for the smart reply. "Of course you won't mind me passing on catching a ride. God knows who else has, or what they left on the seat." She shuddered and Jackie intervened before Laurie could reply.

"Okay Donna get that coat off and see if we can fix whatever you're wearing." Donna gave her a sour glare, but took off her heavy black coat. She looked amazing, in a scary, femme fatale, kind of way. "Wow." Jackie uttered. Laurie looked reluctantly impressed. Donna was in a vivid red spaghetti strap dress, to short for a normal first date, but she and Eric had volumes of history so the rules didn't matter. She wore her gold hoop earrings to match the necklace he had eventually gotten her for their first anniversary. It wasn't her finest piece of jewellery but it was significant. Red lipstick. No bra.

"I don't want your opinions, I just need my hair pinning up." She said sharply. "And not by you." She added to Laurie.

"Laurie ignored her comment. "Tent." She smirked. Donna rolled her eyes.

"That's the point"

"Can ask you something?" There was faint dislike in Laurie's voice but the malice that had been in before was dormant. She was genuinely curious. "Why are you pulling out the big guns," She indicated Donna's plunging neckline. "so to speak, to get little brother into bed."

"I will leave!" Donna threatened, as she always did when the subject turned to her and Eric's sex life. Jackie answered for her.

"Because she tried to drag him into bed last week and he was beating her off with a stick." Donna gasped in outrage. Donna's smile widened, the canary was within reach.

"Where did you hear that!" She shrieked in anger, her face as red as her hair used to be.

"Steven." Jackie answered simply. Laurie was obviously delighted with the information, she found it hilarious. Donna knew that Laurie had the control now and had more than a few comments. She grabbed her nearest life line.

"Hyde! We haven't talked about him in ages! Look at you Jackie, dating again at last!" Her tone was unbearably patronising, Jackie tugged a little too hard on a piece of hair she was pinning back.

"Well, there's a shocker! Scared he'd gone off you?" Laurie taunted with false sympathy. Donna whirled around with flames in her eyes.

"Shut up you whore!" She screamed in fury.

"Still it would explain the whole date facade." Laurie mused.

"I told you be quiet! H-he wants to take things a bit slower, like a gentleman." She insisted. Laurie placed her hand over her heart mockingly. Jackie's selfish side, the spoilt brat that still resided in her, wanted to let it continue. Donna had enjoyed her pain years ago when Steven rejected her. Laughed at his cruel haiku. But she saw something other than temper in Donnas face. There was a vague uncertainty there, Laurie's words had pierced her confident exterior. Was it really possible that Donna doubted Eric's love and desire for her? Jackie felt instant empathy with her situation, swiftly replaced by anger. Fury at Donna for not knowing how great she had it. Jackie pushed Donna back into her seat, roughly fixing her hair.

"Yes it is! Eric might be a string bean but he is a gentleman. Do you have any idea how rare those are? Are you too blind to see how much he adores you? God Donna, I would have given anything for Steven to be as obvious about his feelings as Eric is. To not have to constantly push and fish for proof of affection. You have what ever girl wants so don't be stupid and screw it up now!" She grabbed a make-up remover wipe. "Close your eyes."

"Well then why is he insisting on this date but won't even touch me when we're alone together?" Donna asked as Jackie scrubbed off her heavy black eye make-up and replaced it with subtle caramel.

"He's been away a long time, he's probably changed a lot. More than we expected him to. He'd changed his mind about teaching…"

"And maybe about you too!" Laurie interrupted with a grin.

"But never about you." Jackie ended kindly. "He's not expecting you to just roll over or him after he left. You should be grateful for that. It proves he deserves your trust another chance. Guy's don't like to admit when they've screwed up but Eric has so you two have a real shot." Donna seemed to believe her and brightened slightly. "There we go, all ready!" She said smiling. He caught Laurie's eye in the mirror. She knew that what she'd said in Eric's defence applied to Hyde too. She looked away pretending to fuss over Donna's hair more. She'd clipped back a few locks, leaving most of it to flow gently over her shoulders. The gentle grace and lighter eyes made her look slightly less intimidating, more fresh and carefree.

"Hey when did you guys start hanging out again?" Donna asked curiously after a few moments.

"Who?" Jackie asked.

"Hyde." Laurie and Donna both answered.

"you never fell out or anything but you barely talk anymore." Donna continued. "So how come you guys were talking about Eric and me?"

"Eric was babbling about tonight and I didn't get it, you know, why and stuff." She answered, feigning nonchalance. "How Steven understood it, I'll never know. I don't think he even knows what being a gentleman means."

"I'm glad you're dating again." Donna smiled genuinely.

"What do you mean again?" Jackie asked. She hadn't become that much of a hermit. It was true she hadn't been dating much but there wasn't that much choice in Point Place.

"Well since that desperate ploy to prove you were over Hyde there hasn't been much man action for you." She laughed a little at the memory of the 'boob-out' night.

"Guess you'd know, the new poster child for desperate ploys." Laurie bitched.

"Why is she still here?" Donna whined.

"Jackie, her hair's done, why is she still here?" Laurie mimicked.

"Now now girls, play nicely." Jackie said with a laugh. "There's not been much man action in Point Place." She offered as a reason for her lack of dating.

"Still, it's nice to know that you're finally over Hyde." Donna stated. "I was starting to think you should just sleep with him to resolve tension." Laurie snorted and burst out laughing.

"Not such a bad idea!" She giggled. Jackie shot her a glare of pure ice and she quietened down into a dainty coughing fit.

"Please!" Jackie scoffed. "I wasted no time getting over him. He wanted to play house with the bimbo, that's fine. Better her than me." She said, flipping her hair haughtily.

"Come on Jackie." Donna said frowning. "You were shattered for weeks. Thought you were gonna join a convent of something. Fez hoped you'd turn gay." She sounded disgusted at the last part.

"Sounds like Fez." Laurie said, trailing into silence at the end as though just realising something. She frowned slightly.

"I was fine." Jackie mumbled, frowning as well. Donna didn't seem to notice the change.

"You wouldn't look at him for ages, even when you were both drunk at that party you didn't go near him all night." Donna carried on in ignorance.

"Eric's here!" Hyde yelled from downstairs.

"Time to go. Good luck tonight." Donna checked reflection one more time, grabbed her coat and breezed out. There was strained silence left behind.

"Wow, tense." Laurie said uncomfortably, picking at the sleeve off her sweater.

"I-I thought she didn't know." Jackie said, more to herself. She felt like she'd just been smacked across the face. "Why would she invite her round if she knew how I felt?"

"Maybe she thought you were just mad at Hyde." Laurie suggested, placing a comforting hand on Jackie's shoulder. "I know you hate her but Sam didn't know anything about what was going on."

"Whatever." Jackie muttered bitterly

"Come on." Laurie said giving her a hug. "Smile! It's date night!" Jackie laughed a little.

"Do you need to get to work?" She asked quietly.

"Kinda. But if you want I can blow it off and stay here. I'm covering for Marie and she's a two-faced cow so I don't mind." Laurie offered.

"No. No it's okay go on. He'll he here in half an hour." She smiled a little brighter this time, excited for real. Laurie hugged her goodbye and wished her luck. After she left Jackie sighed and pulled out her new diary. This one was plain black, hidden and locked more securely than her old one. She red over some past entries shed written about Donna. Ones where she ranted about how much she hated Donna. Ones that consisted of long arguments from both sides and even some where she'd blamed herself. They made the most sense, she'd never told Donna how much Steven hurt her. She turned to a fresh page and marked the date before writing:

_She knew._

A reminder. If Steven wasn't getting another chance than neither was Donna. With Donna it might only be a second chance; but if she'd cut away from Steven after the first time he hurt her she could have saved herself a lot of pain and tears.

She took several deep breaths, she would not cry. She eventually did calm down and put her diary away again. Tonight had nothing to do with Donna, or Steven. It was all about her having fun with a great guy and she was going to enjoy it.

Ten minutes left. She double checked her purse, make-up and hair until she was certain she looked perfect. She still wanted to know where he planned to take her. She wasn't used to letting the man have complete control in the beginning of the relationship. Start as you mean to go on was what she believed. But maybe she was right in taking a chance for once.

There was a knock on her open door. She jumped out of her thoughts startled. "He's outside." Steven said quietly. She nodded, he seemed tense but not mad. She knew he'd accepted her dating but didn't like it. She stood up and straightened her dress one more time. She smiled at him nervously and he offered one back. She walked past him into the hallway, it was hard to tell whether she was excited or dreading the night by now. She felt butterflies and nausea at the same time and her body was fizzing from the inside out. Being close to him was confusing her again. She kept walking steadily down the hall way.

"Jackie." She turned to see him striding towards her, without a word he took her face in his hands and drew her face up to look at him. They stood silently for several seconds just looking at each other. His hands were warm against her skin, spreading the heat through her entire body. Calming and soothing her. She opened her mouth but had nothing to say. He pressed his lips gently to hers, a sensual caressing touch. Her eyes drifted shut at once as her limbs melted and she leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, her small hands trapped against his chest. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and moaned softly responding tentatively.

As she did his grip tightened and his kiss grew stronger more passionate. Their tongues tangled together and his hands dug into her skin. They pulled apart both breathing heavily. It took her several seconds to open her eyes again. He looked about to say something when a car honked outside. She jumped back out of his arms looking away. "Have a nice time doll." He eventually said, she looked at him. He'd meant to say something else she was sure. But she didn't ask what.

Jackie just nodded and left. He watched her walk away. "Stay with me." He said to the empty hall after the door closed behind her.

**So long, you see why I had to stop here. I swear the drama will be in the very next chapter. Review please.**


	13. What Do You Want?

_Chapter 13: What Do You Want? _

Disclaimer: Yes, they're mine! I stole them from the writers as punishment for season eight. So everyone who reviews gets to play with them.

Real disclaimer: Not mine. Shame.

A big thanks to everyone who's kept on reading, I love you guys and I love the people reviewing regularly even more. You keep me writing and it's nice to know that you want more. 

I know there have been a few spelling errors but the keys on my laptop are a bit damaged so they sometimes stick. I'm checking through it as I go and I'm sorry for anything I've missed.

This was suppose to be put up much sooner but naughty Jackie and Hyde didn't want to play. Plus my Mother's trying to get me to write a nice happy Glimore fic. We're loving Logan at the minute.

By the way I have Jackie's pyjamas. I got them for Christmas they come from La Senza and are great.

My hair is back to black. It's pretty.

**Jackie sat in the passenger seat of Jackson's car, smiling pleasantly and hiding her boredom well. All she'd said was that it looked expensive and she had, rather stupidly, asked how he afforded it. She'd been answered with twenty minutes of petrol headed nonsense. Michael used to do that and it always drove her mad, luckily she'd always been able to shut him up. Jackson hadn't even answered her question, just said the price and started up on it's handling; and didn't stop. She was beginning to wish they'd taken the bus.**

**The car was a jaguar, Jackie knew that already because Pam had taught her how to look out for husband material. British racing green, the only colour a Jaguar should be, good taste was important. Good taste in cars usually went hand in hand with good taste in jewellery. She should've just been impressed and kept her mouth shut. Now she was stuck trying to concentrate on what he was saying about fuel and air-conditioning and how luxurious the spacious front seat was. She didn't like the way he said that but she laughed politely when he did.**

"**So where are we going tonight?" She asked when he paused. She tried to sound excited but he still looked slightly annoyed at her interrupting as he answered. She knew that was the way she looked when someone cut her off. It really was unattractive, she hoped it looked better on her own flawless features. Oh God what if his ego was as big as hers? Surely that couldn't work in a relationship.**

"**Nice little small town place, somewhere we can talk." His eyes ran over her body. "Trust me Kitten, you'll be the fanciest thing in the place." She smiled radiantly at the compliment. The voice inside that sounded like Donna chimed in **_**thing?!**_** "Did I mention the grip in these tires?" She smiled for the rich man, more in the mood to hang out in her sweats than go out.**

**What was wrong with her tonight? There was only one thing she could think about. Steven Hyde. She was out with a handsome, charming guy, who clearly made a good amount of money and had good taste. She was sat in an expensive jaguar convertible, why did she even care what he was talking about? She couldn't resist briefly touching her lips, they were still tingly and warm. She found herself wondering how she would feel if she was riding in the El Camino with Steven instead.**

**********************************

**Donna was also sat in a passenger seat, but she was buzzing with excitement. The only man on her mind was sat next to her. "So what's this Starry Night's place like?" Donna asked a little awkwardly. She was nervous about tonight but not dreading it deep down like she had been before. Jackie had been some comfort to her earlier and believing the opposite of whatever Laurie said had become a habit over the years. Maybe she should spend more time with the midget, when she wasn't whining she could be really helpful. **

"**I read a review in the paper, it's just lovely in the summertime." He grinned. "They have heaters out in the winter so it's not too cold. There was a photo of it decorated for Christmas there's lots of ice sculptures and stuff. The flowers are fake but really Pretty." Donna looked out of the window, it looked to be a nice night. There were hardly any clouds and the stars were just starting to shine. It wouldn't be long now until the first snow began to fall "You look amazing." He said, interrupting her thoughts.**

**She smiled widely. "Thank you Eric. New jacket?" He laughed.**

"**Oh no it's the same old jacket." She laughed with him. "Turns out Red meant it when he said this had to last through college."**

"**Never doubted him."**

"**Yeah, should've known he meant it. At least Kitty took good care of it." It still looked as good as it has on their first date at the vineyard. "Don't need it to get drinks anymore though. Kind of miss breaking the law." **

"**There's always circle time." She pointed out.**

"**Yes, circle time." **

"**Yeah." She laughed again. "I can have as much ice tea as I like."**

"**And I think you should exercise that right, Donna, I really do." It felt good to be laughing together again after so long apart. Donna relaxed back in her seat enjoying the easy atmosphere. **

**********************************

"**Why are we at the mall?" Jackie asked warily once the car was parked and Jackson had opened her door. She wasn't getting out until he answered. She was picturing a cheap burger in the food court. Was he even trying to impress her?**

"**Best Chinese food in Wisconsin is served right here." He explained with lopsided grin pulling her out of the car. Oh God he was taking her to the food court!**

"**Okay Mister, I've eaten at Mr. Yosiotoe's and it is not even the best Chinese food in Point Place." She stated hands on hips and feet firmly planted.**

**He laughed. "Disagreeable little thing aren't you?" He half-guided, half-pushed her into the building. "I was referring to The Jade Dragon. Mostly Chinese food but raw food too like sushi and salads. The lobster platter's great, sushi feast and good thick noodles."**

"**Um okay." She answered. Why anyone would want to go out for Chinese food was beyond her. Sushi at fancy parties, maybe, but noodles and fortune cookies were for take-out. Maybe the lobster meal would be nice. She told herself to be quiet for now, it was important that this date wasn't terrible. Especially since she couldn't get Steven out of her head.**

**The restaurant wasn't too bad. It was decorated nicely, gold and red with tasteful dragon ornaments. The centre pieces were sleeping dragons made from jade rather than flowers. It was different, and rather pretty in a way, despite being kind of dark. The only problem, and for Jackie it was a big one, was that not a single waiter or waitress was American. They were seated quickly by a pretty Asian girl. "Would you like a moment to read the menus?" She asked. Oh no she was wrong, the girl had an American accent. She hoped the food was good.**

"**No thanks there, Tokyo Rose." Jackson drawled.**

"**My name is Jenny." She said sweetly, gesturing to her name badge.**

"**Course it is, Doll. The lobster platter for me and the lady will have the garden salad. Keep our glasses filled with the house white and they'll be a little extra for you, got it?" Even Jackie was surprised by his tone. The girl got everything down quickly enough.**

"**Will that be all?" She asked, looking towards Jackie.**

"**That's right. Go." He cut in waving her away rudely. Jackie was quiet for a few minutes, drinking her wine in silence. It was a little too fruity for her taste, she made a note to ask their waitress for water when she came back out. She was beginning to think this date wasn't so good. She was sat in a restaurant she would never have chosen herself and she hadn't even got to pick her food. Who was he to order her a garden salad. She spent enough time in front of the mirror to know she did not look like she should be living on hamster food. **

**And the way he spoke to the waitress, was bad even to her. He wasn't paying the girl, so technically Jenny wasn't classed as 'help'. There was no reason not to be at least civil to someone who would be handling their food. Her mind drifted back to Steven and she pulled herself back to the present. She was only… unnerved by that kiss. God but it was a great kiss. She was beginning to think he was purposely trying to drive her mad. Not such a crazy suspicion in itself.**

**********************************

**Eric held out the chair for Donna as they were seated at a small table near an outdoor heater. "Thank you Eric." She smiled. The rest of the drive there had been fun and familiar.**

**The restaurant was gorgeous, a big wide open space. The whole place glittered with ice sculptures. There were fake lilies and white roses, they didn't feel like plastic, something more expensive then that. Soft string music echoed as though it came from no-where.**

"**Would you like some drinks while you read the menus." Their waiter asked. **

"**I'll have a beer thanks." Eric answered.**

"**Ice tea please."**

"**Of course Miss, Long Island or regular." Donna and Eric shared a smile.**

"**Regular." She answered. As he left she turned to Eric. "I definitely like this place." She said, they laughed again. "So what do you think you'll be having?" She asked looking through the menu. It didn't look like they did a specific kind of food so there was a lot of choice. Everything looked delicious. **

"**Might go for the beef steak. Good old fashioned American food." He joked.**

"**The steak? That's not the cheapest thing on the menu." She said in surprise. "How do you have money?"**

"**Hyde gave me an advance on my wages, didn't want to ruin tonight by it ending in a dine and dash." He said. Donne rolled her eyes as she remembered that night Kelso took them all out then ran off. "So what about you?"**

"**The spaghetti sounds good. How long has it been since you had Italian?" She asked.**

"**Way too long." He laughed. "You know I was thinking about just going to the food court and eating something from every country in the world."**

"**Sounds fun. Although I don't know how close to actual Mexican food Spicy Joe's really is." He nodded with a grin.**

"**And I doubt all Chinese food is as greasy as Mr. Yosiotoe's." He replied.**

"**Maybe we should just order in the Chinese?" She suggested. **

"**I like that idea. Maybe have a big take-out movie night." He answered as the waiter brought their drinks.**

"**Are you ready to order sir?" He asked.**

"**Yes, I will have the Steak, well done please." Eric answered handing back the menu.**

"**And for the lady?"**

"**The spaghetti please."**

"**Are you okay for drinks?" The waiter asked marking down their orders.**

"**Are you alright Donna?" Eric asked, she nodded. "We're fine." The waiter left. "The decorations are nice."**

"**Yeah, beautiful trees. I like the ice swans." She agreed.**

"**So how's work at the radio station?" He asked with interest. Donna grinned and told him about her new prime time position.**

**********************************

"**So do you come here a lot?" Jackie asked leaning forward with her most flirtatious smile.**

"**Told you it was good food didn't I?" He stated as though she was being dim. She smiled nodding, though it didn't sound like he was joking. He filled up his wine glass after having already emptied it twice. He filled hers to the brim also, even though it was still half-full. "I love Chinese food and I can hardly order take-out on a first date now can I? Well, not unless it goes really swell." He added smirking, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She faked a laugh again crossing her arms in an effort to stop him leering at her breasts.**

"**Could always let the lady choose." She offered with a challenging smile. **

"**Cute." He chuckled. She was going to tell him that she wasn't being cute when Jenny returned with their food.**

"**Can I bring you anything else?" She asked with a polite smile, though she looked a little uncomfortable. "Our soy sauce is wonderful with the salad." Jackie smiled and was about to accept when Jackson interrupted her.**

"**How about some cutlery?" He said rudely. "You do have knives and forks right? For those of us who don't get excited at the thought of using plastic sticks to eat. We're in American Pet, in case you hadn't noticed." The girl took their chopsticks, apologising quickly.**

"**Could I get a glass of water?" She asked.**

"**Don't be silly Kitten." He said casually. "Just bring us another bottle of wine would you?" He waved her away again. "You don't appreciate wine do you?"**

"**I'm not a big drinker." She said curtly, insulted with how he spoke to her in front of the staff. **

"**Wine isn't about drinking." He said not noticing her annoyance. Jenny brought them some knives and forks, Jackie smiled in thanks. Jackson ignored her. "It's about enjoying food. See the house white here is made in France, one of the best counties for wine. Of course everyone knows of it's good reputation, it's linked with their love of food." Jackie sighed inside, he was off again. She quietly ate her salad, envious of his seafood feast. She hoped she'd be able to order her own dessert but it looked doubtful. He'd stopped staring at her chest though, thank God. "Did you hear me?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.**

"**Pardon?"**

"**I said I just noticed that your eyes are strange. Different colours." He answered tersely.**

"**Oh wow, guy's don't normally notice that so soon." She smiled. "My first boyfriend was with me for about six years and he always thought they were brown."**

"**Can't you hide it with make-up?" He asked frowning. "It's weird."**

"**It's like I said, people don't normally notice." She mumbled going back to her food. "What is it that you do?" She asked.**

"**Pretty women." He chuckled. She didn't bother to laugh, she hated it when people picked up on things she didn't like about her appearance. She used to hide her eyes but after being with Steven so long she'd stopped bothering, he'd always loved them. "I'm in stocks. I need to be in control you see." He continued talking about himself and his money throughout the rest of the meal. She started thinking about reasons to skip dessert. No way was she going to sit through this for a small chance of chocolate fudge cake.**

**********************************

**Donna had just finished telling Eric about her tribute to Aerosmith special when the waiter arrived with their food. "Will their be anything else?" He asked.**

"**I'd like a Long Island ice tea, thanks." Donna replied.**

"**Could I get a soda please?" Eric responded. The waiter nodded and left. They ate in silence for a few minutes. "Have you made any decisions about college?" Eric asked.**

"**Well I've decided to start next September, gives me a little more time to choose what courses I want." She replied. "I mean there's so much to choose from. Creative writing, English language, music journalism. Or, you know, in a completely different direction like politics or law. I don't know." Eric nodded in understanding. "How about you?"**

"**I'm down to two choices." He answered. "English language or journalism."**

"**When did you start writing so much?" Donna asked curiously. "You were never that interested in it at school and now you want to write a book?"**

"**I never found anything interesting to write about. Africa was an experience, you know, a pretty big one. Guess it changed my outlook on just about everything." He responded. They were quiet for a few more minutes. "I wrote a lot when I was away. There was a lot to do so writing down thoughts and stuff about my parents and home was good. I thought about you a lot." He said quietly.**

"**I thought about you a lot too." She admitted. He smiled.**

"**Do you want a bite of my steak it's really good." She let him feed her a piece. They spent the rest of the meal, reminiscing and discussing the future.**

**********************************

**Jackie was so happy to be going home. She hadn't had to make up some excuse to skip dessert. As soon as they'd finished Jackson had paid the bill with a 5% tip and left. He'd wanted to go to Mount Hump but she'd insisted on going home. He wouldn't let her drive either, she'd been jumpy every time they past another car. He'd drank most of the first bottle and probably all of the second one so she was nervous. It didn't help that his hand kept wandering to her leg either. The date hadn't been terrible but the company on the other hand, was unbearable.**

**Finally they pulled into the Forman's driveway. The Vista Cruiser was already parked in the garage, Jackie was immediately curious as to how the date had ended. Jackson opened the door for her, he seemed to be expecting something from her. He didn't think she'd invite him inside did he? She heard something from Donna's back yard and walked over. "Oh, Donna that's my zipper. Oh God!" She stifled a laugh at Eric's squeaky tone and walked away. She heard the door crash open and slam shut again.**

"**I had a nice time tonight Honey." Her terrible date drawled once she was between him and the door. **

"**I'm happy for you." There was a long awkward pause. "Goodnight." She tried to open the door. For the first time ever it was locked. She knocked on it loudly, hoping that Steven would get there fast.**

"**You know if you forgot your keys there's always my place Kitten." She really wished he'd stop calling her that, it was very annoying. **

"**No really, I'll call you." She said smiling, hoping he got the message. **

"**I don't recall giving you my number." He said placing his hands on the screen door. "I bet you could convince me to though." She shrunk back not sure what to say. He dipped his head to kiss her and she did the only thing she could think of. She refused to look remorseful but did hold back the gleeful laughter.**

**Hyde walked into the kitchen then, he'd been half asleep when he heard a deafening noise from the kitchen. He saw the southern jackass leaning over her, and was about to leave when he heard a loud cracking noise. She'd slapped him, the idiot's cheek was bright red and the shock on his face was hilarious. Hyde unlocked the door and yanked it back. Jackie walked past him into the living room, smirking discreetly. "Who the hell are you?" The moron snarled, still rubbing his cheek.**

"**Hyde." He stated simply. "Thanks for getting her back by ten. Goodnight." He shut the door with a smirk. He followed Jackie into the living room, she was peeking out of the window.**

"**He's gone." She said after a few seconds. "Thank God. You wouldn't believe the way he spoke to the waitress, even I thought he was out of order. And he ordered for me, a garden salad! Do I look like I should be eating that." She pouted. "He didn't like my eyes. Said they were weird and I should hide them with make-up or something." Hyde was going to roll his eyes and tell her that he'd told her that guy was a dick. But she looked hurt. Her eyes were the one feature she disliked about herself. The feature he loved most.**

"**Then he's an jerk." He said instead. She smiled up at him. "Why did you slap him?" He asked laughing.**

"**He tried to kiss me! can't believe he had the nerve after acting like such an ass." She said in annoyance. "Kind of fun though." She added quietly.**

"**Jerk." He repeated.**

"**Yeah, you're right. Is Betsy still here?" She asked. **

"**She's sleeping downstairs in the basement. Even slept through your bloody banging." He answered.**

"**Well I forgot my keys, Sorry." She looked slightly sheepish. "I know I should've listened to you."**

"**Wow, you're admitting I was right." He deadpanned, honestly surprised.**

"**Yeah yeah go you." She muttered. She was fiddling with the back of her hair. "Can you get these clips out of my hair?" He walked round to the back of the couch to get her hair down. Doing that always made him feel a little stupid but he liked feeling her hair unwind in his hand. She breathed a sigh of relief as it fell down, relaxing visibly. "So glad tonight is over." She said. "You don't know how much I wish I just stayed in with you." He couldn't help smiling, she wanted to stay with him, yeah it was because the guy was an idiot but why did that matter. She could have been thinking about him all night. She didn't notice his grin since she was flicking through the TV guide. "Oh Breakfast At Tiffany's is on in fifteen minutes. Have you ever seen it."**

"**No and I don't intend to." He scoffed. "I'm not watching it Jackie, no!" She started jumping in her seat.**

"**Oh please watch it with me, Steven." She was hanging on his arm. "Pwease." He continued shaking his head. He was not going to watch her squeal at some silly movie. He would've found it hard enough to do if they were together but without any shining hope for their future no way was he watching it now. "Please Steven. I've had a really bad night." She was looking up at him wide-eyed and hopeful. **

"**Fine." He growled.**

"**Yey! Thank you Steven." She sang sweetly. "I'm just gonna go get changed." She went to peck him on the cheek but he turned to catch her mouth, pulling her back down onto the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself against his chest. He'd thought she might back off now she wanted to date but her bad night had just pushed her right back into his arms. He flipped them over so she was beneath him, trailing kisses along her neck. "No no no. Steven, I want to watch the movie." She whined, giving him a few more rough kisses. He reluctantly let her get up. She gave him another heated, intense kiss before dashing up the stairs. "Make popcorn!" She called.**

**He managed to find a packet of the sweet flavoured variety in the cupboards. He set a packet on the oven, not really paying it much attention as it started popping. He hadn't agreed to watch her film because of the doe-eyes, or at least not just because of them. He knew it was less than honest but right now she was vulnerable and she might be more willing to listen to him. She knew how he felt about her but every time she thought he was getting too close she went to run away. Sometimes it was no different from when they were together but other times she was like a stranger, leaving without a word. Tonight she wanted to just hang out and watch a movie with him. He'd been waiting for her to really let her guard down with him, tried of only having her trust during sex.**

**What they had, it was better than nothing, but it wasn't enough for him and he knew it never would be. She didn't want anything more than that with him but the truth was that their situation wasn't going to be enough for her for much longer. She'd want more, a guy who would offer her the future he didn't. Once she found that guy, he'd lose her for good. The only thing he could do now was try to prove he was that guy, and that one day he would give her the things she wanted, marriage and kids. But after Sam it would be a long time before Jackie would accept those things from him.**

**He desperately didn't want to lose her. His limits on what he was willing to do for her were lowered more than he'd like. But if he could keep her and not fuck everything up again. It would be worth it, no question about it. She was his, she'd just forgotten it along the way.**

**He put the popcorn in a bowl and carried it out into the living room with him, bringing a couple of cans of beer too. He went down into the basement where Kelso, with reluctant help from Red, had set up a small crib for Betsy to sleep in. He switched on the baby monitor. Brooke has asked him to keep it on all night just in case, with any luck Betsy would save him from any truly unbearable parts. According to Kelso, Betsy always slept through the night, so it was unlikely she'd be an interruption at all. "Aw sweet." He heard Jackie coo behind him. "She's so pretty."**

"**Yeah." He agreed, not looking at the sleeping child. Jackie had changed from her expensive dress into her favourite pair of expensive pyjamas. They were purple satin with black piping. He knew she had them in black too and that they always got too warm for her in bed, but she loved them. She looked so damn cute in them, bare foot with her messed up pink toenails and her hair hanging loose.**

"**I just came down to get a blanket for my feet." She explained, getting the worn one from his room. "Are you coming?" She called as she went up the stairs.**

"**Do I have to?" He yelled after her.**

"**Yes!" She shouted. He followed her up into the living room as she settled on the couch. "It's such a great movie Steven. Holly Golightly is so me, really, and so beautiful. Except for thinking that diamonds are tacky. How can anyone possibly think that? Diamond's are expensive and sparkly, how can they possibly be considered tacky? She's really not that bright." She sorted the blanket over her legs and pulled the popcorn into her lap. "Do you want to get under the blanket?" She asked innocently. He sat down next to her and she spread the blanket over him too. "Now hush it's starting." She said. It was the most silent she'd even been. Hyde was surprised she never even commented on the clothes, only muttering the occasional line under her breath. **

**By the end she was leaning against his chest whipping away tears. "See." She sniffed. "It's wonderful."**

"**She's insane." He said.**

"**She's just afraid." Jackie replied shaking her head. Hyde furrowed his brow.**

"**I don't understand, what does she mean about him locking her in a cage." He understood how loving someone was scary, then they can leave you and hurt you. But how can a person be so scared of having someone else love you? **

"**She's not afraid because he loves her." Jackie explained. "It's because she knows she loves him too, that's her cage." She looked up at him. Hyde shook his head, she still didn't understand. "She's scared that she won't be able to leave him if he hurts her."**

"**And why does she think he's gonna hurt her?" He asked. She shrugged.**

"**People fall in love and people hurt each other. It scares her." She answered. **

"**So it's better not to love at all?" He asked, not talking about the movie anymore.**

"**Sometimes." She muttered, looking down. She wanted to leave now, he knew it, to end the subject immediately. He knew she was lying too, she always wanted to love. **

**Hyde sat with his arm around her, he didn't know what to say to make her stay. So he did instead. He kissed her, shifting them so they were laid across the couch in the same position as they always were in the basement. He placed his hands on her waist, slowly moving his lips over hers drawing out a soft moan. She wound her hands in his hair pulling him closer to her and drawing his t-shirt over his head. Jackie slid her tongue into his mouth slowly caressing his. He deepened the kiss, stroking the soft skin below his hands. He felt her sweet body arch up into him drawing out maddening desire. He poured everything he felt for her into that kiss, how much she meant to him, wanting her to know that he would never hurt her again.**

**He stood up taking her hand to pull her up with him. After more breathless kisses he ran towards the stairs, her following eagerly. Halfway up he lost control forcing her against the wall, she gasped and gently nibbled on his earlobe. He tore open her top, hearing her gasp in annoyance as most of the buttons popped off. Her chest was bare underneath it, she shrugged it off leaving it on the stairs. He swept her up bridal style, she giggled licking the sensitive spot just under his ear making him moan in almost painful levels of desire.**

**Hyde tried to open the door to her room but it refused to co-operate so he kicked it open with a growl. Jackie bit his earlobe playfully. He managed to get them over to the bed and lay her down beneath him. She pushed herself up and captured his lips again. Pressing down above her, Hyde pushed them further into the mattress. He thrust his tongue deeply into her mouth and she moaned, squirming against him. He groaned as her pelvis brushed against his groin and he grew rock hard. When Jackie felt his erection against her she nipped his bottom lip and pulled back to undo his belt. He drew back and shook off his jeans, once they were gone he pulled off her pyjama bottoms letting them slip onto the floor. **

**Hyde wound his hands into her long silken hair drawing her head back to expose the creamy sweet skin of her neck to his hungry mouth. He sucked on the pulse of her neck and dragged his lips down her neck, kissing the curve where her neck met her shoulder. She dragged her nails over his scalp gently and his body trembled with the sensation. He crashed his lips onto hers, stroking his rough hands over her shoulders and grasping her upper arms. Jackie wrapped her legs around him and flipped them over so she was crouched above him. He released her arms when his back hit the mattress and she held his wrists on either side of the his head, grinning wickedly. She leant back, dragging her hands down his chest moving closer to her own centre. He watched her body arch towards the ceiling and her hair tumble backwards as she sunk one long finger into her folds. She gasped sweetly and he sat up holding her to him with his hand placed on the small her back, he kissed her softly trailing his free hand through her hair. He marvelled at how incredible it felt curling round his fingers, his hands moved through it as though it were smooth creamy liquid. The cool silkiness of it in his warm hands was erotic. He lay back caressing her thighs as she raised her hips and sank slowly down onto his cock. They groaned together, at the warm snug feeling of their bodies joining. **

**Hyde gazed up at her, rocking gently on him. She was bent impossibly far back, her breasts bouncing and her mouth open in ecstasy. Her dainty hands roamed over her body. She was perfect, a dark goddess. He dug his hands into her hips and hooked a leg over hers. He used this position as leverage to flip them over pinning her beneath him. He yanked her hair as he'd wanted to since letting it down and she gasped in pain and pleasure. He pushed up one of her legs allowing him deeper entrance into her. **

**She was trapped, unable to move beneath him. He slowly began moving, drawing almost completely out before burying himself deep within her, feeling ever inch of her wrapped around his shaft. She cried out as his pelvis slammed against hers, stimulating her clit and heating her entire body. He stared down at her glowing face as her body moved with the force of his thrusts. Her hands wrapped around the bars of the headboard as his movement grew more frenzied and rough. Her whole body was being lifted off the bed by his strength as he pounded into her hard and deep. Hyde could feel his own orgasm growing as she began to sweat and pant. Her gasps grew louder until she was shrieking into the empty house in complete reckless abandonment. He felt her muscles spasm and contract as she came for him, tipping him over the edge, causing his dick to jerk and twitch as he shot his seed deep inside her.**

**He slowly rolled off her stretching out across the bed. She let go of the bars above her head, relaxing her entire body. She rolled onto her side facing him, laughing freely. She grinned gleefully, leaning on his arm. "That was amazing." She said, her eyes half shut. She looked so peaceful and happy. **

"**Yeah." He agreed quietly wrapping an arm around her. Hyde tilted her chin up and bent his head to meet her lips, gently kissing her. She moaned happily. He rolled onto his side so he was face to face with her. "Hey Jackie." He said softly.**

"**Yeah?" She murmured sleepily, barely opening her eyes.**

"**Love you." He told her. She reacted slowly, silently. She looked down, furrowing her brow then looking back up at him, subconsciously curling away from him.**

"**Why are you doing this?" She asked him. "I told you I don't want to get back together with you."**

"**Well then what do you want?" He asked frustrated. "I don't understand you need to tell me. What do you want?" She sat on the edge of the bed, looking out of the window at the night, it had clouded over and snow was slowly starting to fall in slow wide circles.**

"**I still want the same things I always did." She said sadly. "I just don't want to waste more time trying to force you into these things. I cant go through the same power struggle we always had. I need to be with someone who wants the same things as me. We were never on the same page and I don't wanna fight anymore." She sounded tired, not bitter or angry at him. Just sick and tired of having to fight for the things that she wanted.**

"**Can't you just trust me to not screw up again?"**

"**No!" She snapped. "I told you that, I don't think you are ever going to be able to commit."**

"**Fucking hell, Jackie you don't even want me do you?" He yelled, she turned to face him.**

"**What are you talking about?" She asked.**

"**You want someone who'll give you some expensive ring and fantasy wedding and you don't even care who he is!"**

"**God, Steven do you have any idea how much I wish that guy was you?" She asked. "Why else did I keep pushing you? Not every guy in the world would be that against marrying me." She stayed silent for a long time. "Why didn't you want me?" She asked, her voice cracking. He stared at her for a long time. It made no sense to him, because he didn't propose to her it meant he didn't want her? It was crazy. He sat up and moved to sit behind her. **

"**You know I want you baby." He whispered softly resting his forehead on her shoulder.**

"**For now." She said bitterly. "But not enough to ever give me any hope for the future. That's why I wanted you to propose, I wanted you to prove that you were always gonna want me."**

"**And if I did?" He asked quietly. She shook her head silently. Hyde stood up and left, he paused at the door wanting to say the right thing. As always he didn't know the words. **

**When he returned she was lying in bed in the same position she had been in on the first night she'd stayed here. She had put her pants back on and pulled on a tank top. She was staring out of the open window, the snow had begun falling thick and fast now. The gleam from the moon shone off her eyes. She glanced over when he came in before turning to hide her face in the pillow. He walked round to stand next to her. "Here." He held out her pyjama shirt awkwardly. She took it but didn't look at him. "Jackie…" He swallowed with difficulty. "I got you something a long time ago and I need you to have it now." She didn't move. "Jackie, please look at me." She slowly moved so she was sat in the centre of the bed, her knees up in front of her chest. She looked up at him, chewing on her bottom lip. He fiddled with a small back box, finally placing it in front of her on the bed. She looked down at it. She eventually picked it up and opened it, she didn't react the way he'd thought. He'd expected either delighted screaming or for her to insist it wasn't good enough. Not complete zen.**

**True it wasn't expensive but it was pretty. Beautiful. Not officially an engagement ring, he couldn't afford a half way decent one. It was a promise ring, he wasn't sure what the difference was, except the price. He'd just picked out the nicest one he could afford and hoped she wouldn't hate it. The band was white gold and plain. It was a cluster ring, several tiny diamonds all twirled together in the centre. They sparkled like a star. **

**She still hadn't spoke, it was driving him mad. "Jackie..."**

"**When did you buy this?" She asked placing it shut on the bed. It was almost as bad as her not talking, he still couldn't tell what she was thinking. There was no emotion he could identify in her voice.**

"**Before we went to that warehouse. I knew what I was going to do but… I don't know. I was scared okay." He ended uselessly.**

"**I don't want it." She said looking down, almost guilty "You bought this because you had to and that's why your giving me it now. It's not right so just take it."**

"**I kept this thing for months, Jackie." He told her. "What more do I have to do to get you back?"**

"**Stop trying Steven, please." She pleaded turning to face the opposite wall. "I don't want this, not from you, so stop this now." She lay down, shuffling under the covers. He stood still looking at her silent form for what could have been five seconds or five years. When she didn't move, not even a small sob escaping, he took the box and left. A few seconds later Jackie rolled back over to watch the snow, The full moons light bouncing off the tears in her eyes.**

**********************************

**Just across the drive way four more eyes were watching the dancing flakes. "Hey where are you going?" Donna asked as Eric rolled away, leaning over the other side of the bed. He dug through his jacket pockets for a moment before turning back to her. He held up a small piece of metal. **

"**Will you wear my class ring?" He asked.**

"**Oh my God, you still have that?" Donna asked taking it from him.**

"**Of course I do. I kept it with me in Africa too." He looked at her smiling at the ring. "So will you wear it?" He asked hopefully.**

"**Yeah Eric, I'd love to." She said smiling. When she'd slipped it onto her finger they lay back down gazing at the snow. "It looks so pretty out there."**

"**Yeah." Eric agreed. They settled into sleep, unaware of how lucky they were to be so happy.**

**Please don't hate me, there's reasons behind everything.**

**If you wanna see the ring go to .uk, the catalogue number is 230/4807. I saw it a couple of weeks ago in the store and fell in love!**


	14. You Wanna Teach The Alphabet To Leo?

_Chapter 14: You Wanna Teach The Alphabet To Leo?_

Well my good friends we have reached the turning point. Like a couple of reviewers, I'm supporting Hyde so don't worry there will be a happy ending. I do have a soft spot for bittersweet sad endings but I'm not up to writing one that would be worthy of sacrificing getting them together at last. 

I have an ending forming, it is in my sight but there are still many chapters away. I'm not gonna skip to an epilogue because there's just so much chemistry there and I really wanna have fun working out their complications. I might be giving other couples some more time, if for no other reasons than to improve my writing. 

A couple of people seemed to like the idea of me doing a Rory/Logan fic. If any one else is interested please tell me because It's beginning to form in my head now.

**Laurie settled down on a sofa at the local coffee shop in the mall, dropping her many bags. "God I hate Christmas shopping." Laurie huffed.**

"No you don't." Jackie said, dropping down next to her. "You hate Christmas shopping two weeks before Christmas." Laurie pouted.

"Well I'm not moving until I get a serious caffeine jolt." She insisted. Jackie laughed.

"Okay then, I will go and get the drinks. What do you want?" 

"Caffeine!" Laurie half-yelled, thoroughly annoyed with the thick heaving crowds. Jackie rolled her eyes and joined the long queue. A little while later with two large winter specials with an extra shot of espresso in each. She also bought two triple chocolate muffins. A decent sugar rush to go with the caffeine jolt. "You're an angel." Laurie sighed taking a deep drink. "My God this is great. What is it?"

"Mint chocolate latte, extra shot of espresso. It's essential for last minute Christmas shopping." Jackie told her, starting on her muffin.

"Do you do this every year?" Laurie asked in disbelief. Jackie laughed.

"Yes I do. I always figure that everyone else would be done by now." Laurie rolled her eyes.

"Okay well I've done all this with you so I think I should get something in return." She answered.

"Hey I bought you a drink isn't that enough?" Jackie replied lightly. Laurie faced turned serious.

"Are you ever gonna tell me what happened?" Jackie looked down. "All I know is you had a terrible date with a giant walking ego and that Hyde's in pieces. Jackie what happened between you two? He won't tell anyone anything, barely even talking to the guys. You seem fine but there's no way something that sent him into a three day beer induced coma didn't hurt you too so please just tell me." She took Jackie's hand. "I'm not too good at the help thing but I do care." 

"I broke it off." Jackie answered, sipping her own drink. "What would you except?" She shrugged.

"Well why did you do that? I thought everything was fine. You know, no future so everything is easier or whatever." Laurie asked nibbling on her muffin.

"He bought me a ring. Last year when I went to Chicago he bought me the ring before I left but he never told me until last night."

"But wasn't that what you wanted?" Laurie asked confused. "You wanted to know you'd get married right?" Jackie sighed.

"I wanted to know that he was always gonna wanna be with me. That's why I wanted the ring." Jackie explained quietly.

"And you got it, so what's wrong?" Laurie still didn't understand any of it.

"Yes but he didn't do it until he had to choose between that and me leaving, it didn't feel right." Jackie explained, stirring her coffee. "Like he was doing it because he wants me now, but that doesn't mean he will in a couple of months, you know?"

"He kept it though, for months." Laurie told her. "He might have always wanted to give you it one day. And to be fair, you used to be fine with tricking him into things."

Jackie slumped down sighing. "But last night he only told me because I wouldn't take him back. Anyway, it's not just that, I don't know whether a ring from him is ever gonna mean what it should. What if we did get engaged and everything and we just ended up cruising along living at the Forman's forever?"

"I think you'd moved out if you guy's were engaged." Laurie said with a small laugh.

"He and Sam didn't." Jackie said pouting.

"Jackie, he's trying. What can he do to get just one more chance?" Laurie asked.

"God!" Jackie snapped. "Why do people keep asking me that? There is nothing he can do, okay. I don't want to get hurt again."

"So you're not going to ever let him back in?" She asked, frowning. Jackie shook her head. "It's a mistake." Jackie took the coffee.

"We're not talking about Steven anymore, okay?" She said, holding the precious caffeine out of the blonde's reach.

"Okay okay just give it back." Laurie eagerly snatched the drink back.

"Addict." Jackie muttered. Laurie raised her eyebrows at her and Jackie responded with an expression of innocence. At least she was trying to kick her addiction.

******************************

Hyde lay back on his cot as he threw another empty can at a wet spot on the wall. There was a sizable pile of empty cans mounting underneath it. He had used up most of his stash which only really helped him to come up with some very worrying theories about the government. At one point he'd thought up several reason why Fez was obviously a robot spy invented by the government and Laurie was back to download the information he'd recorded so she could carry it back to the white house. Then do it with the president of course.

It had started out as trying to understand what Jackie was thinking now, but that turned out to be impossible. She wanted him to prove he wanted to be with her for the long run. He gave her a ring, surely that was what it meant. No way she thought he was lying, she knew him too well for that. At least she used to, he didn't know anymore. He rolled over and stared at the open ring box. There was nothing wrong with it, he had considered the possibility that the ring was completely wrong and that's why she didn't want it. That did make sense, if he got a ring she hated that wasn't really a good sign. But that wasn't it, it was beautiful.

The guys had tried to find out what was wrong but he didn't want to talk. He wasn't one for going round in whiny circles that never gave any answers. They knew it was about her but not the specifics. They gave up eventually on asking about it, still coming to check on him but he knew that was Mrs. Forman. She didn't want to intrude by coming into his room all the time, but everyone who walked through the kitchen was sent down with food and medicine. They let her think he was sick.

He opened up another can, it was getting tricky to do, his fingers weren't co-operating well. "Oh yeah, that's great. That's _really_ going to help you now." Oh God not her. "Mom sent down some soup."

"Oh I like soup." He mumbled, trying to get up. It was difficult when the world kept spinning. Laurie put the soup on his draws and pushed him back down. "I want my soup."

"Special chicken soup is for when you're ill. You are just being stupid." She told him. He groaned taking another drink. "Is that really helping?" She asked.

"No." He sneered. "Go away."

"I know why she broke it off." She sighed reluctantly. "If I explain things to you are you gonna screw her over again?" She asked.

"You know what's going on?" He asked her.

"Are you going to screw her over?" He lay down again. "Hey, I don't want to help you here, dick. I thought you were trying but if you can't promise me that you really want her and that she can trust you, then just forget it." 

"Fuck off Laurie." He snapped rolling to face the wall. He could hear her still in the room.

"It's a nice ring." She said. He rolled over and snatched the box back off her. "You know what, you don't wanna know what's going on that's fine. You can sit here getting hammered all you like, she'll find someone else." He heard the door slam behind her. He wasn't ready to listen to someone else tell him what Jackie was feeling or thinking. He wanted to just know, without having to have Laurie or anyone else explain it to him. He wanted to figure it out himself, if he could.

******************************

Jackie trailed around the mall alone with no bags. She'd gotten everything within one day, everything except a gift for Steven. She wasn't even sure if she should get him one. There was now twelve days left until Christmas and he hadn't come out of the basement, but according to Fez he seemed to be drinking less. 

She couldn't not get him something but nothing seemed right. It couldn't be something meaningful, could it? No, that wasn't right, not now that they were over for good this time. But something normal like a record or t-shirt just seemed so distant, almost cold even. This was so hard now, if they'd just stayed the way they'd been before the party it wouldn't matter. Either she'd buy him something cheap and pointless or just skip him completely. But now she was a hairs-breath from getting him a partridge in a pear tree. 

She past the shoe store where she'd bought his boots. That had been good, he'd like the boots and it had made her happy to see him wearing them. She wandered along past the shop and bumped into someone. She past just about to tell that giant tree to move it when she realised it was Donna and Eric. "Hey you guys, why are you here?" She asked.

"Uh my Mom needs turkey." Eric said awkwardly. He was terrified of talking to her when Donna was there. He really didn't like keeping things a secret from her. Probably because he was really bad at it. He must avoid the subject as much as possible but when she was there, he panicked. "How about you?"

"Ugh. I need to get a gift for Steven." She said, rolling her eyes. Eric's eyes widened at the mention of his name. He was just as tense and twitchy as ever. You'd think Africa would have got some of that out of him. It certainly gave him some muscles, you could see him from the side now. 

"Hyde?" Donna asked, looking confused. "Why are you getting him something?"

"Well we're all gonna be at the Forman's so I have to get him something." She lied with a shrug. Donna seemed to believe her.

"I think he got one for everyone." Eric chimed in. Shrinking as both girls turned to look at him.

"He came out of the basement?" Jackie asked.

"When?" Donna queried, this was news to her.

"Late last night." He answered quickly. "That's all I know." He insisted when it looked like more questions were coming his way. "He went out for a couple of hours then wrapped up some stuff. But that's about it."

"What's up with him?" Donna asked. "Jackie, do Fez or Laurie know anything?"

"No, no I haven't heard anything. Isn't he like ill or something?" She said hurriedly. 

"Oh yeah and that's why he's being sick, please." Donna scoffed. "He's drank at least three times his own body weight over the past week."

"Well I don't know anything." Jackie shrugged, pretending not to care. "I need to get a few things so I better go; bye." She dashed off, not stopping until she was out of sight. Donna hadn't occurred to her yet. She really hoped that Donna didn't try to ask Hyde what was wrong. It was possible that he could be mad enough to tell her everything, she hoped he wasn't feeling that spiteful. Steven could be cruel when he was hurt and she knew he was hurting now. She sighed heavily. Just a week ago it had all been so simple.

She wandered along staring into shop windows, she didn't even feel like shopping for herself. Definitely a sign she was way off. Jackie finally found herself standing in front of a store she used to take Michael to all the time. She even bought him that terrible leather jacket there. Hyde looked good in that, but he suited his old denim one better. She wandered into it looking around. There were some good things in there, nice quality. 

"Hi, can I help you miss?" A young sales assistant came up to her. He was cute, sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was very cute and seemed rather shy. She wasn't interested though. Even though he was a sales assistant so probably not as big an ass as her last date. Luckily he was about the same size as Hyde so she could try everything on him. She was much happier by the end, he was a good doll. She finally bought a black smart denim jacket with satin on the inside. It was great, Steven liked black and he would never buy himself a new one until Mrs Forman made him, even then it wouldn't be nearly this expensive.

"Thanks Robert." She said walking toward the door.

"Hey, um. Here's my number, you know if you wanna call me sometime." He mumbled, blushing furiously. She smiled and took it.

"Thanks." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and left. She dropped the paper in the next bin she past.

******************************

"Coming!" Fez shouted at the ringing phone as he ran into the living room, his sheet half wrapped around his waist. He was unbelievably happy to be a married man. "Hello this is Fez." He chirped happily.

"Hey man…"

"Hyde? You're out of the basement, hooray!" Fez interrupted dancing on the spot.

"Yeah yeah Fez, whatever." He sighed. "Is the old lady home?"

"Well no Hyde, my friend, your Mom is not here. Burn!" Fez laughed in glee.

"Would you please put Laurie on the phone?" Hyde growled quietly. He'd finally stopped drinking and the hangover had sunk in. The phone was much too loud for comfort, as was Fez. 

"Why?"

"I need to talk to her." Hyde hissed, through gritted teeth. He really didn't want to talk to Laurie, let alone ask for her help but desperate times meant he had to.

"Why?"

"Fez please?" Fez was very confused by now and would have continued questioning Hyde if Laurie had not wandered into the living room just then. 

"Why does Hyde want to talk to you?" He asked her as she popped some toast in the oven. She looked very sexy in nothing but her underwear. He loved her underwear all bright and lacy, today it was a cute baby blue bra and matching thong.

"I don't know, or care. He's such a moron." She bitched, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry Hyde but she does not want to talk to you." He explained simply.

"Just put her on the phone for one minute and I won't ever bother her again I promise." Fez held out the phone to Laurie. She groaned and took it off him.

"What!" She snapped down the phone.

"Okay, tell me why she broke it off." He muttered.

"Oh, no way." she scoffed. "That is not how this is working, I'm not telling you anything now. You had your chance okay so just forget it!"

Hyde sighed deeply. "Laurie, please explain this to me." He forced out through gritted teeth.

"Why?" She asked coldly. "Why the fuck, should I help you at all! I offer to tell you and you refuse to listen and now you want my help? What you sobered up and changed you're mind did you?" She asked, her voice dripping with false sweetness.

"That's not how it is…"

"Oh really!" She cut in. "Because if you're just gonna run off and hide in the basement every time you're unhappy then I'm not telling you anything jackass! I told you that I would help you if I knew you were not going to fuck up again. And if you are going to drink yourself into a coma every time you're upset then you don't deserve her okay! Bye now!" She hung up the phone in anger. 

"Can you believe him?" She asked Fez, he stared at her blankly. "He wants me to tell him why Jackie won't give him another chance and help her change her mind. What has he ever done to deserve her, moron." She angrily began buttering her mildly burnt toast. Fez shrugged.

"Loves her." He answered.

"When he feels like it." She hissed.

"Darling, um..." He giggled nervously. "Maybe we give Fez the knife now, yes right thank you." He carefully placed the knife down out of her reach. "Come here darling." He pulled her into a hug. "He really does, you know."

"I know." She admitted reluctantly. "Won't stop him breaking her heart though will it?" Fez shrugged. "Do you think he'll give up now?" She asked sitting on the couch. Fez shook his head.

"I don't know, I hope not." He answered honestly. She smiled briefly.

"Hopeless romantic aren't you baby?" She laughed.

"Baby, I'm just a love machine." He purred, nibbling her earlobe. She giggled and layback, tugging him on top of her. "I'm just a love machine." He sang licking her neck as she laughed in delight. She took his face, kissing him deeply. "Just tell him what's going on Darling. There's no way he's figuring it out on his own." He reasoned. She nodded.

"Fine." She said softly. "But I'm not helping him anymore." She said, before grinning wickedly. "And you, owe me now." She stood up and strolled toward the bedroom, rolling her hips. "Are you coming?"

******************************

Hyde sat staring at the kitchen table furrowing her brow. He was confused and furious and hung over. Laurie was being difficult and, as always, Jackie was impossible to figure out. Plus he didn't have the nerve to just go talk to her, even though he knew she was just upstairs. She was avoiding him too, she could've come into the basement at any time but she was anywhere but near him whenever possible.

If it wasn't for Red's threats he'd be back in the basement now. Kitty had been worried sick about him for the past few days and Red wasn't letting him fake it any longer. "Here you go Sweetie." Kitty trilled placing smiley faced pancakes in front of him. He jumped at the high-pitched noise.

"Thanks Mrs. Forman." He mumbled, quietly. "Wait, pancakes. What time is it?" 

"Eleven-thirty." Red grunted. "Too late for pancakes." He glared at Steven over his newspaper.

"Red, you be nice to Steven." Kitty scolded. "He's been sick." Hyde stabbed the grinning pancake in the hash brown nose. It was mocking him with it's bacon smile and syrup hair.

"Hey Mrs Forman." Hyde's head snapped up as he heard Jackie bounce into the kitchen. "Steven." She stopped short. 

"Isn't he looking better." Kitty said happily. "Do you want some pancakes honey?"

"No thanks Mrs Forman." Jackie replied, looking at anything but Hyde. "I'm just going to meet Fez for lunch so I need to run. Uh; bye." She dashed out of the kitchen in a major rush. Hyde saw Red roll his eyes and mutter something under his breath.

"Dumbass." He muttered, so only Hyde could hear. Hyde savagely ate his breakfast's smile.

"Hey there, hi there, ho there!" Called Bob coming into the kitchen. A look of great pain crossed Red's face. "I just got back from Florida."

"Oh how exciting. What was it like?" Kitty asked excitedly.

"Amazing, in fact I'm moving there!" He announced to the kitchen.

"You're leaving?" Red asked.

"Sure, I've bought a condo and there's a great spot for bait shop near by. I just need to sell the old home and I'm gone. Now Red, I know you're gonna miss me but I'm just a phone call away." Bob said putting a comforting hand on Red's shoulder.

"Of course Bob, you need to follow the dream." He said turning back to the newspaper. "The dream you've had for one week." He added under his breath. "Hey here's an idea, sell it to one of the kids that's invaded my home. Like that one." He said pointing at Hyde, how was still attacking his food. "Or better yet the loud one."

"Oh and then Donna and Eric can have Laurie's room and I can have my sewing room back!" Kitty squealed.

"No." Red complained. "Why get rid of one kid just to bring in another one?"

"Shush you." She said, flicking his newspaper. "You know it'd not even noon but we need celebratory cocktails! Ladies first!" She declared racing to the bar. Bob ran off after her and Red eventually followed grumbling softly. Hyde was left alone in the kitchen, his breakfast didn't have enough features left to mock him further. Now it was just a pancake. He was just beginning to enjoy his breakfast, the first full mood he'd eaten in a week, when the phone rang.

"Hey." He muttered into the phone, in irritation. He was seriously considering taking a foot in the ass if he could go back to drinking alone.

"Steven." WB sounded in the same good mood as usual, with as much money as he had, a good mood was a very common thing. "Got some great news. I sold the chain, and I got a butt load of cash for it. Which is great for me but I got good news for you too. I kept one store, Point Place, for you to keep. So now you can name it any white boy name you like. So can I stop by the store later to give you your share?"

"Share of what?" Hyde asked.

"The money. I got more money than I can spend in a life time so I might as well give you enough to get out of your friends basement."

"Are you serious?" Hyde asked in disbelief. 

"Hell yeah I'm serious son. See you later and you can see my corvette. I bought a corvette!" WB Shouted with a final laugh before hanging up the phone. Hyde put the phone down, still surprised. 

Maybe it would be good to move out of the basement, wasn't like he'd never be able to steal Red's beer again. Point Place was a pretty small town. At least the day was taking a turn in an upwards direction, he called the store and told Eric he'd be in later. Eric was as excited and surprised as everyone else to hear he'd come out of the basement. Why was everyone making such a big deal of that?

As he turned back round, the direction of the day turned opposite. Laurie was sitting at the kitchen table and had eaten the rest of his meal. "Why are you here?" He groaned. After her refusal to help she was the last person he wanted to see.

"You are so lucky Fez likes you." She muttered. "If you promise not to mess up then I will tell you why Jackie broke it of with you and why she didn't want the ring. I won't tell you what to do or anything else. Take it or leave it." She leaned forward. "So what's it gonna be? Loser."

"I really hate you." He spat.

"Not a promise." She stated standing up.

"Fine." He said tiredly, staring at the floor. "I won't screw up again." 

"It'll do." She said in annoyance. "You didn't buy her a ring because you wanted her."

"What?" He asked. "Why the fuck else did I then?"

"No interruptions or I'm leaving. And no, you didn't. You bought it because she was going to leave, and you gave her it when she was going to leave again. Unluckily for you, she doesn't want a ring that you were forced into buying anymore. You decide if that's a good thing or not, makes sense to me." She paused slightly. "Any questions?"

"Why does she keep wanting to leave?"

"Because you can't give her a good enough reason to stay." She snapped. "A ring from you means nothing." She told him. "You married a woman who meant nothing to you. Sam's not really important she's over that but how much can a ring or an engagement really mean to you if you did that?" Hyde shrugged. "So a ring, even a pretty one, is barely a commitment. You didn't start on the same page so try it now. Either give up now or not all okay?" She smiled with fake sweetness. "Done now." Hyde nodded to himself once she left. There were some good points, now he just had to sort it all out and see what comes next. 

"Going to work." He called into the living room before leaving. The ring in it's box, burning through his jean pocket.

******************************

"Damn Forman, you totally messed up the system." He complained, looking for a Zeppelin record to play.

"There was a system?" Eric asked.

"No." Hyde scoffed. "But I can't find Presence and I didn't move it." He stuck his hand in his pocket, gripping the little black box.

"Then play The Wall or something." Eric answered nonchalantly. Hyde managed to find it and stormed off to set it on. "You know we could try having a real system."

"You wanna teach the alphabet to Leo?" Hyde asked sarcastically. 

"What about genre or rating?" He suggested.

"With your taste in music? And seriously Forman, Leo can't master the alphabet how can he figure out the difference between glam rock and heavy rock?" Eric nodded, it was easier this way.

"Hello all." WB walked in smiling. "Hey look it's the skinny naked guy."

"Hey I'm not so skinny anymore." Eric complained.

"Yeah but you're still a whiney bitch." Hyde commented.

"Where's Faye Dunaway?" WB asked. 

"He left when Forman here stole his girl back." Hyde said grinning, he was still proud of his friend for that.

"Hm, that would be humiliating. Well I have rich white men to scare at the golf club so here." He held out a check to Hyde.

"Wow, how much did you sell for." Hyde asked, staring at the numbers.

"About fifty times that." WB grinned.

"Man, you're like the coolest dad ever." Hyde said. "Thanks man."

"You're welcome, son." They shared a barely awkward hug before Eric interrupted.

"Aw, Hyde had a Daddy!" He exclaimed, hand over his heart.

"Shut up!" Hyde yelled.

"Accept the love orphan boy!" Eric yelled wrapping his arms round Hyde.

"Get off!" Hyde yelled shoving him onto the couch where he landed on a sleeping Leo.

"I didn't even know there was a war!" Leo yelled sitting upright and knocking Eric onto the floor before dropping back to sleep.

"How to you get any work done?" WB asked in confusion.

"We don't." Hyde answered.

"Is that something you wanna tell the boss." WB asked.

"Who cares, I'm the boss now." Hyde grinned. WB nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go drive my corvette. See you later." WB waved, walking out.

"See you man." Hyde said, still looking at the check. "Hey Forman, would you mind living with Donna?" 

"Nooo?" Eric said very confused.

"Good." Hyde answered. "See you later." He took off with a couple of good ideas. Hope at last. 

******************************

Hyde sat in his room staring at a blank piece of paper. He couldn't talk about his feelings and it turned out he was even worse at writing them. There were at least ten crumpled sheets on the floor already. He looked down at the open present box on the floor.

He considered forgetting the note. Maybe it wouldn't be necessary, the gifts were pretty self-explanatory. Then again he'd spent nearly a week drinking because he didn't understand her. _Come the fuck on dumbass._ He thought in anger. He had a high IQ, he even got a B in Spanish without knowing he was taking that class. If his brain could do that, why did it constantly fuck off when it came to Jackie? She made him stupid.

He'd bought her a real gift a couple of days ago, something she'd really like. There was nothing particularly special about it but it was perfect for her. It wasn't until an hour ago he'd thought of something he could do. He wanted her to know that he wasn't giving up on them, not now or ever. 

He'd folded the Led Zeppelin shirt around the ring's box, he couldn't carry that damn thing around anymore and having that shirt hidden away was driving him mad. Even if she wasn't with him he didn't want anyone but her to have it. He grabbed the little box and sat there snapping it open and closed staring at it. He looked back down at the paper and realised that he'd doodled all over it, he tore it off the note book and threw it on the floor.

He started writing, not trying to make it sound pretty or cool. He just wrote what was in his head. It made sense at least, wasn't just a random jumble of pointless words and it was honest. He folded the box back into the shirt along with the paper and covered the shirt with wrapping paper, leaving a card asking her to open it alone. Placed the real present on top and wrapped it all up, ready to go under the tree.

Why wasn't making an effort enough? Once upon a time it would've been. _Nobody's fault but mine. _

******************************

"So you got him a jacket?" Laurie asked distractedly, wrapping a halo of tinsel around Martin's head. Most of the girls had come to work in wings and halos, Laurie and Jackie had decided that Martin didn't suit his Santa suit so he should be an angel too. The club had now been closed for about thirty minutes and they were suppose to be cleaning up. There was only three days now until Christmas, thing's were moving unusually fast. Everything was ready for Christmas day at the Forman's and Bob had already sold the house, he'd be leaving on new years day. Kelso had decided to close up the bar until new years day. He wanted to spend Christmas with Brooke and Betsy and so gave himself a long holiday. Martin was cleaning up the glasses while Kelso checked the stock. Jackie and Laurie were meant to be taking down the decorations but the place seemed much messier than it had when they began. Laurie was more amused with dressing Martin up as an angel and Jackie was playing with the sound system.

"Yeah. Couldn't think of anything else." She called back, smiling when she found an Abba record. "Hey Laurie, don't tell Fez what I was saying at the mall. I know he'll tell Steven and I really don't want him trying anything else."

"Uh sure." Laurie said, wrapping more tinsel round Martin's waste. "I heard Hyde's back at work and everything."

"Yeah he seems better." Jackie said smiling. "Oh don't you just love this song?" She laughed as dancing queen blasted through the club.

"Totally!" Laurie shouted over the noise. She ran up onto the stage swinging tinsel over her head. They both started singing along.

"You can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life!" 

"Stop singing." Kelso sighed coming out into the main area. "You're suppose to be clearing this place up." 

"Aw come on Michael!" Jackie pouted. "It's nearly Christmas day."

"Yeah Kelso, come dance with us!" Laurie demanded. Jackie was frantically shaking her head. "Or don't?" She said uncertainly.

"Just one more song." Jackie said. "I promise we'll clean up then."

"Fez is coming to pick us up soon anyway." Laurie said. " Are you getting a ride with us tonight?"

"No." Jackie said sadly. "I think Steven's picking me up as usual. I've been avoiding him though so I don't really know." Just then Hyde came into the bar, Jackie finally started to clean up. 

"Are you sure you don't just wanna stay over tonight?" Laurie asked. She hadn't told Fez what happened, but she also hadn't told Jackie that Hyde knew what she'd said and was probably not giving up. 

"No. It's ok, we live in the same house so I'm gonna have to see him." Jackie shrugged. Fez arrived around the same time as they finished cleaning.

"Come on, Angel." He called. Laurie ran strait into his arms. Jackie smiled, it was great that her friends could be happy.

"Are you ready to go?" Steven asked, suddenly standing right next to her. She jumped with a small shout. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She muttered blushing. "You just startled me, yeah, I'm ready to go." She said, she found it hard to look him in the face. 

"Okay then Angel." She bit her lip. "I was joking." He told her, prodding the fluffy halo. "How often do you have to dress up here?" He asked.

"Whenever Michael can think of an excuse." She answered laughing a little. At least he was acting normally, it made things easier at least. "Did you hear about Bob selling his house? Another person moving into the Forman's."

"I no." He laughed. "Red's gonna lose it soon, least he likes Donna." Jackie nodded in agreement as she got into the El Camino. "You all ready for Christmas?" He asked.

"Yeah, presents all wrapped and under the tree. Just need to decide what to wear." She said.

"Of course the most important thing." He teased, with a smirk.

"You know it is." She said. He smiled with a small chuckle. It was a short drive to the Forman's from the club. They carried on chatting about past Christmas madness at the Forman's up until they reached her bedroom door. The awkwardness came back there. "Thanks for the ride home." She said, looking down. She was terrified he was going to kiss her and knew that if he did she'd probably give in to him. "When do you close the shop up for Christmas. 

"It's closed Christmas eve, day and Boxing day. Then normal hours until new years, I'm shut on the eve and next day." There was silence for a few seconds. "Goodnight, Jackie." He said quietly.

"Goodnight Steven." She replied, smiling as he left. She went into her room, finally breathing comfortably. 

Since that night, the thought of him had been like a belt around her chest, crushing her till it was hard to breath. Even his name had been a shard of glass in her throat, talking about what had happened had relieved pressure slightly although it had hurt her badly. His presence was like a soothing balm and a burning flame at the same time. It was less painful, speaking to him normally. But when he was close she was on fire, lava surging through her veins, filling her lungs. 

Jackie lay down on her bed, and sighed in relief. He believed her and had accepted that she did not want another relationship with him. But he was being a friend at least, she felt it easier than their previous coldness. She didn't know why exactly it was easier now, maybe it was because the sexual feelings that she'd had for him had finally been exercised. She hoped it wasn't that, she still wanted him and probably always would, there was no way she knew to stop it. If it was all about the sex then it was only a matter of time before she was unable to be his platonic friend again.

It was possible that it wasn't about the sex at all. She'd never found out why he'd hurt her so much. Even though the explanation wasn't great at least it wasn't 'I don't know' yet again. Everything was out now, there was no more big questions racing through her brain now. It was peaceful at last. There was calm now. 

******************************

"Great news Kitty." Said Red, entering the living room with an uncharacteristically wide smile. "Bob just told me who he sold the house to" "

"I thought he wanted to keep that private until they moved in?" Kitty said, hanging more candy canes on the tree.

"Yeah but he was being an ass about it so I made him tell me. It's Steven! That's right, one down, three more to go!" He announced gleefully.

"Steven's moving out?" She asked. "Why? Why is he leaving here again? He needs someone to talk care of him Red. Well, he just can't live all on his own he's just a boy." She was growing hysterical.

"Kitty for heaven sakes he's twenty-one and it's just next door. It'll be fine." She suddenly brightened. Damn mood swings were confusing sometimes.

"Oh Red." She sobbed. "They're all growing up so fast. Brooke and Michael are together and now my Steven's flying the nest. Isn't it just wonderful Red. Oh, oh!" She squealed clapping her hands. "Do you think he wants Jackie to go with him?" Red's brown crumpled.

"Where did that come from?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, now Red you've seen the way he looks at that girl." She said smiling. "Oh and Donna's wearing Eric's ring again! Fez and Laurie too. "Oh Red!" She was almost jumping on the spot. "God bless us every one!" She yelled.

"You know Kitty I was thinking about an early night?" He said, raising an eyebrow. There was a silence. They bolted to the stairs.

**Ok Christmas day next chapter, this one was a little shorter then I wanted but this was the only good place to stop it. Please review.**


	15. Kitty, Put The Pots Down!

_**Chapter 15: Kitty, Put The Pots Down!**_

**I think my last chapter was a bit boring but it was setting up for this chapter. Although that's my opinion, some reviewers seemed to disagree with me on that which makes me so happy. **

**If anyone want to see a picture of the top just message me and I'll send you a link.**

**I know that Jackie's saying the same thing no matter what he does even though he's really trying to make her happy. Just give her time, that's what she needs.**

**Sorry for the delay, I went on holiday.**

**Dedicating the first bit to adambrodylover, have a feeling you'll enjoy it.**

Jackie woke up with a start, there was a loud banging noise out in the hall way, or was that in her head? She groaned, turning to look at the clock. It was quarter to six in the morning, the birds weren't even singing yet. But whoever was making that racket in the hall was. That person was singing Jingle Bells way too loudly. She sat up slowly, trying to concentrate on what was going on and why someone was doing that. It click into place then, it was Christmas morning. That was probably why Mrs Forman was singing but what the hell was she banging?

"Kitty, put the pots down!" She heard Red shouting in the hallway. "And you two put some clothes on!" Jackie sighed and pulled on a dressing gown, wandering out into the hallway.

"Morning, Mrs. Forman." She croaked, trying to shake the sluggishness away.

"Oh good, you're up!" Mrs. Forman cheered. "I'm gonna go wake Steven up." Off she went singing her heart out. "Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way!" Jackie rubbed her eyes and shuffled into the bathroom.

She looked at her self in the mirror, cleaning crust out of her eyes. She washed her face, finally waking up properly. It was Christmas morning, she grinned happily. It was nice to wake up to a loud house this day, although she was feeling a little headachy. She could distantly hear Mrs Forman's singing downstairs and hummed along as she brushed her teeth. When she came out of the bathroom her face and teeth were clean. She quickly changed and did her make-up. She choose to wear her long red skirt and white halter top with her hair down. She put on her favourite fluffy gold slippers and skipped out into the hallway. Eric, Donna and Red were dressed, still rubbing there eyes. Eric's hair was sticking up in every direction and Donna was yawning while brushing her own. "Merry Christmas!" She cheered bouncing on the spot. Eric and Donna groaned sleepily.

"Oh God there's another one." Red complained. Kitty came running back up the stairs, dragging Steven up behind her. He hadn't bothered with clothes and in fact still had his eyes closed.

"Merry Christmas all!" She shrieked causing everyone but Jackie to flinch horribly. Everyone else mumbled a response.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs Forman!" Jackie said hugging her.

"Well I'm glad to see one of you has the Christmas spirit. Red!" She said happily. "Okay everyone group together for a picture!" Everyone shuffled together and half-heartedly smiled while Jackie beamed. "Okay now let's all go down those stairs for breakfast and presents." She started off down the stairs singing again. "Jingle bells, jingle bells. Jingle all the way…"

"Ugh, morning people." Donna moaned quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Jackie." Steven said as she walked alongside him. She grinned back to him.

It was only an hour later when everyone had arrived at the Forman's and been fed breakfast. "Is it present time yet?" Kelso whined to Kitty for the third time.

"Presents!" Betsy squealed happily. Brooke had dressed her up so pretty for the day. She was in a red and cream velvet dress. The skirt was all petticoats and it was looked so nice when she twirled, which was often. Her hair was tied up and her shoes all shined. She looked so lovely, Jackie knew she wanted a child that pretty and bouncy one day. She lifted Betsy up onto her lap as the little girl giggled and squirmed.

"Just need to make sure everyone has there eggnog, ready and… Let's go!" Kelso bolted into the living room and began dragging out presents from under the tree. Betsy hopped up onto the green chair, watching her Daddy. Mrs Forman began picking up the ones he discarded. "Okay here's one from Brooke, Kelso and Betsy, and it's for Eric!" Eric tore open the box that was loaded with Star Wars toys and t-shirts.

"Oh God." Both Donna and Red groaned.

"Oh my God you guys! These are all the do- action figures I need, and in their original packaging! Thank you guys." He pulled a t-shirt over his head, grinning like a little boy. "The next one's out in May you know?"

"Yeah, man and you're so gonna see that you're wrong!" Kelso yelled. "Leia, totally wants to do it with Hans!" Betsy clapped and giggled. She didn't understand the phrase do it but she laughed anyway. It seemed to be that she liked the sound of his voice.

"No way, man. Luke and Leia, it just sounds right." Eric whined.

"I think he has a point." Hyde commented, smirking slightly, he was mostly saying it to annoy Eric.

"Thank you Hyde!" Said Kelso. "I mean come on Eric. You're like Luke and I'm like Hans. Of course Leia'd rather do it with me!" Hyde leaned over and punched him in the arm. "What was that for!" He asked, looking hurt.

"I'm Hans you moron." He said. All the girls, and Red, rolled their eyes.

"How come?"

"The El Camino is the Falcon." He said slowly, as though it were obvious.

"Oh." Kelso said, pouting in disappointment. Brooke put her arm around him sympathetically. Jackie wondered if they really were back together, they'd been out a lot together but neither had confirmed it. Mrs Forman certainly thought so and she had been right about things over the years. They were sitting rather close together. There were so many people around her that were happy today, it was nice. "Then who am I?" He asked.

"Chewbacca!" Came from just about everyone, with many laughs. Kelso came out with an offended and shocked gasp before crossing his arms like a sulky child.

"I am NOT Chewbacca!" He insisted. "Chewbacca is so not hot." There was a beat of silence before everyone expanded at once.

"Yeah, you're Chewbacca."

"Totally."

"Our very own walking carpet."

"Sorry Kelso. You're the wookie."

"Wait." Broke in Red. "I need to be sure what we're talking about here. Chewbacca is the big hairy guy with the squeaky yell right?"

"Yeah." Jackie answered as Hyde nodded.

"Actually," Eric said, rising to his feet. "Chewbacca is a wookie, not a big hairy guy. He's also first mate of the Millennium falcon. Hans Solo's ship. And the wookie cry is not squeaky okay. I'm ashamed of you all for not knowing this."

"Sit down and shut up." Red barked. "Kelso you're Chewbacca."

"What about.."

"I don't care." Red sighed, cutting off Fez. "No more Star Wars talk."

"Right. Next present!" Kitty interrupted laughing. "Here you go Laurie, honey, it's from me and your Father." As Laurie unwrapped a bumpy thick muddy brown jumper. Hyde tilted his head towards Jackie.

"He's R2-D2, yeah?" She giggled softly.

"Oh Yeah." She agreed. Michael was still digging away under the tree and forming a separate pile of his, Brooke and Betsy's presents. Kitty was handing out the ones he'd tossed aside.

"Here you go Donna, from Red and I." She handed Donna a book shaped package.

"Oh no." Red groaned. "I said to get you a tool belt, this had nothing to do with me." Kitty shushed him as Donna opened her present.

"'Marriage now! How to get that ring.'" She read from the cover. "Gee thanks Mrs Forman." She said unenthusiastically. Eric was struggling not to laugh hysterically. Jackie leaned over to see the book more clearly.

"How to get your man down the isle when _you're _ready. Well there are two ways of doing that right?" Laurie nodded.

"Yep. Fake pregnancy or withholding sex."

"Exactly." Said Jackie. "Though seduction can work, it's not a certainty." She added.

"There's always an ultimatum." Eric said slyly. Donna snorted a laugh but quickly turned it into a coughing fit. Eric shrunk back under evil glares from Jackie and Hyde.

"That doesn't always work, it's not a trap. It only works if he wants you." Jackie said coldly.

"Sometimes not even then." Hyde muttered quietly. There was an awkward silence. "Uh, here Betsy." He said passing her a small package. "That one's from your Uncle Hyde."

"Thank you, Hyde." Brooke smiled helping Betsy with the wrapping paper.

"Shades!" Betsy screamed happily. She put on a pair on miniature shades, giggling happily. Jackie and Laurie cooed again as Brooke took a photo.

"Oh look how sweet, little sunglasses of her own!" Kitty screamed.

"Great now she can hide her emotions too." Donna joked. Betsy was bouncing happily, delighting in all the attention.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think that's gonna happen." Jackie laughed. She turned to Hyde. "Why'd you buy her those?" She asked. "It's so adorable."

"Well I had to stop her stealing mine." He said shrugging.

"Aw she looks so sweet!" Jackie leaned over Hyde to reach the pile of presents. Hyde placed a hand on her waist to steady her. She shivered as a burning sensation raced below her skin. She jumped slightly sitting back down with a present. "Here Betsy." She said. "I got you one too." The present Jackie handed her was wrapped perfectly in shiny pink paper and purple ribbon. Betsy couldn't get it open until Kelso 'helped' by tearing the paper into pieces. "Well that worked."

Brooke took the box away from him and opened it up. "Oh, Jackie that's lovely." She said. Inside the box there was an adorable little dress up set. Brooke helped Betsy to get dressed up. She put a tiny silver tiara on her head and fluffy angel wings onto her back. The was also a plastic glittery wand with a star on the end. "Oh my God. She looks even sweeter now."

"Yeah she does." Jackie agreed.

"Aw! I want one." Laurie cooed as Betsy waved her wand around. Fez wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her close, he kissed her cheek. Jackie watched them curiously, did she really mean she wanted a child?

It was strange how things changed. Only a couple of months ago she herself had been sat waiting the results of a pregnancy test after sleeping with her married ex without protection. Now Laurie, the slut of Wisconsin, was considering a planned child, within wedlock.

"Okay I think that's enough spoiling of Betsy for now." Brooke said smiling. "Here Hyde, there's one for you." She passed a large, immaculate box to him. He looked at the tag and smiled at Jackie before pulling it open. It took a while, the box looked perfect but it wasn't exactly practical. She must've used about half a roll of sticky tape on it. God she was insane.

"Wow, Jacks this is great." He said pulling the jacket on. He flinched as the tag poked his neck, he pulled it round and nearly chocked on seeing the price.

"Oh I'll snip that off, Honey." Mrs. Forman said running off for the scissors.

Hyde looked away from the price, wow it was expensive. She'd spent that much on him? He'd spent a lot on her gift too but he wasn't expecting her to do the same. It was nice to know that; even though she was pretending he didn't mean as much to her as she meant to him, she'd still put a lot of thought into his gift and not just grabbed him something meaningless. It was like a minor victory, though he didn't know what over.

"Well it's nice that you finally got a nice jacket, normally I have to drag him all over the mall to get him anything." Kitty chattered away happily.

"Thanks Jackie." Hyde said leaning over towards the mess of unopened presents. He handed her his gift, much better wrapped than the other ones were. Suddenly the effort he put in seemed very obvious, to everyone. "Um… Here." He muttered quietly.

"Thanks Steven." She smiled tearing into it. "Oh my God, Steven it's beautiful." She gasped taking out the top. Hyde grinned at her reaction, it could've been a lot worse. She was staring at it in rapture. It was good quality chiffon, black of course. A tight fitting spaghetti strap with hook and eye fastening up the back. There was an elegant silk bow on the left strap with diamantes for extra detail. "I love it." She grinned. It was then she spotted the card resting on top of more wrapping paper. It told her to open it alone. She frowned slightly before smiling again. "I'm gonna go try it on." She said, running up the stairs, taking the box too.

Once she got upstairs the box seemed very scary. She placed it on the bed and after several seconds staring at it changed into the top. It looked great, accentuating every curve of her body, creating a flawless black silhouette. She tore off the tag after being satisfied that it was perfect. He had spent a lot on this top. That wasn't like Steven, she wasn't sure what it meant. She sat down next to the box and stared at the card. What would he have gotten her that she should open alone? She touched the layer of wrapping paper but couldn't quite bring herself to open it. It was driving her mad already. She wanted to know what was in there but had the horrible feeling that it was a great big can of worms. It was a feeling like lead butterflies in her stomach. She was filled with a sick cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. Even her head pounded and the cold dewiness of her forehead made her feel faint. She waited for the feeling to pass then rolled her eyes and went back downstairs.

As soon as she walked into the room she felt Steven's eyes boring into her. She couldn't help but keep her eyes averted from his. She sat down next to him but was at least a further foot away then she had been before. She could feel him looking at her but continued looking at the bottom of the tree, feeling terrible. No-one else seemed to notice the tense, thick air between them as they kept on exchanging presents. Kelso was enjoying a cowboy hat and gun set from Fez.

"My friend you make a most handsome cowboy." Fez said happily.

"Not wrong there." Brooke agreed, patting Kelso's knee. Jackie looked up as Mrs Forman handed her a gift from Fez and Laurie. She immediately saw Steven frowning at her. She felt a little guilty when she saw that look. He didn't know that she hadn't had the guts to look at what was hidden underneath the top. Now she wasn't looking at him, or even in his direction.

"I'm gonna make myself some coffee." Jackie said hurrying into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter breathing deeply. He'd managed to shake her up already, she hated that he could do that so easily. Even though it was like he wasn't trying.

"So what's wrong?" Laurie asked strolling into the kitchen, tugging the itchy jumper off. Jackie jumped at the sound.

"Nothing." She said brightly. "Thanks so much for the necklace, I have some earrings that would look great with this."

"Yeah, Fez told me. He's almost scarily great at picking out ladies jewellery." She held out her wrist to show a gorgeous white gold bracelet. It was beautifully delicate, an intricate weave pattern with small pink stones in it.

"Very pretty." Jackie said impressed. "Looks expensive."

"Yeah, he insisted on telling me the price." Laurie said rolling her eyes and hopping up on the counter. "And you know I'm talking about Hyde. You went upstairs to put on the top, which looks great by the way, and then you come down and you won't even look at him. Hey are you okay? You look a little shaky."

"I stopped sleeping with him and we're not together, what does it matter? Why are people analysing my every move?" Jackie said focusing on making coffee. "And I'm fine just a little tired; and now stressed." She added with a forced laugh.

Laurie looked sceptical. "No-one analysing you, Jackie, but something's spooked you and I'd bet it's got to do with him. He doesn't know what though." She said cocking her head to the side.

"Neither do I." Jackie said quietly. "There's something else he's gotten me. But I don't know what. Under this, there was another layer of wrapping paper and a card saying to open that alone. Unfortunately I'm a coward and opening that is gonna start some whole big thing." She leaned back against the counter, sipping coffee. "I'm tired. I'm so damn sick of all this, everything with him is either painful or some kind of drama." She laughed hollowly. "I'm sorry I keep unloading all this stuff on you."

"No problem, I keep asking don't I? Come on, no more coffee." She took the coffee mug. "Here." She handed her a glass of eggnog. "Nice bit of rum in there. You need to see what's in there, you know that right?" Jackie nodded slowly.

"Will you do it with me?" She whined.

"It said alone." Laurie said shrugging awkwardly. "There must be a reason for that." Jackie finished off the eggnog with a small groan, God that stuff was awful. "Go do it now, you'll feel better." Jackie reluctantly headed for the door. "Hey, Jackie. I think you should try to, you know, be a bit more open to him. I'm not saying forgive him completely. You're just so determined to protect yourself from him that you don't seem to understand how hard he's trying and to be honest; It's not working. Both of you are hurting but he keeps trying so just maybe you think a bit more before shooting him down. You're head might not be right when it comes to him. I know that you're scared and hurt but locking yourself away from him isn't really helping is it." Jackie sniffled slightly.

"I know. But I really want the sensible thing to be right." She said weakly. Laurie nodded sadly.

"Just don't shoot him down without thinking about why he's done, whatever he has." She said, patting Jackie's shoulder kindly. Jackie agreed and slowly headed upstairs. Laurie wrinkled her nose and pulled the offending jumper back on.

Jackie entered her room slowly, reluctant to see what was there, feeling just about ready to vomit. She was still thinking of what Laurie had said, part of her was saying that every time Steven had tried to get her back she'd spoken to him, and told him what she was feeling. It wasn't like she just walked away and didn't listen. But that argument wasn't even true and she knew it. Once she realised what he was doing she immediately moved away and started insisting why it wouldn't happen. A small part of her knew that she was locking herself away and keeping him out. She hated doing that, she knew how it felt and knew that it was selfish but was afraid to do anything else. Maybe if she didn't immediately rush to the defensive she wouldn't miss a good reason to give him a chance. She couldn't even remember what he'd said to her last time, just not wanting to hear any of it.

She sat down on the bed, staring at the box. She looked at the card again, it wasn't going to tell her anything, she pulled out the wrapping paper. At first she didn't know what it was, until she lifted it up. It was the Zeppelin tee. That was his way of saying he loved her, she'd been so happy the day he'd given her that. If he'd asked her to wear everyday she might have. She lay it on the bed, that was when she noticed there was something wrapped in the centre of it. She almost sobbed on seeing it. That damn jewellery box and she knew exactly what was inside. The thing she'd always wanted, from Michael and even more from Steven.

With a deep breath Jackie slowly reached out for it, her hands shaking slightly. She snapped open the box, a folded square of paper fluttered down onto her lap. The ring was truly beautiful, how had she not noticed before? She saw a ring and hid behind her wall. It was perfect really. The most beautiful ring she'd seen, better than any two caret diamond. Maybe it was whatever made Donna want to wear that tiny gem from Eric. What it means makes it look like the most stunning thing in the world. She picked up the note, unfolding it showed it to be longer and it felt like something important. She glanced at the ring, stroking it gently, before turning back to the paper.

_Sweetheart._

_I don't even know if you're gonna read this or if you do whether you'll see what I mean, I don't know how to tell you what I feel. I can barely show it even when I want to._

_It's no good to offer you an engagement or marriage now, I wish it was but it's my fault so I can't complain. So I want you to have this ring in the way it was intended, a promise. A promise that I'm not giving in. I want you and I might have been slow in getting here but I know now that you are the most important thing to me. That's why I won't give up on getting that last chance that I don't deserve. _

_This isn't an attempt to pick up where we left off, not again. I want to start again, from the start. Begin anew and prove to you that I love you and that I won't fuck up again. You can trust me now, I'm all in. If I screw it up again then I'll go and never come near you again._

_Do what you want but until I get this chance I won't give up because I need you and I know that you still love me. I won't ask you to wear it, just keep it. Believe me._

Jackie nibbled on her lip reading it through a few more times. She did believe that he was trying and wasn't going to stop, not that she was sure that was a good thing. But it always came back to the same thing, he said he wasn't going to mess everything up again but what if she did?

She'd driven away Michael. She'd kissed the stupid cheese guy because of all the times he'd hurt her. What if the same thing happened again. She knew Steven wasn't Michael but he still hurt her, deep enough to scratch the bone.

She wanted to trust him but without the danger of being torn to shreds again. Jackie pulled the shirt to her and lay her throbbing head down staring at the ring. She could hear everyone downstairs, it would be a while until she was missed. That was good for now, she had to think everything through. Properly this time, not just list the reasons why loving him was a bad thing. One thing she was sure about, if he wasn't going to leave her alone then she couldn't be around him. This had to be her final decision, and that terrified her.

******************************

Hyde flinched as he was hit again with that damn plastic wand. Betsy had decided it made an effective weapon for when people tried to strap you in car seats. "Brooke, is there like a trick to this?" He asked, he'd been struggling with the clasp for about ten minutes without much help.

"Here I'll do it." She said, taking the wand away first. "She just doesn't like being put into it."

"Are you sure you can't stay for lunch?" Kitty asked for the tenth time.

"Sorry Mrs. Forman, we promised Michael's parents we'd eat with them then go see my Mom. But we'll see you tomorrow." Brooke said, giving her a hug once Betsy was secured and happily waving her wand again.

Hyde said a quick goodbye to Kelso before wandering back into the house. He looked up the stairs, she'd been up there a while now. She'd defiantly looked now, but he didn't know what she was doing up there. He wondered if he should just go up there and find out. He really wanted her to agree to start again. If she didn't he, didn't really know what he was going to do next. He'd meant it, that he wasn't giving up but he hadn't really thought past that.

"Oh Laurie could you go tell Jackie that we'll be having dinner in a minute. I hope she's feeling better." Mrs. Forman said coming back in.

"I think her eggnog was just a little strong." Laurie replied going upstairs. No-one really knew if Kitty believed the whole ill story, it happened with near every hangover and break-up over the years. Still she made soup and a fuss every time, it was easier not to explain everything. Red glowered at Hyde, he knew when they were lying, but never told his wife. He knew it was easier too. Hyde waited until he heard Laurie open a door, then followed her silently.

He had no idea whether Laurie was on his side or not. She said she wasn't but had been very helpful to him. Still it was best not to let her know he was listening in again.

"Hi. You okay?" He heard Laurie say softly. The door was shut so he had to listen at the hinges, he couldn't see at all. Listening closely, he heard bed springs move and a sigh. "Jackie? Jackie, wake up."

She groaned slowly. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep." Hyde was concerned, maybe she was sick, then again that eggnog was pretty strong.

"Yeah, seriously you're looking really pale. You could be sick." Laurie sounded really worried. It was so frustrating not being able to see. Hyde thought he saw Jackie shake her head, but the crack he was looking through was barely a millimetre wide. Laurie continued. "So what was in the box. Do I need to kill him?"

"I don't know. Here, read this." Hyde had to bite back a growl. That was not for anyone else to read. He patiently waited for a response.

"What are you gonna do?" Laurie voice was too neutral to tell anything. Jackie sounded tired but that was all he was getting. He considered trying to inch the door open and get a look but it was risky. Not yet.

"There are two thing. I believe that he's gonna keep at it, and I'm starting to think he might not hurt me again. So, I can either start everything over again or." She exhaled deeply. "I can leave, Point Place." Hyde frowned, where the hell did that come from?

"You lost me now." Laurie said. He had his ear pressed right up against the door to hear her reaction.

"Because I won't be able to take it. If he's going to keep on trying to get me back then I have to go." She insisted. He willed Laurie to direct her back to option one.

"Where would you go? I mean, you can't just hop on a plane to the other side of the globe and if he can he'll go after you." Hyde nodded, feeling stupid the whole time. "He went to Chicago." She added. There was silence, he could hear clothes rustling. "You said you believed him, yeah? Maybe even believe that it won't be the same old story of him screwing around. Do you want my opinion?" Laurie asked gently. "I'd go for it, trust him." Hyde heard a few sniffles, when Jackie spoke again she sounded teary.

"What if I screw it up?" Her voice was high and shaky. "I did with Michael, I hurt him because of him cheating on me. What if I do something like that again?" Hyde wanted to go in, to tell her he didn't care, non of that mattered to him. Fuck, he probably deserved it.

"Jackie; you won't. Hey, come on. You know you hurt him already. He doesn't care." Hyde was so glad she was back and knew what was going on. He really should've got her and Fez something better than the Karma Sutra. Not that they wouldn't enjoy that. "At least talk to him, not now but later after lunch. Here, sort out your make-up, you're pale. Lucky you haven't been crying too much." He heard movement but lingered in case there was more to hear. "What's with the shirt?"

"It meant something." She said, her voice tinged with warm nostalgia. "It still does." She finished. Hyde smiled, leaning against the wall. He was right, she'd understood that.

"You want some aspirin?"

"No, no I'm totally fine." She didn't sound it.

"I'll see you downstairs." He couldn't move in time before Laurie came out. She rolled her eyes before pulling him away with her. "You are so lucky you're predictable." She hissed. "She'd feeling fine now Mom, down in a sec." Hyde moved to sit in his seat.

"Hyde! Thank you for the gift. You are a wonderful friend." Fez said excitably. Seems the Karma Sutra was good enough after all. Fez left to sit with Laurie who'd changed out of the lumpy sweater and into a see through white blouse with an attached tank top underneath. It was a nice picture, the whole family dinner thing, he loved it. Every year he could just sit and look at the whole thing, he wanted it for himself one day.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jackie sat down next to me. She didn't look like she'd been crying, how good was she with make-up? He hoped she'd only cried when he'd heard her. She finally looked up at him. She did look kind of drained, closer to exhausted than tired, and pale. "Um, can we talk upstairs? After dinner?" She stumbled out in a hurry.

"Yeah, great." He answered awkwardly. God, he felt stupid. The dinner went on as normal but quieter. There was no Kelso to yell and Jackie wasn't talking. It was weird for her to be quieter than anyone else. He tried to tell himself that she was okay, probably just thinking.

He wasn't joining in with the jokes either, he was thinking. There was a lot going on in his mind at that moment. From everything he'd heard she knew what he was doing and wasn't angry at him for not listening when she said no; many times. He hadn't mentioned buying Bob's house to her, or anyone else and he wasn't sure how that would affect the situation. It showed he'd grown up at least, and that commitment wasn't something he wanted to escape anymore. Lunch seemed to go excruciatingly slow, was there more food than usual? For some reason it didn't taste as good as it always had. It was near tasteless to him as he vaguely heard other compliment Kitty on great meal. At last it was time for dessert. "I'm gonna skip dessert." Jackie announced suddenly. "Yeah." She faked a smile. "I gained a little weight. Enjoy!" She hurried up the stairs. Hyde made his own excuses and followed her up just a moment later.

"Jack…" As soon as he entered the room he felt her small body collide with his, smashing his back against the door. Her small hands gripped his shoulders fiercely as he felt her lips met his in desperation. His body reacted instantaneously despite confusion. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close to him, soft curls brushed over his face as he held her close. He pulled back with a jerk of self-control. "Wait, talking." He forced out. She wasn't listening to him, but he was finding it difficult too as she began nibbling his ear. "Oh God." He groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. His brain relinquished control as his hand slid upwards to tangle in her smooth hair. He pushed them away from the door, her hands fumbling with his shirt buttons. "We were going to talk." He mumbled against her lips. He lost his balance and sent them both sprawling onto the bed. Both breathing heavily. Hyde pushed himself up and looked down at her. "What's going on here, Jackie?" He asked softly. He lowered himself down, just an inch from her sweet face. "I need you to tell me what you're thinking."

"I-I'm not. Steven, I can't think strait. It's too hard." She didn't sound great and she was squinting against the light coming in through the window. He pressed his hand against her forehead. "Wow, Baby you're really warm." He said.

"Why does everyone think I'm sick." She groaned, pushing his hand away.

"Because you are, Jackie." He said gently, sitting up. She shook her head, determined not to admit that she was ill. He put his arm around her.

"I know that you hate being sick, but you're gonna feel terrible if you don't take something." He told her. She refused to be sick most of the time, Kelso's fault again. He always had to talk her into taking care of herself, or just do it for her. She was pouting but seemed to have yielded. "Okay, you get changed and into bed. I'll bring you some water and aspirin." She nodded, but moved off the bed. He got up to go downstairs.

"Thank you Steven." She said as he went downstairs. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs Laurie headed towards them.

"Just leave her, she's really ill." He said. He went towards the kitchen but she followed.

"Well, what did she say?" She asked, as soon as they were in the kitchen. "You did talk about that right?"

"No, Laurie. We didn't." He said in annoyance. "She's sick okay! Give me a few days."

"Days!" She asked.

"Fuck Laurie! This is none of your God damn business." He yelled.

"I'm on your side here." She shouted back.

"I don't fucking care! Thank you for helping me but just stop! I can't handle this right now." He did feel bad for yelling at her, she had helped him to not completely screw up but he really couldn't do this right now. Jackie might be wanting to leave him. To leave Point Place again. Laurie looked ready to yell back when Red entered from the back yard.

"Laurie. Leave Steven alone. It's good that you help him but this is his relationship… or whatever this is. He has to take care of it now." He said calmly.

"But Daddy…" Steven felt his ear drum vibrate at the high pitch.

"Laurie, go back to the party." She stormed out furiously.

"Thanks Red." Hyde responded getting out some aspirin.

"I told you I didn't want to hear anything else about you and the loud one!" Red said, rolling his eyes. "Instead I have you and my daughter screaming about it in the kitchen. Now what ever is happening, sort it out! Kitty can see there's something between you two so top acting like a hopped up high school kid and be a man, dumbass!" He couldn't argue back because Red walked out then. He went back upstairs, feeling Laurie's glare on him the entire time.

She was curled up in bed with the curtains closed when he came back. "Jackie?" He asked quietly, in case she was asleep. She turned to face him when she heard him. "Hey I got some medicine for you." She sat up to take the pills, making a face the whole time.

"Thanks." She said sadly. "God I look awful." She muttered turning into the pillow.

"You know you don't." Hyde replied rolling his eyes. She shifted some, trying to get comfortable. He pushed back some of her hair, she looked so small. Her skin was way too hot.

"So you wanna talk now?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Wait until you're better." He told her. "You should go to sleep." She nodded in agreement. "Drink that water too, it'll be good for you." She rolled her eyes half-heartedly and he laughed. "Good night."

"It's afternoon." She muttered.

"Well, now you're just being difficult." He said smiling. She closed her eyes, pushing the covers down further. He kissed her forehead lightly and went to leave. Only when he stood up did he notice what she was wearing. The Zeppelin tee. He smiled to himself, closing the door behind him. She looked beautiful in his shirt.

******************************

_1978_

"_Oh Steven, I love it." Jackie said happily, holding up the Led Zeppelin shirt. Hyde leaned over and kissed her softly, cupping her face gently._

"_Happy, Baby?" He asked, pulling her onto his lap. She nodded, curling into him smiling. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, nipping it lightly. "You know, I've got something else for you." He smirked. She giggled running into the bedroom with him chasing after her. He grabbed her round the waist throwing her onto the bed and pinning her. She laughed pulling his head down into a kiss, he went willingly, pulling off his sunglasses. Hyde continued kissing her as he pulled off he sweater, he grinned wickedly after he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. _Thank God she was yesterday_. He thought briefly. He kissed his way slowly from her mouth down to her neck. They were both slick with sweat from the warm summer air. She moaned contently, almost purring, when he gently sucked on her pulse. Her fingers intertwined with his as he moved lower, lazily licking the dark skin between her breasts. Hyde looked up at her as his rough lips moved to close over her rock hard nipple. She whimpered softly, gripping tightly to his hands as he ran his tongue slowly over the dark skin surrounding her nipple. She arched her back up, pushing her breasts to his mouth. _

_Jackie released his hands as he moved further down, unable to resist biting the curve of her waist. She jumped, a shiver of pleasure warmed her skin as she relaxed, letting her head sink into the pillow. He unzipped her trousers slowly dragging them down her legs, with her panties, discarding them on the floor. He stroked the smooth skin on her legs as he slips his tongue between her folds, tasting her sweetness. She was already wet and heated for him. He drew back, grinning up at her wickedly. "Put the shirt on." He said, smirking._

"_What? Why?" She whined. Raising her hips towards his mouth._

"_Because." He said, kissing her opening softly. "I have something you want, don't I?" He laughed quietly. "I want to see you wear it." She whimpered under her breath trying to pull his mouth back down to her cunt but he shook his head moving away. She pouted and he grinned in response._

"_One condition." She stated breathlessly. He kissed her inner thighs as he waited to hear. "You need less clothes on." Hyde grinned as he sat up pulling his own shirt over his head. Jackie sighed happily, watching the muscles in his chest flex. She lightly ran her nails through the dark hairs on his torso, smiling at the warm temperature. He stood up to tug off his jeans but left black boxers on. She sat up, kissing him deeply. He responded strongly, tangling his hands in her hair pulling it roughly. When they pulled away she tugged the shirt on. Hyde looked at her in his favourite shirt. God she looked incredible, so sweet and sexy. Beautiful. He leaned forward, kissing her softly._

"_You look so beautiful." He said sincerely, pressing his forehead against hers. Jackie smiled radiantly back at him. She lay back down as he moved between her legs, spreading them apart gently. He peeled apart the lips of her vagina, and pushed his tongue against her clitoris, enjoying the feel of her body moving beneath him, above him, around him. He cupped her arse delving into her heat, slowly he licked from her entrance up to her clit before tensing his tongue and flicking it over her swollen clit. She cried out at the intensity, almost immediately silencing herself with her hand._

_His mouth was sticky with her sweet juices. He exposed her soaked clit and sucked it swiftly into his mouth before releasing it then drawing it back in. He continued this torment until she was almost sobbing in her desperate need for release. When she truly began to plead he relented and drew her inside one final time. He sucked it gently while flicking his tongue over and around it. Hyde slid two fingers swiftly into her soaked pussy, plunging deep into her. She covered her mouth, trying to stifle her own shrieks of ecstasy as he pushed her over the edge. Jackie scratched her fingers over his scalp as the waves of an intense orgasm crashed over her leaving her breathless and exhausted._

_He crawled above her, gazing down at her glistening, flushed face. He pushed her thick locks of hair back off her sticky face before kissing her deeply. He slid his tongue past her lips tasting the inside of her mouth, his tongue still coated with her wetness. "You are so beautiful." He told her._

"_I love you." She sighed softly. He hesitated, unsure if she was expecting a response. He'd never said that before, to anyone, but she told him she did daily. He did care for her, more than he did anyone else. But he didn't know if it was love and if he said it what did it mean? He wasn't going to say it unless he knew he meant it, not because she wanted it. He kissed her again, softer letting her feel his care for her if not love. Her hands slipped into the waist band of his boxers, making it clear what she wanted. He grinned at her, kneeling to pull them off. His erection bounced out pointing to her._

_She smiled lazily, taking his manhood in her hands tentatively. She was still slightly shy about taking control. But he had fun corrupting her, she was such a good student. They shifted position so that he lay on his with her pressed against his side pumping his hard cock. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him stroking her back through his shirt. She moved quickly, working him up until his breaths were coming fast and shallow. He moved onto his side brushing her hand before he came too early. In less than two seconds he'd stripped her off her last article of clothing and moved so she was lying on top of him, her breast pressed against his hard chest._

_He slowly moved her hips downwards till his throbbing penis was pressed against her burning opening. She bit her lip, nervous at the new position. He had always been on top so far, although he had introduced several new angles to her. "Just relax sweetheart." He whispered softly, grazing her ear lightly with his tongue. She moaned gently, moving slowly down. Hyde eased his cock into her, agonisingly slowly, feeling her walls tighten around him, holding him snugly. Her light body melted against his at the feeling of being completely filled. He held her gently, tracing light patterns across her back with his fingertips._

_Jackie began to move, slowly rocking her hips against his cock. He matched her speed, raising his hips in time, stroking his hands over her back, waist and ass. She turned her face into his neck caressing the skin with her lips and tongue. He groaned deeply increasing their pace while sweeping her hair away, allowing him to suck the dip in her skin where her neck curved into her shoulder. She bit back a scream slamming herself down onto his cock hard and fast, over and over again. Hyde gripped her hips, roughly thrusting up into her soaking heat. He felt the waves of orgasm building, rolling up and down his shaft until his entire body was shaking with anticipation. The explosion of his orgasm tore through his body when he felt her walls tightening around him. He emptied himself inside her with a few more swift thrust. She collapsed onto him in a sticky exhausted heap, breathing heavily as she rolled off him. "Happy Birthday, Jackie." He said again pulling her close to his side. She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. The warm air settled over their skin as their sweat-coated bodies dried and their breathing steadied._

"_Can't believe you made me wear it." She muttered a moment later. He chuckled quietly, he knew he wouldn't let that drop._

"_Just once." He said innocently._

"_Never again though." She said with a giggle._

"_Maybe" He said smirking. She pouted. "Fine." He said rolling his eyes. _

_She laughed happily. "I love how great that works." He kissed the top of her head softly._

" _You're coming along nicely."_

**Please review xxx**


	16. Where Is Schotzie?

_**Chapter 1; Where is Schotzie?**_

**First off thank you to Periodic Brilliance for pointing out that it's Han not Hans. I really should have know that, being quite the Star Wars fan myself *Sigh* my first movie crush. And a big thank to all my regular reviewers, you guys are amazing!**

**I'm sorry! Laptop's head was broken so I sent him to the doctor but he had no parts to fix him but now he's back. In case that's not enough I also has my heart- broken. Will that stop you killing me? I know I've been a really bad writer and I'm sorry. I think I need some virtual milk to go with my virtual cookies. (Which were very nice.)**

**If anyone's after reviews/feedback on there own story just tell me and I'll be happy to review for you. Reading helps me to break through writers block. This isn't just me trying to up my reviews, if you'd rather, send me a pm. **

Jackie woke up, running her tongue over dry lips. The clock told her it was half six in the morning, boxing day then. She reached for the warm water next to the bed and gulped it down. The throbbing in her head was duller but it still felt too big and heavy for her body. She wandered into the bathroom trying to remember her dream, she thought that might have been what woke her up, she just couldn't remember any of it. Her skin felt too warm but she still quivered slightly. But she hadn't eaten since Christmas lunch and hadn't had much there either so maybe it was just hunger. As she was brushing her teeth a wave of nausea rolled through her stomach, she forced it down and rinsed out her mouth. Going back into her room, she felt too tired to get changed so she just put on some clean underwear and a dressing gown to go down to the kitchen.

It was still dark outside and in the house too. She crept down the stairs silently, trying not to wake anyone. It was scarily quiet in the dark house, the mess from Christmas day casting long shadows in the dark. There was light coming from the kitchen so someone must be up in the house. She crept in silently, of course it was Steven. Now she was thinking strait she wanted to avoid him. Mostly because she still didn't know what she wanted and wasn't ready to answer. She paused midway through the door causing it to creak and alert him to her presence. "Hi." She whispered quietly, smiling slightly.

"Hey Jackie. Are you feeling any better?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said going over to the cupboard. "I'm just gonna get some crackers and water." She sat down at the table, nibbling on the dry food. It felt good to have some solid food in her stomach at last. They didn't help her desperate thirst, he drained two glasses of water quickly. "How come you're up so early?" She asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." He answered grinning.

"Which you had to have at half six in the morning?" She asked, lightly teasing.

"I've been eating these for thirty minutes now and yeah." He answered. "Do you want one?" He asked. She nodded accepting his offering smiling gingerly, feeling a little awkward. After foolishly wolfing down a few bites, a fresh wave of nausea hit and bile rose in her throat. She rushed into the bathroom and immediately threw up her small breakfast. She heard a knock on the door. "Jackie." Hyde looked round the door.

"Don't come in." She coughed out in a horse voice. "I look disgusting." He rolled his eyes and slipped in anyway, closing the door quietly. She groaned and looked away before feeling her rib cage lurch again, she doubled over the bowel trying to push her hair back. She felt Steven move to kneel behind her, holding back her tangled hair and stroking her back.

A few seconds later he asked. "Do you feel better?" She nodded gently and he fetched her a glass of water.

"Thank you." She croaked out, taking a few sips. Laying her back against the wall, Jackie turned her forehead, resting it against the cool tiles as Steven came to sit beside her. She looked up at him thoughtfully. "Why are you here?" She asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I don't know why you're here, with me right now." She answered shyly.

"You're ill." He answered shrugging. "Figured you would want someone to look after you."

"I do." She answered quickly. "And I am grateful it's just…" Her sentence trailed off, after a few seconds silence she placed her hand over his. "I'm glad you're here." There was a long silence before she continued. "I haven't been fair to you; have I." It was a statement, clearly not a question. Hyde turned his hand, palm up to hold hers gently.

"I've got a lot to make up for." He answered slowly. She nodded in agreement. They sat quietly both looking at their clasped hands as Hyde grazed his thumb over the back of her hand. She leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyelids felt heavy.

"I don't wanna get hurt again." She sighed. "And I really don't wanna hurt you either." Hyde lay his head on hers. He hated this, never knowing what to say and usually unwilling to say it. Not now, if he knew what would help him now, he'd say it. Whatever it was. He'd said everything he could think to before and none of it had help, just scared her away. She didn't seem to be expecting anything from him, somehow that made it harder for him to stay quiet.

"I don't want that either." He said feeling like an idiot before he'd finished speaking. She stayed quiet, impossible to tell if he'd said anything close to the right thing.

"Do you really think we could work?" She asked. Her tone made it obvious that she didn't.

"Yes." He responded immediately. It wasn't a lie, he did. He was different now, it wouldn't take losing her again to make him show her how he felt. And besides that, it had to. "Seriously Jackie." He said desperately, unable to keep his voice steady. "I'll do anything you want, really. Just tell me what you want me to be and I will; one more chance."

He heard Jackie laugh ruefully. "You know, less then a year ago I would've given anything for you to be willing to change for me." She sighed. "Not anymore." She said quietly before looking back up at him. "Start again?" He nodded.

"Yeah. Try the whole dating thing." He felt stupid again, sure that now he'd be terrible at the dating thing. He'd never been suited to it.

Then again his dates with Jackie had never been bad. Even taking her to prom hadn't been terrible, it had actually been mostly fun. Strangely, he'd gotten bored as soon as he left with Pam Macy, turned out she talked too much as well. He smiled to himself as he remembered thinking that he'd rather have Jackie in the back of a Lincoln. Eventually Hyde had even stopped minding all her talking, there was still too much of it but some of the things she said were completely mad and just so damn adorable.

She didn't respond for a long while, first getting up and brushing her teeth. She sat on the edge of the bathtub. "I don't want you to change. It was my fault too." Hyde didn't speak, his throat blocked by the breath he was holding. The back of his eyes stung, a pricking sensation. Tears. He swallowed thickly, he couldn't remember the last time he cried, if he ever had. No way was he going to cry now. "I don't… trust you." She said, voice strained with tears. "I'm sorry but I don't and I want to…I really do." She sobbed quietly.

"Give it time, please." He pleaded. She was facing the floor, he fought to keep his eyes on her. "I love you."

"Can we start really slow?"

"Yes."

"And will you talk when I need you to?"

"Yes." She paused, nibbling on her bottom lip. So beautiful.

"There's one more thing. I don't think I can tell anyone that we're trying again, not at first. It's too much pressure so just for a little while…"

"Hide it again." He supplied. Hyde didn't like that, he'd missed being able to touch her whenever he liked. But it did make sense, the gangs reaction when they first found out had been very strong as well as very negative. He loved his friends, the guys were so cool, but their influence somehow made him behave differently. That was wrong, and not fair to either of them. "Okay." He answered. "I don't want sneaking around but we can keep it quiet… At first."

"Thank you." She answered, kneeling down in front of him. He grinned taking her hand again. He pulled her closer and she leaned her head against his chest sleepily. He stroked her hair tangling his fingers in the silky strands. He was half in shock, he had another chance. And it happened on the floor of the Forman's bathroom while they were both in pyjamas. There was something anti-climatic and surreal about it, like it couldn't be real.

"We're starting again." He said, it felt good to her it out loud.

"Yeah." She answered softly, lifting her head and hesitantly smiling at him. He softly pressed his lips to hers, gently drawing her bottom lip into his mouth. His tongue tingling when it tasted the sharp mint taste that lingered in her mouth, mixed with the sweet taste that was all Jackie. A taste he could never describe but it was the juiciest, sweetest, most intense sensation he had ever felt. Only the feeling of her wet heat wrapped around him could beat it. He could feel her responding gently, moving her soft lips over his. The gentle friction feeling so good, so soft, just a light grazing.

They drew back and she yawned happily, she looked like a kitten there, her head resting against his chest. Adorable. "Come on." He said, helping her up off the floor. "You should go back to sleep. Fluids and rest, or whatever it is Mrs. Forman says." They laughed, for some reason Kitty would sing what fixed flues and colds at them. It wasn't what any of them ever needed to feel better, but it stuck. His smile stayed in place as they went into her room, it broadened into a full fledged grin when she removed her dressing gown. It really wasn't fair that she looked so much better in that shirt than he ever had. She slipped into the bed, kicking about the blankets till she was comfortable. "Night sweetheart." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Steven?" She called out as he headed towards the door. "Will you stay here for a while? Please?" He joined her on the bed, laying on top of the covers he wrapped an arm round her waist. "Thank you."

"You know, Forman's gonna figure this out and soon. Damn annoying, but he will." He pointed out.

"Yeah." She admitted. "Laurie too, who'll tell Fez."

He nodded in agreement. "Who will tell everyone and their dead cat."

"No, he'll keep it quiet." She said with certainty.

"You found a way to shut him up?" He asked in surprise, that would be one hell of a miracle.

"No but Laurie has." She answered and he chuckled slightly. "We should probably just tell those three."

"Yeah. Then kill them if they speak." He agreed. She laughed.

"Yeah." They lay spooning in silence for a few more minutes.

"There's one other thing." He said after a while. She shifted slightly, listening. "I bought a house." He said hurriedly. "Bob's house actually." She turned round to fully face him.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Can't stay living in a basement forever. I'm moving in once the New Year's hangover wears off." He said, trying to figure out what her reaction had been. Why was she so hard to read now? "I thought you might want to… live there too?" God he sounded stupid.

"That's not moving slowly." She said cautiously. "How would it work?" She asked, she seemed to be contemplating the idea at least. He had meant it when he said they should start over and go slow but he was planning for their future too. It was fine to have fun dating but it was when they got serious that problems hit. If he could show her that he could be in a real adult relationship, even as housemates, it would save doubt in the future.

"Well." He said shifting backwards so he could see her clearly. "I meant it about taking it slow so at first I guess we'd be sleeping in separate rooms. I know it sounds crazy but having a relationship under the Forman's nose is not gonna be easy." She nodded thoughtfully.

"We could try it." She said. "If it gets hard I'm moving back in here and we'll figure out something else. And I get Donna's room, it's the en suite." She added with a small smirk. He nodded in mock surrender holding his hands up. She shifted back over so they were spooning again. She couldn't settle down while facing someone. He left his arm loose around her waist.

"Steven?" He laughed softly, rolling his eyes.

"Yes Jackie?" He sing-songed, she noticed his teasing tone and elbowed him gently.

"How come you're lying on top of the blanket?"

"Jackie, if you're not tired then get out of bed." He told her, she was talking too much to be tired.

"Tell me then I'll go to sleep." She said stubbornly.

"Is that a threat?" He teased smirking.

"No that's a compromise. But, if you don't I'll follow you around all day in my skimpiest little dress talking about unicorns!" The tone was totally serious, she'd do it in a second.

"How about I tell you and you follow me around in a skimpy dress but do it quiet?" She giggled.

"My favourite stuffed unicorn used to be Mr. Fluffycakes but after I found out…"

"Okay okay!" He interrupted her laughing. She laughed too, wriggling about in delight at winning. "If I get under these covers and lie next to you, in that shirt, I won't be keeping my hands to myself." He said honestly. "Which would be bad." He finished.

"Because I'm sick." She agreed.

"And we're taking it slow." He smiled happily, laying his head down. Lying next to her now, it felt real. She cocked her head before turning back around. "Go to sleep!" He insisted, laughing.

"I didn't mean stop that." She explained. He pushed her thick hair back from her face.

"I want it to mean something." He told her simply, trailing his fingertips over her parted lips. She smiled at what the words meant before dipping down to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to lie next to him. When she drew back he pecked her sweetly a couple of times before she turned round to settle down for sleep. Her breathing softened and her body slumped down into the mattress. He lay next to her in the darkness thinking back to the memory that had made him say those words.

******************************

_1978_

_The second the door closed he was on her, his leg fitting between her legs. This was getting less innocent every day. Stupid Kelso, why was he back? He'd been dying to kiss her since the van had pulled in to the driveway, well not quite. He heard her saying 'Badass' God knows what she was talking about but he loved her saying it. In just a couple of weeks he'd defiantly left a mark on her, and not the one hidden under her shirt collar._

_A few seconds later it was obvious she felt the same way. Normally he took off the shades before they moved into a horizontal position. Today she hadn't giving him the chance, their lips had barely met before she pulled him down on top of her. He had to push himself up off her in order to pull her off. They annoyed him, got in the way._

_Their kisses were never sweet or gentle. They still took shots at each other, constantly. Even when they were alone they argued and traded insults until one of them shut the other up with a fierce kiss. Her lower neck sported purple hickeys and teeth marks, she'd left deep scratches on his shoulders and arms in retaliation. He wasn't sure when it changed now he kissed her because he wanted to. Even if she wasn't talking and there was something, he would have once considered, better to do. He always wanted to be kissing her._

_But this was different, their was still fire there, but it was no heated flame of anger. This burn was different, it slowly scorched through the skin, spreading thickly from their warring tongues. The energy crackled at their fingertips, fizzing between them. He wound his hands in her hair, almost his full body weight was pressed against her. He wanted her, more than ever body, this wasn't a passing whim. Even when she wasn't around she was in his head, worse than that, it didn't bother him._

_Eric's voice floated down the stairs. "So Red hasn't put his foot in my ass or done anything yet. Seriously Donna I'm scared of what he's gonna do." Jackie bolted upwards, only just avoiding crashing her forehead against Hyde's._

_He let his head fall onto her shoulder. "Gonna kill him." He muttered quietly._

_She sat up, pushing her hand against his chest. "Steven, get off, they're coming downstairs." She whispered nervously. He stayed still for a second before leaping up and pulling her into his room. He heard feet on the stairs just as he closed the door. "Steven?!" She hissed. It was the softer version of "Michael!". He covered her mouth with his own and almost felt her eyes roll. He continued anyway, and soon she kissed him back. At first only humouring him but barely a second later grabbing his face, passionately thrusting her tongue into his mouth. A few moments later she stopped. "Steven, we shouldn't do this. They're right outside." She added in response to his bewildered expression. She turned to leave but he stopped her. _

"_You can't leave while they're out there either." He told her, smirking. He stretched out on his cot looking like the cat who caught the canary. She rolled her eyes at him and pushed him along, laying down next to him. He rolled onto his side, embracing her and pulling her into him to continue kissing. After several lazy moments of pleasure he rolled them over so she was pinned beneath him. His weight was again pressed down on her body, rendering them both breathless and heated. _

_Hyde pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor, the heat getting to him. Her breath was sweet and warm against his mouth as his hands travelled up her shirt. His hands roamed over her bare breasts, as her nipples hardened beneath his touch she moaned lightly against his lips. The fire between them burned hot white, enough to scorch tender flesh. His hand moved down, skimming down the heavy fabric of her skirt, pushing it upwards. There were vibrations beneath his fingertips as he felt the skin of her strong legs. His thigh was pressed between her legs, he could feel her tiny frame squirming beneath him. Pushing against him. He felt the lace of her underwear at his fingers. Lace, who knew? _

_She ripped her face away and sat up, sorting her clothes out. "Ste-" She covered her mouth and he glanced to the door. The sounds of Gilligan continued, after a few seconds the breathed out. Luckily she hadn't been heard, he pushed himself back on his knees as she continued trying to untangle their limbs. _

"_Did I… Uh, do something?" He asked awkwardly. She shook her head, he didn't know if she knew what he was talking about. It didn't look like it but then why had she moved out from under him? He kept looking at her in confusion, eventually she turned towards his gaze._

"_I think I'm staring to like you." She confessed quietly. Hyde stayed quiet, he wasn't sure what he thought of that. "Look, I know you don't do the whole girlfriend thing so I'm not trying to trap you or anything." He raised his eyebrows, didn't sound like her. "I don't really care… much. But if we ever do more than we are I… For want of a better phrase. I want it to mean something." She almost cringed at the phrase._

_He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Okay." He shrugged. "Whatever."_

"_Are you mad?"_

"_No. Of course not." He answered, pulling her towards him. "However…" He grinned. "You still can't leave while they're right outside."_

_She giggled as he nibbled her neck. "They've got to leave some time." She shot back. The basement door slammed open and Kelso's voice came from the basement._

"_Hey have you guys seen Jackie? I figured she may have some physical needs I can tend to."_

"_Jackass." Hyde muttered quietly._

"_Yeah." Jackie agreed, less irritated than him. "Think I'll stay in here a while." Hyde nodded in agreement. Moving in to kiss her again. Her hands pushed against the hard muscles in his stomach. He wanted her so much, almost enough to try a relationship… almost._

****************************

Jackie smiled, remembering the same day. The morning after, she'd compensated for her confession, been bitchier than usual. But within twenty-four hours they'd fallen into a pattern. Behaving like a couple and it wasn't long till Steven accepted that they had become one.

The ring he'd giving her was still sat in it's box on the bedside cabinet. Reflecting any fragment of light that hit the stone. Jackie snapped the box shut and slipped it into the draw. She would keep it, but not wear it. Not yet at least.

She lay quietly for a few minutes but soon morning's dim light was creeping in despite closed curtains. She wasn't sleepy and now her stomach was settled, her head was still pounding but she needed food. "Steven?" She asked. He groaned half-asleep and tightened his arm around her. "Steven, let go." He didn't answer, his arm was like a dead weight. He was asleep, she squirmed her way out from his grip and found some clean clothes. After she had changed she turned to find him watching her, sleepily. "You're awake now." She said smiling.

"What time is it?" He asked sitting up.

"Nine." She answered checking her watch. "Are you coming to get breakfast?"

"Can you stomach it?" He asked smirking.

"Shut up." She told him, throwing the t-shirt at him. He rolled his eyes and reluctantly got off the bed. "Come on, breakfast." He smiled.

"Good to see you're feeling better." He commented, wiping sleep out of his eyes.

"No, I still feel like hell but I'm starved." She responded, combing through her hair. "I don't think I could sleep no anyway, it's been a long day and it's just turned nine."

"Yeah." He agreed quietly, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her from behind. "Thank you." He added looking towards the floor. Refusing to risk meeting her eyes.

She covered his hands with hers, tracing the contours of his knuckles n fingertips. She didn't ask what he was thanking her for. She kept her eyes on their entwined fingers when she quietly responded. "I think you earned it."

"Not yet." He corrected, kissing her shoulder gently. She leaned back, resting against his chest, looking to their reflection in the mirror. "Come on, breakfast."

"Go on." She told him, stepping forward and breaking their embrace. "I'm gonna try and fix my face. Make-up." She clarified. "I'll be down in a few minutes." He squeezed her shoulders gently before moving away. "Do you know if there's any aspirin downstairs?"

"I'll get you some." He promised before leaving.

"Hey Mrs. Forman." He greeted walking into the kitchen. "Do we have any aspirin?" He asked rummaging through the cupboards.

"Steven, honey, are you sick?" She asked trying to feel his forehead.

"No, Mrs. Forman… Mrs. Forman really, I'm not sick!" He insisted trying to avoid her fussing. "Jackie's still feeling bad. I'm trying to find some for her."

"Oh well that's sweet but I don't think we have any dear. I think the drug stores open though."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman. Be back soon." He left the kitchen through the sliding door, checking there was money in his back pocket.

Jackie came into the kitchen a few moments later. "Good morning." She greeted sitting down. Her head was flaming hot and heavy while the rest of her body felt weak and light as air. "Where's Steven?" She asked. The fatty smell of bacon filled the kitchen. Jackie covered her nose, that smell was awful today.

"Oh he just went to the drug store. Now here, eat up this soup." Mrs Forman said placing a large bowl of chicken soup on the table.

Red glanced up from his paper. "Kitty, it's breakfast time." He said slowly.

"You're right. Smiley faced pancakes it is!"

"No thanks Mrs. Forman." Jackie interrupted. "Soup's good." As she started on her food, Kitty began fussing around her.

"Oh sweetie your head is hot." She worried, pressing her hand to Jackie's face.

"Kitty…" Red warned.

"And so pale. Are you wearing make-up? You must look deathly underneath!"

"Kitty…"

"You should go back to bed." Kitty said nodding.

"Kitty, leave the poor girl alone." Red told her finally, putting his paper down. "Where is Schotzie?" He muttered quietly. Jackie smiled, looking don into her food.

She was finishing up as Hyde came back. "Painkillers." He announced, placing them on the table.

"Thanks." Jackie smiled, grabbing a glass of water she gulped two down quickly.

"There now!" Kitty, whisked away the empty bowl. "Now you get upstairs and rest." She ordered.

Jackie reluctantly headed upstairs, Steven followed her out of the room. " I picked you up a couple of magazines too."

"Oh. Thank God" She sighed in relief.

"Bed rest and soup for you." He teased lightly.

"Fine. As long as I have Vogue." She answered.

"And Cosmo." He added, handing her the magazines.

"Yey! Thank you Steven." She said, kissing him on the cheek..

"I'll come see you later, okay?" He said as she went into her bedroom. She nodded gratefully and closed the door.

Once she was safely alone in the darkened room Jackie flopped down on the bed. She lay quietly until the thick stabbing sensation in her skull lessened. Rolling over, he reached into her bedside draw, pulling out the box to stare at the ring again. She placed it on top of the magazine and lay on her side, watching it reflect the limited light.

She didn't regret her decision. Taking things slowly didn't seem scary like getting back together. The thing that frightened her was how much she yearned to trust him. Her mind refrained but her heart was leaping into his hands blindly. She wanted to have him look after her, to believe he always would. Was that what he was doing? Trying to make her believe she could depend on him now. Or maybe just trying to prove it. It was impossible to tell now. She opened up the copy of Cosmo. The first line she saw read: _Okay, so his last single wasn't great but someone that hot deserves a second chance ladies!_ Granted that was shallow and about Donny Osmond, but it could be a sign.

Did she want to take it as a sign? So much. But no, she would not let herself trust him again. At least not yet.

******************************

Kelso sat on he and Brooke's squishy couch, wolfing down a big bowl of Betsy's Super Sugar Crisp cereal. His usually perfect hair was a vulture's nest, he was in baggy pyjamas and odd socks. Brooke and Betsy were sat on the floor setting up the deluxe model train set he'd given her for Christmas. They were both still in fleecy pyjamas with their hair all over the place. Brooke glanced over her shoulder to him. "Has that sugar rush hit you yet?" She asked with a playful smile. He shook his head.

"Nope. Gotta give it a few minutes." He replied. She laughed and went back to putting the train stops in the wrong place. He lay down across the length of the couch. Had he ever thanked Donna for making him see this whole family thing through? He was starting to realise that those two girls were the best thing that ever happened to him.

Betsy had changed every last aspect of his life, even from the womb. During the pregnancy he cared more about the two of them than himself. He'd bought food and given it to them, not even eaten half the burger on the way. He'd tried so hard to better himself. Of course he'd made his own stupid mistakes along the way but he tried harder than he ever had at anything before.

Point Place was his home where his friends were and all his memories. Broken bones and broken hearts but when Brooke had to leave it was only a matter of time until he would've moved there. He had toyed with the idea long before he was offered the job, that had just been the final push.

At first he'd lived in his own apartment but with the hours he worked he'd asked Brooke for a key just so he could kiss a sleepy Betsy good night. But Brooke slept lightly so often woke up and soon almost every night he slept on the sofa. They went out as a family and he barely noticed when pretty girls walked past, it was just something in his peripheral vision. Not once had he drifted off to make out with the waitress, something he'd done with plenty other girls. He'd never tried a dine and dash with them either, he enjoyed the traditional family image, it was nice, comforting, for the inside to be the same as the outside.

With Betsy he played with Lego and toy cars but strangely had stopped gluing things to his face. Even began stopping her from harming herself. For twenty-one years he hadn't been able to take care of himself the way he took care of that little girl. He loved her completely and wholly.

When Vic said he wanted Kelso to run the Point Place club his second thought was how great it would be to be back there, his first thought was of Brooke and Betsy, his girls. If Brooke had not been okay with leaving Chicago then there would have been no choice at all. He had been thinking of her furiously lately, since they'd spoken about moving back. When she told him that she'd go wherever he needed to they had had a close, tense moment. There faces were an inch apart when Betsy had screamed in another room. The moment was broken and never really regained.

Eventually he'd invited her out to dinner, just the two of them. After a nice dinner he and Brooke had relaxed on the sofa watching a movie. They'd fallen into a comfortable togetherness, laughing at the same moments, it was unusually fun to spend time with an attractive woman without the end goal of sex in sight and mind. By the end she was resting her head on his chest, tucked under his arm. He'd finally bitten the bullet and kissed her. It was there first sober kiss. An altered version of the first date goodnight kiss at the door. They were sleeping in separate rooms, in the same apartment and for some reason when she got up to go to bed he sort of walked her to her door. Barely ten feet from his, she turned to go inside he stopped her and just leaned forward to cover her lips with his.

There was no tongue, just contact. She didn't react, just closed her eyes, taken aback but not mad. When he backed away she smiled, blushing, and he took it as an okay to try again. This time he pulled her close, feeling how perfectly his arm fit against the curve of her back. His lip coaxed her mouth open and her tongue slipped in, pushing against his. Her long fingers slid up into his hair weaving into the waves, tugging slightly, this carried on for several minutes before they drew back, gasping for air. They stayed close together, bodies still touching. She eventually drew her hands away before saying goodnight. They separated without any definition of what had just happened.

Although they had fallen into a comfortable relationship, and were still kissing when alone there was nothing official. It confused him, how he could feel so strongly about her when they weren't even together, officially.

"Okay, seriously, I have to interfere now." He said, crouching next to her. You've got these two stops way to close together. I mean there's no time for the passengers to have a good make-out let alone anything else." He winked as Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "See, put it here and there's a decent space between the second and third one without pushing the second to close to stop one."

"Well; there is quite a science to toy train tracks isn't there?" She said, giggling lightly.

"We'll get you a train dude's hat." He suggested putting an arm round her shoulders. The three of them sat there for the rest of the day, playing with Betsy's toys in pyjamas and with messy hair. It was one of the most fun and relaxed days of his life.

******************************

"Okay, really Fez why can't I open my eyes?" Laurie asked giggling as her excited husband led her into the living room.

"Just keep them closed, my bouncy goddess." Fez replied, helping her around the couch to a blanket in front of the television set. "Okay now darling, open!" He said giddy with delight. Where the coffee table usually sat was a blanket decorated with thick comfy cushions with a warm pot of melted chocolate in the centre and a wide selection of candy. "A chocolate fun-do to watch the most beautiful movie ever made." He continued as they both sat down.

"And what movie's that." Laurie asked, touched at his sweet display.

"Willy Wonka and his amazing chocolate factory of course." He replied. Laurie bit her lip trying to remember if she'd seen it. It sounded familiar from somewhere. "Oh my darling! You have not seen the most wonderful tribute to candy ever made?"

"I think I might have seen it when it first came out." She said slowly. "I dunno, I as with some guy. I can see it now." She said kissing her husband before feeding him a chocolate filled marshmallow.

They settled on the floor as the movie began. Fez in his boxers and Laurie in a see through teddy he'd given her the night before. They succeeded in swallowing the sugar display in front of them while Laurie enjoyed the insanity of Gene Wilder and Fez sang along with every song. By the time Charlie was floating above the town in the great glass elevator they were lying in each others arms, both enjoying a sugar coated daze. Stuffed to capacity and very happy.

"We need to do this every year." Laurie said, her hair splayed across her husbands dark chest. "New boxing day tradition." She said climbing on top of him. "Watching crazy movies half naked and eating our way into a sugar coma." Fez wrapped his arms around her as they shared a sugary sweet kiss.

"Every single year." He promised softly as she kissed her way down over his stomach, helping him out of the small amount of clothing he wore. "Or every day."

******************************

"Hey, got you some food." Donna said, placing a tray of lunch on Eric's desk as he scribbled furiously.

"Thanks baby." He said looking up. "I just woke up this morning and had the perfect writing form. Columns! There's a word count and a deadline. But now I need a newspaper or magazine that would be interested."

"Sounds… actually really good. Since when did you have good ideas on the first time?" Donna asked, relaxing on the bed with a chicken burger.

"I dunno weird right?" He answered, still fully concentrating on his work. "I just need to finish a starting one then I can relax." Donna nodded.

"You know, Eric." She said, leaning on his chair from behind. "I know an excellent way of relaxing." She turned his face toward hers, kissing him deeply.

"Wow…Uh…Um, yeah. You're being a distraction." He squeaked, after recovering.

"I no." She answered straddling his lap and covering his face is kisses. "Maybe, I could help stimulate some creativity." She whispered seductively, nibbling on his ear.

"I think that would be good." He answered hurriedly, kissing her back. Donna got up grinning and pulled him over to the bed. She pushed him down and tugged his shirt off, throwing it across the room. Eric pulled her down, his extra strength helping out, he landed only one inch from his face and he flipped them over before she could regain balance.

"Wow. That was new." She said in surprise.

"You impressed?" He asked raising the eyebrows. She laughed.

"A little." She admitted.

"Seriously?"

"Shut up." With that she pulled him down into another hot kiss. His hands went to the hem of her shirt, lightly brushing over the soft skin of her stomach. Meeting the erogenous zone by the dip of her waist. Her back arched as she moaned softly, drawing his top lip between her teeth. He drew back long enough to pull her shirt off and undo her flies before she shuffled down and pulled his belt away.

With a wicked grin she jumped up off the bed and slowly pushed her jeans down over her wide hips and shapely legs revealing a forest green thong. Eric moved to sit on the end of the bed, his eyes growing wide at the vision before him. Donna unclipped her bra and fixed him with a seductive gaze as she let it drop to the floor.

She placed her hand on his knees and sank down to the floor between his open legs. Swiftly she undid his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers, freeing his slim stiff cock. Taking it in her hand she licked along the full length, running her tongue along the rim of his swollen head. She circled the head with her thumb, spreading his pre-come over it before sucking the head into her mouth. Eric tangled his fingers in her blonde locks as she began bobbing her head, sucking powerfully on him. His whole torso tightened with the warm pleasure engulfing his manhood. Gently he drew back, easing her head away from his length and up to his face, kissing her softly.

He guided her to lay on the bed beneath him. He kicked off his pants and gently stroked his fingers over her soft cheek, admiring his rebel princess. He balanced his weight above her, kissing down her neck as she tilted her head back and allowed her eyes to drift close. He caressed her back, laying kisses along her shoulders before moving down to lick between her breasts.

She laughed pushing her fingers into this hair. It had grown longer while they were apart, not too long, it hung around his chin in kinks. His hair had always felt thin and course but not it was thick and felt good between her fingers.

"God I missed you, Baby." He breathed, peeling her wet thing away, casting it on the floor. He gently placed a gentle kiss on her slit, feeling that she was wet and open already. He moved above her body and kissed her deeply as he slowly sunk his full length into her. He groaned as she raised her pelvis, pushing against him.

Their legs wound together as Donna placed her feet flat on the bed, granting herself more leverage to lift her hips meeting each of his thrusts, deep sounds escaping from her throat. Eric moved his hands to massage her breasts with learned technique, drawing more groans of ecstasy from her lips, mixing in the air with his gaping breaths as he felt the flames of her sex around him. He drew backwards, sliding his cock away until only the tip rested in her hole before slamming back into her roughly at full speed. He continued using his full strength to smash into her deeply, watching her tits bounce with the motion a she lifted her upper body off the bed, gripping his shoulders fiercely.

Donna used her own strength to move them so she was straddled on his dick controlling the furious pace on their fucking. Regaining the connection that had been lost after so much time apart. A strong tight rope of love and desire tightening round their lives binding them together, forming one person. Her hands slipped over the sweat drenched skin of his back as he explored her neck and shoulders with his burning mouth and tongue.

Donna threw her head back, biting back a shriek of satisfaction as a her orgasm tore through her with the force of a hurricane. Lightning striking her stomach and setting her skin alight with pleasure. She dug her fingers into Eric shoulders as he rode out his own orgasm, coming deep inside her, slowing only when he was emptied.

They sunk back onto the bed in cocoon of warmth and exhausted. Breathing heavily and still joined together. "I'm so happy you're back." Donna sighed, breathlessly. Eric nodding in agreement, his breathing more laboured than hers. "Don't go away, ever again."

"Never." He gasped out. "Never again."

**Here it finally is. I'm posted this at like half one in the morning so sorry fro spelling errors. Thought I'd catch up on everyone's boxing day. Nice little tradition for my second favourite couple. **

**Are we all okay with Jackie and Hyde sorting themselves out?**

**Thought I'd share some reunion sex with you guys. Now that was hard to right I mean come on, I'm used to Jackie and Hyde now I'm working with the twizzler and the lumberjack? Please be honest but kind.**

**Love you guys xxx**


	17. God Hyde, It Was Hyperactive!

_**Chapter 17: **_

**Major stuff been going on, I'm at university in Aber, Wales. I'm a cheerleader (seriously, I'm wearing my uniform right now, Jackie would be proud) and I freaking love it here!**

**I know I've been really bad not writing but I've just had so much going on J/H had to take a back seat to life (and lust! ;-).)**

It was December 29th and Jackie was feeling fine again, the boredom she'd suffered had probably bin the foot in the as her immune system needed to get rid of that bug. Two days of bed rest, special soup and vogue supplied by Steven had done wonders for her. She hadn't felt so relaxed in a long time, perhaps it had something to do with the fact that she and Steven were on stable ground again.

She sorted out everything for the move and told the Forman's about it. Red was happy to have two more empty rooms in the house. Kitty was delighted that they were living together despite Jackie's instance that it was in no way a romantic relationship. Steven had been of no help, in fact Jackie was pretty certain that she'd seen him mutter 'yet' to himself.

He'd also gone off to help Red clean the corvette leaving her to talk with Kitty who'd spent the whole time talking about how much better she was than Sam. A great subject but a little awkward, especially when Kitty insisted on knowing where Jackie painted her toe nails. And was delighted to here bathroom or bedroom, alone. She was also overly excited at the fact they were pink, candy pink, not hot pink. It must have been one of Kitty's strange quirks.

She was surprised at Steven's confidence, and also at the fact it didn't worry her more than it did. He was completely certain that they would get back together, in the future of course. Jackie was admitting that their happy ever after was now a possibility, but his belief somehow made it seem all the more real. And the reality made it dangerous.

Her vision of their future together had changed. There was no vintage dresses or harp playing in the corner. It was a long shot away from Steven's idea of them living in the Forman's basement. With them moving out, that was very unlikely and she would never be fat! Genetics stated that was impossible, she would not allow it!

But a comfortable life, a job she enjoyed and Steven making the good money he was now; that was within reach. Some night she could suspend her doubts and fears and imagine a beautiful white wedding, romantic Hawaiian honeymoon and sweet children. It didn't seem like a distant fantasy now. She even thought, in the dark nights when she was wrapped up warm, that maybe Steven would give her the future she wanted. If she was able to trust him again, the way they both wanted.

She was sat in the basement, only half watching _I Dream Of Genie_ and contemplating how she was able to picture their future so clearly while the thought of trusting him so completely was terrifying to her. A shout from Red interrupted her thoughts. She picked up the phone and hearing the lively voice on the other end, stretched out across the sofa for a chat. She was grateful for her new found friendship with Laurie. It was nice to have a female friend that was interested in clothes that weren't previously worn by Paul Bunion. Over the past year they'd both grown up a lot and become far less shallow. Although sometimes it was like no-one else could see it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Laurie asked barely ten seconds into the call.

"You mean Steven, right?" Jackie confirmed. "I'm still kind of figuring it out myself? How did you hear?"

"From Hyde." Laurie answered. "He told us about him moving into Bob's house and said that you were moving in too. Fez went to help him get a non-water bed." They laughed at the idea of Hyde sleeping on something that tacky. "So I saw that letter but what exactly is happening? Are you two officially back together or what? Hyde was pretty vague about it, but he did make us promise not to let anyone but little brother know." Jackie sighed in relief and told Laurie all of he detail. There was a moment's thinking before Laurie shared her opinion. "I think it's a good thing you're doing. And he's thought about it a lot so you know he's serious. Just one thing; how long do you expect to be able to keep this secret?"

"I don't know, not as long as we did before." She admitted reluctantly. "I know that Steven doesn't want to hide it at all and I'm not great with it either but I need to. I know it's a little crazy but I can't be having anyone else's doubts adding onto my own. I know that when it all comes out not everyone is gonna think it's a good idea but I want to believe Steven over them." She said slowly. "I'm not sure whether that makes much sense."

"I believe him." Laurie offered. "Really."

"I don't know yet." Jackie replied, smiling slightly at Laurie's reply.

"O… O, o! I know what you guys should do for like a date!" Laurie said excitedly. "Have a half-naked picnic on the floor. Me and Fez did that on boxing day, we had fondue and watched Willy Wonka. I felt so fat the day after, it'll be another week before I'm up to eating chocolate again, so no drama until then." Jackie laughed. "Well there's been a lot of ups and downs with you two, and that's just since I've been around. What's it like when you're together?"

"Crazy. But never dull." Jackie replied giggling, she wondered briefly how she'd look in a genie outfit, better than Sam or Donna. "Sounds like fun but wouldn't a half-naked picnic lead to hot, naked sex?" She said reasonably.

"Yeah." Laurie said, not seeing a problem.

"I guess he didn't tell you that part." Jackie grumbled. "We're not having sex." She announced.

"Why not?" Laurie asked, confused and surprised.

"He want's it to mean something." Jackie quoted. "No. No, Laurie no awes. Laurie stop it, Oh come on!" Laurie continued squealing down the phone but eventually quietened. "That was unnecessary."

"Oh he is so gonna get you back." Laurie said with an audible grin. "I'm serious you know, you can see what he's doing, how hard he's trying. I know he hurt you but once your head and heart get on the same page It'll all work out."

"I hope so." Jackie told her. "I want to trust him but it's too hard right now."

"Give it time." Laurie said sympathetically. "He is, so should you."

"When did you get so smart?" Jackie asked.

"You can learn a lo from daytime TV." Laurie told her. "You think you got problems?" She laughed with a scoff.

******************************

"How are you eating that?" Hyde asked, while Fez swallowed a solid chocolate bar, Scooby-doo style. "I thought you 'needed recovery time' after boxing day."

"What I need my friend, is sugar to keep up with my beautiful Goddess of sex." His foreign friend grinned.

"Whatever." Hyde said, not wanting to et anymore information on Fez's sex life. "Why do I need so many scented candles again?" He asked annoyed.

"Well you're refusing to try the sexy picnic you can at least be romantic." Fez told him. "I can't believe you would refuse to enjoy a dark eyed beauty like Jackie."

"Her eyes aren't even brown Fez." Hyde told him, knowing he'd be ignored.

"If it were not for my golden haired princess I would jump to fulfil any physical…"

Hyde cut him off there. "If you don't steer that sentence the hell away from sex with Jackie, I'm gonna have to kill you." He clapped his friend on the shoulder as they entered a video store.

"But Hyde," Fez whined. "you are not giving her sexy time! You have no right to declare her off limits."

"You're a married man." Hyde pointed out.

"And if Eric were having this conversation with you?" Fez asked.

"I'd break his scrawny neck." Hyde replied. Fez rolled his eyes as Hyde grabbed a copy of popcorn and a copy of _The Wizard Of Oz. _He saw Fez about to comment on his movie of choice but was cut off. "Not one word, Fez."

"Then what was the point of a guy's shopping day?" Fez wailed.

******************************

Eric nervously straightened his tie as he awaited his interview with the editor. He tried to remind himself that this was a newspaper that did a full page story on Kelso winning the van. It even reported him falling off the water tower, the first six times anyway. It was also the only paper to do a report on their water tower art.

Still that wasn't going to help him now. He began to sweat, fingering the sheet of paper he'd brought. Roughly five hundred words on his decision to go to Africa. The resident columnist of the _Pont Place Report_ was getting on in years and her columns were about peach cobbler and knock off pearls. The advertisement for a new staff member had come at the perfect time for Eric and it seemed their were only two other people applying.

One was a six foot tall ice blonde in, what looked to be, an expensive dress. Her article would probably be on fashion or cosmetics, granted that wasn't an area covered by newspapers but there was no lack of magazines in Point Place. He could remember more than a few rants from Steven about the collection Jackie had stashed under his cot. Hopefully the editor preferred petite brunettes.

The other guy was the exact opposite. Spiky orange hair on a pale kid, all those spots made his look like he was still in high school. He was wearing a smart jacket but underneath a star wars t-shirt. Eric would've probably got on well with the guy, but wearing that t-shirt to a job interview probably wouldn't work in the kids favour. Eric was very glad that he'd chosen the subject of Africa over the evil empire for his own article, he could see doodles of Darth Vader and the death star along the edges of the kids article.

By the time the smiling receptionist called him in, he felt slightly more confident. Behind the desk was a tall portly man with an almost comical comb-over. Eric came forward outstretching his hand. "Mr. Causer. It's a delight to meet you, I'm Eric Forman."

"Yeah, yeah." He responded, not bothering to shake his hand or look up from a rubix cube. "You here for the columnist position?"

"Yes, sir." Eric sat down nervously and placed his article on the table. "This is just the first one. I spent a year on Africa, teaching. So I have plenty issue's worth of writing."

Mr. Causer had at least put his toy down to read the article. "This Donna, 'Hot Donna', from the radio?" Eric nodded. "Add on a physical description, make sure the reader knows it's a local celebrity and cut out all of mommy dearest's tears. Bring it back tomorrow and we'll talk." He handed back the article and went back to his cube. "Go!" He added after a few seconds, Eric left before he had a chance to change his mind.

As he was leaving the leggy blonde was called in. That had gone well in a way. He hadn't got the job yet, and his editor seemed more interested in 'Hot Donna' than Africa, but so what? He ad shown an interest and given him a sort of call back. He could get printed, and that was all he needed.

******************************

"Why are you throwing out the water bed?" Kelso asked, barely helping Hyde move it onto the back seat of his car.

"Because beer and weed make the bed move plenty by itself, I don't need waves adding to that." Hyde responded, grunting under the weight.

"So, do you think if you go out to dinner with the mother of your kid but don't have sex with her with her after, is it a date?" Kelso asked, dropping the bed. Hyde dropped his end too and sat on it.

"Only you could ask that question." He muttered. "Why don't you ask Brooke?"

"God Hyde, it was hyperactive!" Kelso insisted.

"I think you mean hypothetical." Hyde answered. "Well then I don't know, ask Brooke." He said again.

"No that would be way too awkward." Kelso said laughing nervously. "I mean what if she thinks I mean her and says no? She might not let me live there anymore." He flopped down across the bed, making it jiggle in waves. "And I, um I mean hyperactive guy, can't sleep with anyone else until it's sorted." He complained.

Hyde scoffed. "Yeah cause 'hyperactive' you was never the kind to cheat." He said sarcastically.

"That was like forever ago Hyde!" Kelso yelled, getting up.

"Oh, are we gonna move the bed now?" Hyde asked, Kelso looked confused. His friends could be so complicated sometimes.

"I thought that was why you called me over here?" Hyde considered making a smartass reply but decided not to bother. "Did Fez invite you out tonight?" Hyde shook his head, Fez had ended up sulking most of the morning. "We're having a guy's night down at Susan's tonight, the Australian bar. Are you in? No chicks!"

"No, thanks man." Hyde said. "I need to sort out some more stuff for this place." He lied. "Bob left way too much of his cheesy stuff here." Unfortunately that wasn't a lie.

"Okay." Kelso shrugged. "Are you still doing it with Jackie?"

"No." He answered. "She got bored or something." Kelso looked at him suspiciously, before letting out a short burst of laughter.

"Sorry." He apologized, swallowing more laughs.

"Thanks." Hyde responded drying. They heaved the wet mattress up, laying it across the back seat of Kelso's car. "You know it seems a shame to take something with so much damage potent ional to straight to the dump." Hyde observed.

"Hey I know!" Kelso yelled in excitement. "We can drive it to the water tower and then I'll sit on it and you guys can push it off!" He grinned.

"Just take it too the dump." Hyde told him. Kelso pouted but did so anyway.

"Thank God you got rid of that tacky old thing." He turned, smiling, to see Jackie walking up the driveway. "It's great for freaks like Bob and Midge but just too strange for normal people."

"Yeah." He agreed. "Something a little Freudian about it. Are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"Not really. Laurie said she would call if any of the clothes turned up under Fez's bed but I think I got it all when I left there." She paused. "When did sentences like that become normal to me?" She asked laughing. He shook his head laughing too.

"You wanna watch a movie? Eat take-out on the floor and all that?" He asked.

"What's the dress code?" She asked with a small smile.

He laughed nodding. "Women talk. Fully clothed." He promised, knowing he'd never be able to keep his eyes or hands to himself. He was sure a brief flash of disappointment crossed her face. "I got a tape of _'The Wizard Of Oz'_" He added. He added. She nodded happily.

"I think I'm convinced, see you seven?"

He nodded. "Seven." He stood watching he walk back to the Forman's. He grinned when she turned to look at him before going inside. She wanted him.

******************************

Kelso could hear the sound of Abba as soon as he reached the hallway and knew exactly what he'd see on entering the apartment. A cartoonish grin spread across his face as he walked in, as he'd expected the girls were dancing in the living room. Betsy was wearing her favourite white dress with the angel costume Jackie had bought her and her mini shades. She's smeared red lipstick around her mouth and painted her cheeks like a clown.

Brooke looked breathtaking. Her curly hair was loosely pinned up, exposing her elegant neck. Her make-up was pristine and she wore her finest jewellery. She was wearing the stunning one shoulder red dress she'd worn to the Molly Hatchet concert. Her body had snapped back into shape after her pregnancy and that dress clung to her every contour the same way it had that night. Kelso could remember how it had shimmered under the strobe light and how easily it has slid up over those swaying hips.

This was a strange game the girls had. Getting all dressed up and disco dancing barefoot in the living room, silly but fun. Brooke turned down the music and came to sit by Kelso on the couch. Betsy continued her twirls and jumps with her eyes closed. "Long day?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Hyde threw nearly everything out. I wanted to fly off the water tower on the water-bed, but he made me take it to the dump." He whined, Brooke smiled at his childish expression.

"I'll have to thank him for that." She teased. Kelso huffed, flying from the water tower seemed like a great idea to him. It's not like he'd die or anything! "You might have been sea sick." She soothed. Kelso nodded, that really was a good point, she was so smart. They sat quietly watching their child twirl to _Voulez-Vous. _"What time are you meeting the guys?" She asked, tugging the clips out of her hair, letting it tumble freely over her shoulders.

"About seven, I heard the bar is names after this girl who slept with Australia." Brooke humoured him with an impressed face. "Hyde won't come, he's working on the house. It's weird, him living with Jackie, there not even doing it anymore." He gasped when he realised what he'd said but she seemed to assume he'd been referring to when they were together. He kicked off his shoes and relaxed. "Especially 'cause they were all over each other all the time when they were together. Even I thought it was gross!" They both had to admit that took a lot.

"Well, it is the seventies, the eighties in a few days." Brooke reasoned. "But are you sure there's nothing going on between them?" She asked. "There was something strange about them on Christmas day." Kelso shrugged and looked away. Brooke raised her eyebrows, knowing what his evasiveness meant. "Betsy, sweetie, are you hungry? She asked. Betsy stopped twirling to nod. Brooke turned to Kelso. "Fish fingers or turkey dinosaurs?"

"Both?" He asked hopefully, she shook her head. "Okay… dinosaurs." Brooke pushed herself off the sofa and went into the kitchen.

"Wash your hands." She called over her shoulder. "And can you get Betsy changed? I don't want ketchup on her best frock."

"Come on Betsy bear." Kelso said, lifting her over his head as she squirmed and giggled. "Let's go get you into a ketchup coloured dress." Betsy didn't want to wear red, she was determined to wear white for some reason. After a lot of foot stomping on both sides, she was finally wearing her pink skirt and yellow t-shirt. She was still wearing her angel accessories and shades.

They stayed in her room, playing with the stuffed animals while Brooke cooked. Kelso had tried to help before but had only mad a big mess and come very close to starting a fire. After the zebra and frog had a beautiful wedding ceremony, Betsy asked her father. "Are you and Mommy married?"

"No, we're not honey." He asked, fearing would come next.

"Why not?"

"Um, it's that thing… Complicated. Yeah, it's complicated." He replied with a proud smile.

"What's that?" Betsy asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I think it's something that grown-ups say when they don't know." He said quietly.

"I think you should ask Mommy to marry you then I can have a little brother. She said, Kelso wondered why she thought a marriage was required for a little brother when she herself was born out of wedlock. He decided not to question the matter in case it led to difficult questions.

"Not a sister?" He asked instead.

"Maybe after, but a brother first." She said nodding. "But the wedding before anything else."

"Maybe one day." He said.

"Then that's what I'll ask Santa for next year." She decided happily as Mr and Mrs Frogglesworth shared their first dance.

"Okay, come eat these dinosaurs before they eat you!" Father and daughter bolted into the kitchen, leaving toys everywhere.

Brooke was still in her dress but had safely tucked her jewellery away. The three settled down to a simple dinner of chips, beans and turkey dinosaurs. Kelso coated he and his daughter's food in ketchup before the two of them began chasing each others dinosaurs around the table. "Eat those before they get cold." Brooke asked, after catching a particularly red Terex that had flown out of Kelso's hands. He sheepishly took it back and began eating more calmly until Brooke turned to wipe ketchup off her hands, The second her back was turned a pterodactyl landed in his lap, leaving a thick trail of sticky red on his white shirt. When Brooke turned around she burst out laughing, he looked like a naughty little boy caught with his hands in the sugar bowl. "Honestly, I always think to change Betsy but never you. Isn't that the shirt you wear for 'important business thingies'?" She laughed. "Take your shirt off, it'll need soaking if that will ever come out."

Kelso slowly peeled his shirt off, careful not to get any of the gooey condiment in his hair. "Are you sure this isn't just a cheap ploy to see me without my shirt on?" He asked with a charming grin.

Brooke raised an eyebrow, but blushed slightly too. "You're the one who stained it." She pointed out. With the shirt left to soak in the sink, the rest of the meal was finished with no further drama.

After dinner Kelso took a shower to stop himself smelling of tomatoes at the bar. He was glad tonight's drinking buddies were both attached. Single guy's night revolved around hitting on as many big-breasted blondes as possible. Something Kelso excelled at. But he wasn't interested in that, not tonight, He figured that technically if he were to hook-up it wouldn't be cheating. Even if the dinner had been a official date it had only been one night and there had been no mention of a follow up, yet; they were clearly not an official couple. The problem was, he wanted that, to be an official couple, a proper family. It would be nice to have to love him and take care of him. That was why he worked so hard to keep Jackie despite the unstoppable need to sow his seed.

That need was gone now, possibly it was because he was a Daddy now, or perhaps he had finally matured past that stage. He quickly washed his hair and covered himself in citrus lather, there was no way to get the girls he got without being clean. There was quite a bit of work went into being as spectaculary man-pretty as he, something Kasey didn't know. He spread the gel over the lean muscles of his arms and shoulders. Moving down he swept circles over his hard, toned torso. Stretched out his long legs, his large hands moved upwards from his ankle to his firm ass. After rinsing he stood beneath the racing jets of water, enjoying the thick steam that engulfed him.

Shutting off the water he stepped out, shaking droplets from his glossy wet hair. He wrapped a towel round his waist, the benefits of living with a practical girl, fluffy warm towels. He began checking his handsome face for flaws when Brooke walked in. "Okay, that was totally on purpose!" He shouted gleefully as she blushed Scarlett.

"I...Um. I thought you might need a towel for your…Um, hair. So…Here." She stammered, handing him a towel. She backed out of the room, eye firmly fixed on the floor.

Kelso turned back to the mirror, satisfied with his perfect skin, he greeted his reflection. "Hello Handsome!" He continued smiling and posing for the mirror as he dried himself off. If he ever had to be with a guy it would have to be himself. He couldn't really blame Fez for fantasising about a sponge bath from him, who on earth could resist a body like his? Once his hair and body were dried off he dropped to the floor for his exercises. He tightened the towel in case he as interrupted again, there was a line between showing off the goods and just plain flashing. The second was very bad. Placing his hands behind his head he raised his upper body to meet his bent knees. The muscles in his stomach tightening and flexing as he worked up a light sweat. He then flipped over onto his front to begin press-ups. He concentrated on the movement of his developed biceps, lowering his face to the floor before pulling away, letting his mind empty completely. Contrary to his friends beliefs there were quite a lot of thoughts in his head, they were just what would happen if a jellyfish ate jelly and other strange questions. But still they were there.

When his towel slipped away he got up and wiped the sweat from his body before tugging his jeans back on and adding the right amount of gel to his dark locks. To a stranger he could be preparing for a hot date but this was the Kelso way of praying. It would be a crime not to share and celebrate the great looks the Good Lord gave him.

Brooke glanced at his bare chest when he finally came out of the bathroom, her cheeks still a little red from her earlier embarrassment. "What takes you so long in there?" She asked, though it was painfully obvious she appreciated his appearance.

"You gotta make the most of what God gives you!" He told her grinning. Rather than find a shirt he picked up the dark blue one she'd just ironed. "How do I look?" He asked, after half buttoning it up.

She did up another button and straightened his collar. "So how late do you think you'll be out?"

"I dunno, late?" He shrugged.

"Okay, but be quiet coming in." She told him. "Have fun." She added with a quick kiss on the cheek. Kelso was confused again, after an awkward hug and a kiss for Betsy he headed to the bar for a second and third opinion

******************************

Jackie lay back in the hot water, her body sinking below foamy bubbles their fruity floral scent filling the room. She sunk her dark hair below the water, it waved and twirled like an exotic plant. Reaching for her regular shampoo she poured a generous amount on and threaded it through her thick curls, coating every inch in strawberry luxury. The sweet smells tangled together in the air, mixing with the steam and turning the bathroom onto a misty cocoon of relaxation and warmth. It was safe, comforting.

Jackie slipped further down, letting the shampoo work it's magic, she stretched her long legs out of the water, coating them in vanilla bath cream. She liked her legs, they weren't ridiculously long, just in proportion to her tiny body. Her muscles were strong and toned from years of cheerleading and clever use of the sun, combined with good genes, kept them slightly darkened all year round. She rinsed her hair with a blast of cold water from the shower, gasping as it hit her skin. It spread into the water, turning lukewarm at her nipples, they hardened at the temperature difference. She moved her upper body was out of the water and massaged the cream down her arms, weaving it between her slender fingers and delicate wrists. She spread the white mixture over her shoulders and down over her pert breasts. They were one of her favourite features, along with her hair and mouth. They were perfectly round and pert, noticeable but not so large they'd be in her shoes one day. She rubbed the cream over her hardened nipples, feeling the nerves respond even to her own familiar touch. She moved her hands lower, over her flat stomach and round her tiny wasp waist. She coated her back before sliding back below the surface into the warm heat, washing away the cream but leaving the soft scent clinging to her skin.

She clipped up her hair to let it dry while she stayed in the water. It felt too heavenly to leave just yet. She twirled her fingers through the thick layer of bubbles, they smelt like apples and roses, like the garden when she was very small. Her eyes flickered to the clock; it was six. If she wanted her hair to have it's usual shine and bounce, she'd have to get out now and blow dry it. Not wanting to, she turned her face away.

It was then she realised that her blissful relaxation had not been consumed by endless thoughts of Steven. She was having what was technically a date with him and it felt normal. She would've loved to believe this was the click, everything had slid into place and life was normal. But the likelihood was that in a couple of days time, some tiny insignificant action would tip her over into a whirlwind of thoughts and feeling. She would be swept up into a storm, like Dorothy, tossed and throw around with no ending in sight. Trapped inside her own mind and the questions that clawed at it. She surprised herself by laughing at that. She had no idea what was going to happen in her future but she felt no dread at the uncertainty. Instead a bubble of elation ballooned below her breast, spreading up into the throat. It was how she'd felt that long hot summer the day after they'd kissed. Giddy excitement at what had happened and what could be coming in the next couple of hours; but with no foresight beyond that, no complications or what ifs? If at this moment everything seemed fine then why not let it be? Just enjoy how easy and fun everything was right now and worry about confusing situations when they occur.

With that thought in place, she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in a thick towel. She'd need to buy some just like these, they were fantastic. Flipping her hair forward she blasted it with hot air while gently combing her finger through the tangles. Once it had completely dried she put it into pigtails like Dorothy's, she used to watch the movie in full costume but over the years that dress had gotten very tight and the amount of leg it showed off had reached indecent levels. Still it might be fun to wear something Dorothy themed, it was a shame she'd never be able to convince Steven to dress as the tin man. She had a blue and white checked top that she'd bought because she looked like a hotter Judy Garland in it. With her cute white jeans she was like a modern Dorothy only way cuter. After applying only the amount of make-up needed for the flawless natural look; she headed off to the house she would soon live in.

She stopped off in the kitchen when she saw Kitty covering up a ham. "Could I use some of that tin foil, Mrs. Forman." She asked sweetly, with the hint of an evil smile.

Kitty gave her a concerned look. "You're not going to attempt cooking again are you?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course not. I promise your kitchen is completely safe." Jackie laughed lightly.

"Not the kitchen I'm worried about, those cookies did some damage." She sang, handing Jackie a large sheet. When she caught sight of Jackie's confused but offended face she added her trademark laugh. Jackie rolled her eyes, but took the sheet.

******************************

"Come on guys, can we just have one toast?" Eric whined, banging his pint glass on the bar top.

"If we toast your boring work thing then will you help me! God Eric you're meant to be the fix it guy already!" Kelso slurred, pouting at his own beer. It was half eleven so all three guys were holding up pretty well considering how much they'd had to drink the past four and a half hours.

"Kelso, my beautiful friend, we have listened to your problems." Fez told him sympathetically. "Even Hyde has listened and we have all told you the same thing."

"You have to ask Brooke!" Eric finished. "Women, especially the tall clever ones, they know everything." He insisted drunkenly. "Now, come on. Clinky clink." He knocked his glass against his friends when they made no move to do so themselves. Kelso continued to pout at his pint while Fez had found some peanuts to munch on. "Come on Kelso! Buck up!" He playfully punched his friends arm to no effect. "Either go ask Brooke or forget about it and go chat up that blonde giving you the eye." He gestured to a table of three collage girls in cheerleading outfit's a few feet away.

Fez leaned back to look. "Eric the blonde is looking at you. The red head has noticed our attractive friend. Where as their dark haired friend," He paused, smirking smugly. "she lusts for hot chocolate. Ah but this chocolate is marked." He beamed tugging his shirt collar aside to reveal a large hicky.

"Nice!" Kelso remarked, temporarily distracted from his own drama.

"I didn't need to see that." Eric said in disgust, looking a little green at his slutty sister's handiwork. "Are you sure that girl's looking at me?" At that moment all three girls noticed that they were being watched and made there way over to the bar. Fez's assessment turned out to be correct as each girl draped themselves over a guy. They had evidently had quite a bit of drink as well.

"You know, I just love chocolate." The short dark girl who was supporting herself on Fez purred. She leaned forward, unsteadily, to draw attention to her breasts.

"My dear as desirable as you are, I am a married man." Fez sighed, showing his brand again. The girl pouted then moved to join her friend by Kelso.

"What about you?" Cooed the blonde sweetly, stroking a nervous Eric's hair. "Not married are you cutie?"

Eric spluttered like a kettle before replying. "Er…No but my girlfriend is very tall and could stand on my head 'till I die so I need the stroking to stop… please?" He added hopefully. The blonde shrugged and began admiring Kelso's hair instead.

"Tell us at least one of you is single right?" The fiery haired girl asked Kelso, practically licking his ear in the process.

"Well technically…" He started, but the girls interrupted with loud celebratory cheers.

"That's great!" The red head yelled jumping. "I'm Candy, to your left is Britney." The blonde gave a flirtatious wave. "And shorty over here is Tiffany." The shorter girl giggled and lightly smacked her friend.

"You look tall." Britney said, pushing her chest against him. "All of my family is really tall, just how tall are you? Six foot, Six one?"

"Not his height I'm interested in." Tiffany grinned, sliding a hand up his thigh. "The three of us are like sisters, really. We share absolutely everything." She said suggestively, the others giggled in agreement.

"That's a really nice offer, ladies." Kelso said, he was cut off before he could continue.

"Oh, honey! It's not an offer. It's an iron-clad guarantee." Candy told him, her lips brushing his neck.

"Okay!" Kelso announced, wobbling to his feet. "This is the best thing to ever happen to me in a bar, really. Probably the best offer of my life, and I've had a lot! But I need to go home, there is a tall, clever and sexy girl there and she knows everything; says Eric." With that he purposely attempted a strut out of the bar, that was more of a stagger, his arms raised high above his head. Eric and Fez roared there approval as the girls looked on in disappointment.

"Try the bartender." Eric suggested. "He's Australian."

"That's exotic." Fez agreed. "His girlfriend just broke up with him, he could use comforting." The girls immediately brightened and strutted off, chests out and hips swinging, towards there next prey.

"Lucky guy." Eric said nodding. "What do you think of Kelso's decision?"

"Ai, I am so horny, those devil women have given me needs." Fez responded. "Bye Eric." He said, suddenly leaving.

Eric raised his glass. "To me!"

******************************

The first thing Hyde saw when he opened the door was that evil grin, the one that meant she had a plot against someone, he was the only one here. "What?" He asked warily. The grin was replaced with mock innocence.

"And what is that suppose to mean." She asked. He stood back to let her in, noticing that she kept her hands behind her the whole time.

"I know that grin, it's evil. What'd behind your back?" He asked. She pouted at him.

"Well it was a present for you." She said sulkily. "But I'm not sure I want you to have it now." Hyde, smirked a little. The innocent act didn't fool it but it did make him curious, he played along, watching her trying to suppress the smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm sorry." He said, moving closer. She kept her face turned from him though he could see her lips twitching wildly. "Really, I am." He insisted with mock sincerity. She looked up at him doubtfully, but with the tiniest smile in place.

"Close your eyes." She commanded sweetly. He complied with a half-smirk and felt something balanced on the fro. "Tadaa!" Jackie announced as he opened his eyes.

"There's a tin foil hat on my head isn't there?" He asked dryly. She didn't just giggle she full out laughed like a mad person. Hyde tried to stay stoic but she was bent over double with tears rolling down her face. It had been a long time since she'd laughed like this and it usually involved Kelso and glue. "Yeah, very cute." He muttered, fighting back a grin of his own. "I bring you Cosmo and sneak non liquid foods past Kitty and this is the thanks I get?" He asked lightly.

"It's my thank you present." She gasped through laughter. Hyde rolled his eyes, grinning himself, he put his shades back on and guided her into the living room.

"Chinese is here and pizza on it's way." He told her taking off the hat.

"No, you have to wear your hat!" She whined forcing it back on his head.

"I'm not wearing a piece of tin foil."

"Yes you are." She insisted, trying to keep it jammed on his head. It quickly dissolved into a playful wrestling match with ended the way most did. She was laid across the sofa with him on top, pinning her wrists. Both of them breathless from laughing. Their faces were so close his shades did nothing to hide the effect their proximity was having on him. She brought out the big guns. "Pwease Hyde?" She pleading, sticking out her bottom lip. She saw defeat in his face immediately, he gently pecked her lips before sliding onto the floor, leaving her cold from the loss of contact.

"Anything for you, doll."

******************************

Kelso stumbled into his apartment, shushing the door as it closed. He need Brooke to be happy when he spoke to her and that meant coming in quietly like she asked. However the reason for her requesting quiet hadn't entered his mind. He wobbled into her room, where she had slept through his clumsy entrance. He smiled goofily, leaning on a wall, she really was very beautiful even without make-up. He thought about girls he'd known, Pam Macy, Laurie, those girls in the bar tonight, there was no way they'd look this beautiful asleep with their hair all over the place. He tried to creep over and gently wake her, this failed when he tripped over a slipper and instead landed on top of her with a comical "Oops!".

She sat bolt upright attacking the large object in her lap, eventually calming down when she realized it was only a slightly tipsy Michael. To be truthful, she was surprised this was the first time it had happened, that didn't change the fact that it was midnight and she didn't want to be woken up. "Michael, what are you doing in here?" She asked quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" He asked confused, not bothering to lower his voice.

"So you don't wake up Betsy!" She answered before he finished his sentence.

"Oh, okay." He whispered back before nosily bouncing off her and lying down beside her. "I need to ask you a question. Brooke lay back down sighing. She was tired.

"Can it please wait until morning?" She moaned, Kelso rolled over to look at the clock, it ticked over to one minute past.

"It's morning!" He announced, remembering to whispered this time. "And besides I need to know now because there are these cheerleaders at the bar, they're not that pretty but there's three of them and they seem super-friendly and…"

"Michael, what do you want to know." She asked, her eyes already dropping.

"I need to know if we're a couple." He told her. "Cos I wanna be and I don't wanna go with the cheerleaders but if we're not then I think I should or I'll be really depressed and this is not a face that should look sad." He insisted. She rolled ever to face him, opening her eyes.

"You wanna be a couple?" She asked, he nodded. "No sleeping with other girls, cheerleaders or any other sort?" He nodded again. "Okay then." She smiled. He grinned, his whole body bouncing on the bed. "If you still want this in the morning." She added, rolling over and yawning. He kicked off his clothes and crawled under the covers with her, curving his body against hers and wrapping and arm around her tiny waist. He considered trying to initiate sex but he wasn't sure if he was sober enough to be at his best and Brooke's breathing had already fallen into a steady rhythm. "Oh and Michael, if you ever wake me up in the middle of the night again you're sleeping in the spare room." He nodded and drifted off.

**There we go at last, I didn't abandon you although I expect I've lost some readers. I am truly sorry but here is the first post from my new writing base of Aberystwyth campus. Celebratory 'special' brownies for all!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
